


Strawberry shampoo

by Larrys_left_shoe



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 135,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_left_shoe/pseuds/Larrys_left_shoe
Summary: The one where Harry  uses strawberry shampoo(Originally mine on wattpad)
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Harry styles

Harry styles, he was a quiet boy, very smart. He was kind and lovely to everyone he met. He went to a normal public school with his bestfriend Liam. 

Liam was rather popular, everyone knew him, Harry was always surprised that Liam was his friend as they were so different. Liam was the guy every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be and Harry was just the quiet kid. 

About three roads away from their school their was a well known private school and Liam had recently got a girlfriend who goes there. 

Harry had always been dragged to parties by Liam so was use to it. However this weekend Liam was forcing him to go to one that was being thrown by private school kids. 

He wasn't prepared for this, they always annoyed Harry because they thought they were so much better than everyone else just because they - well their parents - had so much more money than everyone else. 

As always he would probably just stand in the corner and wait for Liam to be finished so he could drive them both home and then try to remove the night from his mind. 

Harry was gay he didn't hide it he just didn't necessarily tell everyone, most people in his school knew and so did his family and no one really made that much of a deal about it because you know what it's not a big deal, love is love!

"Hey, Haz, You ready?" Liam asked running down the stairs of his house. Harry lived with Liam and his family during school times then in the holidays he would visit his mum. 

"I guess" Harry sighed as they walked out the door together and got into Liam's car. "Lighten up a bit Haz maybe you'll meet someone" Liam said starting his car. 

"Shit! Li this house is massive, who live here" Harry said in amazement as they drove up a long gravel pathway to a massive mansion, it looked like it was at least 6 stories and it was the length of about the same as 5 houses in a row. Harry couldn't believe that people actually live in places like this. 

"This is Louis Tomlinson's house, he's one Danielle's bestfriends apparently the most popular guy in the school and looking at the size of this house I'm guessing he's the richest one there" Liam said also amazed at the house. 

Danielle is his girlfriend and he originally thought that her house was huge but this was was probably double the size, he was shocked. 

"Right let's go in, I swear if you aren't having fun come get me in 4 hours and we can leave then" Liam said getting out the car. Harry looked at his phone it was 9pm which meant they were going to be here till at least 1am "okay, go have fun Li, I'll see you later" Harry said letting Liam wonder off to go find Danielle.


	2. Louis Tomlinson

Louis Tomlinson he was loud, he was popular, he was rich. He went to the most expensive private school in England, he was the richest one there as well. 

Louis was liked by everyone mainly because if you didn't like him then he would make your life hell. He mainly hung out with Zayn, Niall and Danielle, they all grew up together and have always been that one group in the school that no one messed with. 

They weren't necessarily mean or anything they just had an unspoken power over everyone. 

"I can't wait for you to meet Liam, he's really cool. You'll definitely like him" Danielle said as they all sat on one of the 15 people sofas in Louis' living room. "I don't get why you are dating someone from a public school" Zayn scoffed putting his legs up onto one of the tables infront of where he was sitting. 

Now let me just give you and idea on how rich these people are. The shoes Zayn was wearing on his feet were £985 and the table he had just carelessly chucked his feet and shoes onto cost £1265 and to them this was considered cheap. 

"Liam's a great guy, his money doesn't matter" Danielle said. "Well we'll see if he's okay tonight" Niall said. "Is he bringing anyone with him?" Louis asked. 

"He's bringing his bestfriend, his name is Harry I think, apparently he's very quiet and shy but Liam said once you get to know him he's great" Danielle said. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Guys Liam just text me, him and Harry have just left his house" Danielle said over loud music and everyone else talking. "Okay, and we promise we'll be nice to him" Louis said. 

Danielle turned to see Liam walking towards her, she ran over and hugged him "is Harry here?" She asked. "Yeah, he's probably standing in a corner somewhere" Liam said. 

This sounded kinda insensitive but Liam knew Harry much rather be there than in the middle of all these people and that Harry is okay with him leaving to go talk to people. 

Louis walked over to Liam "hi I'm Louis" he said putting out his hand Liam took it and they shook hands. "I'm Zayn" the guy next to him said also shaking his hand. "I'm Niall" Niall said hugging him instead.

"Where's your friend?" Niall asked. Niall was a very social guy and lived making new friends. "Probably in one of the corners or against a wall" Liam said again. Niall nodded and wondered off, he wanted to introduce himself to Harry.


	3. Chapter 1

"Hi, are you Harry?" Niall asked the tall lad leaning against the wall. "Um yeah, how did you know my name?" Harry asked quietly. "I'm Niall, I'm Danielle's friend" Niall said opening his arms to hug Harry. Harry awkwardly hugged him back. "It's nice to meet you Niall" he said. 

"So do you not like the party?" Niall asked leaning against the wall as well. "It's a good party I just don't really like parties in general, not my type of place" Harry said quietly, Niall was having to listen so much to be able to hear him over the music and talking going on in the room. 

"Then why are you here?" Niall questioned. "For Liam, I need to make sure he gets home safely" Harry replied. "You sound like a great friend Harry" Niall said him and Harry exchanged smiles. 

"Would you like to go get a drink with me?" Niall asked pointing over to the bar standing that was over in the other corner of the room, Harry couldn't believe that someone literally had a bar in their house. Harry nodded and him and Niall slowly made their way through the sea of people. 

Harry noticed that Niall was extremely social, they couldn't seem to go more than 5 steps without people talking to him. Harry could just stand their and smile, possibly shake their hands if Niall introduced them. He had to admit but he was taken back by how nice some of them were usually when he saw them walking around town they seemed so stuck up and snobby.

"So what do you want?" Niall asked as they got to the bar. "Just some water" Harry said. "Do you not drink?" Niall asked and Harry shook his head. Niall grabbed a water and got himself some vodka and coke. "Do you want to go outside and chill there for a bit, Louis closes it off so no one can go out there during parties but I know the code" Niall said. 

"Don't you want to stay in here and hang out with your friends?" Harry asked. "I want to get to know you, we might end up hanging out with Liam and Danielle are dating" Niall said. "Okay" Harry said as he followed Niall to the lift. "This house has a lift!" Harry said in amazement. 

Niall chuckled "yeah, you don't expect them to walk up and down six flights of stairs every day do you" he said. Harry just stood there speechless as they waited for the door to open after Niall had type in a code. 

They got in and Niall pressed the down button, they went down one floor, harry guessed that this was the very bottom floor. The doors opened up into a massive kitchen and their were people moving around. "Hey Niall who's that?" A lady asked walking past. "This is Harry" he said, Harry and the lady waved at each other before Niall pulled him towards a door, it opened up to a massive garden. 

They walked over to some benches that were next to the house and sat down. "Who were all those people?" Harry asked. "Maids, butlers, chefs, just all the people that work for the Tomlinsons, that's the kitchen and they all live in that part as well, it has about 20 rooms" Niall explained. 

"20 rooms on one floor?!?!?" Harry said with wide eyes. "Yeah, their house is pretty crazy" Niall said. "So what's on each floor?" Harry asked. 

"Well the bottom is the kitchen and staff living area, the second is the living room, like the entire floor is just that, it's so big literally takes 5 minutes to walk across the room. Then the third floor is Phoebe and Daisy's floor, they are twins, it has their room and then whatever else they have put there I've never actually looked. The fourth floor is Fizzy and Lotties floor so it's their rooms and whatever else they put their. The sixth floor is louis' parents floor I don't know what's up their" Niall explained. 

"So I'm guessing the fifth floor is Louis' floor" Harry said. "Yeah, he has his room, a music room, a cinema and there's this one room that he won't let anyone go into" Niall said. "Ooo so mysterious" Harry said, Niall laughed. "You're a funny guy, I think we will definitely be friends" Niall said. 

Harry didn't have many close friends apart from Liam so maybe having Niall would be a good thing. "So who is Louis, I haven't actually met him yet" Harry said. "Oh, I'll introduce you two later, he's a great guy, really funny, quite sassy but he's such a big softy....just don't tell him I told you that" Niall said. 

"Do you want to go back in, and I'll find Liam, Danielle, Zayn and Louis and I can introduce you to the two guys" Niall said Harry nodded and got up following Niall back inside. Once they got upstairs they searched around for the guys and Danielle, Harry followed Niall like a lost puppy the entire time.

"Haaaazzzza!" Liam cheered as Niall and Harry walked over to them. Liam drunkenly hugged Harry. "Hi I'm Danielle" Danielle said hugging Harry. "I'm Zayn" Zayn said shaking his hand. "Hey, I'm Louis" Louis said not doing anything. 

"You got a great house" Harry said quietly. "I know" Louis sassed out, people like that usually annoyed Harry so much but he wasn't annoyed he just smiled. 

"So Harold, I see you only have a bottle of water, do you want to go get a drink?" Louis said. "My names Harry" he said quietly. "Do you want a drink or not Harold?" Louis said. 

"He doesn't drink" Niall said. "Really, why not?" Zayn said. Harry just shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "Well I'm going to get a drink, who's coming?" Louis said everyone nodded and walked, well more tripped and stumbled across the room from the amount of alcohol in their bodies. 

Harry, however wondered back to the space on the wall where he was originally. His phone vibrated:

Li ~ yio csn go hine uf yoi wnat 

Harry: Liam, I'm not going to leave you

Li ~ wjere aew yous? 

Harry: near the wall, where are you, I'll go there

Li ~ I'm newar thw pivtyre thar lok lik a peguin 

Harry: okay stay there and I'll find you.

Harry put his phone in his pocket and looked around the wall for a picture that looked like a penguin. Once he found it he started to move through the crowd of people, it was pretty easy to see where he was going as he was taller than most of the people in the room.

"Li, are you alright, I think it's time to go now" Harry said as he let Liam wrap his hands around him. "Harry, you're so tall" Liam said looking up at Harry. "He doesn't seem to handle drinking well does he" Zayn joked as everyone laughed. 

"Goodnight Liam, message me in the morning if you aren't too hungover" Danielle said kissing Liam quickly, "it was great meeting you Harry, we definitely need to hang out at some point so we can chat properly" she said smiling at Harry who just returned the smile and nodded. 

"I loved chatting with you Harry, here, give me your number" Niall said handing over his phone. Harry smiled and typed in his number before handing the phone back. 

"Do you need help getting him to the car?" Danielle said. "Uh maybe" Harry said watching Liam barely managed to hold himself up with Harry's arm around him. "Louis go with him" Danielle said. Louis rolled his eyes but put an arm around Liam and helped Harry walk with him towards the door. 

"This car is very dirty" Louis said as they walked over to Liams car. "It's old" Harry said quietly. "You're rather quiet Harold" Louis said, Harry just shrugged which kinda annoyed Louis. "Are you not going to talk to me" he scoffed. "Hawwy don't talk mooch" Liam slurred out.

"Are you going to be able to deal with him, while he's like this?" Louis asked. "Yeah, I'm use to it" Harry said quietly. "Hawwy take care of me" Liam smiled trying to lean forward and kiss Harry's cheek but he ended up falling forward and just blacking out bashing his head in the dashboard. Louis and Harry laughed before pushing Liam back so that he was sleeping against the chair. Harry did his seatbelt up and closed the door. 

"Well have fun with him Harold" Louis said as Harry moved to the other side of the car. "My name is Harry!" He said at a normal volume which was basically yelling for him. Louis smirked "goodbye Harold" he said walking off. "Bye Lewis Harry said quietly. Louis just about heard him and turned around. 

"Watch your mouth Harold" Louis said before turning around and walking of for good this time. Harry sighed and got into the car, another party was finally over he was not looking forward to the next one he would be drag to. 

He started the car and turned the radio on and started singing along to the songs. He wasn't worried about waking Liam up because once that man was out not even a nuclear explosion could wake him up. 

They finally arrived home and harry sparked the car turning it off. He looked at Liam and rolled his eyes before running his hands through his hair. He got out the car and walked over to Liam's door, opening it, undoing his seatbelt and lifting him out the car. 

He messed around with the keys trying to get them to open the door. He finally got it open and carried Liam up to his room and placing him down on the bed. He ran downstairs and locked the door before going back up. 

He went back to Liam's room and took off Liam's top and trousers before putting him under the covers. He left an aspirin and a glass of water on the table next to his bed and then walked out and went to his room. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The sun shone through the small gap in the curtains, unfortunately this went right into Harry's eyes and woke him up. He turned over and felt for his phone. It had just turned 6am he shoved his head into his pillow but decided he may as well get up. 

He went and had a shower, Harry didn't have much in life, most things he had were Liam's, he used Liam's car, he had Liam's clothes, he even had Liam's family but the one thing he had for himself was his shampoo. 

It may sound weird but he would always have his own bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, he would use the very little money he gets from his crappy job to buy himself the shampoo each time it ran out. 

When Harry was younger his sister would use this shampoo all the time Harry would remember hugging her and just smelling strawberries. When Gemma noticed Harry liked it she would let him use it and now that Gemma's not there with him he uses it to remind himself. 

He washed it through his hair taking a deep breath to inhale as much of the smell he could, he smiled and then got on with washing and getting ready for the day. He walked into the kitchen to see Liam's mum and dad. "Morning Harry, thank you for getting Liam back safely again" Karen said. 

"It's okay, I was going to make you guys breakfast" Harry said moving to the cupboard. "Oh, that would be lovely, you make such delicious things, should we wake Liam up?" Karen said. "I think it's best with we let him sleep, I'll make him something when he gets up" Harry said.

After breakfast Harry went up to his room and sat down at his desk opening his books and doing his extra studies so he could be prepared for all his classes this week. He was almost done when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. 

Unknown ~ Hey mate it's Niall, this Harry right?

Harry: yeah

Niall ~ how are you and Liam

Harry: I'm good, Li is still completely out of it

Niall ~ aw poor lad

Niall ~ anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out later 

Harry: why?

Niall ~ because we are friends, aren't we?

Harry: yeah! Okay, what time and where?

Niall ~ 20 minutes, my house? 

Harry: sure, where do you live?

Niall ~ 27B kipper road

Harry: oh I now that house I drive past it most days on the way to work, your house is massive

Niall ~ no where near as big as Louis' 

Harry: it's still so big, Louis' house is just ridiculous 

Niall ~ now that is true 

Niall ~ so I'll see ya soon

Harry: okay, see you then.

Harry put his phone down and quickly finished his work. He wrote a note for Liam telling him where he was incase he woke up before he got back and the left in Liam's car. 

Harry always felt bad taking Liam's car all the time, he just couldn't afford to get his own one, he could barely afford his strawberry shampoo but each month he would give Liam some money for letting him us the car and would give Liam's parent's some for letting him live there.

They would always refuse the money so he would find ways of giving it to them without them actually knowing. He would often just leave it near money they already have so that they pick it up just thinking it fell out. 

He drove away from the house and headed towards Niall's house. He looked up and the massive house infront of him, it was no where near the size of Louis' possibly less than half the size but it was still over 5 times bigger than the usual houses Harry sees. 

He rung the bell at the gate and Niall's voice came out of the speakers "hi harry, I'll let you in. Just park out the front infront of the statue and I'll come to the door" Niall said. "Okay" Harry said leaning out his window slightly. 

The gate infront of him opened and he drove down the gravel path to the house parking just infront of the statue. Harry locked the doors once he was out and walked towards the door, which opened to reveal Niall. 

"Hi mate" Niall said hugging Harry. "Hey" Harry replied. They walked inside and Niall took Harry on a tour of the house, it took a good 15 minutes, Harry was amazed at all the stuff they had so many rooms and so much room when only 4 people lived there. Niall explained that they had 5 servants so it was a little bit more believe that 9 people lived here but that was still a lot of rooms.

"So Harry, where do you live?" Niall asked as they sat down together. "28 hedgerow drive" Harry said. "Oh isn't that where Liam lives?" Niall questioned. "Yeh I live with him and his family" Harry explained. "Where are your family?" Niall asked. "Urh they live in Holmes chapel" Harry said quietly. "Why don't you live there?" Niall said. Harry really didn't feel like talking about it. 

"So what do you do at school?" Harry said. Niall realised that Harry obviously didn't want to talk about his family so he quickly replied "I'm taking music and management but I love playing golf so I'm hoping to do that, music management is just a backup" Niall said. 

"What are you taking?" Niall asked, he hadn't quite figured out Harry's personality so had no idea what Harry might be doing. "I'm taking, law, psychology and politics" Harry said. "So do you want be a lawyer?" Niall asked. Harry nodded "either that or maybe a councillor I haven't exactly decided" Harry said.

"That sounds great, I really hope you do well" Niall said. Harry liked Niall, he was very social and just went with the flow of the conversation. He also didn't seem to make a big deal about how rich he was, he didn't make Harry feel like he was any less inferior just because he didn't have money. 

"So Harry, do you have a job?" Niall asked. "I work at a bakery, it doesn't pay much but it's lovely there" he replied. "Oh is that casters bakery?" Niall asked. Harry nodded, "oh my nana owns that, I can get her to raise your salary if you want" Niall said so casually. "No I don't want you to do that, it would be unfair" Harry rushed out. 

"Harry, it's no problem, I can ask her if she would consider raising it, she wouldn't mind" Niall said. "It's fine I don't want it to be unfair to the other workers, but maybe you could ask her if I could have more shifts because she only let's me do 3 a week" Harry asked, he felt bad asking but he really could do with getting a bit more money. 

"Of course I'll do that" Niall smiled, he opened his phone and set a reminder so he wouldn't forget. "So do you want to watch a film?" Niall asked. "Sure" Harry smiled. Niall turned on the massive tv and they picked a film, it felt like they were in a cinema to Harry as the screen was so big.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oi, Nialler, where's my Gucci shoes" a voice called from the hallway. Harry jumped at the sudden sound that interrupted the film. "Urhhhh possibly up in my room in the shoe shelf" Niall called. "Okay thanks mate" the voice called. Harry heard footsteps run up the stairs. 

"Who's that?" Harry questioned. "That's Louis, you met him last night" Niall said as he turned back to the film. "Oh yeah, does he just walk in like that all the time?" Harry asked. "Yeh, we all just kinda walk into each others houses all the time" Niall shrugged. 

"Thanks Niall, see ya" Louis' voice said. "Oh sorry you have company" he apologised as he walked into the room. "It's just Harry" Niall said turning around to face Louis, Harry did the same. "Oh, hi Harry, you're Liam's friend right?" Louis said. Harry nodded, "well you two enjoy the film, I'll see you tomorrow Niall and I guess I'll see you at some point Harold" Louis smirked. 

"My name is Harry!" He said back glaring at Louis. Louis smiled and walked out the room, leaving the house. "What was that about?" Niall question raising his eyebrow. "I don't know he just keeps calling me Harold" Harry sighed. Niall smiled "what?" Harry said. 

"He likes you" Niall said. "Niall, I don't know him, he doesn't know me, and he wouldn't like me anyway" Harry said. "That's not true, well I mean he definitely thinks you're cute then, he always annoys the people he finds cute" Niall said. "Wait so Louis gay?" Harry questioned. 

"He says his bisexual but the only time he's every with girls is for sex so he's practically just gay" Niall said. "Oh" Harry said, he always thought that the gay people were made fun of, he wasn't but that was because no one took notice of him anyway but he was surprised to find out that the rich popular guy was openly bisexual and no one had an issue with it. 

"So are you gay?" Niall asked. "Uh yeah" Harry said really quietly, "ah that's cool mate" Niall said. Harry just smiled, Niall was such a great guy, he was a lot like Liam just louder. "You and Louis would be such a cute couple" Niall grinned. 

"Niall you need to stop, we've barely talked, I don't know him I'm probably never going to speak to him" Harry laughed. "Tuhhh you're going to have such a beautiful wedding and you will have 2 kids and girl and a boy, it's all so wonderful I'm jealous" Niall said over dramatically. "Wedding?" Harry chuckled. 

"Its going to be gorgeous, give me a week, next time I see you I'll have it all planned out" Niall said. Harry laugh and shook his head "never going to happen" he said. "Hmm sure, but when it does I'm going to get a massive sign that says 'I TOLD YOU!'" Niall said. 

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I best be going. Need to make sure Liam is okay" Harry said getting up. Him and Niall walked to the door, Niall gave him a hug and Harry walked down to Liam's car. 

"Your hair smells great" Niall called as Harry walked away. Harry smiled, "what is it?" Niall asked. 

"Strawberry shampoo" 


	4. Chapter 2

"How was it with Niall?" Liam asked as Harry walked back into Liam's room to check up on him after getting back. "It was great, he is so lovely" Harry said. "Huhhhh are you replacing me" Liam said acting so hurt. "I could never replace you" Harry said laying down in Liam's bed next to him. 

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked. "I had a massive headache but the aspirin helped a lot, thanks for leaving it out" Liam said. "You want me to make you something to eat?" Harry asked realising Liam probably hadn't had anything to eat yet. "Even if I say no, you'll make something anyway won't you" Liam said. 

"You know me so well" Harry smiled. "I love you mate" Liam said. "Hmm love ya to" Harry said giving Liam a hug before getting up and going downstairs to make Liam some of his famous homemade burritos aka the best hangover food on the Earth.

"Ah hangover food, I guess Liam's awake now" karen said walking into the kitchen to see Harry dancing around to the radio as he cooked. "Yeah, I've made extra for you and Geoff if you want some" Harry said getting out plates for the four of them (in this Liam doesn't have a sister, no offense to her she's a queen but yeah she's just not in this) 

"Uh Harry what did we do to deserve you" Karen smiled hugging Harry and the two of them danced round the kitchen together until the food was ready. Geoff and Karen sent to the living room with their food and Harry took his plate and Liam's up to Liam's bedroom. 

"Ah yes, I've been looking forward to this since I woke up, your hangover food is the best" Liam said sitting up. He slowly ate it, as much as loved Harry's food he did still feel like throwing up but he knew after he ate he would feel a lot better. 

"Thanks Harry" Liam smiled as he finished. "That's okay" Harry said take his and Liam's plates downstairs and washing up. When he walked upstairs Liam was laying in his bed face timing Danielle. "Hey Harry" Danielle said seeing Harry appear at the door. 

Liam turned around and waved at Harry. "Hi Danielle" Harry said. "I'm going to leave you two to talk" Harry said turning around and walking to his room. 

He went and sat at his desk, he looked over all his notes he took this morning and tried to remember them all. He had a psych test tomorrow morning and he wanted to make sure he was prepared. The brainy little shit could have got a B possibly an A without even trying but he wouldn't be happy unless he got an A* so he vigorously went through his notes. 

Liam also had a test tomorrow, his was for bio, he had done absolutely no revision and wasn't planning on doing any. He would mostly likely get a C and he didn't really care, he knew he would revise when the actually exams happened so what was so important about a couple of stupid tests and mocks (haha famous last words of every year 11 and year 13 student in 2020.....I was one of them🤦‍♀️) 

After he was satisfied with the amount of work he had down he went and got into bed. He could still hear Liam talking to Danielle, he smiled knowing that Liam was really happy. It was only 9pm but he was up late yesterday because of the party and he wanted to be fully awake for the test tomorrow so he tried to get to sleep. 

Surprisingly he managed to slip right into a deep sleep, normally this wouldn't happen as he suffered a lot from insomnia. However just hours into his sleep the worse thing happened. 

He relived that one terrible day. The day that messed up his life, the day they took her. He shot up in bed, grasping hold of the sheets as he tried to catch his breath, but it wasn't happening, it felt like no air was getting into his body. 

The more breaths he took the less air seemed to be reaching his lungs. At this point he just squeezed his eyes shut practically screaming into his blanket. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he couldn't see anything but he knew it was Liam. 

He released the sheets from his hand and grabbed onto Liam's arm instead. "Hey, it's okay, Harry it was just a nightmare" Liam said holding Harry with one arm as he stroked Harry's curls with the other hand. 

Harry continued to try and gasp for air. "Harry, breathe slowly okay, copy what I do" Liam instructed as he began to take slow and deep breaths. Harry tried his best to copy and after a while he managed to calm himself down. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Liam asked keeping his arm around Harry, pulling him back so they were both laying down. 

Harry took a deep breath "they came back, they took me as well, we went to the same place they took her and they made me watch them kill her, they stood there and cut her body up right infront if me" Harry whispered. Liam sighed he never knew what to say, he could never make Harry feel any better. 

"I promise I will never let them take you" was all he could say. It was true though, Liam would never let them take Harry from him. "I know, but they took her, and I don't know what they have done with her, what if she's dead" Harry whispered his voice getting higher as he choked back on some tears. 

"Harry, you can't think like that, they probably didn't kill her, she's strong, she wouldn't let someone hurt her" Liam said. "But it's been 5 years Li, I miss her, what if she's actually gone and I will never see her again" Harry began crying again. 

Liam just held him tightly, that's the only thing he could ever think of doing, little did he know that this was all Harry ever needed from him, he was grateful for Liam always just being there for him. 

"It's already 6am so why don't you go have a shower and I'll make us both breakfast" Liam said as he saw the clock on Harry's table, they would have to leave in an hour and a half so there was no point trying to get more sleep. Harry nodded "I'm sorry for waking you" Harry said feeling really embarrassed again. 

"It's completely okay, I want to be here for you" Liam smiled get up and leaving Harry to go have a shower and get ready. When Harry walked downstairs into the kitchen Liam instantly got a waft of strawberry shampoo. He could tell Harry had used a lot more than usual. "After school I need to go to the shops so I'll just meet you at home, once you've finished work" Liam said as he handed Harry some breakfast, Harry nodded as he began to eat the food. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They both arrived at school and said goodbye to each other as they had no classes together. Harry had double psychology and then a single lesson of law so he gets to leave after that. Liam however had a full day on Monday, started with double biology, then double sports study and then double sports in the afternoon, this term they where doing football in sport which meant Liam would normally stay later as well as he was captain. 

Harry walked into psychology and his teacher instantly noticed his bloodshot eyes and the slight tear stains on his face. She gave him and apologetic smile "Harry can I talk with you outside?" Mrs Gray asked (lmao that's actually the name of my psych teacher and I didn't even realise until I was rereading this part) 

Harry and the teacher walked out the room. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asked quietly. Mrs Gray was also the school's main councillor so knew everything that was going on with Harry. He nodded shyly "aw Harry I'm sorry. Would you like to take the test tomorrow, I don't want to cause you anymore stress?" She said calmly. 

"No miss, it's okay. I much rather just get on with it and have something to focus on" Harry said with a small smile. "Okay, well remember you can come speak to me anytime and if you ever need and extension or anything on any work or tests just let me know okay" she said in such a soothing manner. 

"Thank you" Harry said before they both went back into the class. He went to his seat and sat down, waiting for the papers to be handed out. He opened the first page "Discuss Wundt and his role in psychology (4 marks)" Harry smiled, this was the first notes he had written down and he remembered it perfectly. He began scribbling down his answers writing way more than he need to for each question but he wanted to make sure he got as many marks as he possibly could. 

He closed his paper just as the timer went off, he was feeling rather confident about this paper, he felt like he had gotten at least a couple of marks on every question. He went and brought himself a snack during the break and started walking over to his law class as it was on the other side of the college. 

He sat in the lecture taking a ridiculous amount of note, most were probably unnecessary but whatever the teacher said about the subject he just wrote down. "Harry, do you think I could borrow your notes tomorrow" Eleanor said appearing next to Harry as he walked out the class. 

"Sure" Harry smiled, he liked Eleanor they were quite good friends and they also worked together on a Saturday. Whenever Eleanor was outside of school Harry would always spot her walking dogs, that was her other job. All the rich people paid her to take their fancy little dogs on walks. 

Harry sometimes joined her, but only when she had one dog in particular. It was the only dog that she walked that Harry liked mainly because they were the only ones that weren't dressed in ridiculous looking clothes. 

The dogs name was Clifford, Harry had no idea who he belonged to but he was just so friendly. "What class have you got next?" Eleanor asked. "I don't have anymore today so I'm going into work for a bit" Harry said. "Ah I have modeling next and then I'm going home. Hey I'm walking Clifford tomorrow after I finish do you want to join me?" Eleanor asked knowing Harry loved Clifford. "Of course, how could I say no to spending time with such a cutie" Harry smiled. 

"I was talking about the dog, not you just to make that clear" Harry then said rather sassily, Eleanor chuckled "yeah I know, urgh everyone seems to always love the dogs more than they like me" Eleanor said over dramatically. "Awww poor El" Harry said sarcastically. They both laughed and said goodbye before going in separate directions. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry walked into the bakery and as he was putting his apron on, Mary came over, she was the owner of casters bakery and as Harry had just found out she was Niall's Nan. "Harry, darling can you come into my office quickly" she asked, Harry nodded and followed her to the office at the back. 

"So I had a chat with Niall last night, apparently you two are friends now, is that right?" She asked. "Yeah, he's a lovely guy" Harry said. "He's a great boy" she smiled. "Anyway he's asked me if you could get more shifts as you could do with more money" Mary said. 

"Yeah, I'm really sorry if you think I'm being mean or anything it would just be really great to get some more shifts each week" Harry said. Right now he gets two shifts, 5 hours on a Saturday and then 5 hours after college one day. Getting £40 a week, which was good but after paying tax, saving some for paying Liam and his family and paying for college books and thing he would have about £5 left over at the end of the month which usually got spent on his strawberry shampoo.

"So if i give you your 5 hour Saturday shift, you 5 hour one day after school, guessing monday as that's your half day. Then you can have 1 hour and then 3 lots of 3 hour shifts, when do you want to do all of these?" She explained showing the open spots she had in a the schedule. 

"I can do 3 hours Tuesday morning as I have no classes till after lunch, I can do 3 hours wednesday and Thursday after college and then 1 hour Friday morning as I have a gap inbetween 1st class and 2nd class" Harry explained as Mary nodded and wrote this all down on the schedule. "You can start this schedule next week if you want?" Marry said. "That would be great, thank you so much" Harry said hugging her. 

This would normally seem inappropriate in a work space but all the workers there are very casual and all treat each other like great friends, it's a very lovely and friendly place to work and be. Harry then left the office and got on with his shirt for today. 

As the clock struck 3 he sighed knowing that all the schools had finished so he would have people from his school walking past possibly coming in, he didn't mind this much as they were all very nice to him. However the private school would be leaving as well, and they would always come in and order so many ridiculous things and then make out that their order is wrong when Harry brings it all to them. 

Harry's face lit up when he saw Niall walking through the door, he was followed by Zayn, Danielle and Louis. "Hi Harry, we thought we would come see if you were working" Niall said coming over and hugging Harry over the counter. "Well, we didn't, Niall did" Louis said rolling his eyes but he smiled at Harry. 

"Ah Niall!" Mary called walking out of her office. She walked over and hugged Niall kissing his cheeks. "Hi nana" he said trying to move out of her grip. Harry smiled and chuckled at the scene. "Go go, sit down and Harry will bring you something and then Harry can take a break and sit with you" Marry said ushering them to a nearby table. They went and sat down "Harry take their order and then people who just walked in then you can take a break" Mary said before leaving them. 

Harry went and took their order and told the girl working behind the counter and she started to get everything they had ordered. Harry then walked over to the table that had just walked in. Harry sighed as he saw all the expensive clothes and bags they had, this was going to be so much fun. 

"Hi, I'm Harry, what can I get for you?" He asked politely "okay so we want a...." they began to list the weirdest most disgusting drinks Harry had ever heard and cakes and pastries with the weirdest of toppings. Harry just smiled and wrote everything down. He then read the list out to them asking if he had got everything correct. "Yeah that's alright, now hurry up we don't have all day" one of them said. 

Harry went and gave the order to the girl behind the counter with the most apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry" he said "it's fine, I'm just sorry you're going to have to deal with them saying it's all wrong" she said. Harry sighed knowing it would happen. He took all the food and drinks over to Niall and his friends. "Thanks Harry" they all said. "You going to sit with us?" Niall asked. 

"Yeah, I just have to take the stuff to that table" Harry said. He walked and got their orders and took it over "Ew this is not what we ordered" the girls said. "Are you mentally retarded" one of the boys said. They sat there and just threw verbal abuse at Harry while he just stood there apologising even though he got absolutely nothing wrong. "Stupid faggot got everything wrong" one of the guys said at the end. 

"Jackson shut the fuck up!" Louis said getting up from his table and walking over to Harry. "Oh Louis I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here" he rushed out. "That doesn't give you any right to talk to Harry like that, whether I was here or not" Louis said. "I urm I'm so sorry it won't happen again" Jackson said. "Get out! Pay for all this shit you ordered, tip Harry for the trouble you caused him and get out!" Louis said. 

The kids at the table scrambled from their seats leaving a bunch of money on the table. Harry picked up all the food and took it back to the counter. He then collected the money put the money for all the stuff in the cashier. He then put the tips in the tip jar "why are you putting it there?" Louis asked. "Because it's the tips jar, it gets split between all the works at the end up the day" Harry said grabbing a water and a cake. 

"But the tip is for you, you were serving them" Louis said. "We decided to split ties equally to make it fair" Harry said. "That's stupid, you should get that tip because they were so mean to you" Louis said getting mad. "It's fine Louis, I'm use to it" Harry said as they went and sat down. "This has happened before?" Niall asked overhearing everything they talked about. 

"Yeah, they come in most weeks and do that" Harry said. "Fucking wanker" Louis said rolling his eyes. " it's fine don't worry about it" Harry said getting quieter, he wasn't use to being with big groups of people....even though 5 people wasn't exactly a big group. 

"No, Harry! It's not fine, they were so mean to you. Imma talk to them tomorrow" Louis said still incredibly mad. Harry sighed knowing Louis wouldn't back down. "Thanks" Harry smiled before eating his cake he got. "Changing the subject a lot here but did you manage to get more shifts?" Niall asked after they sat eating in silence for a while. 

"Yeah, I'm now doing 20 hours a week so I'm getting double the amount each week which is going to help so much. Thank you so much for asking her Niall, it genuinely means so much" Harry said. "That's fine. I wish I could have done more" Niall said. "More? This was enough Niall, your such a great friend" Harry smiled. 

"So I see you're actually talking a lot more now" Zayn said at Harry. "Sorry, I'm just not sure of people at first so I stay rather quiet" Harry shrugged. "I get that" Danielle chuckled. They all sat there eating there stuff and just chatting to Harry asking him about himself and he would ask them the same stuff. 

They finished the stuff and paid for it all. "Here, this is my tip for you, you need to keep it! It's just for you, only you!" Louis instructed handing Harry a £50 note. "Louis this is way too much I can't take this!" Harry exclaimed, this was over his old weekly wages. "Harold!" Louis said closing Harry's hand over the note. "My name is Harry!" He said pouting. "Harold! Take the money, put it in your picket right now" Louis demanded. Harry gave in and slide the note into the back pocket of his jeans. 

Louis smiled and then left the bakery to catch up with the others who had already started walking. Harry finished his shift and then walked home to Liam's house. As he walked through the door he felt his phone vibrate.

Before he could look at it Karen walked into the room. "I thought it was you who was back" she said with a smile. 

"How did you know" Harry asked. "I could smell you....well not you, the...

Strawberry shampoo 


	5. Chapter 3

Harry opened his phone and saw a message from a bunch of unknown numbers. 

Unknown ~ Hi, is this Harry? Its Danielle, Niall gave me your number I hope you don't mind. 

Harry - that's fine. Yeah it's Harry.

Danielle ~ I'm sorry about the kids today. Not all of us are like that

Harry - yeah. You guys are lovely 

Danielle ~ thanks :) I need to do my English homework, but I'll see you around. 

Harry - bye :)

Unknown ~ Hey mate it's Zayn

Harry - Hey

Zayn ~ see ya around mate

Harry - uh see ya

Unknown ~ Hey future husband 

Harry - who is this?

Unknown ~ well it's your one and only future husband 

Harry - Louis????

Unknown ~ that's right Harold, well done. 

Harry - so Niall told you about our wedding ahaha

Lewis ~ yeah he did. He's a strange one

Harry - now that's very true. Um thanks for the tip today, it really meant a lot.

Lewis ~ don't worry about it. It was nothing 

Harry - nothing?!?!?! It's £10 more than my old weekly wages. £50 is so much

Lewis ~ oh well if you ever need anymore, just let me know. I'm happy to give you as much as you need

Harry - I can't just take your money like that

Lewis ~ why not, I can be your sugar daddy ;)

Harry - ahahahaha, well thanks for the offer but imma have to pass. 

Lewis ~ your loss

Harry - I have to do some work for college, bye Louis.

Lewis ~ bye Harold :)

Harry - 😡

Harry closed off his phone and started working on his Law notes, making them neater. He took his old notes and took them to Eleanors house putting them through the letter box. They did this quite a lot, Harry would give El his notes for Law and then El would get him discounts in the shops as her mum worked in waitrose. 

When he got back home Liam was sat in his room. "Hey Li, how was your day" Harry asked walking in and sitting down on the chair in Liam's room. "It was alright, bio was hard but in the afternoon we played a game of 5 a-side and I managed to score 7 times" Liam explained. "Aw well done" Harry smiled. 

"Look I know you said I shouldn't buy it for you but while I was at the shop they had it reduced so I picked you up 5 more bottles of shampoo" Liam said handing a bag over to Harry. "Thanks Li but you really don't have to buy it for me. Especially not now, Niall managed to get me double the amount of hours at work so I get £80 a week now" Harry said excitedly. 

"That's so great. Niall's such a great lad" Liam said. "Yeah, him Zayn, Louis and Danielle came into the bakery for a while earlier, I like them" Harry said. Liam smiled, he was so happy Harry liked his girlfriend and his friends, he was kinda surprised that Harry had grown to like them so quickly normally he won't talk to people. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next morning Harry grabbed his books and put them in his bag before he left and walked to the bakery. He walked in and left his bag in the staff room and put his apron on and began working. 

He really enjoyed working in the morning because there was a rush of people coming in to buy something for their lunch later and then after that it was just the occasional groups of older ladies that would come in for a drink and to chat. 

Harry always loved when this would happen because they would always be so lively and chat with him while he worked, and they told such great stories. "Harry, you're a lovely young lad. You would like my granddaughter maybe I could set you up at some point" one of them said this morning, she would always come in on a Saturday as well so Harry knew her quiet well.

"Sorry Barbara, but I'm not into girls" Harry chuckled. "Oh well that's okay hunny, my grandson likes guys, I can set you up with him" she smiled. "I'm not really looking for someone right now, but maybe in the future. I'm sure he's a lovely guy" Harry said. 

"I'm sorry ladies but my shifts over, I'll see you next time" Harry said as he noticed the time. He had about 20 minutes until his class was starting so he quickly went and got into some clean clothes and grabbed his bag. He waved goodbye to everyone and then began running down the street. 

He reached the school and ran to his next class, sitting down and and getting out his notes. Eleanor walked in and sat next to him. "Thanks for dropping off the notes last night, they really helped" she said. Harry smiled and was about to talk to her but the professor started speaking. 

After a lot of note taking the lesson ended and Eleanor and Harry walked out. "I have politics now, so I guess I'll meet you at the park later" Harry said hugging Eleanor and running off to his next class, Eleanor watch him leave giggling at his run. 

As Harry went to his next class he bumped into Liam "Harry why are you running, we literally have 10 minutes inbetween each class, you're not going to be later" Liam chuckled. "Just want to make sure I'm there before it starts" Harry said. "Just be careful okay. Are you going straight home after or something?" Liam asked. 

"I'm going to meet up with Eleanor for a bit" Harry explained. "Okay, well I'm going out with Danielle tonight. So I guess I will see you when I get back" Liam said. They said goodbye and Harry tried his best to walk to his lesson but he really want to run or at least jog. 

He got there and found a seat, it wasn't another 3 minutes till the teacher turned up but he still felt like he should have got there slightly earlier just to be safe. 

After the lesson he went back to Liam's and left his bags there as he didn't want to have to carry them around. He then went to the park and looked around for Eleanor and Clifford the dog. Suddenly he felt a dog jump at the back of his legs. 

He turned around to see Clifford trying to jump up at him. He began to bend over and stroke him but because of his terrible balance and how strong Clifford was he fell to the floor. Clifford just climbed all over him and licked his face while Eleanor stood next to them laughing. 

Clifford finally moved off Harry long enough for him to get up quickly. They both walked around the edge of the field talking while Clifford ran about sniffing absolutely everything he could find. 

"I better get him back now" Eleanor said looking at the sun slowly getting lower in the sky. "Okay, let me know when you walk him again he's such a cutie" Harry said dropping down on his knees to stroke him. 

They began walking back over to the other side of the field "urgh Harry you should seen the guy who owns Clifford he's absolutely beautiful" Eleanor said. "Aha has Eleanor got a bit of a crush" Harry teased. Eleanor just blushed and looked down "I mean I haven't exactly talked to him, but he's definitely good looking" Eleanor said. Harry just smiled and wriggled his eyebrows causing her to sigh and playfully hit him. 

They finally went off in different directions as Harry walked to Liam's house and Eleanor went off to take Clifford home. He walked in to see Karen and Geoff just sat watching tv. "Hey, Harry is Liam with you?" Karen asked. "No, he's on a date with Danielle" Harry said. "Oh, well I wish he would tell us stuff like this" she rolled her eyes. 

"He still hasn't brought Danielle round here, they either go out or go to her house. Do you think he's embarrassed of us" Karen said making room on the sofa for Harry to go sit with them. "Why would he ever be embarrassed of us" Geoff said while pulling funny faces. Harry chuckled as Karen hit him over the back of his head with the magazine she was holding. 

"He'll bring her home at some point, and if he doesn't I'll just invite her round" Harry said. "Are you friends with her?" Karen asked. "I guess, I mean I've only met her twice but she said she would like to hang out at some point" Harry explained. "Well I think that's lovely" Karen smiled. "Yeah her and her friends are great, especially Niall he tried to be my friend form the start" Harry smiled. 

"Harry that's so great, you'll have to see if they all want to come round at some point. Plus that why we can meet Danielle and Liam can't stop us" Karen said, Harry chuckled "I'll ask at some point" he said. After a while Harry decided to go and make them dinner. 

"I think it's so lovely he has some more friends, it's so great he's talking to more people again, I thought he was done after what happened with Gemma and Michael" Karen said. "I hope it helps him, he's still all over the place. He does try to hide it from us but I heard him a few nights ago with Liam" Geoff said. 

"Its good for him to have more than just Liam and that girl Eleanor even though I don't think he's actually told her all the stuff that went on, hopefully he'll be able to open up to these people" Karen said. Harry walked around kitchen cooking homemade pizza with some dough he made at work. He heard everything they were saying, he knew they cared about him a lot but he really didn't need to be reminded of what happened. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Pizza is ready" Harry called from the kitchen. Karen and Geoff came in and they all sat down at the table and began eating it while chatting. "So we are thinking about going away, just camping or something in the October holiday, would you like to come with us or are you going to go home for the week?" Karen asked. 

"I'm going to go home, I need to see mum even if she doesn't even realise I'm there" Harry sighed sadly. "Okay, just remember you can call us while you are there if you ever need anything" Geoff said. "I should be fine, but thank you" Harry said. He then proceeded to try and change the conversation he didn't want to talk too much about his family right now. 

"Hi, I'm back!" Liam called as he walked into the house. Harry was washing the dishes at this point "I'm in the kitchen, how was the date?" Harry called. Liam walked into the kitchen "it was good, Danielle said they are all hanging out at Louis' after school tomorrow and they have invited us to join them, do you want to go?" Liam asked. 

"Sure, I have a full day tomorrow, my last class is psychology, so I'll meet you out on the football field" Harry said as he finished washing up. Liam grabbed a towel and helped him dry up and put away everything he had washed. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Harry woke up again. He had managed to wake himself up before his dream, well nightmare, got too bad. He still however couldn't seem to calm himself down completely. He grabbed his phone hoping to find something to watch on there to distract himself. 

When he switched it on he saw he had a message from earlier that he hadn't seen. He opened it.

Niall ~ Hey Harry, are you going to Louis' after you finish tomorrow?

Harry - sorry for the late reply, I fell asleep but yeah, I'll be there.

Niall ~ that's great..... why are you up now, it's 4am?

Harry - oh I just woke up randomly 

Harry - why are you up?

Niall ~ I had to get up yesterday at 4am to do my homework as I forgot to do it before so I set an alarm and I forgot to turn it off after so it went off today

Harry - oh no Niall 

Niall ~ hahahahahahaha. Oops 

Harry - so are you going back to sleep now?

Niall ~ probably not. I'm going to get some food, I'm hungry then I'll just watch tv till I have to get up. Are you going back to sleep?

Harry - no, I can't 

Niall ~ why not?

Harry - it's just difficult to go back to sleep after I've woken up. 

Niall ~ ah I get that 

Niall ~ since we are both up do you want to video call so we can chat?

Harry - sure :)

Niall ~ okay give me a second to grab my food and I'll give you a call. 

Harry - okay. 

After a couple minutes Niall's contact appeared on Harry's screen, he answered it and waited for Niall's face to appear. "Hi" Niall said placing his phone against his pillow as he sat eating food. "Hey, what are you eating?" Harry asked. "Leftover nando's" Niall said as he practically inhales the food infront of him. 

"Harry mate, it looks like you've been crying, is everything okay?" Niall asked as he looked closer at the picture of harry on his screen. "Yeah, no I'm fine" Harry smiled. "If something is going on you can always tell me" Niall said as he finished his food in what must be a record time. 

"Thanks" Harry smiled. "So are you go to tell me the real reason you are awake and look like you've been crying?" Niall questioned. Harry remained quiet thinking about whether he could tell Niall or not, Niall must have somehow read his mind. "Look, I know we haven't know each other long but you can trust me, I can help you" Niall said. 

"There's really nothing you could do to help" Harry sighed. "Well you don't know that unless you tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone and we could make one of those after midnight pacts" Niall said. "After midnight pacts???" Harry questioned. 

"Yeah so like what ever we talk about between 12am and about 6am never gets told to anyone else and it stays between us" Niall explained. "Oh that makes sense...okay I guess we can do that" Harry shrugged. 

"Great, okay so its starts from now and it will end when we both die" Niall said. Harry nodded "okay now tell me what's going on" Niall said. "I just want you to know, I don't talk to anyone about this apart from Liam and a therapist so please don't tell anyone about it all" Harry said. 

"Harry, we just created an after midnight pact I promised I won't tell a single soul anything you say" Niall said putting his hand on his heart. "Okay, so it started 5 years ago......" Harry explained everything, Niall sat there and listened intensely. Harry had never talked about all of this to another person and he had to admit it made him feel a lot better. He really did explain everything (hehe but I'm not going to tell you what he said :p ) 

"Woah, Harry I'm so sorry" was all Niall say. "I'm just scared of them coming back again" Harry said quietly. "Harry mate I swear I'm not going to let anyone touch you and if some so dares to touch a single one of your beautiful curls i shall not hesitate to stab a bitch" Niall said getting rather worked up and shoving his fist into his pillow multiple times as if he was stabbing it. Harry laughed at him "thanks Niall I feel a lot safer now" he chuckled. 

"So how often do you have nightmares like that?" Niall asked. "Well I've had two this week so far and I normally have a couple each week sometimes more if something reminds me of it a lot" Harry explained. "And normally Liam comes in because he hears me but I tried to stay quiet today because I didn't want to keep waking him up I feel so bad" he added.

"Well if you ever wake up and need someone to talk to or to calm you down just give me a call I really don't mind" Niall said. "Thanks Niall, that's really means a lot. Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked. "Because you're a nice guy Haz and we are friends" Niall smiled. 

"Haz???" Harry questioned. "Yeah that's going to be your nickname or maybe Hazza as well" Niall said. "All of us have nicknames, I hear Danielle call Liam Li so I guess that's his" Niall said. "Yeah, to be honest he has quite a few: Li, Lima, payno, leeroy, lima bean" Harry said. "Why does he get called leeroy?" Nialk asked. 

"His parents said when he was younger he would pretend to be a dancer and he called him self leeroy the choreographer" Harry chuckled. "Oh my that's amazing" Niall said in hysterics. "So what about your friends what are their nicknames" Harry asked. 

"Well I'm Nialler. Zayn is Zee or zack because one kid called him that and he got so mad so we say it to annoy him. Danielle is Dani and then Louis has quite a few. He goes by Lou, tommo, loulou, is what his sisters call him. Then his mum calls him boobear but if anyone else calls him that he gets proper mad and that person better start running" Niall said. "I'm definitely going to call him boobear, after all the times he's called me Harold, he deserves it" Harry said crossing his arms and pouting. 

"Harry, who are you talking to?" A voice asked from the door. Harry turned to see Liam there "oh I'm talking to Niall, did we wake you up?" Harry asked. Liam shook his head and walked over to Harry's bed to say hi to Niall. 

"We have about half an hour till we need to leave" Liam said. "Oh, I didn't realise it was that time already, well thanks for the chat Niall, I'll see you later" Harry said waving at his screen. "Bye Hazza" Niall waved before they ended the call. 

"How long have you been talking to him?" Liam asked as Harry got out of bed and began finding clothes to wear. "Since about 4" Harry replied was he stuck his head into the wardrobe to find a hoodie. "Why?" Liam questioned. "Urh I had another nightmare but I managed to calm myself down and I was going to watch something on my phone to help but I had a message from Niall and I replied he he was awake as well so he called me and we talked" Harry explained. 

"Harry, you know you can always wake me up, I want to be here for you" Liam smiled. "I know but I feel really bad when I keep waking you up each week" Harry said. "I'm completely fine with it. Anyways what did you two talk about?" He asked. 

"Well I told him everything that happened" Harry said as he walked past Liam to get to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Liam followed "so you told him everything, everything?" Liam asked feeling really shocked. "Yeah, we made an after midnight pact" Harry said. "Ah I have one of them with Dani" Liam said. 

They continued to discuss the situation and whether Harry was okay with Niall knowing still. "Li, I swear I feel great, telling another person actually made me feel better and Niall's a good person I don't think he would go around telling people about it" Harry said as they finally got to the college gates.

"Okay well I will see you at the field at the end of the day" Liam said as they hugged goodbye. Liam went off to his sports studies and Harry went to his politics class. He sat down next to some random kid as they didn't have a seat plan and he didn't have any of his friends in his politics class. 

"Dude you smell great" say all the guy said as Harry sat down. "What do you use?" He asked. 

"Strawberry shampoo"


	6. Chapter 4

"You ready?" Liam asked as Harry ran over to him on the field. "Sure" Harry replied as they walked towards Liam's house. They dropped their bags inside "I'm going to have a quick shower, I kinda smell a bit from football practice" Liam said as he lifted off his shirt, throwing it into the wash before heading up to the shower upstairs. 

As Harry would have to wait for Liam he decided he may as well have a shower as well, he ran up to his room and grabbed his shampoo and a towel and then went to the downstairs shower to quickly wash. He got out and dried his curls off as much as he could with the towel. 

He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white top, he quickly chucked it all on and then looked in the mirror. His curls had all stuck up in different directions where he didn't fix them quick enough while they were still wet. He quickly went back into the bathroom and got his hands wet, he ran his fingers through his curls until they were all sorted. 

"Let's go Haz" Liam said as he ran down the stairs practically bouncing off each one. He smelled of very strong aftershave "trying to impress Danielle, are we?" Harry teased. Liam just blushed and looked at the ground. He shook his head and grabbed his keys and walked out to his car Harry followed behind him smirking at he whipped he was. 

They started the car and drive to Louis' house. "I don't think I'm ever going to get over how big this house is" Liam said as they drive up the gravel pathway. "It's ridiculous how big it is, did you know there's 20 rooms, plus a kitchen and staff area all on the bottom floor!" Harry said as they parked.

"What! That's ridiculous! How did you know that?" Liam asked. "Oh, Niall told me when we were here for the party" Harry said. "Oh aha. That's just ridiculous tho and that's only one floor....are you sure that's right?" Liam questioned completely stunned at the size. When they had last come here it was night time so the house was dark and they couldn't see it well so it looked even bigger now. 

"Well that's definitely what Niall said" Harry replied as they walked up to the door. They rang the bell "just come in" Niall's voice came through the speaker. Liam opened the door and the two of them walked into the massive living area. 

All of them were sat on one of the sofas on the far said of the room it was a circular sofa with a gap in it for people to walk in and sit down. They walked over and Liam went a sat next to Danielle put the second he sat down she move so she was on his lap. Harry just awkwardly sat down next to Niall not exactly sure where else to sit. 

"I want to be in a relationship like that" Niall pouted while he looked at Danielle and Liam. He then smiled and turned to Harry. "Harry styles will you be my no homo boyfriend?" He asked. Harry laughed "of course, I would love that" Harry replied. Niall practically squealed with happiness and then got up and placed himself on Harry's lap. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall and they sat like Danielle and Liam were. " C'mon Tommo we can't be the only ones not being all coupley" Zayn said opening his arms. Louis tried to just glare at him but he wouldn't say no to his best friend so he got up and cuddled into Zayn as he sat on his lap. (I miss Zouis) 

"Well this is all completely normal" Liam said looking around. Him and Harry had only met them earlier that week he was kinda surprised they had allowed them into their little group so quickly. "Liam mate you were the one who started it" Niall said. "Well actually it was Dani because she sat on my lap" Liam protested. 

"Don't blame me, for just wanting to be with my boyfriend, you guys are the weird ones" was all she said in return.   
They all just went round and talked about what classes they took as Liam and Harry didn't know Danielle, Louis, Zayn and Niall that well yet and vice versa, well obviously Danielle and Liam knew each other. 

Harry explained how he took, Law, politics and psychology in hopes of becoming a lawyer or a therapist. 

Liam said he took, biology, sports and sports studies in hopes of becoming a football player or physiotherapist maybe both. 

Danielle told them she took, English lit, English language and drama and she wants to be a writer. 

Niall as he said to Harry before takes, music, management and studies golf as he wants to be a golf player or work in music management. 

Zayn is taking Art, media, and graphical design, he hopes to be an artist and then maybe later become an art teacher. 

Louis talked about how he is taking physics, maths and computer science (lmao ik Louis isn't interested in this irl and obviously that man is terrible at maths but these are my a-levels - I also do psychology - so it will just be easier to write about it because I actually understand the lessons and stuff) 

After they all finished talking about this Niall started complaining about how he was hungry. "Nialler, we are literally going out for nando's later can't you just wait until then" Louis sighed. "Mate I'm not even being over dramatic but I will genuinely pass out if I don't eat something" Niall said putting his hand over his head and pretending to faint into Harry's arms. 

"Ask Martha to make you a sandwich or something" Louis sighed knowing that Niall wouldn't stop complaining until he got something to eat. He got up and walked over to the wall where there was a speaker and buttons. 

He pressed the bottom one "hi, it Niall" he said into it. "Hello Niall, I'm guessing you want food" a voice said through the speaker. "You guessed correctly" Niall said. "Okay, Martha will bring you up a chicken sandwich shortly, does anyone else want anything?" The voice asked. 

Niall looked over at everyone else and they all just shook their heads. "Nah, just me. Thank you" Niall said before walking back over and sitting across Harry's lap. "You know, you are surprisingly comfortable" Niall said as Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde haired boy once again. 

"Aha thanks I guess" Harry chuckled. "You're lucky Niall, Zayn is so uncomfortable" Louis said, and with that he was pushed from Zayn's lap and landed on the floor with a massive thump. Harry began laughing "you think this is funny now Harold!?" Louis said crossing his arms as he stayed their on the floor. 

"Yes, I do think it's funny" he replied still laughing a bit. Louis huffed loudly and pouted. "You know, if the wind blows your face is going to stay like that" Harry said smirking slightly. "Harold!" Louis said frowning as well. 

"Ah you're already bickering like an old couple this is beautiful" Niall cried out flinging his arms into the air and being incredibly over dramatically. "Niall, mate don't you even start" Louis said sternly. "I don't think you should be telling your friends what to do" Harry said. 

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Louis sassed out. "Niall, would you mind moving and sitting with Zayn" Harry asked politely. "Sure, but apparently Zayn's uncomfortable so Zayn you'll be sitting on my lap" Niall said getting up and moving to the space next to Zayn. "That's fine with me" Zayn said as he moved so he was sat on Niall. 

Harry then got up and stood infront of Louis who was still sat on the floor with his arms crossed and pouting. He bent over and picked Louis up "HEY!" Louis said letting out a unmanly sound. "Shh don't worry darling" Harry said as he then sat back down. Louis tried to move off his lap but Harry just held him firmly. 

"I would just give up if I was you, you're not going to get away" Harry said quietly. Louis thought for a moment before accepting it and resting his body on Harry's. "Urgh I can't they are too cute" Niall said almost crying. 

"Niall, you need to chill. We're just friends" Louis said glaring at Niall. "Oh so we are friends are we?" Harry said raising his eyebrow. "Of course we are Harold" Louis said bringing his hand up to Harry's curls and messing them about. 

"Okay firstly...never touch the curls! And secondly my name is Harry!" Harry said pouting. "Harry luv, You know, if the wind blows your face is going to stay like that" Louis smirked. Harry just frowned and turned to Liam "I don't like him, can we swap?" He asked. 

"Sorry mate but I kinda like the one I have" Liam said kissing Danielle's head. Everyone cooed at how cute they were and Harry just poked Louis' ribs when he saw Louis looking at him with a smug look. 

There was a ding from the other side of the room and the elevator door opened and a lady walked out with a plate in her hand. She walked over and Niall jumped up causing Zayn to tip to the side, luckily he just landed on the sofa. Niall ran and took the plate from the lady "ah Martha, you are amazing I love you" he said hugging her. 

"Aha, I love you to Niall" Martha said before walking back to the kitchen. "God I love that woman so much" Niall said sitting down and eating his sandwich.

"Do you two want to join us when we go out for nando's?" Niall asked after they had talked for a while. "Sure" Liam said immediately but then he remembered Harry probably didn't have any money to spend. Harry had obviously been thinking the same because he just looked over a Liam. 

Liam just pointed at himself, indicating that he would pay for him. Harry just shook his head. "Do you two have some type of secret language or something?" Zayn asked. "Aha we actually do, we aren't speaking it now tho" Liam said. 

"Wait you actually have a secret language that's so cool! You should speak in it right now!" Niall said. 

"Dp o eozz asu gpt upi" (so I will pay for you) Liam said. "Mp upi fpm'y jsbr yp" (no you don't have to) harry replied. "Plsu. Ejsy str upi hpmms fp" (okay what are you going to do) Liam asked. "Mpy ditr ury" (not sure yet) Harry shrugged. 

They stopped talking after that. "That was so cool" Danielle said, Niall and Zayn nodded in agreement. "Hey, I can pay for you if you want" Louis whispered so know one else could hear. "Wait how did you know?" Harry questioned surprised that Louis knew what they were saying. 

"Did you really think that someone who does computer science wouldn't realise you are talking in qwerty plus one" Louis smirked feeling very smart. "Oh" Harry said quietly, he felt embarrassed that Louis knew he couldn't even afford a simple meal out. 

"What are you two whispering about?" Niall questioned. "Nothing" Louis said turning around to face everyone else instead of Harry. 

"Oh, since you guys will be staying with us for a while I should probably warn you that I have 4 sisters and they will be coming home with my mum and the dog in about half an hour so you might be attacked by little children and a dog" Louis said as he noticed the time. 

"That's fine I love dogs and I mean how bad and a few kids be" Liam said and Danielle began laughing "you haven't met Louis' sisters" she said. "How about you Haz? You okay with dogs?" Niall asked. "Yeh" Harry nodded "how about the sisters?" Zayn asked. "Yeah I'll be fine with them" Harry smiled. 

"Have you got any sisters?" Louis asked. "Yeah, she's older than me though" Harry said. Harry noticed that Niall and Liam got rather tense and looked at each other and then at him. "Aw that's nice, what's her name?" Louis continued. "Gemma" Harry replied quietly. "What's she like?" Louis asked. 

Harry felt Niall and Liam staring at him waiting for him to need their help to get out of the situation. "She's lovely. Obviously being the older sister she would always annoy me but she cared so much about me and always looked out for me. She's funny as well but don't tell her I ever said that" Harry said smiling. "She sounds very nice" Louis said. "Yeah she is" Harry said but then his smile faded. 

"Ehm Niall what's your favourite food!" Liam suddenly blurted out. "Chicken, I love chicken" Niall said quickly. "What's your favourite Liam?" He then asked. "Urm I would have to say chocolate, it just tastes so good" Liam said. "Okay are we just supposed to ignore the sudden topic change?" Zayn questioned. "Yes! You are" Niall said looking at Zayn. Zayn nodded and they began to talk about other stuff. 

"I'm sorry if I upset you" Louis whispered. "No, its nothing" Harry said quietly. "I've never seen two people change the subject that quickly, I know somethings wrong" Louis said. Harry just shrugged and joined in with the conversation leaving Louis thinking about what was going on. 

"Loulou!!!!! We are back!" A high pitched voice called from the door. "Ah fizzy!!!!" Louis said getting up from Harry's lap and walking over to the door. 4 girls appear in the room all of them hugging Louis. 

"Who's the two new people?" Lottie asked as she waved to Louis' friends. They all walked over. "This is Liam and then this is Harry" Louis said pointing at the two of them. "This is Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and phoebe" Louis said pointing at his sisters as he said their name. 

"Nice to meet you" Liam said with a smile. None of them paid much attention to Liam they were all looking at Harry. "Hey" he said smiling at them. "You're very pretty" Daisy said moving close to him. "Can I touch your hair" Phoebe asked. "Sure" Harry said, he leant down. Phoebe began to gently tug and play with Harry's curls, the other's started touching it as well. 

"Girls leave him alone" Louis said watching them. "But he's pretty and his hair is so good!" Fizzy said. Harry chuckled "thank you, you lot are all so beautiful as well" Harry said sitting up so his hair was out of their reach. 

"I want to do your hair!!!!" Daisy said jumping up and down. "No, Daisy, I think it's time for you lot to go to one of your floors" Louis said. "Where's mum?" Louis asked realised she hadn't come in yet. "Urh she's washing the dog he got a bit muddy" Lottie answered. 

"Please Harry, pretty pretty please let me do your hair" Daisy begged looking into Harry's eyes. Harry looked up at Louis "is it okay if I let her?" He asked. "Sure, as long as you are okay with it" Louis replied. Harry nodded Daisy jumped up into the air and then grabbed Harry's hand pulling him up. Phoebe grabbed his other hand and they began to pull him towards the lift. 

As the door began to close Louis called "bring him back in about 10 minutes" the girls all giggled as they went up on floor to Daisy's and Phoebe's floor of the house. Lottie and Fizzy got out with them and they went down the hallway "that's our bedroom, we have one each but we don't like being apart so we always just sleep in the same room, sometimes Fizzy and Lottie join us" Phoebe explained as they walked past two lots of doors. 

"And this is our dressing room" Phoebe said as they got to another door, they opened it and pulled Harry in. The room was a light pink colour with fairy lights all over the ceiling and walls, it was really pretty and Harry really liked it, he would genuinely love a room like this. 

He sat down on the floor and let the four girls mess around with his hair, after a while of them giggling and discussing the turned Harry to look at the mirror. He was expecting his hair to be an absolute mess.....but it wasn't. 

On top of his head there was a flower crown with big wide flowers that were blue and black, with green leaves placed all around them. His hair all just fitted perfectly, everything was just in the right place and it truly looked great. "Imma have to get you girls to do my hair all the time this is beautiful" Harry said. 

"So you like it" Phoebe asked hopefully Harry smiled widely "I love it" he said. "Well I loved spending time with you girls but I should probably get back to the others" Harry said standing up. "Promise you'll play with us again soon" Fizzy asked. "Of course, I will" he said before leaving. He had to navigate himself back to the lift and then back down to the living room. 

"Harry you look absolutely beautiful!" Niall said as he spotted Harry walking towards them. Harry blushed and then did a small twirl causing them all to clap and cheer at him. "I'm sorry my sisters made you do that" Louis said as Harry sat back down with them. 

"Its okay, I really enjoyed it. They are a lot if fun" he smiled. Louis just looked at Harry carefully and then smiled before turning away and shaking whatever thoughts he had in his head. 

"What was all that cheering for?" A woman asked walking into the room. She looked a lot like Louis so Harry assumed that it must be his mum. "Oh, hi, you weren't here before. I'm Jay, Louis' mum" the woman said walking over. "Hi, I'm Harry" he smiled. "Ah, I see the girls made you let them do your hair" she said. 

"Yeah" Harry nodded. "I think it looks lovely, well Harry I have work to do but I'll see you around" she said before leaving the room. "She's nice" Harry said as she left. "She's great. We all love momma Tomlinson, she basically a second mum to us all" Niall said. 

There was a faint scratching sound at one of the doors "urgh that's probably the dog, I'll let him in just be prepared to get attacked" Louis laughed. Before he would get up the door opened itself, one of the workers had probably heard and opened it. 

"AH CLIFFORD!!!" Harry gasped as he recognised the door running across the room. Everytime Clifford would come into a room he would go straight to Louis first before going to anyone else so it shocked, Louis, Danielle, Zayn and Niall when Clifford jumped into Harry's arms straight away. 

"How do you know my dog and why does he love you more than me!?" Louis questioned. "I'm friends with Eleanor, she walks Clifford most weeks on a Tuesday" Harry said as he cuddled Clifford. "Oh yeah, she's a nice girl" Louis said. "Oh wait oh your they guy she was talking about then" Harry said remembering what Eleanor had said about the guy who owned Clifford. 

"What did she say about me?" Louis asked. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it, I'm just going to have to tell her she's right when I see her tomorrow" Harry said smirking slightly. "Harold what are you talking about" Louis questioned. "Oh poor Louis, do you really think I'm going to tell you especially after you called me Harold again" Harry said looking directly at Louis. He just groaned in frustration and gave up. 

"Guys, can we go get nando's now?" Niall whined. Everyone agreed also feeling hungry now, they all put their shoes on and as they were about to leave the girls came running down to them. "Harry!!! We have a question" Lottie painted as they finally got to them. "What is it?" Harry asked. 

"Your hair it smelled so good when we were doing it and we want to know what you use" Fizzy said. "Oh my hair, did you want this stuff back before I leave?" Harry asked as he got distracted from the question. "No, you keep it" Daisy said. "Makes you look more pretty" Phoebe added. 

They all began to walk out the door waving good bye. Just before Harry closed the door he turned to them and said "It's my shampoo". "What shampoo do you use?" Lottie asked. 

"Strawberry shampoo" 


	7. Chapter 5

They all walked into nando's and sat down. Everyone took it in turn to go and get food, Niall went up first after convincing everyone that if he didn't go up now he would pass out and die. Zayn went up with him but Zayn returned rather quickly with a plate that had the usual amount of food on it. 

A while later Niall walked back to the table with a plate that was piled with food, its was all balanced on top of each other, there wasn't a single space that more food could be added. Harry and Liam looked absolutely shocked at Niall's plate. "Stop looking so surprised, you're going to have to get use to that" Danielle said as her and Liam got up to get their food.

"Niall! How are you almost finished" Harry asked looking at how the amount of food on Niall's plate had already halved. "What can I say Haz I'm a hungry boy" Niall said as he stuffed another lot of chicken in his mouth. 

"C'mon Harold let's go get some food" Louis said as Danielle and Liam were walking back towards the table. Harry and Louis got up and grabbed a plate each. Harry was looking at how much this was going to cost him and genuinely he didn't have enough money. The £50 Louis had given him as a tip he had used to pay Liam for petrol this month so he had no money until he got paid at the end of the week. 

He looked at the food and sighed, Louis was already piling food onto his plate. When he realised Harry wasn't following him anymore he stopped and turned around. "Hey, I said I would pay for you" Louis said. "It's fine I'm not hungry" Harry whispered as he put his plate back down and walked back to the table. 

Louis sighed and continued putting food on his plate. "Haz, why don't you have anything?" Niall asked. "I'm just not hungry" Harry replied but his stomach knew he was lying because it was completely empty and was making rumbling sounds. Liam leaned over to him "I said I would pay for you, go get something" he whispered. "It's fine Li, I'll just get something when we are at home" he replied back. 

"Woah, Louis you're turning into Niall" Zayn said as Louis sat down with a plate just as full as Niall's. "It's not all for me, I'm sharing with Harry" Louis said as he picked up a second fork and handed it to Harry. Harry hesitantly took the fork "Louis it's okay, you don't have to share with me" Harry said quietly. 

"Harry luv, I can't eat this much. It would be a shame to waste it" Louis said as he began eating. Harry tried to hide his smile but his dimples came through as he started to eat food from Louis' plate. 

When they all finished their food they all went and paid for it, Harry felt really bad for not paying anything. "Urm I can pay you back next time i see you" Harry said awkwardly playing with his hands as they walked back towards Louis' house. "It's okay don't worry about it. I already told you I can be your sugar daddy" Louis smirked. 

Harry didn't know how to reply so just looked down at the floor. "I need to pay you back somehow" he finally said. "Well I mean there's lots of ways you could pay you back" Louis whispered so no one else could hear them. Harry practically froze in place. Louis laughed "it's okay Haz I won't make you do that....not just yet anyway" Louis said. Harry just shook his head and nervously laughed. "Its okay Harold, you can pay me back by letting my sisters do your hair, they really enjoyed that" Louis said as they started walking again to catch everyone up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Harry are you okay?" Liam said as he saw Harry shivering slightly, he was the only one without a jumper, only because he couldn't exactly afford anything nice so he didn't own many warm clothes. " 'M just a bit cold" he said through his chattering teeth. "Did you not bring a jacket?" Zayn asked. Harry shook his head "I don't have anything like that" he said quietly, feeling quite embarrassed. 

He was hanging out with some of the richest kids and he couldn't even pay for his meal and he didn't own anything that could keep him warm. 

"Let's go in here" Louis said pulling them all into a shop. "What are we doing in here?" Danielle asked. "We are buying a something for Harry" Louis said as he began to flick through all the clothes. "Guys I'm fine, and I don't have any money I can't pay for it" Harry said worried. 

"I never said you were going to pay for it did I, I am and you can't stop me, urh it's an early Christmas present" Louis said not looking away from the clothes he was searching through. Harry was about to start protesting when Louis pulled out a jumper "I like this one" he said. He places it up against Harry, "hold this and stand still" Louis demanded. Harry took hold of the jumper and held it up against himself and stood still while Louis and the others looked at him. 

"Right this is the one" Louis said. "Lou-" Harry started "nope, don't try and talk me out of this because that won't work" Louis said as he took the jumper over to the counter and brought it before Harry could even start speak. 

"Put it on" Louis said chucking the jumper at Harry. Harry carefully put it on being careful not to mess up his hair. "There you go" Louis smiled as they all then walked out the shop. "Thank you" Harry said as he immediately felt warmer. Louis smiled, he genuinely smiled, he spent money a lot, he brought himself loads of stuff he's brought his friends loads of stuff but this was the first time he brought something, even if it was one of the cheapest things he's brought, it made him feel happy. 

They walked back to Louis' and everyone said goodbye to each other and all left in their cars to go home. "So are you okay, are you still okay with them, still like them yeah?" Liam asked as they got in the car. "Yeah" Harry smiled as they drove off towards Liam's house. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When they got back Harry felt his phone vibrate. 

Lewis ~ I feel bad for asking but my sisters want to know if you want to come round this weekend so they can play with you. I told them no but they said I need to ask you, don't feel like you have to say yes or anything. 

Harry - of course I'll come. I would love to hang out with them. 

Lewis ~ are you sure?

Harry - of course. I mean they are my favourites 

Lewis ~ uhh are you saying you like them more than me 

Harry - of that's definitely what I'm saying, did I not make that clear

Lewis ~ Harold I'm truly hurt

Harry - well maybe if you got my name right I might like you slightly more. 

Lewis ~ oh Harold, you're just going to have to get use to it

Harry - fine, as long as you're okay with me calling you boo bear 

Lewis ~ who the hell told you about that?

Harry - Niall did. Do you have a problem with that boo bear? 

Boo bear ~ I'm going to kill him! Don't call me that!

Harry - and why should I do what you tell me to do

Boo bear ~ because if you don't, you will regret it

Harry - sure, whatever boo bear

Boo bear ~ HAROLD!

Harry - BOO BEAR!

Boo bear ~ urghhh, goodnight Harold 

Harry - hmm night night boo bear, sweet dreams ♡ 

Harry felt so proud of himself for annoying Louis. He sighed as he took off his jumper, he placed it neatly in his wardrobe, it looked so out of place....it was new, it hadn't been handed down to him. It didn't have any holes in it and it was actually good quality. Harry felt bad for letting Louis do all this for him, he didn't even know the guy and he had done so much for Harry. 

Either this man really just didn't care about his money or he was a thoughtful person....maybe it was a bit of both. Harry was unsure about whether this guy was nice or not, I mean he always told himself you could never count on the rich. Was this true? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day he went into his law class and sat down next to Eleanor who was already there. "Why didn't you tell me Clifford's owner was Louis Tomlinson?" Harry asked as they got their notes out. "Well you never asked, anyway how do you know him?" Eleanor asked. 

"He's friends with Danielle, Liam's new girlfriend" Harry said. "Oh, you two friends now or something then?" She asked. "I guess, I'm hanging out with him, well his sisters and him on Saturday" Harry replied. "Ah you're so lucky, you wanna like put in a good word for me or something you know try and set us up" Eleanor said nudging Harry. 

"Sure, I'll talk you up" Harry chuckled. "Styles, Calder! Please be quiet" the teacher said as he was trying to start the class. "Sorry sir" they said together before being quiet and listening to him talk and talk and talk for practically the entire class. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next few days went as normal Harry went to his classes, he went to work. He took notes, he did his work, he did extra work. He just went about his normal business. He had managed to go each night without having any more nightmares, which he was grateful for. Niall checked in on him every day and they planned to meet up at some point the next week.

However for now Harry was just standing in his boxers looking at his clothes. He decided to go with his black jeans again, a black top he managed to find one that didn't have any holes in it and then he picked out the dark green jumper Louis had brought him a few days ago. 

"Bye Li, I'll see you later" Harry called as walked past Liam's door "Where you going?" He asked. "I'm going to Louis', his sisters wanted to see me remember" Harry said stopping for a second "oh yeah, I remember. You can take the car I don't need it today" Liam said chucking the keys at Harry who managed to catch them. 

"Thanks Li, I'll message you when I'm leaving" Harry said as he walked away. He went and got into the car driving to Louis' house as he sang along to the sings that came on the radio.

Harry pulled up to Louis' gate and it opened once again and he drove up the gravel path parking outside. He went over to the speaker and pressed it "hey, it's Harry" He said. He heard a bunch of squealing through the speakers he chuckled at the girls and the door was opened and he was pulled inside by the twins. 

"Hi, girls you all okay?" He asked as they pulled him further into the house. "I'm good how about you?" Fizzy asked. "I'm great thank you" he smiled causing all the girls to giggle "what?" Harry questioned. "You got cute smile" Phoebe said looking at the ground. "You guys are adorable" Harry said. 

"Oh Harry, it's lovely to see you again" Jay said from across the room. "Oh hi Jay. How are you?" Harry asked. "I'm doing okay how about you love?" Jay asked. "I'm good, well it looks like your girls are getting rather impatient" Harry said as the twins, Fizzy and Lottie were pulling at Harry's arm. 

"Aha, well don't let them get too bossy. Have fun" she called as they all pulled Harry to the lift. They got in and went up to the twins floor and went to the dressing room. 

"Can we paint your nails please" Daisy pleaded "sure" Harry smiled. Whilst Daisy and Phoebe painted his nails, Fizzy and Lottie did your hair. "All done. Now you look like a beautiful princess" Phoebe smiled as they showed him the mirror again. 

His hair was accompanied by a light purple and pink flower crown and his nails were the same colours alternating between the pink and the purple. "You would look so good with a light purple jumper or something like that" Lottie said standing back and looking at Harry. 

"I'm sorry but I don't have a purple jumper" Harry smiled sadly. "Well then we best take you shopping and get you one" Fizzy said jumping up and taking his hand pulling him up. "Guys we don't have to, it's okay. I didn't bring any money with me" Harry rushed out. 

"Its okay we pay" Daisy said as they all dragged him to the lift. When the door opened Louis was standing in there. "Hello harold. Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Louis said as they all walked in. "Well Boo bear I'm not here to see you so I don't see the need of telling you" Harry said as the girls all started laughing "he just called you boo bear!!!!" Phoebe laughed. Louis groaned and glared at Harry. 

"So what are you all doing?" Louis asked as the doors opened and they walked out into the living room. "We wanted to make Harry look like a pretty princess but he doesn't have a purple jumper so we want to go buy him one" Fizzy explained. Harry looked over at Louis with a face that said please help me get out of this. He was thinking this not because he didn't want to be with the girls having fun but because he didn't want them spending money on him. 

Louis thought for a second "hold on a minute, I'll grab my keys and we can drive into the city and go to the big shopping centre" he said. All the girls started jumping up and down with excitement. Harry really didn't want to let them down so he guessed he would just go and try and convince them not to buy him anything. 

They all got in the car, phoebe and Daisy sat in the seats in the boot, Fizzy and Lottie sat in the middle rows of seats and the Harry and Louis sat in the front. "Can we listen to one addition please" Daisy called from the back seats. "You guys have such an obsession with one subtraction" Louis groaned. 

Fizzy leaned forward and hit the back of his head "it's one addition, not one subtraction you looser" she said. Louis sighed and put in a CD. The first song that came on was what makes you beautiful. The song started and all the girls screamed "I'm very sorry about this" Louis said turning to Harry. "What are you apologising about I'm a massive additioner" Harry smiled. The words started in the song and all the girls and Harry began singing the lyrics. 

Louis just smiled to himself as Harry grabbed hold of the empty water bottle that had been left in the middle part of the car and used it as a microphone. As the song came to an end the girls instructed Louis to turn it off. "Harry we love you even more now" Phoebe said. "Who is your favourite, mine is Zack" Fizzy said. "Mine's Nathan" Lottie said. "I like Liem" Daisy said. "And I like Harvey" Phoebe added. "Well it's very lucky that I like Levi then, so we don't have to fight over them" Harry smiled. 

"Do you ship Larvey?" Lottie asked. "Urh of course I do, they are so obviously in love" Harry replied. "Even if there obviously no truth to it" Fizzy asked. "ObViOuSlY" they all said at the same time before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Louis just sat there watching as the dimples on Harry's face were getting deeper as he smiled more. 

For god sakes Louis keep your eyes on the road he told himself as he brought his eyes back up to the road. He turned the music back on when the girls requested for it again and they all went back to singing it, Louis couldn't help but sing a long a bit, he had to admit they weren't half bad. 

They finally pulled up to the shopping centre, Louis parked the car and they all got out. The girls ran inside with Harry and Louis following behind going at a normal pace but they made sure the girls always stayed in their eyesight. 

They went in to so many different shops just buying everything they wanted, Harry was absolutely amazed at how they just looked at it and then went and brought it, if he ever wanted something he would have to make a mental note of it, save for ages and then hope that by the time he had enough the thing would still be there. 

"So what are we getting for Harry?" Louis asked after they had practically brought everything from every single shop that was there. Harry sighed, he really hoped that they were all going to forget the reason that they had gone out in the first place. 

"We need a light purple jumper" Lottie stated. "Okay, well the shop over there probably has something like that" Louis said point to the other side of that floor. They all agreed to go look in there and they began walking over to it. 

When they got in they searched the rows for a perfect jumper. "This one!" Fizzy called out as she spotted a lavender coloured jumper infront of her. "Harry go try it on" she said handing it to Harry. He took it and they went to where all the mirrors were. 

He carefully put it on so that he didn't mess his hair up. It looked absolutely stunning. "Pretty princess!" Daisy said as she pointed at Harry. "Do you think Harry is a pretty princess" Phoebe asked turning to Louis. Louis smiled and looked up at Harry "twirl for me princess" he said. Harry spun around giggling slightly to himself. Louis had to admit it was the cutest sound he had ever heard. 

"I think he's the prettiest princess there is" Louis said. Harry blushed and tried his best not to smile too much "let's go buy it for him then" Louis said as they walked towards the counter. The lady behind the counter scanned the jumper whilst it was on Harry saying that she didn't want him to accidentally mess up the beautiful flowers by taking it off. 

"I think that all looks great on you sweety" she said as Louis paid for it. "Thank you" Harry replied flashing her with his perfect smile. As they left the shop the lady watched them "uh it's so beautiful to see such lovely couples like that, and they are already so great with children" she said to her coworker on the till next to here. 

"Yeah, they look like a great couple as well. They are both really hot" she said laughing. "Now that is true" she replied. "It's a shame that there isn't a way they could have a child of their own one day because damn that child genetics would be godlike" the coworker said. "So true" she replied. 

"Harry, do you want to stay and have dinner with us. Or maybe you could stay the night with us, oh please do I promise it will be so much fun" Fizzy begged as they walked through the shopping centre. "Uh I don't know if that's a good idea" Harry replied nervously. "Please please please" all the girls said at once all looking Harry directly in the eyes as they did it. 

Harry turned to Louis "I don't mind. If you are okay with it you can stay, we have lots of spare rooms so it's okay" Louis said. "I'll have to message Liam when we get back but okay" he said hesitantly. All the girls squealed and jumped up before all of them went and hugged Harry tightly. 

As they were about to walk out the centre to go to the car Lottie spotted something in the window of one of the shops. She gasped "Harry look at that! Look how much there is. We have to all go buy some!" Lottie said pulling them all towards the shop. 

They went in and brought practically every single bottle. "We will split them equally when we get home, Harry you can obviously take an equal amount as well" Fizzy said as they finally walked out the centre and towards the car. 

Louis opened the boot and placed all the bags he had in there and then the girls out all their bags in it as well and then finally Harry placed the 5 bags he had just been given in there. 

Can you guess what was in those five bags? 

As you probably thought, it was.....

Strawberry shampoo 


	8. Chapter 6

They arrived back at Louis' house, Harry went to help get the stuff out the boot but before he could get there a bunch of workers appeared at the door all walking down to the car. All of them took some bags and took them inside. "Mario can you take the car to the garage please" Louis said handing one of the men the keys to the car. "Of course sir, is your friend leaving or should I go lock the front gates?" He asked. 

"Harry will be staying the night so you can go close the gate" Louis said. "Okay sir" Mario said before getting into the car. Harry followed as Louis and the girls walked into the house. "Mummy, Harry going to stay" Daisy said as she came running in and hugging her. "Oh Harry you look absolutely gorgeous" she said as she looked up and saw Harry standing there. 

"He's a pretty princess!" Phoebe said. Jay chuckled "that's very true. The chefs are waiting to know what we want and then they will start cooking so how about you guys go down to the kitchen and tell them what you want" Jay said. 

They all walked over to the lift and got in, the began moving down to the first floor. Harry pulled out his phone and opened Liam's contact:

Harry - I'm going to stay at Louis' tonight, are you okay with that?

Liam ~ yeah of course. Are you going to be okay, you've never stayed anywhere before, what if you have a nightmare?

Harry - hopefully I'll be fine

Liam ~ yeah, remember if anything happens you can call me or Niall. Okay either of us can talk to you and help you. 

Harry - yeah I know. Thanks Li

Liam ~ I'll let Niall know you are there so he knows incase you call him

Harry - Thank you Lima, love you Li

Liam ~ love you too mate 

Harry shut off his phone as they walked out into the kitchen part. "Ah, sir it's great to see you. What would you like today?" One of the workers said as they noticed them walk into the room. "Harry, what would you like, they can make anything?" Louis asked turning to him. 

"Can I make something with them maybe if that's okay" Harry asked nervously. "I mean sure, if that's what you want" Louis replied feeling confused. "Thank you, well you guys can go, I'll see you when it's done" Harry smiled excitedly. Louis looked at Harry trying to work out why he would want to cook when they had people to do it for them. The girls all left and Louis hesitantly went with them leaving Harry alone with the workers. 

"Sir, what shall we be making?" One of them asked. "Firstly you can all call me Harry, and what are all your names?" Harry asked. They workers all sid their names one by one "well its lovely to meet you all, there's quite a few of you so I'm sorry if I get your names wrong so just let me know if I mess up" Harry said apologetically as he tried to remember all the names that had been said to him. 

Harry and the chefs got to work on making food. "Are you guys all eating this as well?" Harry asked as they only got out enough ingredients for Louis' family and him. "We normally cook something a bit later, we shouldn't eat what they are having it can seem disrespectful" Harriet explained. "That's ridiculous, get out enough ingredients for you to all have some as well" Harry instructed. They nodded and got out so much food. 

They all began chopping and cooking the food. They made a pasta dish they had never made before with Harry telling them how to make it, he even wrote it all down so they could use it again if they ever wanted to. They also made brownie mixture to put into cook when they were eating so that it would then be ready for after they finished. 

Once they finished Harry carried his plate and another up to the dinning room on the second floor. "Harry, hunny you don't have to carry the plates" Jay said as they all sat down. Harry placed his plate down and then put the other one next to him where Louis went to sit. 

"It's okay, I don't mind" Harry replied. They all sat down and began eating. "Hmm taste good" Daisy said as she ate hers, everyone nodded in agreement. "Harry what is this?" Jay asked. "Its a recipe my mum use to do for me and my sister all the time" Harry said. "Oh well I would love to meet her and get the recipe" Jay said. "Urh I wrote down the recipe for Martin, he said they would cook it again if you ever wanted it" Harry said. 

"Well thank you, I would still love to meet you mum at some point. What's her name, maybe I know her" Jay asked. "She's not from around her she's never been here so you probably won't know her. Her name is Anne cox" Harry said as he awkwardly moved his fork around his plate. 

"Does she not live here with you?" Louis asked, he didn't actually know anything about Harry's family, well apart from that he had an older sister. "Uh no, she lives in Holmes chapel. I live with Liam and his family" Harry said. "Is that Danielle's boyfriend?" Jay asked. Louis and Harry both nodded "oh well that's nice of them. Do you not miss your mum?" Jay asked. 

"A lot" Harry replied. "When was the last time you saw her?" Lottie asked joining in with the conversation. "About 2 months ago, at the beginning of August but it feels like its been five years" Harry said quietly. His mind wondered off to the last time he saw his mum. She was just laying there practically lifeless at this point, she said very few words. She would always be Harry's mother but for the past 5 year she hadn't been mum. 

"When are you seeing her again?" Jay asked. "Probably in the half term" Harry said. Jay went to ask more questions but Daisy began talking "do we have any pudding?" She asked. Harry smiled and turned to her "well maybe, I made something. Hmm but I wonder if I made enough for you" He said. Daisy pouted "there better be enough" she mumbled quietly causing everyone to laugh. 

Within a couple of minutes the workers came in to get their empty plates. "Kendall, do you think you could bring up the pudding as soon as it's ready, and bring the tray up with it" Harry said as one of the workers picked up his plate. "Of course, Harry. I just want to say we all loved the meal" she said. "That's not how you address us is it now?" Jay said looking at kendall. "Oh yes ma'am I'm so sorry i-" she started. "No no no it's my fault I told them to call me Harry" Harry rushed out not wanting anyone to get in trouble.

"Oh well that's okay. I'm sorry" Jay said apologising to kendall. "It's okay ma'am, you didn't know." Kendall smiled before returning to the kitchen. Jay turned to Harry "I'm sorry if you think we are rude it's just we pay them and it's there job to call the people they serve sir or ma'am I hadn't realised you asked them to call you Harry instead" she said. "No, that's completely okay, I understand" Harry said politely. 

A few minutes later the workers brought out plates of brownies and then a tray that had sauces and all types of toppings. "Yayyyy there's enough for me!!!" Daisy cheered as a plate was placed infront of her. "Of course I made enough for you" Harry smiled. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Harry, do you think you could read us a story" Phoebe asked as it got later "please" Daisy added. "I would love to" Harry said. "Carry" Phoebe insisted as she put her arms up. Harry happily picked her up and Daisy did the same so he picked her up as well and swung them around as he walked to the lift. 

Louis waited for them to all go up before he started to walk towards the lift. "Where are you going?" Jay asked. "Obviously he wants to watch his boyfriend read to the twins" Lottie said poking her tongue out at Louis when he glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend" Louis said. "Well he should be" Fizzy said as he started to walk away again. He turned to Jay to see if she would get them to stop "well boo bear she isn't exactly wrong" she said with a small shrug. Louis rolled his eyes and got into the lift before going up to the floor above. 

When Louis got up to the floor there was giggling coming from Phoebe's room so he went and stood by the slight crack in the door. Harry was laying in Phoebe's bed, the twins were either side of him resting their heads on his body as he read them a book. "I don't like this book, can you make a story up for us?" Daisy asked grabbing the book from Harry's hand and chucking it onto the floor. 

"Sure, but you guys need to help me with the story" Harry said they both nodded excitedly. "Okay so once upon a time there was a beautiful princess called...." Harry waited for them to say a name. "Called Harry. He was the prettiest princess in the land" Phoebe continued. "But the princess was very lonely until one day she met four other princesses from the other town, they were called....." Harry said. 

"Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy and Lottie" Daisy said. "And they felt bad that princess Harry didn't have any other princess friends so they told him that he could be friends with them" Harry continued. "They would spend all day playing in the fields running after butterflies" he said. "And unicorns!" Phoebe interrupted "and fairies!" Daisy added. "Yes, and unicorns and fairies. When it got dark the princesses had to go home and princess Harry was left on his own again." Harry said sadly. 

"Oh we don't want princess Harry to be sad. Maybe he can come stay in our castle with us" Daisy said. "Yes I think that's a good idea" Phoebe said in agreement. "Well the very next day that's just what happened. They met up again and princess Harry explained to the four other princesses that he was very lonely when they weren't there. So they invited him for a sleepover at their castle. When they got there there was a beautiful prince" Harry said. 

"That can be Louis, although he's not beautiful, and he's quite smelly" Phoebe said holding her nose. Harry chuckled "well the prince was called Louis and he was a very smelly prince" Harry said as the girls laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. 

"Princess Harry thought prince Louis was silly but prince Louis thought princess Harry was the most beautiful princess he had ever seen" Daisy said. "Yeah, and prince Louis decided to ask princess harry to have dinner with him and princess Harry was a lovely person so decided to say yes" Phoebe said. 

"So princess Harry went for dinner with prince Louis. They rode out the castle on a stunning horse and stopped outside the restaurant" Harry continued. "They went and got food and they were eating spaghetti and kissed!" Daisy said. Harry laughed "isn't that a bit quick" he said. "Nope" Daisy said. "Princess Harry realised he was in love with prince Louis. They left the restaurant and got married" Phoebe said. "They went back to the castle and the other princesses were so happy because even though prince Louis was still annoying and smelly they had princess Harry as their new brother" Daisy said. "Yes and they all lived happily ever after" Phoebe finished as her and Daisy yawned loudly.

"That was a beautiful story, I think it's time for you guys to sleep" Harry said as he moved from their bed. "Nooo we don't want you to leave" Phoebe said inbetween multiple yawns. "Its okay I'll be here in the morning and you can do my hair before I go to work" Harry said as he finally stood up. "Night night princess Harry" they both said at the same time. "Goodnight princess Phoebe and Daisy" he said as he turned off their light and left the room. 

"So princess Harry do you think I'm a smelly prince?" Louis said leaning against the wall as Harry walked out. They walked towards the lift "no" Harry said. "So you think I'm a beautiful prince" Louis said smirking. "No, I think that you're not a prince, you're just smelly and annoying" Harry said. Louis pouted "don't be mean to me" he said. 

Harry just folded his arms and looked at Louis, he wasn't going to give in. "If you don't say something nice about me I think I might cry" Louis said. Harry still didn't say anything so Louis began to try and make himself cry, within a few seconds he had tears in his eyes and he was looking up at Harry with sad eyes. 

"You're the most handsome prince in the castle now stop crying" Harry sighed giving in. "Aha I always win!" Louis said excitedly as Harry just rolled his eyes. "Only because I didn't want to stand here and watch you cry" Harry mumbled quietly. Louis just smiled at him as they went into the lift.

"Do you want to go watch a film?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, "okay we will watch it in the cinema room on my floor" Louis said pressing the 5th floor button. The doors opened, "so this is my room, this is the spare room on my floor, this is my music room, and this is the cinema room" Louis said as they walked down the hallway. 

Harry saw another door at the end of the hall, he remembered Niall telling him that Louis had a room that no one knows what's in there and that must be that. "What's in that room?" Harry asked pointing at the door. "Hmm maybe you'll find out in the future" Louis said as he walked into the room that he had said was his cinema room. 

Harry was shocked when they walked in and it was literally a cinema room. It had about 15 rows of chairs each row having about 10 seats and there was a massive cinema screen up at the front. "Woah this is so cool" Harry gasped as they went and sat down. Louis chuckled he liked get compliments on the things he had on his floor. 

"What film do you want to watch?" Louis asked. "You can pick" Harry said. Louis smiled and went off to put on a film, when he returned the film started "Grease?" Harry questioned as the first song came on. "Yeah it's my favourite film" Louis smiled. They both spent the time singing all the songs and just having a laugh. 

"See it's such a great film, how can it not be everyone's favourite film" Louis said as they walked out the room. "It is a great film" Harry agreed. "Well here's your room for the night" Louis said opening the door to the spare room. 

Harry walked in and the room was genuinely the size of Liam's house, it was massive and what shocked Harry the most was that this was the smallest room on Louis' floor. "Goodnight Harold" Louis said leaving to go to his room. 

"Goodnight boo bear" Harry said smirking as he said it. Louis walked back into the room and got so close to Harry that he felt the wall behind him and Louis was right infront of him. "Stop calling me boo bear" Louis said inbetween his teeth. Harry was trying to keep his breathing normal as he looked into Louis eyes "make me" he whispered out. 

Louis was about to say something when he sighed and looked away "goodnight Harry" he said quietly before leaving the room. Harry just stood against the wall trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He just shook his head and moved to the bed. 

He got in and laid down, it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He rolled around in it playing with all the pillows and blankets on it. He felt his phone vibrate on the bed. 

Boo bear ~ you having fun in there?

Harry - yeah, it's so much fun. It's so comfortable 

Boo bear ~ ahaha well I'm glad you like it 

Harry - :)

Boo bear ~ night Harry 

Harry - night Louis

He shut his phone of and laid in the bed, within a few minutes he was asleep. 

"Harry! HARRY!" Liam yelled. Harry turned around to see them running towards them, he began to run, he just kept going. He couldn't stop because they were just coming towards him. 

"Stop Harry! If you come with us we will let Gemma and Michael come back" one of the men said. Harry froze and let the men catch up with him, they grabbed him and took him. He ended up in a room with Gemma and Michael. 

"Please let them go" Harry said in floods of tears. "Aw poor defenceless little boy, we aren't going to let them go, we are going to kill them.....well we aren't, you are" the man said walking towards Harry. They places a knife in his hand and taped it there so he couldn't drop it or anything. 

They then moved him over to Micheal. "Harry, don't be scared okay, it's going to be okay" Michael said crying. Harry just sobbed loudly, how was it going to be okay. The men grabbed Harry's arms and he tried to move it away but they were just so much stronger. They began moving his arm so that the knife went in and out Michael's body, killing him while he told Harry over and over again "this is not your fault Harry, don't blame yourself" but Harry just cried and screamed for help. 

Next they took him over to Gemma. "I've missed you Harry" she said smiling even though there were tears streaming down her face. "Gemma I love you. I'm so sorry" Harry cried out before his hand was once again being jabbed forward killing Gemma as she said the same words Michael had. 

Harry woke up gasping for air he couldn't breathe. This was all his fault, he just killed them. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe. 

He tried to grab his phone but as he turned some of his curls fell onto his face. He tried to take in deep breaths to calm himself down enough to grab his phone. All he could smell was the

Strawberry shampoo 


	9. Chapter 7

He kept trying to calm his breathing by taking deep breaths inhaling the strawberry scent coming from his curls. He managed to reach across and grab his phone. 

Harry - help

Liam ~ *no response*

Harry - Help

Niall ~ what's wrong, wait hold up I'll call you. 

Harry sighed in relief that Niall was awake. A few seconds later Niall's contact appeared and Harry pressed over his screen trying to answer it but it was rather hard to see with all the tears in his eyes and covering his face. "Oh Harry, what happened?" Niall asked once he had finally answered the call. 

Harry tried to get some words out, just any words....just one word....but nothing came out. Just sobs, muffled sobs from where he had shoved the bottom of his top over his mouth so he didn't wake Louis up. "Okay, okay. Just breathe okay, take a deep breath in hold it now breathe out" Niall instructed as he took deep breaths trying to get Harry to copy. 

Nothing was working though, Harry's breathing remained heavy and quickly, not actually giving him enough oxygen. "Harry, you need to breathe okay" Niall said calmly trying to get Harry to listen. It wasn't working and Harry just squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed his chest in pain. "Harry, I'm going to text Louis" Niall said really worried about the curly haired boy.

Harry tried his best to protest but nothing was coming out of his mouth apart from sobs and sudden gasps. "I've just texted him, I'm sorry Harry but you need someone there with you" Niall said apologetically as he knew Harry probably wouldn't want Louis to see him like this. 

Just a few moments later there was a light knock at the door. "Harry, luv are you okay?" Louis asked softly. Harry didn't say anything but by taking the bottom of his top away from his mouth his sobs came out a bit louder. Louis opened the door slowly "Harry, oh my. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Louis said rushing over to Harry. 

He climbed into the bed and sat behind Harry wrapped his arms around him as Harry moved his arms to cling on to him. "Niall what's going on?" Louis asked seeing that Niall was on video call to him. "I can't exactly tell you what's going on, you'll have to wait for Harry to explain it to you, but for now just help him calm down" Niall said. Louis nodded "I'm going to leave you two, tell Harry to call me in the morning" Niall said before hanging up.

"Harry luv can you take a deep breath for me please" Louis said calmly resting his chin on Harry's shoulder holding him as close as he could get. Harry just continued to sob "Harry, hey hey hey. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here okay you're okay, nothing bad is happening okay so try to breathe with me okay" Louis said trying to remain calm but seeing Harry like this made him feel sad and he was worried, who had hurt this lovely guy, who made him feel like this. Who ever it was Louis didn't like them.

Louis began taking deep breaths and instructed Harry to copy, after a while he did, he calmed his breathing down and his sobs just turned into a silent cry. "Harry what's wrong, what happened" Louis asked as he turned Harry's face so that they were facing each other. He looked at Harry and smiled gently wiping the tears from his face. 

Harry said nothing he just stared at the bed covers. Louis brought two fingers up to Harry's chin and lifted his face up so they were looking at each other. "So what's made the prettiest princess in the land cry?" Louis asked in a soft voice. Harry couldn't help but smile "it's fine Lou don't worry" Harry whispered out. 

"Lou?" He questioned. "Sorry, I just thought-" Harry started "shhhh it's okay you can call me Lou it's just the first time you've called me that" Louis said. "I mean I could just keep calling you boo bear" Harry said smiling again. "Oh so I see someone is feeling okay now" Louis said, rolling his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. 

"Lou, if you actually wanted me to stop calling you that you can just tell me and I will" Harry said as his face dropped again. "Harold, you can't give up. If I'm going to call you Harold you are going to have to fight back you can't give in this easily!" Louis stated. "But what if you get annoyed and don't like me" Harry said quietly as he turned back around and laid against Louis. 

Louis laid further back so that he was resting on the pillow and Harry was on him. "Harry I couldn't not like you, you're like a cute little froggy" Louis said unconsciously playing with Harry's hair. "A froggy?" Harry questioned. "A cute little froggy" Louis corrected him. 

"But I'm supposed to be the prettiest princess" Harry said and even though Louis couldn't see his face he knew that Harry was pouting. "I'm sorry you're a cute little froggy and the prettiest princess then" Louis chuckled. "So can you tell me what happened?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment and then shook his head. 

"How many people have you told?" Louis asked. Harry thought for a second, counting in his head. Liam, Niall, Mrs Gray, Karen, he never actually told Geoff, Karen had filled him in about it all so he had told 4 people. "Four" Harry replied quietly. "Ah see you should definitely tell me, four is an okay number but if you tell me, it will be five and five is just such a beautiful number" Louis tried to argue his point so Harry would tell him. 

"You're right, five is a beautiful number. I just can't tell you, not yet" Harry said quietly. Louis felt sad that Harry didn't want to tell him, he thought they were becoming good friends, he's obviously told Niall seeing as he had called Niall and they had know each other the same amount of time. 

"Okay, but promise me you will tell me at some point" Louis said sadly, knowing that it would be a bad idea to push Harry into telling him. "I pinky promise" Harry said as he took his pinky and wrapped it around Louis' pinky. "I never break a pinky promise" he said. "That's good, right I think it's time you try and go back to sleep" Louis said looking at the time on his watch, it was about 3:30 am. 

Harry had never been able to sleep after waking up from a nightmare because he never felt safe but for some reason he felt safe right now. 

"Louis, please stay" He mumbled as he snuggled into Louis' arms "I was never planning on leaving" Louis said getting himself comfortable, keeping one arm wrapped around Harry and the other one still playing with his curls. Louis had now become aware of the fact he was playing with Harry's curls and stopped scared that it was going to make Harry feel uncomfortable. "Why'd you stop" Harry said his voice muffled by the fabric of Louis top. 

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Louis whispered. "Keep doing it" Harry whispered sleepily "please" he added quietly at the end. Louis smiled softly and began to play about with the halo of curls that were resting on his top. Harry practically purred like a little kitten before he fell asleep on Louis chest, after this Louis very quickly fell into a deep sleep as well. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry woke up and tried to move to grab his phone but something stopped him. He looked down to see that Louis arms were wrapped around his body. He smiled and laid his head back down on Louis' chest he could hear Louis' heart beating and the light breaths he was taking causing his chest to raise and fall, its was oddly calming for Harry. 

After a while of just resting like this he senced a change in Louis breathing and his arms moved slightly in Harry's body so he looked up just at the time Louis opened his eyes. "Morning Harold" Louis whispered out when his eyes met Harry's. "Morning boo bear" Harry smiled his morning voice making his already deep voice even deeper and raspy. Louis felt like his body almost froze at the sound of Harry's voice, he was kind of envious of Harry. 

Like don't get him he was so happy with his life I mean what more could a guy want, he was popular, he was rich, he had a great house, a great car and his family cared and loved him. However he felt slightly self conscious, he knew he didn't look bad or anything but he didn't look like the other guys in his year. 

His body was more curvy and his ass was a lot bigger than the other guys and most of the girls. His voice was sometimes quite high pitched a lot higher than the other girls and he felt like he had a lot of feminine features which isn't a bad thing necessarily he just didn't like it. 

But Harry, oh Harry was just everything he wanted. He just looked like the perfect guy. Like if you were to go onto some computer app and create a perfect man he would look like Harry and to top it all of he just had the nicest of voices, both his speaking voice and his singing voice. 

Louis had noticed that when Harry had been singing to the one addition songs when they were in the car yesterday. "What are you thinking about, you've been staring blankly at me for about 5 minutes now it's kinda creepy" Harry laughed snapping Louis out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry" Louis said embarrassed that he had been looking at Harry the whole time. "What were you thinking about?" Harry asked again. "If I'm being honest, I was thinking about how I wish I looked more like you" Louis said. Harry chuckled "why would you want to look like me" he asked. "Because you are the prettiest princess in the land and I'm just the smelly prince" Louis said referring to the story Harry and the twins had made up the night before.

"I'm not actually a pretty princess though, I'm just Harry, but you, you look great I wish that I could look like you" Harry said. Louis was about to say something when there was a knock that the door "sir are you in here with Harry?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in" Louis called from the bed. The door opened and one of the workers came in. "Sir, breakfast will be in 10 minutes, will Harry be joining you?" The lady asked. "Yes, he will. Thank you" Louis said before signalling with his hand for her to leave. "Thank you sir, Harry" she said bowing her head slightly. "Bye Franci" Harry smiled as she walked out. 

"How do you know her name?" Louis asked. "I asked them all last night what there names were" Harry said sitting up and moving to the side so he was laying against the pillow instead of Louis. "And you remember all 20 of the workers names?" Louis questioned. "Yeah, don't you?" Harry asked. Louis looked down at his lap feeling rather embarrassed that he didn't know the names of all the people that worked for him. 

He knew Mario, Sarah, kendall and Martha because they would be the ones that were in the main part of the house quite a lot but apart from that he often forgot the names of the others. Harry just nodded understanding that Louis lack of answer meant he obviously doesn't know there names. 

"How many of them do you actually remember?" Harry asked, curious about how much Louis paid attention to the people that worked for him. "Uh there's Mario, he sorts out the cars and security. Um Sarah does stuff, Martha makes Niall sandwiches a lot, umm Kendall is a waiter" Louis listed. Harry waited for him to continue but he never did. 

"Is that all" Harry asked shocked at how little Louis knew about the workers. Louis felt disappointed in himself, he should know. "Oh there's a girl who walks Clifford....urhhh she's your friend I remember you said about that oh ummm Eleanor is it?" Louis asked trying to make himself feel slightly better by remembering someone else who worked for him. 

"Yeah, it's Eleanor. You know she's a lovely girl" Harry said. "I'm sure she is" Louis replied. "You know, you could get to know her I think you would like her she's very pretty" Harry said remembering that he had told her he would put in a good work for her. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Louis asked his face dropping slightly. "Oh no, definitely not she's like a sister to me" Harry said very quickly, Harry couldn't help but notice Louis smile a little, maybe he liked Eleanor a little or something. 

"Come on Harold let's go get some breakfast" Louis said pulling Harry out of the bed. They walked downstairs and joined Louis' family at the table as the workers were bringing out the breakfast. 

"Did you sleep well?" Jay asked directing the question at Harry. "Yeah, the bed was so comfortable" Harry said looking at Louis with a smile. "Louis did you sleep already" Jay asked just to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, everything seemed more comfortable last night" Louis said smiling slightly. "Did you two have sex or something?" Lottie asked. 

"Lottie!" Jay said sternly as Lottie just smiled innocently. After a moment of silence Jay turned to Louis and Harry "are you not going to answer her questions?" She said raising her eyebrow slightly but she had a smile on her face.

"Uh no, I just woke up on the middle of the night so I went to check on Harry and he was awake too so we talk and we just ended up falling asleep together" Louis said, trying to tell the truth without actually telling the truth. 

"That's cuteeeee" Fizzy said making hearts with her hand. "Aha no we are just friends" Harry chuckled as Louis glared at Fizzy. "Well I need to go to work in a few hours so I should probably go home so I can shower" Harry said as they finished breakfast. 

"You can shower here if you want, then we can do your hair, you said last night that we could" Phoebe said grabbing Harry's hand. "Okay, if that's okay" Harry said. "Yeah you can use my shower if you want" Louis said, Harry nodded and thanked them. 

He got one of the bottles of strawberry shampoo they had brought yesterday and some workers Macey and Lily brought Harry some towels to use. Harry went up to Louis' floor and Louis showed him where the shower was and he went in and had a shower while Louis got ready in his room. 

Once Harry was done he dried his hair as much as he could before letting the twins style his hair with another flower crown. "Thank you for having me" Harry said to Jay as he was leaving. "It was a pleasure having you here Harry, you will have to come again" she said giving him a hug. He said goodbye to Louis and all of his sisters and then left in Liam's car to go to work. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry was in the second hour of his shift when the people from a few days ago came back in. He noticed a new guy was with them as well. "Well well well (noh the cat doesn't talk LOUEH!) What do we have here?" Jackson said walking over to the counter where Harry was standing. "Hi, what can get for you today" Harry said ignoring what was just said and trying to do his job. 

"The little faggot has a flower crown" Jackson said. "Stan, look, didn't I tell you he was the biggest faggot" he said turning to the new guy that was with him. "Shame we can't just beat the gay out of his body right here infront of everyone" The new guy, apparently called stan said looking at Harry. 

"We have some new cakes in today if you want to try them?" Harry said quietly trying to hold back his tears. "He just looks so disgusting doesn't he" Jackson said. "Yeah, this pathetic flower crown" Stan said grabbing it from Harry's head. "Can I have it back please, it's not mine" Harry whispered out his voice threatening to break as he spoke. 

"Sorry I don't speak faggot, what did you say?" Stan laughed. Jackson took hold of the flower crown and both of them pulled it at the same time snapping it in half, tears rolled down Harry's face even though he had tried to stop them. "Aww now he's crying" Jackson said in the most patronising manner. "GET OUT!" Mary's voice shouted from behind Harry. Harry jumped and turned around to see her standing there. 

Jackson, Stan and the rest of the people there with them all laughed and left the bakery with the two parts of the flower crown, once they had left they started throwing it and killing it about completely destroying it. "Harry darling I'm so sorry, you can go home if you want" Mary said walking over and giving Harry a hug.

"It's okay, I'll be fine Harry said weakly with a small smile. "Okay, but if they come back let me know" Mary said sternly. Harry nodded as Mary began to walk back to her office. "Oh Harry I love the smell of your hair by the way" she called as she reached the door. 

"Thanks" he replied. He pulled a strand of it down to his nose and inhaled the sweet smell of his.....

Strawberry shampoo.


	10. Chapter 8

"Harry are you okay?" Liam asked as Harry walked quickly past his door. Harry didn't answer and just ran into his room falling into his bed and just hiding in his bed. Liam got up and walked into Harry's room and went and flopped himself in top of Harry. 

"Aww I think you need a Liam hug" Liam said as he moved the covers away so he was directly laying on Harry hugging him. "Thanks Li" Harry sniffed out. "So what's wrong" he asked "oh and I'm so sorry I didn't reply last night my phone died I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" Liam rambled out suddenly remembering seeing Harry's text this morning. 

"It's okay Li, Niall called me and Louis cane out and helped me" Harry said. "Does Louis know?" Liam asked. Harry shook his head "I said I would tell him but I'm just not ready yet" he said. "Okay, so is that what's upsetting you or did something else happen?" Liam asked. 

"Something happened at work" Harry said quietly, "tell me" Liam said still laying on top of Harry. Harry explained what had happened "fucking wankers" Liam muttered out. "That's very true" Harry said cheering up a bit.

"Hey let's go" Liam said getting off Harry. "Where are we going?" Harry questioned as Liam pulled him up. "We are going to the shops" he replied. "I don't have any money yet, I get paid tomorrow" Harry said stopping. Liam continued to pull him out the room. "Doesn't matter, I'm paying" he said.

He grabbed his keys and although Harry tried to protest he ended up in the car with Liam as they drive towards the shops. Once they arrived Liam found a place to park and they walked into the shops. "What are we looking for?" Harry asked as Liam looked up and down the aisles.

"You'll see in a minute" Liam said as he searched for what he was looking for. "Aha!" He said as he spotted what he was searching for. They stopped and infront of them was a wall of flower crowns. "Uah theses are beautiful" Harry said looking over them all.

"Pick 3" Liam instructed, "but I don't have enough for three....mate I don't even have enough for one" Harry sighed looking at the price. "Once again Harry you aren't paying, I am. Now pick three" Liam said gesturing at them. 

Harry looked carefully at all of them. He picked up one that was filled with light pink and purple flowers, a second one with a dark a red scatter of flowers. He then looked over them all for a final one. Then he saw one, it reminded of something but he couldn't remember what. He picked up the flower crown that had light blue flowers.

"They all look beautiful" Liam said taking them as he walked towards the checkout. He handed the worker the money for the crowns, "theses are lovely, good choice of colours here" she said, taking the money and handing Liam the bag. 

They walked out and Liam handed Harry the bag as they got to the car. "Thank you" Harry said as they got in, "it's okay Haz, if you like wearing them then it would be a good idea that you have some" Liam said. Harry smiled brightly at him, he really did pick the right guy to be friends with. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they were driving off in a completely different direction to Liam's house. "I thought we would go for a walk" Liam said. Harry just nodded and turned up the radio singing along to the songs that came on.

They pulled into a car park and got out the car, they began walking towards the path going through the forest. "So why are we having a walk, you usually make me do this when you need to tell me something" Harry said after they had been walking for a while.

"So the sports department are taking us to watch a match and learn how to play professionally up in Scotland later this year and we are going to be gone for a week and I just didn't know if you wanted to see if I could convince the department to let you come or if you'll be okay at home on your own" Liam said as they walked. "Oh um I'll be fine and if anything happens I can always call Niall" Harry said as they walked. 

"I will have my phone so you can text me whenever you need someone to talk to and I can drive back if things get too bad" Liam said. "Hey, it's okay don't worry, I'll be okay Li" Harry insisted. Harry loved that Liam cared so much about him but sometimes it was a bit too much and Liam would constantly focus all his energy on making sure Harry was okay. 

Harry appreciated how much he cared but when he would stop doing what he wanted to do just to watch over Harry it made him feel bad, he just wanted Liam to have fun. "I know you'll be okay, I just worry sometimes" Liam sighed. "Yeah I know" Harry chuckled. 

"So how are things going with Danielle?" Harry asked as they continued their walk. "It's great. I really like her, she's so lovely and she's so much better than the other girls I've been with" Liam said. Harry was kinda surprised that Liam had been with Danielle for this long, it had been over a month since they started dating. 

A month doesn't seem that long in terms of relationships but Liam would quite often just move between girls, go out with them for a week maybe less and then swap them out for another girl. So Harry was very surprised when Liam had introduced him to her friends because normally he didn't care about there friends or whether or not Harry liked them. So Danielle really must have changed Liam's views, well Harry thought she was a lovely girl so no surprise there. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When they returned home Harry went and cooked everyone dinner. He did this a lot and always found it calming. When he was younger he would always go and sit in the kitchen while his mum made dinner and he would watch what she was doing and learn how to make the things she did. So now Harry used cooking as a way to feel like his mum was back to her normal self. 

He served the food to everyone and they all ate it and talked like they did most evenings. Harry loved being with Liam's family, they always treated Harry like he was part of their family, but Harry never felt at home. He would still refer to the house as "Liam's home" not "home" and even when he did go back to his house in Holmes chapel it didn't feel like home anymore. Truthfully he felt metaphorically homeless, he had a house but he didn't have a home.

He sat down at his desk and suddenly panicked about how he had done any extra work for this week. He did his homework Friday evening and Saturday morning before he went to work and then since then he's been at Louis' and then at work again so he hadn't had any time to do anything more. 

He got out his folders and did some extra work on the phallic stage of a child's life, looking into case studies and taking so many notes ready for tomorrow's psychology lesson. Once he had felt he had done enough he got out his Law book, when he was about halfway through making notes for that he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Boo bear ~ Are you okay?

Harry - yeah, are you?

Boo bear ~ Yeah, are you sure you're okay, did something happen at work today?

Harry - yeah.....how did you know?

Boo bear ~ I was driving to Zayn's house and I drove past the bakery and I saw a mess outside the door, so I slowed down and it was a bunch of petals and leaves everywhere and then I realised it was the same colour as the flower crown you were wearing. What happened?

Harry - oh nothing it's fine

Boo bear ~ Harold you better tell me what happened!

Harry - well some people came in and just weren't very nice and then they took it and broke it

Boo bear ~ Fucking twats, urgh was it Jackson and the same people it was that were in there the other day?

Harry - yeah...

Boo bear ~ I'm going to kill him tomorrow 

Harry - Lou....calm down, it's okay

Boo bear ~ it's not okay Harry! I'm going to end that dickhead.

Harry - Lou, please don't 

Boo bear ~ Harry this isn't okay, I need to do something 

Harry - You don't, it's my problem not yours, I don't need you to try and kill him, that won't fix anything. Plus it really isn't going to help if you are in prison.

Boo bear ~ would you miss me if I was in prison?

Harry - nope

Boo bear ~ would you come visit me?

Harry - maybe, I might bring your sisters to come see you and Niall would probably force me to visit you with him

Boo bear ~ I think that you would miss me so much and you would visit me as much as you possibly could

Harry - Haha sureeee

Boo bear ~ okay, I won't kill him, but I'm still going to have a go at him

Harry - Lou!

Boo bear ~ what!? That scum can't hurt the prettiest princess in the land and get away with it can he

Harry - urgh I give up with you

Harry - goodnight Louis

Boo bear - night night Harold 

Harry such off his phone and looked at his notes, he was way too tired to do anymore, he would just have to do it all when he gets back from work tomorrow. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling just think about stuff before he finally drifted off to sleep. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He woke up to the sound of his alarm, he was so relieved he slept through the night, after last nights dream he didn't think he could handle another one. He got up and had a shower before getting ready. He wore black skinny jeans like he always did, a black top but then covered it with lavender hoodie Louis and his sisters had brought him. He then picked up the purple and pink flowers crown and put it on top of his head, styling his curls around it.

"Looking great Hazza" Liam said as they ran into each other in the kitchen. "Oh Harry, you look beautiful" Karen said walking down the stairs seeing them both standing there eating toast. Harry blushed "thank you" he mumbled quietly.

As they walked to school Harry started to feel nervous about wearing the flower crown. "Haz, you okay?" Liam asked as he noticed Harry had slowed his pace down. Harry just nodded slowly "Hey, it's okay. Keep your head up or your crown is going to fall" Liam smiled softly at Harry, Harry returned the smile and they walked through the gates together. "Oh I'm going to hang out with Danielle tonight so I'll see you when I get back" Liam said as he began to walk in the other direction. 

Harry walked off to his psych class. "Oh Harry I love that outfit" Mrs Gray said as Harry walked into her room. Everyone who was already in there looked up to see Harry all the girls started asking him where he got the flower crown from.

"How did you get that jumper I swear it's like £120" one of the girls asked noticing that Harry was wearing a jumper instead of just a top like he usually would. "Oh um my friend brought it for me" he whispered out, he didn't like all this attention from people he didn't know. 

"Who is your friend, he must be really rich to buy a friend something that costs that much?" One of them said. "Louis Tomlinson" Harry whispered out. "Wait Louis Tomlinson as in the rich kid that lives in the massive mansion and practically owns the private school, that Louis Tomlinson?" One of the girls questioned practically fan girling over the name. 

Harry was kind of surprised all the girls seemed to know Louis, before the party Harry knew there was some rich kid but he didn't know the name or anything but all of them were referring to him as if he's some type of celebrity, like Levi Tiyroy from one addition or something. 

"Yeah, him" he said casually. All the girls began squealing and saying a whole but of stuff to each other that Harry couldn't even understand because of how high pitched their voices had gone. "So you're like actually friends with Louis Tomlinson?" One of them said after they had calmed down slightly.

Harry nodded "have you like been round his house?" One of them asked. "Yeah" Harry said quietly really feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people all gathering around him, surely the lesson should have started by now, he quickly glanced up at the clock, it was another 5 minutes until the class officially starts so he would have to just deal with all the questions. 

"How many times have you been there, and why were you there?" One of them questioned him as if he was in some type of police interrogation. "Well the first time was for a party" He said before he continued one of the girls cut him off "wait so you actually got invited to one of his parties, omg how did you get an invite" she asked. 

"Well Liam is dating Danielle who is one of Louis' bestfriends so she got us invites" Harry explained. "And what were the other times you have been round there?" Another girl said trying to get back to the original question. 

"The second time was just to hang out with him and his close group of friends, and then I stayed over Saturday night because I was there with the twins, they were doing my hair so I then just stayed the night" Harry explained. "You stayed at Louis Tomlinson's house!" One of them practically screamed. Harry once again just nodded which caused them all to scream again and they were all asking Harry a million questions at once. He was struggling to actually hear a single thing they were saying but luckily the bell rang. 

"Right, everyone to your seats so we can start the class" Mrs Gray said from the front of the class, all the girls finally left Harry alone. I couldn't believe how excited they all got over Harry being friends with Louis, it was so weird. 

The rest of the day pretty much went the same as it usually does although at the start of his law class Eleanor was asking him about Louis and people overheard and he had to go through the same questions he was asked in the psych class. "I can't believe you actually stayed at Louis' house" one of them said as they were all sitting down to start the lecture. Harry just smirked at the idea of telling them all that he also slept in the same bed as Louis for part of the night but he decided not to say anything because he didn't want them to misinterpret it.

His week went pretty much as it usually does apart from the fact he was working a lot more now, but he didn't mind. He really enjoyed working, luckily Jackson and his group didn't come in at all, Harry was thankful but he did really hope that Louis hadn't actually gone and killed him. 

He had meet up with Niall Wednesday after he was done with his day and they both just chilled together. Harry really liked Niall he was just so kind and lovely to Harry and never judged him for anything. "I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out Saturday?" Harry asked as they were going to say goodbye to each other. 

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I could come to yours, I haven't seen your place yet" Niall said. Harry thought for a moment, he almost felt embarrassed to invite him round because it was so small compared to Niall's place "sure, that would be great" he said in the end as he knew Niall wouldn't care. "Can I invite the others as well?" Niall asked. Harry just nodded, "I'll see you Saturday" he waved as he walked away. "See you then Haz" Niall waved in return. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wait so Danielle will be coming?" Liam panicked as Harry told him that they were going to all come round on Saturday. "Yep, do you have a problem with that" Harry replied. Liam just sighed and shook his head, it wasn't that he didn't want Danielle to come round or to meet his parents or was just that Danielle hadn't actually seen the fact Liam wasn't rich. 

They would either hang out at her house or be out and he would always make sure they went somewhere he could afford but seeing his house she would remember that in comparison to her Liam was practically broke. 

Harry was actually quite looking forward to Saturday, maybe this place would feel more like a home if he actually invites people round. He did make sure to tidy the place up before he went to work Saturday morning because they all had a bit of a habit of leaving stuff laying about and the only room that was completely tidy all the time was Harry's. 

"Oh I'm so excited to meet Danielle" Karen said to Harry as they were all just sat in the living room watching tv as they waited for everyone to arrive. "Mum, please don't be embarrassing" Liam groaned as he put his face into the palms of his hands. "Liam hunny when have I ever embarrassed you" Karen said. 

Geoff and Harry both laughed as she said this as Karen would always embarrass Liam at every possible point she could. "It's okay, I'm taking your mum out for dinner so we will only be here to say hello and then we will be leaving" Geoff said reassuring Liam that it won't be too bad. 

Just a few moments later there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up to answer it. Niall was standing there with a bag if crisps just stuffing them into his mouth. Danielle was standing behind him trying to tell him to stop eat for just one moment of his life. Zayn was leaning against the wall just rolling his eyes at them (mentally writes good years). Louis was then stood there looking at the house. 

Niall move forward and hugged Harry before walking in, Danielle hugged him next, Zayn just said hi and Louis did the same once they were all stood in the hallway Harry closed the door. 

Zayn sniffed the air "its smells nice in here" he said. Niall smiled at Harry "yeah, it smells like....

Strawberry shampoo 


	11. Chapter 9

"Hi Danielle I'm Geoff, Liam's dad. Its lovely to finally meet you" Geoff said as Liam introduced her to his parents. Karen said a similar thing and Danielle just politely introduced herself telling them it was great to meet them, and how much she liked there son. "She's a wonderful girl Liam, you made a good decision there" Geoff whispered to him. 

The rest of the group introduced themselves and Karen and Geoff said hello to them all before then saying goodbye and leaving them all in the house. "Do you want a tour?" Liam asked awkwardly not knowing what to do. "Sure" Niall says. It was a very quick tour, they saw the kitchen and the Liam and Harry's rooms. 

"You brought more flower crowns" Louis smiled as he walked into Harry's room and saw three flower crowns on his desk. "Yeah, Liam got me them" Harry replied watching as Louis intensely looked around Harry's room inspecting it. "Why aren't you wearing one now?" He asked walking over to them. "I took it off to have a shower before you all came and I just forgot to put one on" Harry shrugged. "May I?" Louis questioned pointing at them. 

"Go ahead" Harry said. Louis looked at the three and picked one up bringing it over to Harry. Louis went up onto his tiptoes and Harry bowed his head slightly to make up for the slight height difference they had. Louis placed the crown on top of Harry's curls and fixed it carefully so it all looked right. He then stepped back and looked at Harry "perfect" he smiled. Harry blushed as he looked down at the floor. 

"The flowers are the same colour as Louis eyes" Zayn chuckled as he looked up from his phone. "Look the jumper Louis is wearing is the same colour as Harry's eyes" Danielle pointed out. "This is some true soulmate shit" Niall said looking at the two of them. "Urh! I forgot to tell you but I have finished the wedding plan, it's all ready and not to you know toot my own horn but its fucking amazing!" Niall added. "Wedding?" Liam questioned. "Yes, the Larry wedding" Niall said proudly. 

"Who's Larry?" Zayn questioned as Liam started to get them to all walk back downstairs. "Louis and Harry Duh!!!" Niall said as if Zayn was being the dumbest person on Earth. "And um why are they having a wedding?" Liam asked. "Well just look at them!!! They are like the perfect couple, they would look so cute together their children would be adorable and they are just soulmates!!!" Niall exclaimed his voice getting slightly louder with every word. 

"Have I missed something here? Are you two together or something?" Zayn asked utterly confused by what Niall was saying. "No, Niall is just having some fun planning a wedding that won't happen because me and Harry aren't together and I don't believe in soul mates" Louis said. "yeah, Niall its really not going to happen like I'm sure what you have planned is because but me and Louis aren't soulmates" Harry said as they all walked into the living room. 

"Whatever, but don't get annoyed when I interrupt your wedding to yell I TOLD YOU SO!" Niall said crossing his arms. Zayn just pat in on the back "it's okay, I see it too" he whispered so only Niall could hear. Niall's slight frown turned into a small smirk "welcome to the Larrie cult zaynie boy" Niall said. Zayn just rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. 

They stood there looking at the sofa, there was room for 3 people and then there was a chair separate from it. There was 6 of them and only 4 chairs and now me and Louis might not be great at maths but we both know that there is not enough seats for everyone.   
(Me taking a-level maths and going "right so 5 boys 4 tents, 5 boys 4 dressing rooms, 5 boys 4 hotel rooms, 18 months equalling 5 years.....so if 4 + 5 is 9 which is half of 18 and then if I carry the 28 i get......GAY)

Liam sat down on the sofa and pulled Danielle onto his lap, Niall then sat next to them and Zayn sat next to him. Harry and Louis were both left standing, Louis sat himself down in the chair and patted his lap. Harry went and sat on Louis laying back and slightly to the left so that Louis could still see everything, Louis instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry and held in to him. 

Niall and Zayn just nudged each other pointing at Louis and Harry in the chair. "Soulmates!" Niall whispered out "so true" Zayn replied. "Do you guys want to watch a film?" Liam asked turning on the TV. "Sure, can we watch batman!" Zayn asked. "Ahaha of course" Liam replied finding batman and pressing play.

They all sat watch the film, Harry felt rather sleepy and kept yawning "Haz, are you tired?" Louis questioned quietly so they didn't distract anyone else. "Hm just a little bit" Harry said quietly. "Go to sleep" Louis said quietly, he brought his hands up to Harry's head and took off the flower crown placing it onto the table next to the chair. 

Harry snuggled into Louis' arms getting himself comfortable. "Lou..." Harry whispered, "yeah" Louis replied. "Can you play with my hair again" he said quietly. Louis smiled fondly at Harry and brought his hand up to Harry's curls and he began to run his hand through Harry's hair as he fell asleep in his arms. 

"Harry" Gemma said tapping his shoulder, he turned around and flung himself into her arms "Gemma is that really you!" Harry gasped as he held onto her tightly. "Yes Harry its me" Gemma chuckled as they stood there just holding onto each other. "Where have you, been what did they do to you?" Harry asked.

"Des....well Dad he took me" Gemma said, "well I know that, but what did he do, where did they take you" Harry asked. "I don't know Harry, I don't know" she replied. "Is Michael with you?" He asked, "yeah, you know he really missed you, so did I" she smiled. They finally let go of each other and started talking about everything. 

"I have to go now Harry" Gemma said. "What, why do you have to go?" Harry panicked. "Because the film has finished is time for you to wake up" Gemma smiled sadly. "Oh" Harry said as he started to look around realising that none of this was real. He moved closer to Gemma holding her closely as his dream started to melt away until his eyes opened to see Louis looking worried. 

"Hazza, you started crying in your sleep are you okay?" He asked putting his sleeve over his thumb and wiped away the tears on Harry's face. "I'm okay now" Harry said smiling, as much as the end of his dream was sad that wasn't why he was crying. Those were tears of happiness, he had never had a nice dream that included Gemma since she was taken. He almost felt at home right now. 

"Does this have something to do with the same thing as what happened last weekend?" Louis questioned not dropping the subject. "Uh yeah kinda but it's okay this time, it was something good and I promise I will tell you at some point" Harry said, Louis nodded and was about to sat something but the film finished. "Well that was a good film" Danielle said. Everyone nodded and agreed "oh Harry you can't agree, you fell asleep after two seconds" Louis said. 

Harry made them all pizza and they all sat on the floor in a circle just having a laugh and making jokes. "Hey do you guys want to meet up tomorrow?" Zayn asked. Everyone agreed "I have work tomorrow but I can come after" Harry said. "Yeah that's good, I'll send you my address later" Zayn said. "Oh we made a new friend at school this week, we will invite him and you two can meet him" Louis said. "That sounds great" Liam said. 

Danielle ended up staying the night and everyone else left around midnight. The next morning Danielle and Liam spent the whole time just laying in Liam's bed together. "I'm going to work now" Harry said walking past Liam's bedroom door. "I'll walk to Zayn's when I'm done so I'll see you there" he said. "We can walk if you want to take the car" Liam said. "No, it's okay, I enjoy walking so I'll be fine" Harry smiled before waving goodbye to them both. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry walked towards Zayn's house it was pretty big, probably the same size as Niall's possibly slightly bigger. He rang the bell and a girl that looked similar to Zayn opened the door. "Hi!" She said. "Hello" Harry replied "I like your flowers" the girl said pointing up and the dark red flowers in Harry's hair. "Thank you" Harry replied the girl giggled and then ran off. 

Confused in what to do Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him "Harry is that you?" Niall voice said from a room down the hall. "Yeh" Harry called. "We are down here!" Niall's voice called, he followed the direction of the voice and found himself in a very artistic looking room. The walls were all graffitied with vibrant colours its looked so cool. The guys were all sat on a sofa together chatting. Harry walked over everyone got up to say hello to him. 

"Oh Harry, this is our new friend, Stan" Louis said turning to introduce them. Harry froze, no not the same Stan, it can't be, he looked at the person standing infront of him....it was the same Stan. Stan was smirking slightly to himself, he obviously remembered Harry from the bakery. 

"What a lovely flower crown you have" he said reaching his hand up to touch it, Harry flinched away. Louis noticed Harry's flinch and just rested his hand on Harry's arm "you okay?" He asked Harry just nodded and went and sat next to Niall on the other end of the sofa to Louis and Stan.

"Where is your bathroom?" Harry asked Zayn as they were going to the dining room to eat dinner. Zayn pointed to a door down the hall "that's one there" he said. "Ah thank you, I'm just going to wash my hands" Harry said, before walking down the hall. 

As he opened the door to walk out he was stopped by some standing infront of him. "Disgusting faggot" Stan said standing infront of him. Harry just looked at the floor and tried to walk past him. "Boys don't wear flower crowns" Stan said moving to try and grab the flowers. Harry moved back "don't touch it" he said. "What!" Stan questioned angrily. 

"Please, Liam brought it, please don't touch it, please don't break it" Harry pleaded. Stan just seemed to angry "Don't tell me what to do" Stan snapped back. "You're just a worthless faggot, you have no right to tell me what to do, fuck you don't even have the right to breathe the same air as me" Stan spat out. Harry slowly just started to back off taking small steps backwards.

"Don't walk away from me" Stan said launching his arms forwards, he pushed Harry who went flying back against the wall hitting his head slightly and sliding down against the wall clutching the back of his head. "What the hell was that sound!" Zayn said running out with everyone else. 

"Harry!" Niall gasped running over to Harry. "Stan what the fuck happened?" Louis asked. "I don't know he fell or something" Stan said holding his hands in the air. "Haz, what happened?" Liam asked kneeling down next to Niall to talk to Harry. "He pushed me, he's the one from the bakery the other day" Harry whispered out groaning in pain. 

"That little shit!" Liam exclaimed jumping up. "What's he on about?" Louis asked, Liam quickly explained what had happened at the bakery last week. "So Stan was with Jackson?" Louis asked Harry managed to nod. "Get out my house!" Zayn yelled at Stan. He quickly moved past everyone and out the front door. "Fucking asshole, I'm going to smash his face in" Louis said grinding his teeth together running after Stan. 

"Don't let him hurt him too much" Harry groaned looking up at Zayn who sighed and went running after Louis. "Zayn's going to get just as worked up as Tommo, I'll go make sure they don't do too much damage" Danielle said walking after them, well she wanted to give them some time to hurt him. 

"Oh Haz, you're bleeding" Liam said as Harry moved his hand off the back of his head. Liam and Niall helped Harry get up and they took him to the dinning room sitting him down in one of the chairs, Niall filled Zayn's family in on what had happened and one of the girls Harry saw earlier went running off to get a worker that could help Harry. 

A lady came running in with a medical bag and cleaned up Harry's cut which ended up being a small cut so she just left it to heal naturally. "Just be careful when you wash it" she said. "So it doesn't look like there's any damage, you might have a headache for a bit and if it gets really bad or you get nauseous then its probably best you see a doctor but you should be fine" the lady smiled. "Thank you" Harry said as she went out the room. 

"Zayn, for god sakes!" Tricia said as Zayn and Louis walked back into the room with bits of blood on their hands. They both just shrugged and sat down. "I tried to stop them but they were having a good go at him, he did deserve it though" Danielle said sitting next to Liam. "You okay Haz?" Louis asked sitting next to him. "Yeah, did you hurt Stan, is he okay?" Harry asked. 

"Harry, why are you worried about him? He's okay....ish I mean he walked off at the end so i didn't kill him, not just yet" Louis said. "Don't hurt him" Harry said quietly. "But he is a twat" Louis said keeping his voice down so that Zayn's sisters wouldn't hear him. 

"Treat people with kindness" Harry said. "Nah I do it the tommo way!" Louis replied causing both of them to laugh. "See they make a perfect couple!" Niall said. Harry and Louis just glared at them. 

They finished have dinner and all left to go home. "Can you come round next weekend I want you to tell me what happened to you" Louis said pulling Harry to the side as they were walking to their cars. "Okay" Harry said, he felt like he could trust Louis and that Louis would understand why he wakes up sometimes and cries. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(Sorry for the massive time skip but like his week really isn't that interesting I mean the boy's a goodie two shoes so like nothing interesting happens ahaha) 

Harry knock on the door and it was opened by the twins who immediately hugged him tightly. "Why are you here?" Fizzy asked as her and Lottie came over to hug him and say hello. "I'm here to see your brother" Harry replied. "Ewww why would you want to see him" Lottie asked. "Yeah we are obviously so much better" Phoebe said. "That's very true but I told him I would come to see him" Harry said. 

"Hey Harold" Louis said as he saw Harry standing with his sisters at the doorway. Harry said goodbye to the twins and promised to hang out with them another time. "Let's go out to the garden since it's actually sunny today" Louis said leading Harry to the lift. They went down to the ground floor and walked through the kitchen, Harry made sure to say hello to everyone there and they then went out into the garden. 

"This garden is huge" Harry said as he tried to look for where it ends but just couldn't, it went on for ages. "I like being out here, it's lovely, it looks a lot better in the summer" Louis said. "Do you not have a pool" Harry asked surprised that he couldn't see one. Louis chuckled "we have one, we can go in it later" he said. "Where is it?" Harry asked. "You'll see later" Louis smirked, he loved his pool so much it was so cool.

They both laid down on the grass looking up at the sky. "So Harry, tell me what happened" Louis said. Harry took a deep breath. "So it started five years ago, I was 14 and my sister, Gemma was just turning 17. We were very close I love her so much even though she did annoy me all the time. 

When I was born my dad Des (no hate to Des) left my mum, she was hurt but she had me and Gemma so she was okay. My dad wasn't a nice man either, he would get in with dodgy people and my mum found out when he was forced to start taking children to work for the people he worked for. Mum threatened to turn him in but that night he left leaving her a note saying that if she told the police he would give them on of us so mum just left it and tried to move on with her life. 

A couple of years later a kid went missing from our town and the police were investigating it and they went to mums house because clues were leading to Des doing something, mum didn't tell them much she just said a possible place that he could have gone. That night I heard something outside my room, I called out to the person that was there but no one replied I thought it was just mum or Gemma, but when we woke up in the morning Gemma had gone missing. 

There was a note on her bed saying ' I know you talked to the police, I warned you that if you told anyone I would take one if them, if you do it again I'll take Harry, and Harry if you tell anyone I will take one of your friends ' we knew it was Des and mum tried so hard to look for her but we found nothing, we couldn't tell anyone we just couldn't.

Mum slowly started to shut off and then just one day she stopped get out of bed, she doesn't speak much she barely moves her eyes when she's awake she just stares at the ceiling. It was at the point she could no longer take care of me so I moved to my friends house for a while his name was Michael, he was a good friend of Gemma's as well. 

His family then moved here to Doncaster and I became friends with Liam and the three of us would all hang out. One day another child went missing from Holmes chapel and the police wanted to talk to mum but obviously she was out of it and she's barely even alive at this point so they came here and questioned me. 

I knew I shouldn't but I want to help the kid who went missing so I told them some information or what might of happened, that night Michael was taken and there was another note from dad telling me never to do it again or he would just keep taking more people. 

After that I moved in with Liam and I didn't tell anyone what had happened, of course Liam knee but for a while I stopped going to school and I turned into my mum and then one night in had a dream about him coming back and I woke up screaming and crying. 

Liam's parents made me talk to a therapist and I slowly got better and I went back to school passed my gcses with minimum grades so when I started my college classes I made sure to focus on my work and I guess I got slightly obsessed with it and I would just focus everything on working because it distracted me from it all. 

I guess I'm still like that a bit but I'm a lot better now, but as you know I still get the nightmares and stuff I often wake up crying and screaming and it takes me ages to calm down and Liam has to come in and help me and if not I call Niall and he helps" Harry explained as Louis laid and listened carefully.

"What was your dream about last weekend?" Louis asked curious about it. "I dreamt that they came back and took me and then they strapped knives to my hands and stabbed them into Gemma and Michael killing them both" Harry whispered out. "Harry I'm so sorry" Louis said as he pulled Harry over to hug him. "Lou" Harry said "hmm" Louis hummed. "You give great hugs" Harry said snuggling into Louis arms as they stayed on the grass. Louis chuckled and held Harry tightly.

"Do you have any idea where Gemma and Michael could be?" Louis asked. "I don't know, maybe but there's nothing I can do" Harry said, Louis nodded and decided to drop the subject for now. "Thanks for telling me Haz I know that must have been hard for you" Louis said. "Oh and before I forget I've noticed your hair always smells like strawberry shampoo and Daisy and Phoebe made me buy all of it when we were shopping together last time what's that all about?" He asked.

"Gemma, she always used to was her hair with it and I would love it so she started buying me some to use and then after she got taken I used it to stay connected to her" Harry said. "That's cute, it smells amazing" Louis said sniffing Harry's hair. 

Harry lifted his head up so he was looking at Louis "did you really just sniff my hair" Harry asked. "Yes, I did do you have a problem with that Harold?" Louis said. "Yes!" Harry replied. "And watcha ya going to do about it?" Louis questioned. Harry thought for a second before he smiled and then began to tickle Louis' sides. 

Louis began laughing uncontrollably, it was a good job he was ticklish Harry thought to himself. Louis began wriggling about trying to grab Harry's hands, he finally managed to hold them and he flipped them over so that Harry was laying on the grass and Louis was sat in Harry just above his waist holding his hands above his hand. 

"Don't ever tickle me Harold" Louis said. "You can't tell me what to do" Harry whined poking his tongue out like a little child. Louis pressed down on Harry's wrists and lent down "don't test me Harold" he growled, Harry let out a small whimper, "sorry" he barely managed to say. Louis face suddenly changed "shit, Harry I'm sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to I, I'm sorry" he rambled out releasing Harry's hands and moving off him. 

"Don't apologise, I kinda liked it" Harry mumbled to himself but Louis managed to hear it and smirked slightly "wait, I never asked you this but are you gay? Sorry if that sounds offensive or something it's just Jackson and Stan called you a you know, and I just assumed they were being mean but like are you actually gay?" Louis asked. 

"Lou, I wear flower crowns and I'm completely okay with being called a princess of course I'm gay is that not obvious" Harry laughed. "I didn't want to assume anything, I did kinda think you might be though" Louis said. "I'm Bi" he then added. "Yeah I know, Niall told me" Harry said. "He said you only really just sleep with girls tho" He added. 

"Yeah, I don't know I guess it's just easier to find girls that want to sleep with me so I just do that but I haven't actually done it in a while, I've slept with guys in the past and i did have a boyfriend for a while but he cheated on me" Louis explained. "Who would ever cheat on you, you are literally perfect" Harry said shocked at the idea of someone cheating on Louis. 

"He said I was ugly and that I was fat and the only reason he was with me was because I was rich and popular" Louis said. "How can you be called fat and ugly you literally look great" Harry said. "Ahaha you're definitely lying there Harry, like I've got a bit of a tummy (it's the cutest fucking thing ever I love it I swear to god if anyone disses the tommo tummy I will come through the screen and with all the kindness....stab you) I'm way too curvy for a guy and my ass is too big" Louis sighed. 

"Louis Tomlinson shut the fuck up! You look great, not even ashamed to say this but your tummy is literally the cutest thing and your curves and ass are just like the hottest things ever" Harry said honestly. "Have you even seen yourself thought Harry you literally look so good, like you're so fit you even have a bit of a six pack you have no tummy and your body looks like it actually belongs to a man not like mine that should probably be a woman's body" Louis said.

"I got these stupid love handles though (don't hate on the love handles either) " Harry pouted grabbing hold of the bits of fat around his waist. "I love them" Louis said smiling. "Can you two just fuck already like this is just painful" Lottie said from behind them. They jumped at the sudden sound and turned to see her. "How long have you been standing there?" Louis asked. 

"Long enough to see that you two are obviously into each other so just fuck already and get together" she said standing with her hand on her hip. "Go away" Louis said. "Okay, mum said dinner is in 10 minutes there's enough for Harry if he is staying" Lottie said smiling before she skipped off. "I hate her, I actually hate her" Louis groaned. 

"I love her, she's great" Harry laughed. "So are you going to stay for dinner, you can stay the night again....please?" Louis asked. "If you want me to" Harry replied, Louis nodded and they walked inside to go have dinner. As they got up Louis pulled Harry in for a hug, he went up on his toes to be the same height and he took a deep breath in to smell his hair, the sweet smell of....

Strawberry shampoo


	12. Chapter 10

After they had dinner they went up to Louis' floor and sat in his room just chatting with each other. "Oh, I just remembered I said I would take you to the pool" Louis said getting up. "Lou it's the sun is almost setting isn't it going to be cold and dark" Harry whined. 

Louis searched through his walk in wardrobe to find himself swimming trunks he then found a yellow pair that were too big for him "here, put these on they should fit you" he said chucking them at Harry. He decided not to argue with Louis and he just went into Louis' bathroom to change. 

"Lou, I look ridiculous" Harry groaned as he looked into the mirror looking at the bright yellow trunks. "I'm sure you look sexy, let me see" Louis chuckled from the other side of the door. Harry slowly opened the door and stepped out, Louis couldn't help but scan over Harry's body. 

Harry felt self conscious and turned himself away slightly wrapping his arms around where his love handles were. "Don't cover yourself princess" Louis said stepping close to harry and pulling his arms away from his body.

"C'mon let's go" Louis said leading Harry out of the room. They got in the lift and Louis pressed the number 7. "I thought there were only 6 floors" Harry said remembering Niall only listing 6 floors when they first met the night of the party. "There's technically nothing on the seventh floor but you'll see" Louis said as the lift went up. 

The lift opened and all that was there was a bench and then a pile of towels at the side. It was a very small space probably the size of a normal sized bathroom. "Why are we up here?" Harry asked. "We are going swimming" Louis smiled. He walked over to the door that was on the wall and opened it, you could see the whole garden and everything around the house. 

Harry was stunned when he saw that the door lead to nothing but open space, until he looked down and saw water coming up to just under the door. He had a pool on his roof, his entire roof was a freaking swimming pool, all with glass edges so it was practically an infinity pool going around the whole house with just the small room attached to the lift in the middle of it. 

Louis jumped out the door into the water below him, grabbing Harry's hand just before so that he was pulled in as well. They both came up from the water gasping from the coldness but both laughing as well. "You little shit" Harry squealed as he splashed Louis for pulling him in. Louis just smiled and hid under the water so not to get splashed. 

"I'll race ya to the edge" Louis said starting to swim to the edge of the pool, Harry quickly followed. They both got there at the same time and then spent a good few minutes arguing about who got there first. "Hey look the sun is setting" Harry said excited as he rested his arms on the glass edge to hold himself up. 

Louis did the same thing and they watched the sunset. "Don't you think it's just so beautiful" Harry whispered out. "not as beautiful as you though" Louis smiled slightly. "Cringy but cute, I like it" Harry chuckled but he did blush slightly and get a warm feeling inside. 

"Hey, watch this" Louis said quickly swimming back over to the middle section. He got to the wall and pulled himself up and a bar that was there and pressed a button. The floor of the pool lit up the colour of the pool would fade between a whole range of colours. "That's cool" Harry said watching in amazement.

"I'll heat it up as well so we don't get cold" Louis said hitting another button and Harry could already feel the water around him heat up as he started to swim over to Louis. Along the other side of the pool there was a ledge halfway up the glass wall so they swam over there and sat down on that. 

"Want to play 21 questions or something?" Louis suggested. "Woah I didn't know we were 12 year old girls" Harry laughed. "Alright then we won't play it I was just making a suggestion" Louis said sassily. "Woah woah calm down your sassy ass down, let's play it" Harry said. 

"Okay I'll start, when did you realise you were gay?" Louis asked. "woah we're really jumping in at the deep end here, um I guess when I spent my childhood dancing to brittany spears and Beyonce, I kinda got the idea. Then I just never really had that much interest in girls and I find guys very attractive. You?" Harry said. 

"I've always been rather popular so girls were kinda just throwing themselves at me so I would sleep with them as stuff but I felt like something wasn't right and the I slept with Zee and Niall about a year ago, different times to begin with then one time when we were drunk all together and that was just so much better and I realised I saw myself looking at guys more than I did at girls. Like don't get me wrong girls are great for a one night stand but guys just feel better and I see myself settling down with a guy one day." Louis explained.

"Niall and Zee are gay as well?" Harry asked really surprised. "Niall is pansexual and the Zee is Bi" Louis told him. "that's cool, I'm surprised Niall didn't say anything" Harry said. "he's open about it when people ask him but he doesn't bring it up himself, he kinda forgets" Louis chuckled. "okay second question, if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go and why?" Harry questioned. 

"I've been so many places and they are all so lovely put I want to go to Japan again in the cherry blossom season it's just so beautiful. When I find the person I'm going to marry I want to go travelling with them and visit the most beautiful places ever and then end up there and then when we are under all the cherry blossom I will propose to them" Louis said. "Woah that sounds amazing" Harry said. "Where would you want to go?" Louis asked. 

"Paris probably, like I know it's cliche and everything but I just want to see what it's like" Harry said. "I'll take you there" Louis said. "What?" Harry questioned. "We go to Paris for new years eve each year, this year you'll come with us" Louis said. "Lou I can't-" Harry began. "Nope, no arguing, I'll invite the other guys as well and we can all get separate hotel rooms that are away from my family and we will just have fun and then during the day I'll take you around Paris, no arguing with me Harold, okay?" Louis said Harry just nodded.

"Third question, if I ever asked you on a date would you say yes?" Louis asked quickly. "Yes" Harry rushed out probably a bit too quickly which he was embarrassed about but Louis couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. "How about if I asked you?" Harry said quietly, "of course" Louis replied. Both of them sat in silence for a moment just letting there arms float on the water, enjoying the comfortable silence. 

"My question, when you're older do you want kids?" Harry asked. "Definitely, I love kids, they are so cute and I would love to have and care for one with my partner. Do you want kids?" He said. "Of course, I want a girl called Darcy and possibly a couple more" Harry explained. 

"Four, if you were planning a date for me what would we do?" Louis asked. "Well I would take you to my secret hide out, I would cook a load of food at home before I leave and we would walk there so we could just chat and have a laugh. When we get there the sun would be just about to set, it would be in the winter so we would both be wearing loads of coats and I would bring a blanket that we could both hug under. We would watch the sunset while we eat the food I cooked and then after we would go inside the treehouse that's there and watch a movie on the projector Liam has put in there. We would then talk to each other about everything and anything and accidentally fall asleep" Harry explained. "That's cute" Louis smiled.

"What would we do if you were planning a date?" Harry asked. "Well it would be in the spring and we would go to the aquarium and look at all the fish because I know you love looking at all the pretty colours. We would then go into a flower field and pick flowers together and then sit making them into flower crowns, we would come back here and we would cook together and end up having a food fight half way through. We would come up here and look at the stars just enjoying each others company talking about our future" Louis said. "That sounds wonderful" Harry replied.

"How many people have you slept with?" Harry asked quietly. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that" Louis mumbled out looking down at the colour changing pool water. "Hey, it's not like I'll judge you or anything. It's your choice what you want to do with your body and I'm not going to judge you for that" Harry smiled softly. 

"Let's just say probably around 20/30 girls and possibly the same amount of guys maybe slightly less" Louis whispered out feeling slightly ashamed of himself but then he knew that Harry wasn't judging him which made me feel slightly better. "How about you?" Louis asked. "Um well zero" Harry said awkwardly. "So you've never slept with anyone?" Louis questioned.

Harry shook his head. 

"Have you like some stuff with a guy?" Louis questioned. 

Harry shook his head again. 

"Have you kissed a guy?" He asked.

Harry once again shook his head. 

"Woah" Louis said "it's sad I know, but like obviously I went through a stage of not talking to people and then now I just mainly have friends that are girls and then now you guys so I haven't exactly found someone to be with and I just want it all to be special and with someone I care for and someone that cares for me" Harry said. 

"That's not sad Harry, it's completely understandable and it's kind of cute" Louis said. "So you've just like never had sex?" Louis said again still surprised that someone that looked like Harry hadn't found a guy to be with. Harry just shook his head. 

"Is it my question or yours?" Louis then asked not being able to remember where they were. "I don't even remember what number question we are on but you can ask the next question" Harry said. "Hmm okay, I know you haven't had sex or anything yet but do you have anything you might be into or something?" Louis asked awkwardly as he poked his finger in and out the water creating ripples infront of him. 

"Like kinks?" Harry questioned "yeah" Louis answered. "I don't know but um I guess maybe the idea of someone being dominant and telling me exactly what they want me to do and having full control of me. Degrading me until we are finished and then after they tell me how well I've done I guess you know I don't know" Harry whispered awkwardly. Louis smirked "so like, Dom/sub, tying up, degrading and praise kinks?" Louis said. "Yeah I guess" Harry shrugged blushing a bit. 

"How about you?" Harry asked. "Anything kinky really, I'm probably down for it all, I want someone to be my sub" Louis said casually, being very open about it all. 

"My question now, do you think it's weird that I wear flowers crowns?" Harry asked. "I think it's cute, and I love that you express yourself, it's so beautiful, you are beautiful. Such a pretty princess" Louis whispered as he moved closer to Harry moving one of his drenched curls out Harry's face by gently brushing his thumb over the side of his face. 

"Okay, now for my question, would you be okay if I kissed you right now?" Louis whispered leaving his hand on the side of Harry's face as he spoke and gently pulled one of Harry's curls with his fingers. Harry nodded slowly and Louis brought himself closer to Harry. He tilted his head slightly and let his lips brush gently up against Harry's. 

Louis was almost scared to kiss him properly, scared that he was going break him somehow. Harry brought his hands up to Louis' face and connected their lips properly. It all felt right, Louis felt a feeling that he had never got from kissing someone before and Harry just felt safe right now he felt at home. 

They broke apart Louis rested his forehead on Harry's. "Shit Haz I'm sorry, I just took your first kiss and it wasn't special or anything I'm so sorry" Louis rambled out. Harry just smiled and placed his finger on Louis' lips stopping him from saying anything else. "It was perfect Lou" he whispered before slipping his body off the ledge and turning himself around and pulling himself so that he was now able to straddle Louis' lap. 

"But you wanted it to be special and I just kissed you without even thinking or doing any-" Harry cut him off by pressing his lips up against Louis' again. This time it was a lot harder and more passionate, Louis' hands found there way to Harry's curls gently tugging on them causing Harry to moan slightly. Louis took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

They continued to make out until Harry shivered slightly "you cold?" Louis asked pulling away from the kiss. Harry nodded as he continued to shiver slightly, obviously the water was nice and warm still but where Harry was half out the water from being sat on Louis he had gotten cold. 

Louis looked at his watch (it was waterproof don't worry) it was 12am they had been out here for four hours. "Let's go inside and get you warm and dry" Louis said. Harry nodded and pushed off the glass wall so that he floated back. Louis swam towards him and they both headed towards the room in the middle. They got to it and Louis pulled himself up on the metal bar attached to the wall to open the door. 

He then pulled himself up into the room, he lent down to help Harry up but Harry just shook his head "watch this" he said. He put his hands on the floor of the room and began to pull himself up but when he was leave with it he began to lift his legs up until he was doing a handstand in the doorway. He walked forwards on his hands until he hand enough rim to let his feet drop down. 

He stood up and stretched out his arms while Louis clapped for him "thank you! Thank you!" He said taking bows. Louis closed the door and then handed Harry a towel, he wrapped himself up in it trying to suck in all the warmth. "Why don't you go have a shower and I'll get someone to make us hot chocolate and we can either just chill or watch a movie" Louis said as they walked into the lift. 

"Okay" Harry smiled. Louis went over to the speaker in his room once they had got there and pressed it "yes sir what would you like?" A voice said through the speaker, Harry recognised it as Kacey. "Can we have two hot chocolates brought up to my room in about half an hour" he said. "Of course sir" She said "thank you Kacey" Louis said. "You remembered her name" Harry smiled. 

"Yeah, after you left that time I went down and spent the rest of the time chatting to them, they are all so lovely" Louis said. Harry just smiled proudly "um I don't have anything to wear and I don't have any shampoo with me" Harry whispered out as Louis grabbed him some dry towels for him to use once he had showered. 

"You can take some of my clothes, I have some oversized stuff that will probably fit you and theres a bottle of strawberry shampoo in there I put one in there after you used the shower last time incase you ever stayed over" Louis smiled. Harry just walked over and hugged him tightly "thank you" he whispered. 

He walked toward the bathroom and just before he got to the door he stopped and turned around "do you want to join me" he asked quickly before he could change his mind. "I would love to, as long as you are okay with it" Louis said, Harry nodded and continued walking into the bathroom.

Louis followed him, they walked over to the shower, Louis switched it on and set it to the right temperature. He then stepped back and pulled down his swimming trunks and put them on the radiator so they could dry, Harry reluctantly did the same. They both looked at each other their eyes trying to map out every detail of each others bodies. Louis then stepped into the shower letting the hot water flow over his body. 

He reached his hand out and Harry took it, he genuinely pulled Harry towards him until Harry was standing under the water with him. "You know you look absolutely beautiful" Louis whispered as he stood as close to Harry as humanly possible. " 'm not" Harry replied "you are, pretty princess" Louis smiled as he ran his hands down the side of Harry's body. Harry whimpered at the feeling and ducked his head slightly so that his lips could catch Louis'. 

After their second make out session of the night they once again parted. Louis reached behind Harry and grabbed the strawberry shampoo. He opened the lid and squeezed some out into his hands. Harry bowed his head and Louis began to rub it into his hair. Once Louis had rubbed it all in he washed his own hair with his shampoo. Harry brought his hands up to Louis' hair and started making a part of it stand up. 

Louis tried to move his head away but Harry just pouted so he moved his head back and Harry continued to make different sections of his hair stand up in spikes. "Looks cool" Harry said standing back, Louis looked across the room to the mirror and then took a step back so that the water then flattened it out. Harry washed the shampoo out of his hair and then they got out, wrapping towels around the lower half of their bodies. 

Harry stood near Louis and the shook his head so that his curls flung about spraying water at Louis. "Little shit" Louis mumbled grabbing another towel and chucking it over Harry's head so he could dry his hair slightly.

"My bathroom smells like strawberries now" Louis said as the walked out. "It's nice" Harry smiled. They got changed into some clothes and then just when they were ready there was a knock on the door. Louis walked over and opened it taking the hot chocolate from kacey and thanking her. "Sir it smells lovely in here what is it" she asked . 

"Strawberry shampoo"


	13. Chapter 11

Harry and Louis sat in the cinema room. Harry sat on Louis' lap as they cuddled under a blanket drinking their hot chocolate and watching friends. "I can't believe you've never watched friends" Harry said as they started the second episode. "I've been missing out, this is great" Louis said. "I know!" Harry said in Monica's voice causing them both to chuckle.

"Harry, do you ever get scared to go to sleep?" Louis questioned suddenly during one of the episodes "hmm sometimes" Harry replied. "What does it feel like when you wake up" he asked. 

"At first I feel confused, because like I was in the place that seemed so real to me and then suddenly I'm not so I panic about the sudden change trying to work out whether it was real or not. Then I just start panicking that its going to happen and I remember everything that did happen. I start to not be aware of my surroundings which makes me panic even more, I start to go into a panic attack and I just can't breathe. No matter how much I breathe my body just doesn't seem to get any oxygen and then my chest gets so tight and I just want to scream, sometimes I do" Harry explained. 

"Haz, I'm so sorry that happens to you that sounds terrible" Louis said quietly. "It sometimes feels like I'm dying" He said. Louis held Harry tighter "sometimes I wish I just did" he then whispered. "Just what?" Louis asked curiously. "Just died" Harry replied, Louis' face completely dropped "why would you say that?" He questioned. 

"I just I don't know sometimes I just feel that way. There's not much behind it I just feel worthless and unnecessary in life" Harry shrugged as if this was the most casual thing to be talking about. "Fuck, Hazza don't think like that. You are so important and you are amazing. I've known you a little over 2 weeks now and I can't even imagine my life without you" Louis said. Harry just looked down slightly before snuggling into Louis even more than he already was. 

"Skip college on Monday" Louis said. "Wait what?, I can't " Harry rushed out "Harry, no one will care, skip and let me take you out on a date" He said. "Okay" Harry replied "really?" Louis questioned to make sure "yeah" Harry smiled. Not once since he had started college had he had a day off so he would just tell them he was sick or something they probably wouldn't even question. 

"Lou, what exactly are we?" Harry questioned he had been wondering that since they kissed earlier. He felt like he had known Louis for ages but it had only been a few weeks, was this all too soon? 

"I don't know, what do you want us to be?" Louis asked him. "I don't know" Harry replied "then let's just be us then yeah" Louis smiled "that sounds perfect Harry said. "It's 3am and I have to go into work today, maybe we should go to sleep now" Harry suggested as they began episode 17 of friends. "Sure" Louis said turning off the massive screen and the projector. 

Harry and Louis walked down the hallway, Harry had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he was still absolutely freezing. He got to the door of the spare room and opened it "what are you doing?" Louis asked. "Going to bed" Harry replied. Louis shook his head and closed the door infront. "My room" He said. Harry smiled and they walked down the hall to Louis' room. 

They walked in and Louis got into his bed while Harry just stood awkwardly. Louis sat up and pulled the hem of the top Harry was wearing down so that Harry fell onto the bed causing both of them to laugh "smooth" Harry whispered. "I wanna be little spoon" Harry mumbled turning around. 

Louis happily moved his body behind Harry's and wrapped his arms around him. "Night Hazza" He whispered as he moved Harry's curls from his face. "Night boo bear" Harry replied, he looked so peaceful and happy right now that Louis didn't even get mad at the name. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Omg husahjsskbens are you two going out" Fizzy squealed as she barged into Louis' room with the other girls. Harry and Louis both groaned and tried to hide under the covers from the light that was now filling the room. "They probably had sexy times or something" Lottie giggled. "What's sexy times?" Daisy asked. Louis shot up from the bed "Do not answer that!" He said pointing at Lottie.

"What's sexy times?" Phoebe asked this time both twins standing looking at the older ones waiting for someone to answer. "Urm it's when two people hug" Lottie blurted out just trying to get them to forget about it. Louis nodded agreeing with Lottie. Harry just peaked out from under the blanket "morning" He said. 

"Good morning" the girls said at the same time. They all started giggling and then ran out the room leaving harry and Louis very confused. "You sleep well?" Louis questioned getting himself out of the bed. "Yeah, best sleep I've had in ages, even if it was only for 4 hours" Harry said looking at the clock on Louis' desk. "Hm that's good, I guess you'll have to come sleep here more often" Louis smirked. "I guess I will have to" Harry replied as he got out the bed as well. 

They both got changed, Harry pit on the clothes he had worn yesterday even though louis had offered to let him take some clothes from his wardrobe which genuinely looked like a whole shopping centre, Harry couldn't be surprised if he had a Costa in there somewhere. 

"Oh I almost forgot something" Louis said running back into his walk in wardrobe. Harry stood waiting, confused about what Louis was getting. "You left this at Zayns and I noticed you weren't wearing one yesterday" Louis said as he was holding the red flower crown that had fallen off Harry's head when Stan hurt him and he had forgotten to pick it up. 

"Thank you" Harry smiled he went to take it from Louis but Louis moved it way Harry was confused for a second but then he realised what Louis wanted. He bowed his head slightly and Louis placed the flower crown on him making sure everything looked right. "There you go, spin for me" Louis requested. 

Harry let out a small giggle as he twirled in front of Louis "pretty princess" Louis smiled grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him close, they stood still for a moment before brushing there lips together and then resting their foreheads on each other and just smiling.

"Some little birdies told me you two are going out" Jay said as Harry and Louis walked into the dining room. "We aren't dating we are just being Harry and Louis and seeing how things go we aren't labelling it" Louis corrected her. "Oh well that's lovely I'm so happy for you two" she smiled. "Plus mum I think if birds are talking to you, you might want to get some psychological help" Louis said sitting down. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You're skipping tomorrow!?" Liam said completely shocked by what Harry had just said. "Hm yeah, I asked Mary for the day off tomorrow and I'm not going to school" Harry said as he walked around Liam's room tidying up Liam's room because it was annoying him that it was all so messy. 

"What are you doing tomorrow then?" Liam asked. "Um well Lou is taking me out on a date" Harry said "wait what, when did all that happen what? How? What? I'm so confused" Liam questioned getting so confused about what Harry had just said to him. 

"Me and Lou kinda kissed last night" Harry said as he bent down to pick up a sock, he then paused "wait, do I want to pick this up" He asked looking up to Liam. "For god sakes Harry I'm not that disgusting" Liam rolled his eyes. Harry just grinned slightly and continued to pick up the socks on the floor. 

"So you and Louis kissed? When? How? Why?" Liam started to properly interrogate him. "We were in the pool just talk, I guess flirting a bit and he asked if he could kiss me and I said yes and yeah it happened" Harry tried to say casually but he couldn't help but smile so widely. 

"Ah my bestfriend!!! I'm so happy for you!" Liam celebrated by jumping up and hugging Harry tightly. "So do you like him?" Liam questioned. "Yeah" Harry smiled. "I'm so happy for you Haz this is great but I swear if he hurts you I will quiet literally end his life" Liam said. 

"Thanks Li" Harry said "there you go, your room is all tidy now" Harry said standing back and looking around Liam's room one last time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "I mean I didn't ask you to but thank you" Liam said looking at his room. 

"I'm going to bed now" Harry said walking out the door, Liam chuckled at how straightforward Harry was "night Harry" He said. "Night Li" Harry called from down the hallway. It got into his room and jumped into bed. It definitely wasn't as nice as Louis' bed, he missed being there already. 

As he laid down his phone started vibrating, he picked it up and saw that Louis was requesting to video call him. He answered it and it was all blurry with a lot of high pitched screams, Harry just chuckled. The screen finally became still and Phoebe, Daisy and Fizzy all appeared on the screen. "Hi, girls you okay?" He asked. They all nodded "how are you?" Fizz asked. "I'm good, what are you all doing on Louis' phone?" He asked.

"He left it on the side so we ran away with it and we wanted to talk with you" Daisy said. "Well its lovely to see you all, shouldn't you guys all be in bed though" Harry said. "Yeah, but shhhh don't tell anyone" Phoebe said giggling. "WHERE'S MY PHONE! GET HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS" Louis' voice yelled all the girls looked up and Harry just chuckled "quick! Run" He said all the girls jumped up and started running. 

"Aha! Got ya!" Louis said catching up with Daisy who was holding the phone and he picked her up. He snatched the phone from her hands and told them all to go to bed they all wondered off to bed and Louis started walking to the elevator. 

"Your sisters are so much more fun than you" Harry said, Louis jumped at the sudden sound causing Harry to laugh loads. "Why are you on my phone" Louis questioned bringing the phone up to his face. "Your sisters called me, you want me to hang up?" Harry said.

"No no no, don't" Louis rushed out at he was walking into his room. "You ready for tomorrow?" He asked "yeah, what are we doing?" Harry asked. "That's going to be a surprise Harold" Louis said as he curled up in his own bed. 

"Why won't you tell me" Harry pouted "because" Louis simply replied. "I hate you" Harry mumbled "no, you don't" Louis smiled. "Lou" Harry said quietly. "Yes?" Louis replied, "make up a story for me" he said as he got himself comfortable. 

"Okay" Louis said resting his phone on one pillow and laying his head on another one staring up at the ceiling. "There was once a beautiful princess called Harry, he was the prettiest person ever. He wore flower crowns all the time, and sometimes he would paint his nails as well and painted nails make Harry beautiful" Louis began. 

"One day the princess was out gonna walk and a stupid ugly troll named Stan jumped out of a tree and tried to steal the flower crown that princess Harry was wearing. Don't worry though because just a few meters away prince Louis was walking his daily walk and heard the stupid ugly troll. Louis walked over the to troll and picked him up, and dropped kicked that mother fucker to a whole different universe. Prince Louis and Princess Harry then lived happily ever after" Louis said smiling widely when he said about drop kicking Stan the troll. 

"Wow Lou that was truly beautiful, you should definitely write your own story like that" Harry chuckled when Louis finished. "I should definitely do that, everyone will love it" Louis said as he rolled to the side to face the camera on his phone. "Haz, do you actually like me or did you only say yes last night because you felt like you had to?" Louis questioned suddenly. 

"I like you, I said yes because I meant it" Harry replied. "Really?" Louis asked hopefully "yeah" Harry smiled in reply.   
"Okay goodnight Boo bear" Harry smiled closing his eyes. "Don't leave me" Louis pouted slightly, harry had never seen Louis be clingy or needy like this, he had to admit it was very cute. "I'm not going to leave, I'm just going to sleep, want to be energised for tomorrow" Harry replied. 

"Okay, don't hang up" Louis said as he closed his eyes as well. "Night" Harry whispered for a second time. "Good night Haz, I'll see you in the morning" Louis replied before they both fell asleep. 

Harry slept peacefully all through the night which he was so happy about, he didn't want to be tired for when he was with Louis. What he didn't know was that Louis had kept the volume on his phone all the way up and didn't sleep for ages because he wanted to make sure that Harry was okay and that if he woke up he was their to help him. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Right have fun with Louis today. I know you like him and stuff but no hanky panky" Liam instructed standing at the doorway of Harry's room. "Seriously Li, Hanky panky?" Harry said trying hard not to laugh. "Yes Harry! Hanky panky" Liam said crossing his arms. "Can't you just say no sex or fucking like is it seriously that hard to say those words instead?" Harry questioned. 

"Don't dis the hanky panky" Liam said waving his finger at Harry. "Right I think it's time you left or you're going to be late" Harry said trying to get rid of Liam. "I guess you're right, well have fun and if anything goes wrong just give me a text" Liam said. "Will do. Bye Li" Harry said. "Bye" He replied before finally leaving Harry alone. 

Harry got up and went and had a shower washing his hair with his strawberry shampoo. He then stood infront of his wardrobe, he picked out black skinny jeans and a white top, he grabbed the green hoodie and put it on over the top. He really wished he had nicer clothes but he just didn't have the money for it. 

He then picked up the light blue flower crown and fixed his hair around it. He then remembered what Louis had said about his nails. 'Painted nails make Harry beautiful' He walked downstairs to the kitchen where Karen was sat. "Karen, do you think I would maybe wear some of your nail varnish please" Harry asked quietly standing at the door. 

"Oh of course Harry, let's go pick you a colour and then maybe I can do them for you" she said jumping out her seat. Harry nodded and they walked upstairs together and went to her dressing table in her room. "So what colour would you like?" Karen asked. "Maybe the same colour as the flowers?" Harry questioned pointing to his head. 

"Ah I think I have a colour like that" she said rummaging through a box full of colours. "Oh ahaha this is perfect" She chuckled "what?" Harry asked. "The colour" she said picking up a bottle that was the exact colour of the flowers "it's called louis blue" she continued. "Really?" Harry questioned smiling a little, "yeah" she said showing him the name on the bottle. He smiled brightly "that's great" he chuckled. 

They sat together just catching up, Harry told her all about Niall, Danielle and Zayn but mostly he talked about Louis. The strangest thing is Harry didn't know he liked Louis until they were up in the pool. Like he had obviously liked him but he just hadn't realised it yet, or maybe deep down he knew, he just ignored it for some reason. 

"Done" Karen said closing the bottle, Harry looked down at his nails, they looked great. "Thank you" he smiled giving her a hug. There was knock at the door and Harry ran to answer it. He was a bit enthusiastic when he opened the door and he stumbled over his feet a bit, he went tumbling over but before he hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body keeping him from falling. 

"Oops" Harry giggled as he looked up at Louis. 

"Hi" Louis smiled down at Harry letting him stand back up. 

"Harry you look beautiful" Louis said once he had looked at Harry properly "your nails look so great, it matches the flowers and everything" Louis said getting slightly excited over the fact that it was all the same and how great he looked.....or maybe if he was being honest he was excited about the fact Harry had chosen to wear the flowers and nail varnish that was the same colour as his eyes. 

"You ready?" Louis asked "definitely" Harry replied stepping out the door and closing it behind him. "Right now that you're not literally falling into my arms can I get a hug?" Louis questioned as they walked down the path. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis who went up on his tiptoes. While Harry nuzzled his head into Louis' necks Louis took in a deep breath.

"Did you just sniff my hear again?" Harry asked. "Maybe I did, maybe i didn't, what are you going to do about it" Louis replied with a small smirk as they walked towards the car. "I'll stop washing my hair" Harry replied. "UHHH you wouldn't do that" Louis gasped. "Do you only like me because the smell of my hair" Harry joked pretending to be hurt. "Yeah it's definitely that... definitely the.....

Strawberry shampoo" 


	14. Chapter 12

"Can you please tell me what we are doing?" Harry whined after being in the car for no more than 5 minutes. "Nope, you just have to wait" Louis replied not looking away from the road. Harry sat back in his seat, crossed his arms and pouted. "Will this make you happier?" Louis questioned as he put in his sister's one addition CD. Harry's face immediately lit up and he started singing so loudly as Louis just watched him fondly.

"Okay so I will tell you that today isn't just one thing, we are doing a whole bunch of things" Louis said as he drove into the car park of the shopping centre they went to the last time to buy Harry the lavender hoodie. "Is this the first thing?" Harry questioned looking out the window like an excited little child. "Yep" Louis answered parking the car. 

"What are we going to do here?" Harry asked, "shopping" Louis replied. "But Lou I have no money" Harry sighed "I never said you were buying stuff, and before you argue about me paying for you this is my date plan so we do what I say no arguments, you understand me Harold!" Louis said trying to be stern but his smile came through just causing Harry to smile as well, he completely gave in "I understand" he mumbled as they got out the car.

"Let's go in here first" Louis said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling into the closest shop, after that he didn't let go, not that Harry minded. "Oh this would look great" Louis said pulling a blue pair of jeans he then pulled Harry over to the top section. He pulled out a top. "Isn't that way too big for you?" Harry chuckled. 

"It's not for me, it's for you" Louis replied Harry was about to sat something but then stopped himself. "Go try them on" Louis said, Harry reluctantly walked into the dressing room and changed into it. He looked in the mirror, he had to admit it looked pretty great:

Harry walked out to show Louis "looks great on you" Louis smiled looking at it. Harry did a small spin while giggling a bit before going back into the dressing room to put his other clothes back on. "I'm definitely buying that for you" Louis said taking the clothes from Harry and putting it in the trolley he had gone and got while he was waiting.

"Lou you don't have to buy stuff for me, you've already brought me two jumpers" Harry said as they continued looking for stuff in the shop. "I want to buy you stuff though, plus you are going to look great in these" Louis said as he chucked a top for himself into the trolley. 

"You like that?" Louis asked as he noticed Harry looking at pastel hoodie "yeah" Harry replied, so Louis took it off the shelf and put it in the trolley. "Lou..." Harry started but Louis just cut him off "stop complaining, princess, c'mon let's go pay for this and move on to the next shop" he said leading them towards the check out. 

The worker scanned all the stuff and Louis paid for it and then took the two bags in one hand and grabbed Harry's hand with the other as they walked into another shop. "Oh this is such a nice colour it will match the purple and pink flower crown" Harry said excitedly looking at some nail varnish on the stand. 

"Nevermind it doesn't matter" Harry said quietly trying to walk away from the nail varnish but Louis kept him there. "What's wrong, I can get it for you if you want" Louis said. Harry just looked down and shook his head. "Harry what happened?" Louis asked. 

"The man over there, the look he gave me when said about the nail varnish" Harry whispered, he normally didn't let stuff like this bother him but he had just been feeling really self conscious recently especially after the stuff with Stan. 

Louis looked over to where a man was standing staring at them with a look of disgust. Louis walked over to him even though Harry tried to stop him. "Hi" Louis said standing infront of the man crossing his arms. "Your friend there is disgusting you shouldn't be around him" the man said gesturing over to Harry.

"And whys that?" Louis questioned, "because he is looking at nail varnish only girls should be wearing nail varnish, he has a flower crown on like what the fuck is he? He is a disgrace to men and shouldn't be allowed here, he should be imprisoned for that behaviour it's not right. To top it all off I bet he's a fag" the man spat out. 

"Okay so first of all clothes, objects, items don't have a gender so wearing nail varnish or wearing flower crowns does not define him as any less of a man. If anyone is a disgrace to men it's you, people like you are the reason men are seen as toxic and bad people. Imprisonment is not necessary here and I have to say I feel like you need to seek some help, not accepting people is not right and may be because you struggle to accept yourself and that's very upsetting I truly hope someone can help you. Oh and to top it off I'm also a fag and he's my fag so don't you dare talk badly about him" Louis said calmly with such a fake smile on his face. 

The man just scoffed and walked off. "Don't listen to people like that Haz, now lets pick you out some nail varnish, we can get you lots of different colours" Louis said putting and arm around Harry's waist pulling him back over to the stand with them all on. Harry smiled and started looking through the colours with Louis. 

"Lou, isn't 20 different colours a bit excessive" Harry laughed as Louis tried to carry all the bottles up to the counter as they forgot to get a basket. "Nope this is just about enough" he replied as he dropped them all onto the counter the worker helping to make sure they didn't roll off onto the floor. 

"Would you like a bag for all of this?" The lady asked as she scanned them all through. "Ummm yes I think that might be a good idea" Louis said looking at the pile of nail varnish infront of him. "Oh this is a lovely colour" she said as she packed them up looking at each colour. "That's my favourite one" Harry whispered "you have great taste, and I have to say your flower crown is absolutely beautiful" she smiled at Harry "Thank you" he replied. 

"Well I hope you two have a lovely day, enjoy the nail varnishes, and if you ever come back in here I would love to see what colours you have used" she smiled handing Louis the bag. "Thank you, we hope you have a lovely day" Louis said before they left the shop together. 

"Oh I have a great idea, c'mon let's go" Louis said an idea coming into his head. He dragged Harry across the floor and they stopped infront of build-a-bear. "I would question whether we are too old for this but I've always wanted to go in here" Harry smiled looking in at all the teddies. "How about we both make one for each other at different times" Louis suggests. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll go sit there while you make yours" Harry said pointing to a nearby bench. 

"Yeah, I'll be out as soon as I'm done" Louis smiled running into the shop. Harry sat down on the bench and just scrolled through stuff on his phone. "Hi!" A small voice said from infront of him, he looked up to see a little girl standing infront of him. "Hey" Harry smiled "are you okay, are you lost?" He asked looking around to see if anyone was looking for a child. 

"No, my mummy told me to come sit on this bench while she goes to the toilet" the girl said jumping up onto the bench so she could sit on it. "I'm this many" the girl said holding up 6 figures. Harry chuckled "I'm that many plus 11" he said. "Wow that's a lot, where there dinosaurs when you were born?" She asked. "Not quite" he laughed "I'm a bit younger than that" he added. 

"So where's your mummy?" She asked. "My mummy's at home" he replied, the little girl gasped "you're here alone" she said practically shocked at the idea. "Oh no, I'm here with my urm my friend person" Harry said not knowing what to say about Louis. 

"What's their name?" The girl asked seeming very interested in what Harry had to say. "His name is Louis" he said smiled slightly just saying his name. "Oh that's cool my name is Louisianna, so it's very similar" the girl explained feeling very excited. "That's a lovely name" Harry said "what's your name?" Louisianna asked. "Oh I'm Harry" he answered. 

"I like the flowers!" She said pointing up to his head. "I like them too" Harry smiled in reply. "What's in all the bags?" She questioned pointing at the bags next to Harry's feat. "Theres some clothes and some nail varnish" he replied "ooo can I see the colours" she asked excitedly. Harry picked up the bag full of nail varnish and they sat going through the colours looking at them all.

"Louisianna! What are you doing!?" A lady called running across to the bench. "Mummy!! This is Harry, he is 6 plus 11 and look at all the nail varnish he has!!" She said pointing at all the stuff they were looking through. "Hi Harry, I'm Milly, I'm sorry about her" Milly said giving an apologetic smile, "no it's okay, she's a lovely girl" Harry said. Harry noticed that Milly kept looking at the watch she had, looking quite unsettled. "Is everything okay?" Harry whispered as Louisiana continued to look through all the colours. 

"Oh, yes um her dad is supposed to be picking her up from here as I need to go to work and he was supposed to be here about 8 minutes ago and if I'm here much longer I'm going to be late" she explained. "Well I mean if you are comfortable with this I can wait here with her?" Harry said. Milly looked like she was deep in thought, weighing up her options. 

"I would never normally do this but if I'm late one more time I'm probably going to get fired. I'll tell him what has happened so he doesn't freak out, could we exchange phone numbers?" She reluctantly said. "Yeah that's fine" Harry said getting out his phone, they exchanged numbers and Milly said goodbye to Louisanna and with a lot of hesitation she left the two of them on the bench. 

"I like the colour you have on right now" she said grabbing hold of his fingers "I like that colour as well, it's the same colour as the flowers" Harry pointed out. "That's cool" she said "so why are you sat here and not with your friend?" She asked while swinging her legs. "He's in the build-a-bear shop, he's making me a bear and then when he's done I'm going to go make him one" Harry explained. 

"That's really cool" she said excitedly. "Umm Harry what ummm urh what happened, who is this?" A voice said from next to Harry. They both turned "Louis this is Louisianna, I'm looking after her until her dad gets here" Harry explained. "Hi! Louis, are names are very similar isn't that so cool!" She said exactly looking over at Louis, "yeah, it's really cool isn't it" Louis replied, smiling at her while he sat down next to Harry. 

"So did you make Harry a bear!?" She asked. "Yes I did, I think he will like it. Do you want to see it?" Louis said, she slipped down off the the chair and walked over to infront of Louis, Harry turned so he wouldn't see and Louis checked to make sure he wasn't peaking. He opened the bag and showed Louisianna what was in there "ahhhh that's beautiful! I LOVE it so much" she giggled looking at it. 

"My daddy is there!" Louisianna said suddenly pointing toward a young man walking towards them. "Oh hi, thank you so much for watching her" he awkwardly smiled as he picked her up hugging her. "That's okay, I hope you have a good day" Harry smiled. The guy thanked them some more and then finally left with Louisianna.

"Okay I'm going to go make you your bear" Harry said jumping up getting a bit too excited about it all. "Do you want some money?" Louis asked remembering that Harry didn't have much and it was quite expensive, well not for him it wasn't but definitely for Harry.

"No it's okay, I think I have enough" Harry said, Louis nodded and watched as Harry walked into the shop. "Hi Louis" a quiet voice said from next to him, he looked up to see a girl there, he recognised her he just couldn't remember why. 

Ohhh she's the dog Walker

Oh ummm Harry's friend, god Louis come you can think of her name, come Lou you've got this, he thought to himself. "Eleanor right?" He finally said she smiled "yeah" she said slightly blushing. "I was going to message you later but you don't have to walk Clifford tomorrow" Louis said looking back down at his phone. 

"Oh that's okay" Eleanor said still smiling, Louis had no idea what to do or say, he had to admit the times he had spoken to Eleanor when she got and dropped of Clifford he would flirt with her a bit but just to have a bit of fun but now he didn't want to do that. He had Harry, well he didn't but he doesn't want anyone but him. 

"Shouldn't you be in college or something?" Louis asked getting slightly irritated that she was still just standing there. "I have a free right now" She said sitting herself down next to Louis. "Shouldn't you be in classes right now, I didn't know your college let you out during the day?" Eleanor asked. 

"I'm skipping" Louis replied not looking up from his phone. "Oh, so what are you doing just sat here?" Eleanor asked sliding slightly closer to Louis. "I'm waiting for someone" he replied feeling very agitated. "Who you waiting for?" She asked sounding all bubbly and excited, god does this women ever shut up Louis thought to himself. 

"I'm waiting for Harry" he said just wanting her to leave "Harry styles?" She asked rather shocked by louis' answer. "Hm yeah" He replied "you mean he's here right now skipping as well?" She asked her hand over her mouth. "Yeah" Louis replied. Eleanor suddenly smirked "okay, I'm going to leave, is Harry in one of the shop?" She said getting up.

"Yeah he's in that one" Louis said pointing towards the build-a-bear, Eleanor got rather excited and turned heading towards the shop "oh Bye" she called as she was walking in, Louis just sat there feeling very confused but he was kind of glad she had left. 

"Boo!" Eleanor said jumping up behind Harry "shitt! Eleanor you're going to kill me" Harry said turning around clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Just shopping during my free but now the interesting question is what are you doing here?" Eleanor said giggling a bit lightly hitting Harry's arm. 

"You saw Louis didn't you" he groaned face palming "yes I did so mr I'll never skip school, what's going on between you and Louis?" Eleanor asked. "I'm not sure but I think we might kinda be going out but it's all very confusing" Harry explained. "Aww you two are so cute together though like it just seems right" Eleanor said causing Harry to smile. 

"Are you not annoyed? I thought you liked him?" Harry then asked playing with his bracelets. "Of course I'm not annoyed Haz, it's just a silly crush because I think he's hot in not in love with him or anything, I'm just so happy for you" Eleanor said smiling so much, she was genuinely so happy for him. 

"I'm glad you're okay with it" Harry smiled, he handed over the very little money he had to the worker to pay for the bear he had made. "So he's going to put up with you and all your quirks" Eleanor giggled. "Oh of course, he loves my quirks especially the......

Strawberry shampoo" 


	15. Chapter 13

"Okay where to next?" Harry asked as he joined Louis back outside on the bench. "We are actually going to leave the shopping centre, theres a little place just five minutes down the road" Louis explained. "Okay" Harry smiled excitedly "let's go put the bags in the car so we don't have to carry them" Louis said looking down at all the bags they were both holding. 

They walked towards Louis car, placing all the bags in the car "do you think we've brought too much" Harry said looking at the 7 bags in the car. "This is nothing Harold, we will have a lot more by the end of the day" Louis chuckled. They then began to walk back up to the shopping centre they walked through it and out the other side. 

When they got out onto the street Louis lead Harry down the road. "Lou?" Harry said quietly "hmm" Louis hummed in response "could I maybe hold your hand....maybe please ummm if you're okay with it" Harry mumbled out. Louis smiled up at Harry and took his hand and wrapped it around Harry's. Harry blushed and looked down at the floor for a moment "thank you" he quietly whispered out.

"You know what Harold, you're incredibly cute" Louis said, "my names not Harold!!!!" Harry pouted. "Aww what's a shame, I like the name Harold" Louis teasted. "Well I hate to break to you boo bear but my name is Harry" He said. "No, it's Harold" Louis said. They both just smiled at each other and continued to walk. 

"Okay here we are" Louis said stopping, Harry looked to the little shop they we standing next to, it was a flower shop. It was painted a light green colour with all the boarders around the windows and door painted a darker green. "It looks so pretty" Harry smiled, "it looks even better inside" Louis said pulling Harry towards the door. 

They walk inside and are immediately engulfed in the smell off all the flowers, there were colours everywhere, too many colours to count, anything you could think off was there. "Louis! It's so lovely to see you again" a girl about the same age as them says appearing from behind a bunch of the flowers. "Hi, Gigi" Louis smiled as they hugged each other. 

"Gigi, this is Harry. Harry this is Gigi" Louis said introducing them. "Is this the Harry that Zayn was talking about?" Gigi asked giving Harry a quick smile. "Yeah" Louis replied, "well Harry it's nice to finally meet you, I'm one of Zayn's friends" Gigi said. "Friends, sure" Louis scoffed causing Gigi to hit him on the back of the head slightly. 

"Well what can I help you guys with?" She asked. Harry looked at Louis for him to answer as he still had no idea what they were actually in there for. "We would like to make a flower crown" Louis said. Harry's face immediately lit up, god this boy was so great. 

"Okay, oh I love making them, right let's go pick some flowers to use, would you like a bouquet as well?" Gigi said writing a bunch if stuff down "oh yes" Louis said. Gigi lead them down to the back of the shop and they looked through the colours and styles of flower crowns they could make. 

"Right, I need to take a measurement of your head so we can make it fit perfectly" Gigi said pulling a tape measure out her pocket which for some reason just made Louis laugh. "He's so childish" Gigi said rolling her eyes Harry just nodded and hummed in agreement. "Whatever" Louis replied pouting slightly but he couldn't help but smile just a few seconds later. 

Gigi took measurements and then began to cut the wire to the right size, "I have to say Harry your curls are absolutely beautiful" Gigi said, "thank you" Harry smiled. "His hair is a wonderful thing, and it smells so great" Louis added. "Urmmm okay....." Gigi said, "I'm not weird I swear" Louis protested. "That's totally believe Lou" Gigi chuckled. 

"So let's start, I'll do the first few then you guys can finish it off" Gigi explained as she showed them how to attach the flowers and leaves. After a few attempts Harry finally got the hang of it. "Okay, I need to go sort out the arrangements, just call for me if you need any help" she said leaving them at the table.

"Lou, I love this" Harry said as he was twisting another flower onto the wire. "I'm glad you like it, you having fun today?" Louis asked, "yeah, it's been great, thank you" Harry smiled. "After we have done this we will go get some lunch if you're hungry" Louis said, "oh yes, I'm starving, I don't even remember if I had breakfast or not" Harry said trying to think about it. 

"Where do you want to eat?" Louis asked, "I don't mind, you can choose" Harry replied focusing on the leaf he was attaching. "Okay, I know a place near here that's very nice" Louis said, he quickly told Harry he needed to make a quick phone call and then left the shop. 

"So are you and Louis like a thing" Gigi said walking back to the table, "umm I'm not exactly sure, we are kinda on a date today but we haven't put labels on it or anything because we've only known each other for a short amount of time so we don't want to rush anything" Harry explained. "Oh, that's nice. Do you like him?" Gigi asked "yes, definitely" Harry nodded. 

"He's a nice guy, he can get very angry sometimes" Gigi said getting quieter at the end, Harry thought about it for a second, Louis hadn't exactly been angry around him at all. Well maybe that one time with Stan, he did get rather mad, and went and beat him up then pretended like it was nothing. 

"What do you mean he gets angry?" Harry asked. "It's just he can be short tempered sometimes, he's very protective and can get jealous quite easily. He mainly has good intentions but he just gets a bit full on sometimes, normally Zayn is the one to calm him down which is why they hang out a lot" Gigi explained. "That makes sense, I haven't fully seen him angry before" Harry said. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Louis said walking back into the room "just telling Harry how good the flower crown looks, I think its done" Gigi replied quickly. "It definitely does look beautiful" Louis said looking at it. "Why don't you guys go pick out a bouquet while I just finish off here and put it in a bag for you" Gigi said beginning to tidy up the space. 

Harry and Louis got up and went to look at all the bouquets of flowers. "Which one do you like?" Louis asked, Harry studied them carefully "I think these ones, I like sunflowers" Harry smiled pointing to the bouquet of sunflowers. "I like them as well" Louis smiled picking them up. He took them over to the counter and paid for them and the flower crown. 

"Thanks Gigi, I'll see you soon" Louis thanked her. "See you soon, I hope I see you as well Harry" She smiled. "I hope so as well" Harry replied, they gave each other a hug before Harry and Louis left the shop together. "Okay, I called the restaurant and they have a table for us ready, so let's start walking there" Louis said, taking Harry's hand and leading him down the road. 

The restaurant looked rather small from the outside, the windows were tinted a black colour, the frames were painted a dark red. It just looked so mysterious and cool. "Woah" Harry said just looking at it. "Wait until you see instead, it's so cool" Louis said as they walked in together. 

The walks were painted black with anything wooden on the walls painted the dark red so it looked just like the out side. They lighting in there was soft and although there was so much black it lit up the room to make it feel almost safe and homely. 

"Hi, how can I help- oh Mr Tomlinson, I didn't realise it was you I'm so sorry, right this way please" A lady said said walking over to them. They both followed her, there was a little platform at the back and they went up onto that and then to a table at the back that was almost hidden from everyone but at the same time managed to give a whole view of the place. 

"I hope this table is okay for you two, I will be over in a minute with all the menus" the waitress said. "Does everyone just know your name?" Harry chuckled, "my family brought this place a while ago, we own quite a few places, we own that flower shop as well" Louis explained. "Woah so you're really are rich rich" Harry stated, "ahaha yeah I guess I'm rich rich, but its not exactly my money is it, it's my mums but I'm hoping that once I've finished college and have gone to uni I'll make a lot if money by myself" Louis said.

"That's really cool, well I on the other hand am poor poor...or as some people like to say absolutely fucking broke" Harry said joking about and laughing slightly at himself. "When you're older you will make lots of money for yourself though" Louis said. "I hope so but I'll be in debt for a while with student loans and stuff because obviously I don't have anywhere near enough to pay for it let alone accommodation" Harry said. 

"Well we can live together and I'll pay for you" Louis said "Lou, you can't just-" Harry started, "shushhhhh, don't argue with it. I will pay for you and it's not me trying to buy your friendship or anything like that I'm doing it because I want you to be happy and get to where you want to be in life" Louis explained. "You're too nice" was all harry could say, they sat at the table just looking and smiling at each other. 

"Here are your menus, I'll be over shortly to get your order, if there anything I can do for you?" The waitress asked. "Oh yes, would you be able to grab us two kids menus and some of the crayons please" Louis asked, she nodded and walked off returning moment later with the kids menu and a bucket of crayons. 

"Why do we have these?" Harry asked "who comes in to a restaurant and doesn't do all the activities and colour in the pictures on the kids menu like come on it's the best part of going out to eat" Louis stated. "I guess that's true" Harry chuckled. "Hey!I bet I can finish the word search before you" Louis challenged. "Ok, let's do this" Harry replied.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

They both began to frantically look for all the words. "Urghh where the fuck is that stupid word!!!" Louis growled out after a while of searching. "Aha there you are you slimey little bitch!" He said excitedly moving his pen to cross through the word. Just as he was about to put down his pen and say that he was done Harry finished his "I'm done! Ahaha I win!" He called out. 

"Urghhh, stupid potato!" Louis called out dropping the pen down. "Aww it's okay Lou not everyone can be as good as me" Harry said pretending to flick his hair. "Okay then I challenge you to see who can do the crossword first" Louis then said. Harry sighed but agreed to do it. 

A few minutes later they had done everything, they had done the word search, the crossword, the sudoku, the maze, the finding things......and Harry had done it first every time. "This isn't fair" Louis pouted. "Life isn't a wish granting factory" Harry replied. "Did you just quote the fault in our stars?" Louis questioned. "Yes, yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked. 

"Okay so can I take your order or would you like more time" the waitress asked coming back over. They ordered their food and drink and then started to colour in the pictures on the kids menu. "I use to love doing this when I was younger" Harry said. "What's you or favourite childhood memory?" Louis asked. 

"Ooo that's a hard question, I guess when I was younger my mum use to take me a Gemma out on December 17th and if that was a school day she would just call up and say we were both ill, we would come downstairs and she would have made us pancakes. We would put up the Christmas tree and decorate the whole house. Then she would take us out and we would go buy a Christmas tree ornament, it's always something silver, we get a new one every year. My mums been doing that since Gemma was born, and I have them all in a box and I still go out and buy a new one each year. We would then go back home and put it on the tree, my mum would then tell us about each years ornament even though we already knew but we always want her to explain it again. We would then spend the rest if the day watching Christmas movies and then we would order Chinese for dinner and all sleep downstairs on the sofa together" Harry explained.

"That sounds like so much fun, that's really beautiful" Louis said. "My family have never decorated the house or anything, people always come in and do it for us" Louis explained. "That's so sad, decorating the house is so much fun and then you can make paper chains and hang them up all over the windows and make snowflakes and everything" Harry explained, Louis loved how excited he looked talking about it all.

"How about you come round and help us decorate the house this year, I'll tell my mum to not get the people to come in" Louis suggested. "Really?" Harry asked "of course, it will be fun plus I'm pretty sure the girls will love it" Louis replied. "Do you want to maybe come round when we decorate Liam's house?" Harry asked quietly scared Louis was just going to reject the idea. "I would love to" Louis said. Just moments later their food arrived and they began eating. 

"This tastes so good" Harry said as he ate it, Louis hummed in agreement. "So what's your favourite childhood memory?" Harry asked. Louis thought for a moment. 

"Okay so we don't go out as a family very often because mum is always very busy with working but we were on our yearly holiday to Paris on new years and she was working all day so I took the girls out and we went up the Eiffel Tower and we just had an amazing day out it was so lovely. We just spent the day visiting places and just having fun, we didn't argue once which is very rare I mean theres 5 of us arguments are pretty common. Then I took them back to our hotel rooms and left them with one of the workers, I decided to go out for a walk. While I was walking out my room mum was standing in the hallway. She joined me on the walk and we just talked and talked while we looked around, it was great, I miss her sometimes. Like yeah she's always there but she's never with us so having that at the end if such a good day was just so perfect" Louis explained.

"That sounds like a lovely day" Harry said. "And I'm sorry you feel like that, it must be hard to have her there but at the same time not" He said. "Yeah, but I know she's working hard to be the best she can be and she's so happy about the work she does, I'm always so proud of her" Louis said. "She's really great, we actually learnt about her in school back in Holmes chapels" Harry mentioned. "Really? You learnt about my mum in school?" Louis questioned, Harry nodded as he finished off his food. 

After they had finished their food they left the place and went back to the car to leave the bags they got from the flower shop in there. "Okay so I was thinking we go back to mine and watch a film" Louis said, "okay" Harry agreed. They got in and just listened to the radio Harry singing along to any songs he liked. 

"Harold, you are a very good singer" Louis said as he parked the car. "Hmm I'm not" Harry said blushing slightly "you really are, we should sing together, remember I said I have a music room on my floor, well I often force Niall and Zayn to sing random songs with me but now I can get you to sing with me as well oh this will be so much fun" Louis said as they walked into the house. 

"Okay maybe I might do that with you, it sounds fun" Harry said. Its was very weird right now because the house was rather quiet, the girls were normally running about and screaming but they were still at school right now. "Its so quiet" Harry said, "yeah its really quiet when the girls aren't here but they will be here in a few hours and the peace will completely disappear" Louis said as they went up to his floor and into the cinema room. 

They watched a few films together and then heard a bunch if sound from downstairs "looks like the girls are back" Louis chuckled. "Lets be very quiet and hope they don't know we are here" Louis said. "That's very mean, okay shushhh" Harry said before they both sat in silence. They turned off the projector and the lights and then sat quietly on the chairs at the back. 

They heard giggling from the hallway, which means they had come looking for Louis. They first looked in his room and then the spear room. The door to the room then opened and Harry and Louis made sure not to make any sound. "Omg Harry's here as well!!!" Fizzy squealed. "How do you know that where are they?" Lottie asked as they were looking around the room. "Because we can smell the... 

Strawberry shampoo!"


	16. Chapter 14

Boobear ~ I had fun today

Harry - Me too, thank you so much

Boobear ~ what you doing right now

Harry - promise you won't judge...

Boobear ~ I swear I won't judge 

Harry - well I'm watching friends while cuddling Sugar

Boobear ~ I couldn't judge you for that, because I am also watching friends and I'm cuddling Rainbow

*flashback to earlier that day* 

(Yes these are kinda based on rainbow bondage bear and sugar baby bear but there not like exactly the same)

"Okay let's give each other the bears we made" Louis said as they were getting ready for Harry to leave. "Okay" Harry agreed, they went and got the bag with the bear they made in it. "Right mine first" Harry said handing over the bag he had. Louis opened the bag to reveal a rainbow coloured bear, wearing a black leather jacket but it had a small rainbow heart on the sleeve. It had blue eyes which made Louis smile when he noticed.

"I absolutely love it" Louis smiled looking carefully at it, "I really like the little rainbow heart on the leather jacket, I want to wear this jacket" Louis said. "I mean you're pretty small so it might fit" Harry replied before he could think about what he was saying. "You little shit, just because you're freakishly tall doesn't make me small!" Louis pouted. 

"Sorry" Harry said trying to sound sincere but he couldn't help but let out a small laugh.....one that was as small as Louis. 

"If it wasn't for the fact you're so cute your ass would be kicked out that window" Louis mumbled angrily. "Ohmy I could fly, oh let's try that" Harry said excitedly. "You want me to kick you out the window?" Louis chuckled. "Well um yeah! I'll fly!" Harry said. "Fuck, you're so cute" Louis smiled. 

"Right, enough about your cuteness. Here's your bear" Louis said handing over the bag he was holding. Harry opened the bag and pulled out a white and almost sparkly bear that had a slight tinge of pink in some places. It was wearing a light blue flower crown and white elegant dress. Its eyes were green which made Harry smile just like Louis had done. 

"I love it!" Harry smiled hugging it tightly. They both sat smiling at each other sitting in a comfortable silence. "Harry....." Louis said quietly, Harry looked curiously at Louis, he barely ever called him Harry, what was wrong?

"I know you said it was okay but I feel bad you used all the money you had with you to pay for this....can I give you the money?" Louis asked knowing already that Harry would come up with some excuse on why he shouldn't give him money. "Lou, you literally brought me enough clothes and things to fill my room, you've given me enough okay, let me pay for this one thing" Harry said. 

Louis couldn't exactly argue with that so just dropped the topic. "So what are you going to name yours?" He asked, Harry thought for a moment "sugar, because it looks like a ball of sweet sugar" Harry said holding it up. "What are you going to name yours" he asked in return. 

"It's pretty basic and not very original but Rainbow" Louis said, "hmm I like it" Harry smiled, "thank you for today, I've really enjoyed it" Harry said, "I've really liked it as well.....can I tell you a secret?" Louis said. Harry nodded, "that's the first time I've taken someone out on a date" Louis said. 

"Really? But I thought you had been with a lot of people before" Harry questioned, "yeah, ummm I just kinda slept with them I never took them out or did anything nice with them. I definitely like this though, can we do it again at some point?" Louis asked almost getting shy at the end. 

"I would love to, but next date, I'm taking you out" Harry said, "but-" Louis started. "Nope no arguing" Harry said. 

"Bu-"

"No Louis!"

"But Harry-"

"No!"

"Ha-"

And then it was silent.

Harry's lips pushed up against Louis' silencing his arguments. Louis was taken back for a moment but then brought his hands up to Harry's hair running his fingers through it as they kissed. 

"Sorry I-" Harry started, pulling away but was quickly silenced by Louis pulling him back towards him. "You know what Harold, you are an amazing kisser seeing as you've never kissed someone before" Louis said after they parted again. Harry just blushed and fiddled about with his hands. 

*end of flashback*

Harry - can we video call again while we sleep....maybe....if you are okay with it, if not it's okay. 

Boobear ~ of course we can Haz

Harry - thank you 

A couple seconds later they were both smiling like idiots at each other. "Hi" Louis said, "hey" Harry replied. "You look so cute" Louis said looking at Harry curled up in his blanket hugging sugar. Harry blushed and hide his face in his pillow. 

They spent the next hour just chatting even though they saw each other all day. Harry began yawning a lot "Hazza, get some sleep now" Louis whispered. " 'm not tired, want to talk to you" Harry said inbetween yawns. "Haz, you couldn't even say that sentence without yawning, we can talk tomorrow. Just get some sleep luv" Louis said, Harry was about to argue but he then yawned again and gave in. 

"Night Hazza" Louis said quietly, "Night Boobear" Harry mumbled as he nuzzled his head into his pillow, Louis could help but smile when Harry called him boobear......but he would still deck anyone else who tried to call him that but with Harry it was different. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Liam came rushing into the room as he heard Harry's muffled screams and sobs. He wrapped his arms around the boys body letting him cling tightly to his arms. "Haz, its okay it's just a dream it's fine, no one can hurt you" Liam said softly trying to calm him down. As he was trying to calm Harry down he saw Harry's phone on the floor he picked it up to see Louis' face looking rather worried. 

"Payno, what happened. I woke up when I heard Harry crying but he knocked his phone of the bed and never picked it up, is he okay?" Louis panicked. "Yeah I'm just trying to calm him down" Liam said as he played with Harry's hair trying to stop him from crying and panicking too much. 

"I'm coming over, I'll call when I get there so you can let me in" Louis said jumping off his bed. "Louis its 3 am you don't have to, I can deal with this" Liam said slowly rocking Harry's body in his arms. "Nope, I'm on my way" Louis said as he almost tripped up trying to put shoes on his feet while moving. 

Liam tried to argue with Louis but Harry then spoke up "Louis" he sobbed out, "yes baby" Louis said through the phone trying to sound calm for Harry. "Please hold me" Harry whimpered out biting down on his lip to try and stop his crying.

"Its okay, I'll be there in five minutes okay, you'll be fine" Louis said trying to keep Harry calm but secretly he was also trying to calm himself down. Seeing Harry like this hurt him, he didn't know why but it truly destroyed him to see his Hazza like this.....

His Hazza...

His....

No Harry wasn't his, or was he?

Louis didn't really know what was happening between them or what they were but right now that didn't matter he just needed to get to Harry. He hung up and drove as fast as he could.....not breaking any laws obviously.....well maybe some. 

He messaged Liam to tell him he was outside and moments later Liam was opening the door, Louis said a quick hi and then rushed past to go to Harry's room. He was sat up in the bed, he was a lot calmer now but was still crying. In his lap he had his hands holding tightly to sugar as he looked at it as if it was the only thing left in the world. 

"Haz" Louis whispered not knowing if he should go over to him. Harry looked up making their eyes meet, Harry's eyes were sad and full of tears but he still looked beautiful, he was always beautiful. 

"Can I come lay with you" Louis asked wanting to make sure Harry was comfortable. Harry nodded and Louis climbed into Harry's bed laying next to him, Harry moved down in his bed and then laid his head on Louis as Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, playing with his hair with one of his hands. 

"I'm going to leave you two, come get me if you need me" Liam said quietly standing at the doorway smiling at the two of them laying there together. "Okay, thanks Liam" Louis said before Liam left and went back to his room. 

"Okay Hazza, do you want to tell me what happened?" Louis questioned softly, tugging gently on the ends of Harry's curls as he twirled them around his fingers. Harry reminded quiet so Louis just didn't push him and stayed silent just holding him. 

"They took them all" Harry whispered after a while of silence. "Who? Who did they take" Louis asked. "They took Liam first, and then Zayn. I tried to find them but I couldn't so I told them, I told the police about it all and they came and took Niall. Then finally they took you, I looked for you guys, I tried so hard to find you. However they took me and they- they made me, well, they made- made me" Harry said not being able to say the end but from his past nightmares Louis could work out that they had made Harry kill them all. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Harry, that's not real. It's okay, all of us are okay. It was just a nightmare Haz" Louis said calmly. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want to do it" Harry said trying to convince Louis he didn't mean to do it. "Haz, I know you did, luv its was just a nightmare, you didn't actually do it and even in your nightmare you were forced to do it okay, it's not your fault" Louis said. 

Harry just sniffled back his tears, "Harry, tell me this isn't your fault, I think you need to hear yourself say this" Louis said. Harry looked up so that they were looking into each others eyes. "This is not your fault" Louis said sternly but in a soft voice, Harry stayed quiet for a while deep in thought. 

"This is not my fault" he finally said. 

With that he broke down into tears again but these weren't tears of panic or fear but almost of relief. He felt like he could let go of whatever he was holding onto, it wasn't his fault, it's not his fault. He was always told that it wasn't his fault but he never believed it, but saying it out loud almost forced him to believe it.

"I'm proud of you" Louis smiled holding him tightly and wiping away his tears. "You are so amazing Harold" he added Harry couldn't help but smile "my name's not Harold, its Harry!" He said pouting. "Harold, baby stop trying. As long as you keep calling me boobear I will be calling you Harold" Louis said with a fake smile but it just caused them both to laugh. 

"Thank you for coming" Harry said, "it's okay luv I wanted to be here with you" Louis smiled. "You are so great Lou" Harry said. "Oh I know, I am the greatest" Louis said pretending to flick his hair. "So do you want to try and sleep or do you want to put on friends?" Louis asked.

"Can we watch friends" Harry asked not wanting to sleep again, plus it was only another 2 hours before he had to get up and do to college. Louis nodded and they turned on the tv and found the episode that they had gotten up to last time and started watching it. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Louis said as they got ready to leave. They had gotten up and Liam had to explain to his parents what Louis was doing here as they were rather shocked when he came down the stairs with Harry to get breakfast. 

"Yeah Lou, it's fine I've done it before it kinda helps to go to college because I can just forget about it all for a while" Harry explained. "Oh okay, that makes sense. Hey, how about I meet you after college and we can hang out with all the guys" Louis suggested. "That sounds good, I'll seen you out side the gate yeh?" Harry said as they were going out the house and Louis went to his car. 

"Yeah, do you and Li want a lift to school?" Louis asked. "Yes! Tommo we would love that, I want to turn up to school in your car, god everyone will be so jealous" Liam said walking over to them before Harry could even reply. 

"Okay I guess we are going with you" Harry laughed as they walked towards the car. "Oooo can I drive!" Liam asked excitedly jumping up and down and begging Louis, Louis rolled his eyes and chucked Liam the keys, who caught them and almost squealed from excitement. 

"Li, that was a little bit girlish" Harry said trying to not laugh. "Oh shush, I don't care I get to drive the fancy car" Liam said getting into the front seat, louis and Harry decided to sit in the back together. "Payno, lad I swear if you get one scratch in this car I will end you" Louis said in almost a joking manner but all three of them knew that he was serious. 

Liam managed to drive the car safely to infront of the college without getting a single scratch on it.....probably because he was driving slower than a 90 year old. A bunch of people from the college began to gather near the car. They would always watch the rich kids drive past but never before had one of the cars stopped outside. 

"Omg Harry we are going to be so famous" Liam chuckled seeing everyone trying to see who was inside the car as the windows were all dark on the outside. "Li, you are already 'famous' here, everyone already thinks your great and so popular" Harry pointed out. 

"Everyone will be questing us about this all day oh I can't wait" Liam said genuinely excited about all of this, Harry just sighed "oh great" was all he said, he really hated having too much attention (real life Harry be getting mad because we are all at "his" shows to see Mitch) Louis just softly smiled at him and rubbed his arm. 

"So I'll see you later yeah?" Louis asked, "hmm" Harry hummed while nodding. "I'll meet you two out here with the other guys"Louis said. Liam got out the car first which made everyone who was standing around gasp slightly, then Harry got out which seeing as Liam was in there it was kind of expected that Harry was going to be with him. 

Louis then step out so that he could move to the front seat of the car. Everyone gasped louder when seeing Louis, they all immediately recognised who he was. Harry kind of felt bad they he didn't know who Louis was until the party whereas they whole of his college is standing here acting like he was an A-lister celebrity. 

Louis smirked slightly when he heard everyone whispering his name. Harry just nervously stood there waiting for Liam to give Louis the keys so that they could leave and he could go sit in class and try to ignore everything in life. 

"Hi Louis" a girls said walking over to the three if them. "Urh hi" Louis said looking at the girl, she was probably the same height as Louis, blonde hair which was obviously dyed.....not very well might I add, her roots were showing and it was practically yellow. Her fake tan was blotchy and way too dark for her skin. 

Her lips had more plastic in them than the ocean does (clean our oceans, please handle your rubbish responsibly to make sure it ends up in the best place possible that is environmentally friendly and safe, thank you ). Her makeup was orange and her fake eyelashes were half falling into her eyes. 

"My name is Jeralddina, but you can call me dina" she smiled, well tried to, all the plastic in her lips weren't exactly co-operative to what her face was trying to do. "Umm okay, well urh nice to meet ya, I guess" Louis said really just wishing she would go away.

"So, Lou....can I call you Lou?" She asked batting her eyelashes making them fall down even more. "No, only my friends can call me that" Louis replied quickly making the crowd that had gathered around them snigger. 

"Well maybe we could become friends, maybe even more" she said in a seductive way but truthfully she just sounded stupid. "Sorry hun but I like someone else" Louis smiled, glancing at Harry quickly but not quite long enough for everyone to notice. 

"I bet I could be better than them" the girl said. "No way, this person is just so amazing, and I really do like them, I think I'm falling for them if I'm going to be totally honest" Louis said quietly but loud enough for the people standing around which was now literally every student, there were even a couple teachers watching. 

A corus of "Awww" came from the gathering of people. Harry at this point was blushing which Louis saw and thought was absolutely adorable. "Tell us more about her!" Some voice called from the crowd. 

"Well firstly it's a he, not her" Louis corrected them. "He is this amazing guy, he cares about his friends and family and is always so kind. He's also so beautiful and he's not afraid to be himself which just truly makes him the most wonderful and stunning person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And although I've only known him for just over a few weeks he has become such an important part of my life. I care about him, he is always on my mind, and I just hope he realises just how amazing he is" Louis explained. 

A couple people in the crowd had teared up and Louis heard a couple sniffles from beside him. He turned to see Liam frantically wiping tears from his face. "Oh for god sakes Harry fucking kiss him before I do it for you, that was beautiful" Liam choked out.   
Everyone gasped at the mention of Harry's name and a low whisper broke out about whether Harry was the guy or not. 

To confirm or deny what they had all just said Louis had turned to Harry and their lips had gently brushed up together. It was a good kiss but they couldn't get too into it seeing as they had an entire crowd watching them as if it was some type of play. 

When they broke apart everyone was silent for a second before they all started cheering Harry's name. "Louis, I don't like this" Harry said bending down and hiding his head in Louis' neck, Louis knew Harry wasn't being too serious as he was giggling slightly and smiling. 

"Right, I'm going to leave you to deal with all these people because I don't want to be late to my classes" Louis said even though both him and Harry knew Louis couldn't care less about whether he was late or not he just wanted to annoy Harry by leaving him to be questioned by everyone. 

Harry and Louis hugged goodbye and Louis said goodbye to Liam and then got into his car. Just before he closed the door he paused for a second, and while smirking he poked his head out the window "Hey! Jeralddina" he called. She turned around her face looking like someone had slapped it with a fish, once she was looking at him he stuck up his middle finger at her and then quickly got back into the car and drove away. 

Everyone couldn't help but laugh while Jeralddina literally had a tantrum about it all and then stormed off. Louis took a look in his mirror to see Harry already being approached by a bunch of people. 

"Good luck Haz" he said to himself even though Harry wouldn't be able to hear him. His car smelt different than usual, his normal car freshener was some classic scent that just came free with the car. He looked up to see that the car freshener was now shaped like a strawberry, he knew Harry had probably got Liam to put it there. 

He pulled it down and sniffed it, it smelt just like Harry's......

Strawberry shampoo 


	17. Chapter 15

Harry wished he could just go home already, it had been less than five minutes since Louis had left him and the entire college was questioning him like this was so police investigation. 

"How much money does he actually have?"

"Have you slept together yet?"

"How much has he brought you?"

"Are you just using him for his money?"

"Have you met his mum?"

"What's his family like?"

"Do you love him?"

"Why does he like you?" 

"How long have you been together?"

"Enough questions, you guys should all be in your lessons, now let the guy be" Liam said stepping closer to Harry putting his arm around him and trying to help him get through all the people who were showering him with questions. 

"Thanks Li" Harry whispered as Liam walked with him to his psych class so he didn't get too bombarded with everyone asking questions. "It's okay, so I'll meet you at the gate later" Liam said, they hugged and Liam went off to his lesson leaving Harry to face the people in his class. 

"So what's it like with Louis, like what is he like?" One girl asked. "It's good, he's so kind and nice to me. He's rather sassy though but I like that" Harry giggled thinking about all the sassy remarks Louis makes all the time. 

"Does he buy you a lot of stuff?" Another asked, "um well I guess, but it's all small stuff mainly and I try to get him stuff in return" Harry explained hoping everyone wouldn't start think he was some gold digger or something. 

"So like is he actually rich?" He got asked. "Yeah, well I mean his mum is and then him and all his sisters have over a million each so yeah they are like rich rich but Louis wants to make his own money so once he's finished school and starts working he's paying him mum back and only using his own money" Harry explained. Everyone always thought rich people were bad like they would always talk about it around the college so Harry knew they thought the same about Louis so he wanted to make sure they knew what an amazing person he is. 

"Awww that's so cute, oh he sounds so great" one of them said. "Have you two like you know had the seggs?" One of them said through giggles causing the other people in the class to also giggle and then look at Harry for the answer. "Um no we haven't, we aren't exactly dating yet umm we are just going the flow and seeing how stuff goes" Harry explained. "That sounds nice" one of the girls said. 

"Do you think you can get us all invited to the next party he has?" One of the boys in the class asked. Harry didn't know how to answer that but luckily Mrs Gray walked in to start the lesson, Harry was so relieved. She really got the timing perfect here. 

The rest of his lessons pretty much went the same as that, he would be drowned in questions until the teacher would walk in and save him from having to answer anything else. He really didn't like having this attention, like everyone in the college knew him because he was Liam's best friend but everyone would say hi but not much else so having this really wasn't something Harry enjoyed. 

At the end of the day (great song) Liam and Harry walked to the gate together. There was a gathering of people there just like this morning, they guessed that it was because Louis had already got here and was with his car again. As they walked through the crowd their theory was confirmed. 

Louis, Niall, Danielle, Zayn and the girl from the flower shop, Gigi were all standing against a limousine. Harry had never seen this car before at Louis but seeing as everytime he was there Louis drove a different car it didn't exactly surprise him that they owned a limo. 

"Hey Harold" Louis smiled when he saw Harry and Liam walking towards them. He step forward to hug Harry and Liam went straight to Danielle to say hello to her. "Why have you got a Limo?" Harry questioned as they hugged. 

"Well seeing as your college is closed for the next two days for whatever they are doing...." Louis started trying to remember why the college was closing, "because they are deep clean of the hall because there were rats" Liam interrupted after hearing the conversation. 

"You have rats here?" Niall asked, slightly disgusted by the thought. "Yeah it's pretty disgusting but they are quite cute, I think they were holding auditions for the ratatouille musical" Liam said. "I know that it's not an actual musical but I swear if it does become a real thing we getting front row seats" Zayn said, everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Okay so back to what I was saying, since you two have two days off we've decided to take two days off and we are taking you two to one of our holiday cabins up in the lake district" Louis said. Harry opened his mouth, probably to protest but Louis stopped him, "nope, you two are coming. We talked to Liam's parents, we've already got your suitcases and don't worry about us missing college we've already picked up all our work so just go with it come with us and don't try and make any excuses" Louis said. 

"Fine, okay" Harry mumbled pouting slightly, "aww don't pout baby" Louis smiled, Harry couldn't help but smile and blush at Louis calling him baby. "You're cute when you blush" Louis said quietly, Harry was worried that he looked like a tomato at this point. 

"Can you two just like kiss already" Niall said popping up from behind them. "Niall, can you not" Louis sighed rolling his eyes. "Kiss!" Niall instructed, Louis just glared at him. "Kiss him you fool!!!!!" Niall said again. 

"Kiss him!" 

"Kiss him!"

Liam and Zayn joined in. 

"Kiss him!"

"Kiss him!" 

Gigi and Danielle joined next.

"Kiss him!" 

"Kiss him!" 

The crowd that still hadn't left joined in with the chant. 

"Kiss him!"

"Kiss him!"

Louis turned to Harry and gave him a look to see if he was okay with this. He smiled "now kiss me you fool" Harry said. 

Louis stepped up on his tip toes so he was the same height as Harry and kisses him causing everyone to cheer, Harry got really shy and nervous so buried his head in the crook of Louis neck. Louis chuckled at Harry but held him tightly. 

"Right come on guys let's go" Zayn said opening the limo door. They all climbed into the back, it was massive there was a whole stereo system, a mini bar, a full size tv and so many other things. "Woah this is so cool" Liam said as they all sat down getting drinks from the bar. 

"This is our middle sized limo, we have one bigger one and then two smaller ones" Louis explained, pressing a button which caused the underneath of the chair to rise up, so he feet were up on it like a deck chair. "How many cars do you actually have, wait no a different question, how much of everything do you have like what do you actually own?" Harry asked preparing himself to hear a whole list of expensive things. 

"We have the house we live in, the holiday cabin in the lake district, we have a hotel in Paris, the one I said about for new year's eve yeah we actually own it. We have a couple island, we have a house in most countries that we go on holiday to. We own a couple companies, hotels, and we have a lot of land that we haven't done much with yet but I have a few ideas of what we can do with it. We have about 20-30 cars and motorbike, we have a couple private jets and helicopters and then we have a whole bunch of different charities we do stuff for" Louis explained as if it was nothing. 

"I mean my family have money and we have a lot but I'm still always amazed by how much you have its ridiculous" Niall chuckled as Liam and Harry just sat there in absolute shock. "It is ridiculous, but we do give a lot to help people, and all the islands and houses we own we let people stay there for very low prices so it helps people" Louis said. 

They were driving for a while when Niall started to complain "guys I'm so hungry" He said, "Niall you literally had three sandwiches before we left" Zayn pointed out. "Yeah well that was 2 hours ago so my stomach is basically empty at this point" He said patting his stomach. 

"Niall, seriously man we have one hour left we can do out for dinner once we get there" Louis said. "Oh fine then, just let me die. Let me just waste away in front of you. Let my soul starve. Urgh this is it this is the end, tell my family I love them" Niall announced dramatically through his body back on the seat. 

"Niall" Louis said sternly raising his eyebrow slightly. "Its fine Louis, just let me die. Just know that I shall be haunting you" Niall said, "for god sake Niall, I'll ask Mario if theres any fast food restaurants nearby" Louis sighed. 

He moved to the front of the limo and knocked on the window part separating the drivers seats from the rest of the limo. The window slides down "Mario, is there any fast food restaurants nearby?" Louis asked. "I'm guessing Niall is hungry?" Mario chuckled. "You guessed correctly" Louis said.

"There's a McDonald's about 5 minutes from here, is that okay?" He said, Louis turned to Niall who was nodding frantically and sticking his thumbs up. "Yeah that's good" Louis replied, "what do you want?" Mario asked. Everyone decided they would get something as well and they all got an order of fries because they didn't want to fill themselves up, Niall however practically got the entire menu, which didn't come as a surprise to anyone. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Once they finally arrived they showed Liam and Harry around the place. "This place is so beautiful" Harry said as they looked out the balcony to the lake that was in the distance, the sun had set so the view was a dark lake, the mountains and hills were just black outline shapes and the back was a starry sky. 

"It's so lovely here, the only thing that's here is a warehouse looking place so it's rather quiet most of the time" Louis explained. Everyone had separated to different rooms. Harry and Louis were in the main bedroom, Liam and Danielle were in a room together doing.... well ummmm each other. Gigi and Zayn were in another room most likely doing the same. Then Niall was in a room either eat or welllll doing himself..... (Japan flashbacks) 

"What's the warehouse for?" Harry asked suddenly curious about it. "I'm not exactly sure, its probably something really dodgy, some men are always standing outside it and they have often complained to my mum that me and my sisters got to close" Louis explained. 

"That sounds very dodgy, have you not like said anything to the police?" Harry asked as he spotted the place in the distance it somehow looked familiar but he didn't think much of it. "Yeah my mum said about it a few times but the police searched it and it was just a family and they live there, it's a dad and then a girl and boy. They said they didn't know about people standing outside like guards so we just don't think about it anymore" Louis explained as he walked into the room off the balcony. 

"Are you okay Haz?" Louis asked noticing that Harry was still looking out at it. "Yeah, um I just, i seem to recognise that place and I'm pretty sure I've never been here" Harry explained. "Well you will be able to see it better in the morning if that helps, but for now don't worry about it" Louis said, Harry sighed and nodded and walked back into the room closing the balcony door behind him. 

"Maybe, I don't know it's so weird, like I don't feel like I've been there but I feel like I've seen it" Harry said as he took his jeans off and put on sweats as Louis looked the balcony door and closed all the curtains. "We can go get a closer look at it tomorrow if you want?" Louis suggested as he got into bed. 

"Yeah, I hope they don't tell you off again thought, what if they then try and murder us" Harry said jokingly. "Right come on princess, it's time to sleep now" Louis said moving the other side of the blanket to let Harry get in. "Why are you smiling so much?" Louis asked as they were laying down together. 

"You called me princess" Harry said blushing and giggling slightly "hmm you're a pretty princess" Louis said smiling at Harry's reaction, it was just so cute and precious, Louis just wanted to hold Harry forever and protect him from everything bad in life. 

"Do you really think a pretty princess?" Harry asked, "the prettiest" Louis replied. "So Haz, I've been thinking about what we said last sunday about what we are" Louis started. Harry was laying on Louis' chest so looked up so they were looking into each other's eyes. 

"What about us....do you not want to keep seeing how things go. Oh you don't like me anymore do you. There's someone else, oh I knew this would happen, I'm not good enough for you" Harry rambled. Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry's panic although it was quite sad that Harry instantly thought it was Louis not liking him and that he thought he wasn't good enough. 

"Hey, it's not that Hazza. There's no one else and I still like you and shut the fuck up theres no way that you're not good enough if anything it's the other way around, you are too good for me" Louis said reassuring Harry. "What I was going to say is that even though we said we weren't going to label it because it's only been three weeks but I just, I have this feeling when I'm with you and I want to be with you. So maybe if you are okay with it.....well what I'm trying to say is. Well to sum it up, I umm would you" Louis started to mumble at the end. 

"Lou, I would love to be your boyfriend" Harry said, "really?" Louis asked with hope in his eyes. "Yeah, I have that feeling too" Harry said. "We need to make sure that we are always open with each other okay, no secret yeah?" Louis said thinking back to all the stuff Niall, Zayn and Danielle has said about how their past relationships had ended because there was lack of communication and a lot of lying. 

"Always, there will be no secrets between us" Harry agreed. "Okay, well now that my insides feel like they have all melted away let's sleep" Louis said as he played with Harry's hair. He knew that it made Harry calm and he could tell that Harry got a bit tense when Louis suggested sleeping because he was scared he would have a nightmare. 

"Louis" Harry whispered as they just laid there listening to each others breathing. "Yes luv?" Louis replied, "you make me feel safe" Harry said as he snuggled even closer to Louis if that was possible. Louis couldn't help but smile so widely. "I'm so glad I make you feel like that. You make me feel happy and complete" Louis said, Harry didn't say anything but tightened his grip on Louis who did the same in return, hugging each other tightly. 

"Right, goodnight Harold" Louis said closing his eyes. "Night boo bear" Harry replied as they fell asleep together. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry woke up with a sudden gasp, "Haz, are you okay?" Louis questioned jumping up at Harry's move mement. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you, Lou, I'm so so so sorry" Harry frantically apologised. "Hey, Haz it's okay. Are you okay? What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Louis questioned. 

He found the switch to the lamp and turned it one so that they could see each other. Surprisingly Harry wasn't cry and didn't look panicked like he normally does after a nightmare so Louis was confused about what happened. 

"I'm okay, it wasn't a nightmare but it was a dream and I know why I recognised that warehouse" Harry said. "Why do you recognise it, what is it?" Louis asked. "Its where my nightmares happen, it's where Gemma and Michael are in my dreams" Harry said quietly almost shocked. He always dreams about that place and he would always be confused because he had no idea where it was and had never seen anywhere like it, but it was that place it was that warehouse. 

"Wait so like do you think that they could be there?" Louis asked quickly. "I don't know but I feel like, i just feel like theres something there, whether its them or not. That's definitely the place that's in my nightmares and what you said about it definitely makes me think its dodgy" Harry said. "The second we wake up we are going to there" Louis said. 

"Yeah because 7 teenagers walking into a dodgy warehouse that possibly emphasis on the possibly has my psycho dad and the people he works for holding both my sister and old friend hostage, is such a good idea" Harry said sarcastically. "Woah sorry curly, no need for that level of sass" Louis said. 

"You scared I'm going out sass you?" Harry questioned. "Oh no no no, no one can out sass the sass masta from doncasta" Louis replied. They both laughed before there was a banging on the wall "can you two shut the fuck up and go to sleep" Danielle's voice called. "Please" Liam added onto the end. 

Louis and Harry had to cover their mouths to muffle their laughs. "I guess we probably get back to sleep we can come up with a plan on what to do when we get up" Louis said, Harry nodded in agreement and they both laid back down, turning off the light and trying to get back to sleep. 

"You know what I think I'm becoming addicted" Louis said. "Addicted to what?" Harry asked. "To you"

To you and your

Strawberry shampoo 


	18. Chapter 16

"So you've been dreaming about a place that just so happens to be here, and you have a feeling that your dad is keeping your sister and friend there?" Zayn questioned after Harry filled, him, Dani and Gigi in on all the stuff that had happened. "Yes, Zayn that's exactly what's gone down, were you not listening?" Louis sassed out. 

"I was listening it's all just well not to sound rude or anything but it all sounds a little bit far fetched" Zayn said. "What else would you expect from a Larry fanfic" Niall questioned, all of them looked at Niall with a confused look. 

"Larry fanfic???" Danielle questioned, "oops, I've revealed too much, I mustn't say anything else forget what I just said, right let's get on with this weird ass plot" Niall said, while everyone gave him weird looks. 

"Rightttt, okay so what's the plan?" Gigi asked. "We can see if we can sneak in" Louis suggested, "hmm yeah because that's definitely going to work, there's no possible way that could go wrong" Liam said rolling his eyes. "Well what's your amazing plan then" Louis turned to Liam waiting for a response. 

"We can try and talk to the people outside and see how it goes from there" Liam shrugged "oh yeah that's an amazing idea" Louis said sarcastically. "Tommo, calm it with the sass" Liam said, "If that's how I like to work Liam, that's up to me okay. So if you are going to hold it against me then leave the group" Louis replied. 

"Come on let's just go" Harry said getting up, "what do you mean, go where?" Niall asked as they all stood up. "Let's just go to the warehouse, I mean what's the worst that can happen? They kidnap us, oh well multiple people know that we are here so if we didn't come back home in two days then people will come looking for us" Harry shrugged putting his shoes on, no one questioned his plan and just followed. 

"See people wouldn't do this in real life we are definitely stuck in a Larry fanfic" Niall mumbled to himself as that walked out the cabin. "So are you just going to talk to them?" Liam asked, "well I feel like some of us should stay hidden and then the others should try and sneak in because I rather not have to see my dad" Harry said as they walked inbetween the trees looking around them just to see if any one was close. 

"Right, Gigi, Dani, Niall you guys stay here, get ready to run and to have to call the police is anything bad happens" Liam instructed as they got to the edge of the trees where it stopped and then lead to the warehouse. "Who made you boss?" Louis asked, Liam just glared and Louis who in return stuck his middle finger up. 

"Guys stop annoying each other, this is serious. My sister could be in there I haven't seen her in years, Li Michael could be in there and you two were also close so I know that you miss him as well so can we please just take this seriously and stop messing about" Harry said, Liam and Louis immediately felt bad and apologised. 

"Right let's go" Louis said as the four of them walked towards the building. Harry and Louis planned to try and get inside while Liam and Zayn would attempt to distract the people who were standing outside. Liam paused causing everyone to immediately stop behind him, "right, theres two people standing there, me and Zayn will act like we are lost walkers who need directions, while they are distracted run in and try to stay quiet" Liam said. 

Everyone nodded at the plan. "This is so stupid" Niall said to the girls as they watched from the tree line. "What do you mean?" Danielle questioned. "Well this is all just so random and doesn't fit, it's as if the writer had this whole story about Gemma and Michael being kidnapped but then realised that she needed them back for the next part of the plot so sent the main characters up to a cabin that just happens to be next to a place where Gemma and Michael would possibly be and then just get them to walk in and expect nothing to go wrong, will this just isn't what would happen in real life" Niall ranted. 

"Niall, you need to stop with this whole Larry fanfic conspiracy theory" Gigi said rolling her eyes. "Well maybe it's not just a Larry fanfic conspiracy theory.....maybe it's a IPHONE CONSPIRACY THEORY!!!!" Niall said winking over dramatically. He waited for a response but both the girls just gave him weird looks and then turned back to the warehouse to watch what was going on. 

"Hi, I'm sorry we were walking through the forest and we seem to have gotten lost,.would you be able to help us?" Liam said as him and Zayn walked over to two men standing outside the front. Both the men looked at each other and then had a quick look around before they turned back to Zayn and Liam. 

"Okay so there's a cabin back that way if that where you want to go there or theres a trail just up there" one of them said pointing to Louis' cabin and then in the other direction. Liam and Zayn looked at each other not knowing what to say "umm do you think you could walk us slightly closer to the trail so that we don't get more lost?" Zayn asked. 

Both the men were hesitant to say anything "uh yeah sure, let's go" one of them finally said. They both walked away with the two boys showing them to a trail. 

"See in real life one man would take them one would stay behind" Niall scoffed but the two girls just ignored him. 

Louis and Harry walked out from behind the warehouse and carefully went round to the front door, making sure they didn't make any sound. Louis reached for the door handle and it opened slowly, Louis smirked "if you're gonna do illegal shit then maybe lock your fookin door" Louis scoffed, Harry wouldn't help but let out a quiet laugh and nodded in agreement.

They quietly walked in, carefully looking around before moving anywhere, they stayed against the wall the whole time. "There's a room over there, let's check it, it looks really out of place and just dodgy" Louis said pointing to a rusty door at the side. "Lou, this whole place looks dodgy" Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes "seriously Harold" he said as Harry just shrugged. 

They walked over to the door and tried opening it but it was locked. "Great so they leave the front door open but this door they lock, hmm yes totally not suspicious at all" Louis whispered. Harry just looked at Louis "we should really be taking this more seriously, but I mean you are right this is all very suspicious and not well planned seeing as if this does have Gemma and Michael in here they have been there for 5 years" Harry said. 

They looked around the room to see if they could find a key but they wouldn't see anything. "I have a plan" Harry said. "What?" Louis questioned, "I can't tell me because you will talk me out of it but I need you to hide and then watch for what they do with the key" Harry said. "What do you mean, what are you going to do?" Louis asked. 

""Just hide, go" Harry whispered, Louis looked at Harry ready to argue but in the end just sighed and brought Harry in for a hug and quickly kissed him "you know if I see anything bad happen to you I will not hesitate to kill everyone in this room" Louis said with a small smile. "Thanks Lou" Harry said sarcastically but he couldn't help but smile as well. Louis went off and hide away so he couldn't be seen. 

"Des! Are you here?" Harry called out, no one replied it came into the room. "Des!?" He called out again. He finally gave in after a few more calls...."Dad?" He said. 

"Hello Harry" a voice said from one of the door steps. Harry looked over, it was definitely Des, he had the same eyes as what Harry remembered but he was scruffy looking, wearing torn down clothes, he looked like he had been crying. He walked over to Harry, "my son?" He questioned standing quite close to Harry. 

"Hello Des" Harry said clearing his throat trying to sound strong but on the inside he just wanted to run and hide in Louis' arms. "What are you doing here how did you find this place?" Des asked. There was a noise from one of the other doors. "Quick come this way they can't see you here" Des said pulling Harry towards the locked door. 

"Wait stop, what are you doing" Harry whisper yelled. "Look if any if the other people see you they will take you, did you bring anyone else here with you, you need to be honest with me Harry" Des said sternly, Harry looked into Des' eyes and could tell he was looking concerned so he sighed "I'm here with some friends" he admitted. 

"Where are they?" He asked. "3 of them are outside in the tree line, 2 of them are distracting the two men outside and one of them is hiding in here" Harry explained. "Where is he?" He asked. Louis came out from where he was hiding and stood next to Harry. "Right follow me okay" Des said. Harry followed but Louis grabbed Harry's hand to stop him. 

"How can we know if we can trust him?" Louis asked. "We can't but he's my dad and I can just tell he won't hurt us but if theres other people coming here they might so our best bet is to follow him" Harry explained. Louis paused for a moment and then walked forward and the two of them followed Des into a room that lead to an office, they went in there and Des locked the door and closed the shutters. 

"Umm are you planning on killing us or something because I suggest you don't multiple people know we are here and will come find us" Louis said folding his arms and him and Harry stood against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you, no one will kill you" Des said. 

"What did you do to Gemma and Michael?" Harry asked ignoring what was previously said. "They are with the other kids doing some drug packing stuff, I'm not sure. I'm not allowed into the room I haven't seen either of them since I brought them him" he explained. "What since you kidnapped them?" Harry spat out. "Well yes I guess you could put it that way" he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"what actually goes on here?" Louis asked, "drug deals mainly, the boss takes in guys like me to run behind the scenes stuff and basically just make a cover for this place so that police don't find out what is actually going on. Then he uses the kids that we bring in to bag the drugs and basically just run the place" Des explained. "so child labour?" Harry questioned, Des nodded looking disappointed and disgusted by it all even though he was a part of it. 

"Before i tell you even more stuff that will probably make you two hate me even more, can i ask you a question?" Des asked, Harry reluctantly nodded. "what are you guys actually doing here?" He asked. "Well were here to have a few days away as our school is closed for a few days but I saw this warehouse and recognised it from dreams I've had about Gemma so that why we came over here" Harry explained. 

"Okay and who are these friends you have made, last I knew you were only friends with Liam" he asked. "I'm his boyfriend, and the other guys are my friends which are now also his friends now if it's okay with you we would like to call the police get this all taken down, have you and anyone else involved in the sick and twist thing put into jail and then take all to poor children you room back to their families" Louis said so done with all the questions and small talk. 

"You can't do that, if the police come here and stop this there's still men on the outside and they will find you and well kill you. As much as I want this to be over, I'm telling the truth when I say I've wanted to turn myself in for ages but they will kill me and if you do anything they will kill you" he explained. 

"I can get people to protect us, but this" Louis said waving his arms about "all of this, is over now". Louis pulled out his phone, Des tried to stop him but Harry stepped inbetween the two of them as Louis dialled the phone. He spoke quietly and then hung up "right it was lovely to meet you, I have to say as much as I despise you I do really like your son, good day" Louis smiled grabbing Harry's arm, he quickly pulled them out the room and they ran very quickly to the door, getting out and running towards where Niall, Gigi and Danielle were. Liam and Zayn were standing back with them. 

"What happened? Did at all seem very weird, as if it was all part of a terrible plot?" Niall questioned as they walked back over to them. "Niall will you please stop with this whole plot, story thing" Gigi said rolling his eyes. "Well we ran into Des and basically this place is a massive drug dealing child labour mafia type thing" Louis said. 

"I called the police, they will be here soon and hopefully we will get all the kids back home to their families" Louis explained. With that police sirens could be heard and multiple men came out the building all running off into the forest, probably going to some type of hideout or something "I'll follow them, Zayn use the track my phone thing to send the police in my direction when they get here" Louis said tapping Zayn's shoulder before running off after the men before anyone could stop him. 

The police came running in and the group went running over explaining what happened, a load of them went inside the building and came out with a few men and women in hand cuffs and then a whole group of kids and young adults from the age of about 9 to 24 came walking out looking beaten and scared. 

"Gemma?!" Harry called out looking around, he hadn't seen her in 5 years so knew she would look slightly different, she would now be 22, it had been such a long time. "Gemma!?" He called again. A woman with cuts and bruises scattered on her face and body stepped weakly forwards, she was way more beaten down than everyone else looked "Harry?" She questioned.

"Gemma, I can't believe it's you, I've missed you so much" Harry said tearing up slightly "I've missed you" she said before they both hugged each other tightly not letting go. "Gemma I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, I'm so so sorry" Harry said as they hugged. "It's not your fault dipshit" Gemma said laughing. "Hey! It may have been five years but I never once missed you calling me that" Harry complained. 

"Why do you look so much worse than everyone else here?" He asked, Gemma stood back breaking the hug "you haven't seen me for 5 years and your first thought is to tell me I look bad, at least I don't look as bad as you" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Harry stuck his tongue out "I just meant that you look like you've been beaten more than everyone else has been" Harry explained himself. "Well you know what I'm like, always got a sassy come back and apparently they don't like that" Gemma replied flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

"Oh Louis is going to love her" Niall said as they came over to where Harry and Gemma were standing. They all introduced themselves to her, "so who's Louis then?" She asked after none of them introduced themselves as Louis. 

"He's Harry's boyfriend" Niall said before Harry could even reply. "Oh so you've finally gotten yourself a boyfriend, I can't wait to meet him and tell him so many embarrassing stories" Gemma smiled, "is he here with you?" She asked. 

"Yeah, but he went running off following the men that tried to run, hopefully he will be back with us soon" Zayn explained. "As much as I don't want to sound rude or anything and break up your moment but is Michael here, I would love to see him again?" Liam said to Gemma. 

"Oh so you're the guy who he always talked about" Gemma said. "What did he say about me?" Liam asked, "well when he came here I got so worried about Harry and that he wouldn't have anyone now that both of us were gone but Michael always said not to worry because he had Liam and that Liam would never let anyone hurt Harry. Thank you so much" Gemma said giving Liam a hug. 

"MICHAEL!!! BABY!? COME HERE!" Gemma yelled across all the kids that were being questioned by the police. "Baby?" Harry questioned, "yeah, once Michael got here we were the two oldest so we kinda became parents to all the other kids and some of them were so young and need to have parental support so we pretended to be a couple to give them so normality and care and after years of pretending to be in love you end up actually falling" Gemma said with a smile. 

Michael walked over and hugged Gemma and then turned to Liam and Harry "I can't believe you two are finally here" he said hugging them both excitedly. "Right, Gemma the police want to question us both together before they can start trying to find everyone's family so we are going back to the police station, we need to go now" Michael said. 

"Come meet me at the police station when you can yeah? And bring Louis" Gemma said giving Harry another hug goodbye. "Hmm, your hair smells good, I've missed that smell, I can't believe after all these years your still using....

Strawberry shampoo"


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

"I'm so confused" Harry said taking a deep breath, "no I'm not confused, I'm happy" he then said, "wait no what?" He said after, he kept rambling on for quite a while until Liam but his hands on his shoulders "Harry, breathe for me okay, I know this is overwhelming but you just need to take a breath yeah, everything is okay, Michael is okay, Gemma is okay, all these other kids are okay thanks to you so just take a moment" Liam said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, they are okay, they all okay, okay, okay, yeah, yeah, okay, yeah, okay, okay" Harry rambled, "Harry listen to me, just take a deep breath, what's going on? Why are you panicking?" Liam asked as Niall and Zayn had their hands resting on his shoulder all of them worried for him. 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and just slowly took deep breaths, once he was finally feeling calm he opened his eyes. "I guess I was just a bit overwhelmed by everything, sorry I'm okay now" he said with a reassuring smile. "You don't have to apologise Haz, its okay" Niall said. 

"Do you think they managed to catch all the bad guys?" Harry then questioned, "maybe, I wonder where Louis is" Danielle said. "Maybe we should go ask that police officer over there" Gigi suggested, gesturing over to a man standing by a tree. 

"Excuse me, we told some of your workers that some men went that way, and one of our friends was chasing them, do you know if they are all okay? Did they get everyone?" Liam asked the police officer. "I don't know because I wasn't over there but from what I've heard on the radio, they have got everyone apart from the top man, they are still chasing after him" the officer explained. 

"Okay thank you, if you hear anything else can you please let us know" Zayn said, the officer nodded and walked away from the group. "What if Louis gets hurt" Harry said feeling anxious, "he's going to be fine, that man can get through anything" Zayn assured Harry, keeping him calm. 

They hung around the area for a while, just waiting for Louis to come back, or to be told something by the officer. "I've just gotten a message from the police station, everyone is now being taken back to their families, Gemma has said she will stay until they are all gone but you can go get her whenever" the police officer finally said after a while. 

"You should go get her, go back to the cabin and take one of the cars from the garage, the code is 2828" Zayn said to Harry. "But what about Louis?" He said, "me and Gi will stay here the rest of you go back and then Harry go get Gemma and Michael if he's staying with her" Zayn said, everyone nodded in agreement and Gigi and Zayn stayed with the police officer while Liam, Danielle, Niall and Harry began walking back towards the cabin. 

"Is it weird seeing your sister after 5 years?" Danielle asked as they were walking. "I don't know, it might be. It was all very quick and rushed earlier and I was just so happy to see her. She will probably be her annoying self just like before, not that, that's a bad thing I've missed it so much but stuff just flows with her. Like everyone likes her, she's just very easy to talk to" Harry said. "She sounds great, I can't wait to meet her properly" Niall said.

"I actually can't wait to get to know her properly. Like I've heard so much about her since you started living with us and now I'm actually going to get to talk to her" Liam said. "I did talk about her a lot, I'm very sorry about that" Harry chuckled. "Haz, I kinda have a question..." Liam said after they had walked a bit further. "What is it?" Harry replied. 

"So when you get Gemma what happens? You're going to come back home right, you'll come home with me?" Liam asked quietly. "I don't know, obviously Gemma will want to go see mum and I want to go with her" Harry said quietly. "Oh, I understand" Liam replied with a small smile. "Can we talk about this a bit later when we are all back?" Harry asked, Liam nodded just as they arrived back at the cabin. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hello, is Gemma Styles here?" Harry asked the women at the desk as he walked into the police station. "Yes, she's just through that door there"the woman said with a friendly smile pointing him to a door, he thanks her and then goes through the door.

"HARRY!!!!" Gemma smiled as Harry walked in, she jumped up and hugged him tightly again. "Is Michael here or has he gone back to his family already?" Harry asked seeing that the room was now empty apart from a few officers still watching the room. 

"You remember that boy, he's such a mamas boy he was the first to leave" Gemma chuckled, "that sounds about right" Harry replied. "So are you ready to leave" he asked, Gemma nodded and they left together, the police thanking Harry for helping them find those bad people and then thanking Gemma for helping with the kids. 

"Woah, how did you manage to get a car like this, did Liam and you suddenly become rich or something?" Gemma said absolutely shocked when Harry lead her over to a Porsche. "No this is Louis' car, he also owns, well his family owns the cabin we are all staying at" Harry explained. "So he's rich?" Gemma questioned. 

"Very, his name is Louis Tomlinson" Harry said with a small smile, "wait Tomlinson as in Johannah Tomlinson?" Gemma said as they got into the car, Harry nodded. "Woah, I leave you for five years and you manage to get yourself a whole bunch of friends and you managed to get a boyfriend who happens to be a gazillionaire" Gemma said in shock. 

"I guess you could say that" Harry chuckled. "It feels weird watching you drive, I mean the last time I saw you, you were 14" Gemma said as they began to drive down the road and toward the hills where the cabin was. "Do you still have your license?" Harry said remembering that Gemma had passed her test just weeks before she was taken so was now wondering if she was still able to drive.

"I don't even know but I will sort that all out when we get home, so how is mum?" Gemma asked. "Um well we actually all need to talk about that, we are all going to discuss it tonight" he said. After a few minutes they were back at the cabin and getting out the car, "woahhh this place is massive" Gemma said looking at the outside of it, "you should see Louis' house, this is tiny in comparison to that" Harry pointed out. 

"Jesus, so they are like actually rich rich" Gemma said as they walked to the door, Harry nodded. "Guys we are back" Harry said as they walked in. Everyone came over saying hello to Gemma again and hugging Harry. "So is Louis back, is he okay?" Harry asked looking around for him. 

"Well actually, I think you should sit down Harry" Niall said as they walked into the living room and over to the sofa. Harry looked really worried and sat down "what happened, did something bad happen to him?" He asked looking around at everyone hoping they answer quickly. 

"They finally caught up with the final bad guy and Louis and him were fighting as Louis had tried to stop him, the police separated them and they all were both pretty beaten" Zayn explained, "so where is he, what's wrong? He is okay right?" Harry said panicking. 

"Well the thing is" Gigi said quietly....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I'm absolutely fine!!!!!" 

Louis said jumping from behind the sofa and throwing himself over the back of it to tackle Harry with hugs. Harry held tightly to Louis hugging him back. 

"Why the fuck would you do that to me. I was so worried about you, you little shit!" Harry then said after the moment of relief had passed. Louis and the others laughed at Harry, "sorry, just wanted to have a bit of fun" Louis said after he stopped laughing. 

"Hey, is your eye and lip okay" Harry asked as he saw Louis face was scattered with a few cuts and a slight bruise on his eye and his lip slightly cut but healed over. "Yeah I'm absolutely fine, you should of seen the other guy" Louis said putting on a tough guy voice making everyone laugh. 

"You're a dumbass" Harry said shaking his head, "To be honest he's right the other guy looked fully destroyed" Zayn said. "Niceee, you did a good job Louis" Gemma said. "Oh, Hi. You must be Gemma, it's nice to finally meet you" Louis said sitting up and introducing himself to her. 

"So, I can't wait to get to know you but firstly I have to get this out the way" Gemma said, "if you ever hurt my brother I will not hesitate to hurt you more than you could ever imagine " she continued. "It's fine, I would never hurt him" Louis said. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"And this a a picture of Harry wearing mums bra" Gemma said showing everyone a picture on her phone that was so small compared to what everyone was use to and it was so slow. "I can't believe that after 5 years your phone still works" Harry said face palming from how embarrassed he was feeling. 

"Yeh, Des apparently kept it and made sure to keep it charged, it's the only phone that was kept" Gemma explained, "I guess that was kind of nice of him. He's still such a twat. You know he actually asked if we would visit him in prison at some point" she added. 

"I won't be doing that, I never want to have to see him again" Harry said, Gemma nodded in agreement. "Oh! And this is Harry when I did his makeup, he was also wearing a dress but you can't see it in the picture" Gemma explained swiping to the next photo. 

"I've never seen you in a dress before hmm?" Louis whispered to Harry, "I bet you would look good" he added, Harry blushed and tried to hide his face so that everyone else wouldn't notice. Niall was the only one that saw and just smirked, as he guessed that Louis had definitely said something about Harry wearing a dress. 

"Oh and here's Harry running away from a girl who was trying to kiss him" Gemma said showing a picture where Harry looked about 4 years old and he was running away from a young girl and he was looking absolutely petrified as if he was running for a murderer or scary monster. 

Everyone laughed for ages as Gemma showed them more and more pictures, while Harry just sat there wishing the sofa would just swallow him and he could just disappear forever. This was all so embarrassing, why did Gemma find so much joy in this, she was happier than Harry had ever seen her before.....or maybe it was the fact she had just been freed from being trapped for 5 years and actually had human contact and normality.....yes maybe that would explain her happiness.

"Right I maybe think it's time we talk about what happens now" Liam said as it started to get later. "What do you mean?" Niall asked, "well Gemma is going to want to go back to mums and I'm going to probably end up going with her" Harry said quietly. "Wait, so you will be moving away!" Louis said in shock turning to Harry. "Maybe, Mum is getting worse but maybe Gemma coming back is what's going to help her, she might get to go back to her normal self which means I can live with her again and I can get my family back" Harry explained. 

"I thought we were family as well Haz, so make sure you don't forget about me" Liam tried to joke but he was feeling really sad. "Of course we are family, I will never forget about you and I'll come back, I'll visit you all the time" Harry explained. "I can't believe you're just going to leave us, you're one of my best friends" Niall said sadly. 

"Guys, it's not like I'm dying. I will come back and I'll text and call you all the time" Harry assured them, "I'm sorry I feel like me coming back has now broken up all if this friendship group, I'm so sorry" Gemma said feeling sad as she watched the friendship group all talking about Harry leaving. 

"Don't apologise Gemma, is much better that you are out of that horrible place, this is better than you being stuck there" Gigi said, everyone nodded. "I feel like we've really bummed out the mood now" Liam sighed looking around. "Yeah..." Harry agreed. "So when we go back home after tomorrow are you going to leave straight away?" Danielle asked.

"After I've packed my stuff and maybe if Geoff and Karen are okay with it me and Gemma will stay one more night and leave Saturday afternoon" Harry said, "they will definitely be okay with that" Liam said. "I think I might go to bed now" Louis said quietly and got up leaving everyone there. 

"I'm going to go with him" Harry said quickly, Zayn put his arm on Harry's shoulder pulling him back down onto the sofa "leave him for a minute, trust me. He needs a bit of time" Zayn said, Harry waited for a moment and finally decided to stay for a bit.

They all talked a bit but it was mainly just small talk as the mood had really dipped after the previous conversation. After a while they finally all went off to bed, Harry walked into the room him and Louis were staying in expecting Louis to be asleep as he had left them to go to bed a while ago. 

Louis wasn't in the bed but Harry looked around to see Louis was standing out on the balcony. Harry walked out and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and nuzzled his head into Louis' neck. 

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered, "hmm" Louis hummed, "Lou, what's wrong?" He asked. "I don't want you to leave because I'm going to miss you" he replied, "I'm going to miss you, and I'll come see you all the time, we can call every night" Harry said.

"Move to Doncaster" Louis said drawing patterns on Harry's arms as they stood there. "What?" Harry questioned, "Move to Doncaster with your mum and Gemma" Louis said, "Louis, we don't have money, we can't just buy a house there" Harry said. 

"I'll buy it for you, your mum can work at my mums company and there we go problem solved, everyone is happy" Louis said turned around in Harry's arms so that they were facing each other. 

"Boo bear, you can't just buy me a house" Harry said with a small smile, "why can't I, I have enough money and this is something that is actually a good thing to spend money on. Before you try and argue it please just think about, go home if you want and discuss it with your mum but just promise me you will think about it" Louis pleaded.

"Fine, I'll think about it" Harry said looking down at Louis who was smiling up at him "thank you Hazza" Louis said before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck pulling himself up to kiss him. "You look so beautiful today" Louis whispered, "I have to say the cuts and bruises are really making you look hot as hell" Harry replied. 

"I'm going to have a shower before going to sleep to was any blood away" Louis said, "okay" Harry replied. "I'm going to go have the shower now" Louis said, "okay" Harry said again. "You know you will have to let me go" Louis chuckled as Harry's arms were restraining him from moving. 

"I don't think I want to let go" Harry said, "well I need a shower" Louis said trying to wriggle out but Harry just tightened his grip. "Harryyyyy" Louis whined, "don't worry, you'll get your shower I just want a cuddle first" Harry pouted which made Louis sigh and he decided to stay there for a moment just hugging him. 

"Come join me in the shower princess" Louis said after they finally broke apart, Harry was hesitant "you don't have to if you don't want to it was just an idea" Louis said noticing Harry's hesitation. "It's fine I want to join you" Harry replied. 

They walk towards the shower, after taking their clothes of and turningit on "hey this is the second time we've had a shower together" Harry mentioned "how should we celebrate it" Louis joked as they got in, "like this" Harry said pulling Louis closer so that they were up close to each other they stayed still, their faces just centimetres away from each other. 

After a while of both of them refusing to make the first move Louis gave in "urgh fuck this" he mumbled before pushing his lips onto Harry's. "Hmm I knew you would give in first" Harry mumbled against Louis' lips "shut up and kiss me" Louis said his voice deeper than usual. 

Louis pushed Harry against the wall "Harry, can I give you a blow job?" He said inbetween kisses, "I- um, I...if you want I g-gues-s" Harry stuttered out getting rather nervous. "Hazzy be honest with me, if you don't want me to I won't. I always want you to feel comfortable and safe with me. I just want to make you feel good" Louis explained stepping away from Harry and making sure that Harry knew he was being serious. 

"Fuck, you're so perfect, I want you to do it please Lou. Make me feel good" Harry whined. "Okay princess, but just remember if you want me to stop at any point tell me and I will" Louis said moving himself so he was standing back infront of Harry. They kissed again as Louis ran his hands down Harry's body. He moved his lips to Harry's neck sucking and nibbling on his skin. 

"Lou" Harry whispered out "yes princess" Louis smirked looking back up at Harry, "please do something" he whined, "don't worry princess just relax" Louis said dropping down on his knees. "You're so big, hmm so pretty" Louis said, as he ran a finger along Harry's cock. 

Louis wrapped his hands around it and began stroking him "fuck lou" Harry moaned as he through his head back against the wall, he had never had a feeling this good. The feeling was very quickly beaten when Louis swapped his hands for his mouth instead. 

"Oh-h" Harry bit down on his lip trying to muffle his moans. "Don't try and keep them in baby, I want to hear your pretty moans" Louis said pulling his mouth away but leaving his lips over the tip so his speaking sent vibrations through Harry's body causing him to cry out a string of moans. 

After a while Harry's breathing became faster and more hitched, "Lou, I'm gon- I'm, -im goin- gg-g" Harry tried to get out a sentence but in the state he was in it was impossible to get the right words in the right order, they got caught in throat and came out mixed with moans so were no long distinguishable as words. 

Nevertheless Louis understood what Harry meant and sped up, deepthroating Harry letting his cock hit the back of his throat, slightly choking on it but it felt so good. Louis had never actually enjoyed giving head, like obviously he enjoyed receiving it but he would never enjoy actually doing it but with Harry it felt good for him as well, and he wanted to do this again and again. 

Just seconds later Harry came in Louis' mouth, Louis made sure to clean it all up swallowing every drop. Harry lent back against the wall catching his breath and he took a moment to look at how good Louis looked right now, his hair was stuck to his head becauseof the water running down from the shower, his eyes were glassy and full of lust. His lip with the cut and the slight bruising on his eye just some how still made him look good. 

"Was that good for you?" Louis asked standing back up, Harry was still unable to form the right words so just nodded. After he calmed down he looked into Louis' eyes "hmm I want to make you feel good now" Harry said. 

"It's okay Harry you don't have to, I can sort it out myself, this is the first time you are doing anything like this I don't want to rush you into anything" Louis said, Harry shook his head "want to make you feel good" he said again. "Okay, but maybe for now just start with a hand job I don't want to push you to do anything you will regret" Louis said. Harry smiled and began kissing Louis again. 

He moved his hands down Louis body until they were on the dip in his figure "you're so curvy" Harry said lightly squeezing him, "I hate it" Louis said "shhhh, I love it" Harry said as he continued to kiss him again. 

He moved his hand down Louis' body until he reached his hip, after moving his hand around the top of Louis legs, making him rather frustrated and causing him to almost beg for Harry, which he would never normally do. 

Harry finally wrapped his hand around Louis' cock and slowly began to flick his wrist as he still kissed Louis so all the moans where just caught in his mouth. "Hmm so good Harry, feels so great" Louis mumbled out wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 

"Uhh keep going baby, that feels so good, yeh Harry you are doing so good" He moaned out. "Kiss me" Harry whispered, Louis moved his fingers to play with Harry's hair as he kissed him. Harry moved his hand faster, wanting to make Louis feel so good. 

"Harry I'm going-" he started but before he could finish he let out a string of moans cumming on Harry's hand and legs. "Fuck, are you sure that's the first time you've done that because that was so good" Louis breathed out after he had calmed down. "So it was okay, I was worried I was doing it wrong" Harry said nervously, "It was so good baby, you did such a good job" Louis praised him making him smile. 

"Oh" Harry said looking down at his hand and legs, seeing the mess on them. "Sorry about that, just rinse it away with the shower" Louis said chuckling but he did blush slightly. Harry washed his legs but kept his hand away from the water and instead of washing it off he licked if off his hand "hmm tastes good" he hummed swallowing what he had in his mouth, Louis just watched intensely. 

"Woah, that was umm that was hot. I'm really going to have some fun with you aren't I" Louis smirked carefully moving Harry's curls from his face, Harry got shy and blushed ducking his head slightly. 

"Right I think we've been in here long enough, I'm turning into a bloody prune" Louis said, "you're the best looking prune I've seen" Harry replied with a very cheesy smile. "Don't flirt with Harold, don't try and be all cute and innocent after what you just did" Louis smirked. 

"Did what? I didn't do anything" Harry said with an innocent smile "how are you this cute, uh come on let's wash our hair and then go to bed" Louis said smiled fondly at Harry. Louis reached across to the shampoo and began washing Harry's hair, washing his hair with......

  


Strawberry shampoo 


	20. Chapter 18

"JUMP" Niall called to Harry. Harry ran off the edge and into the water below, joining Niall there. Everyone else joined apart from Zayn, he stayed on the grass with all the towels and the girl's bags that they had brought with them. 

"Shittttt it's fookin freezing" Louis yelled flapping about in the water, trying to warm up slightly. Harry swam over to him and wrapped his arms around him, "fanks luv" Louis shivered as Harry held him. 

"You two are so cute" Niall said "fanks" Louis smiled and Harry snuggled his head into Louis' hair. "Urgh when am I going to get a relationship like that, everyone has someone apart from me. Louis has Harry, Liam has Dani, Zee has Gigi" Niall said.

"Me and Gigi aren't together Ni" Zayn pointed out from where he was sat "yeh but we all know you will end up together like you constantly flirt and you two look perfect together so it's only a matter of time before you two stop messing around and finally get together" Liam said. 

Gigi and Zayn stayed quiet and just looked at each other with a small smile. "Zaynie please come in the water it's so much fun" Harry pleaded, letting go of Louis and swimming over to the side to speak with Zayn. 

"Okay, first of all, yes Zayn you should definitely come in with us and secondly how is Harry allowed to call you Zaynie yet the last time I called you that you rugby tackled me" Louis questioned angrily. "Because it's Harry, you can never be mad at him he's just like a cute little froggy" Zayn replied. 

"Why do you all say I'm a froggy" Harry pouted all of them just replied "because you are a cute little froggy". Harry turned back to where Zayn was sitting "so will you come in?" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes. "Haz, I can't swim" Zayn said. "I'll teach you, plus it's shallow enough around the edge that you can stand up so it will be easy enough to teach you" Harry said still with his puppy dog eyes.

"Haz, you should just give up we've been trying to get him in here everytime we come up here and he never does" Niall said. "Please Zayn, I'm a great swimmer I taught Michael and his brother how to swim" Harry said, "that's true, Michael was telling me about that" Gemma said. 

"Okay" Zayn said reluctantly, "I swear you are a superhero Harry, you have changed Zayn" Louis said, "c'mon I mean who could say no to him" Zayn trying to justify himself. Everyone mumbled in agreement and Harry just jumped up in the water with a smile feeling very happy with himself. 

Zayn got changed quickly putting on a spare shirt as it was very cold. He slowly lowered himself into the water staying close to the edge. "Okay do you want to start on your back or front first?" Harry asked. "Urm I don't want my face underwater yet so I guess on my back first" Zayn said nervously. 

"Okay lay back in the water, my arm is here so there's no way possible that you can go under, so you are completely safe" Harry said reassuringly. "Urgh this is so stupid and embarrassing" Zayn face palmed, "Zee it's fine, all the others are swimming on the other side of the lake right now because I told them to give us space so it's just us and I'm not judging at all I just want to help you" Harry said.

"Ok, so I just need to lay back?" Zayn asked "hmm" Harry nodded, he placed his hand in the water and Zayn laid back resting on Harry's arm so that he didn't go under at all. After they stayed like this for a moment "right spread your arms out and just relax, just imagine you are laying on your bed" Harry instructed, Zayn did as Harry told spreading his arms out to the side. 

"I'm going to take my hand away and you are just going to float, this is all just so that you can see you won't drown while swimming" Harry said, he slowly moved his arm away just letting Zayn float in the water. "Harry, I don't like this" Zayn said, he started to panic and he bent his body slightly too much causing his lower half to sink, he quickly stood up so that his face didn't go under. 

"Zayn, you just need to stay calm. What don't you like about being underwater?" Harry asked. "Just being underwater, I just don't like it" Zayn explained. "Why?" Harry replied, "I don't actually know" Zayn said thinking about it. "Have you ever actually been underwater?" Harry asked, Zayn shook his head. 

"Okay, let me tell you something. Being underwater is the most peaceful thing ever. You can just let everything wash off you, it's freeing. No one can talk to you, it's just you by yourself and it's so relaxing" Harry explained. "Okay, take hold of my hands and we are going to sit under the water together" Harry said. 

"I don't think I can do that" Zayn said. Harry completely ignored that, "deep breath in" Harry instructed, taking one himself. Zayn gave in and also took a deep breath. While holding each others hands they went under the water sitting on the ground. At first Zayn tried to tap on Harry's arm to get them to go back up but Harry just squeezed his hands and Zayn calmed himself down. 

After just under a minutes they came out the water, "woah, that was actually pretty chill" Zayn said. "See, I was right" Harry smiled. "So are you ready to learn how to swim?" He then asked, Zayn immediately nodded. "Okay let's do this" Harry said enthusiastically. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"How do you think Harry is going with Zayn?" Niall said as all of them were chatting and messing around on the other side of the lake. "Harry was right when he said he is a good swimmer so he should get some where with it, he'll probably manage to get him to doggy paddle for a couple seconds" Gemma said. 

"Zayn doggy paddling for just a couple seconds would just be a massive achievement" Danielle pointed out. "That's very true, I'm not expecting much from him" Niall said. "I think you might want to take that back" Gemma said, "why?" Niall questioned. 

"Well unless so other idiots have decided to come swimming in an ice cold lake in October I'm pretty sure Harry and Zayn are swimming over here right now" Gemma said pointing to the two bodies that were swimming towards them. 

"Oh my, that is Zayn what the hell, it's true Harry is a superhero" Louis gasped. They all started cheering and clapping for Zayn. 

"Yes Zee!"

"You've got this!"

"You're almost here!"

"Keep going!"

"YESSS ZAYNNNNN!" 

"We're so proud!!!!!" 

They all continued to cheer for him until the both reached the other boys standing up in the water "I DID IT!!!" Zayn cheered jumping up and celebrating, everyone joined him a group hug all celebrating with him. 

"Thank you so much Harry" Zayn said turning to Harry and giving him a massive hug, "Zee get off my man" Louis said when the hug continued for more time than Louis was comfortable with. 

"Calm down Tommo" Zayn said raising his hands and stepping away from Louis "it's okay boo bear, don't get jealous" Harry said pulling him in for a hug, "yeh boo bear calm down" Niall said in a high pitch voice. "I swear to god Niall never call me that again or I will drop kick you" Louis said. 

"Lou, I don't think you can drop kick Niall he's almost a fully grown man" Harry laughed, "well I will definitely try my best to do it" Louis sassily replied. Niall just shot Louis an innocent smile causing Louis to flip him off in response.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Later that night they all decided to have a big dinner together because if Harry decides not to take up Louis' offer then this could be the last time they see him for quite a while. "I can't believe this will be the last time we all hang out for who knows how long" Danielle said as they ate.

"I feel like we need to make this more sentimental and sappy than we probably should" Niall suggested, "oh yes, that's a good plan" Danielle said rolling her eyes, "get all of us crying, great idea Niall great idea" she continued. 

"Oh, if we want to be sentimental and sappy we should definitely say our favourite experience we've had with Harry" Gigi suggested, "that's actually a pretty decent" Danielle admitted. "Haha see my idea wasn't bad" Niall said sticking his tongue out.

"I'll start because who doesn't love a good childhood story" Gemma said, everyone turned to look at her. "So when Des first left us Harry tried to become the dad of the house and he would always try and question me whenever I went out with friends or anything" Gemma started to explain. 

"One day when I was about 14, so Harry was only 10/11 years old, I got my first boyfriend, his name was Ashton. He came to the house to take me on a date and when he got there he came in for a bit and sat with my mum because I wasn't quite done getting ready.

Mum comes up to my room after a while to check I was okay but my hair was just not it, so she was helping me. When we walked downstairs Harry was sat opposite to Ashton. He had blackcurrant squash but it was in a whiskey glass and he was swishing it about. And he goes 'so Ashton what are your intentions with young Gemma' me and mum are standing and the doorway laughing are heads off while Ashton isn't sure if Harry was being serious or not. 

So he's very confused and Harry leans forwards and just goes 'I've not got all day young man' me and mum have completely lost it at this point but we finally decided to go in and save him. I get Ashton out the house and mum takes Harry to go have a bath because he had also drawn a moustache on his face with a marker, and get this it wasn't a brown or black marker he used it was bright pink" Gemma explained. 

Everyone was laughed at that "what!? I just wanted to make sure he was good enough for Gemma" he justified "which he wasn't" he mumbled at the end making everyone laugh again. "To be honest I can't blame you I'll probably be like that with the girls" Louis said. 

"No one will ever be good enough for them" Harry chimed in, Louis nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll go next" Danielle said. "So me and Harry haven't exactly gotten as close as you guys have to him, but the first night I stayed at Liam's I went downstairs in the middle of the night to get a drink. 

Before we had gone to bed Harry was chilling with us and he had told me about one of the pictures in the hallway and how he has always thought it was haunted because he swears he can hear the old man in the picture speak to him sometimes. They have named the man in the picture Albert.

So I'm getting my drink and I keep the torch on my phone pointing towards the picture as I'm walking past and I get to the stairs and I here someone and they go 'hello' so I reply and say 'hello, who's there?' Because I couldn't work out who's voice it was because it didn't sound like anyone in the house. 

'It's me Danielle' the voice goes and at this point the idea that Albert was talking to me crossed my mind so I go 'Albert is that you?' And i instantly get a reply of 'yes dear its me' so i step down of the stairs and start walking over to the picture 'yes that's right darling come closer' it then says and I'm beyond freaked out now.

'Are you going to hurt me?' I ask standing directly infront of it. 'I'm right behind you' the voice now says so I quickly turn around and Harry is there, I fully jump back against the wall and Harry's just laughing his head off" Danielle told them. "Oh ahaha I forgot about that, it was so funny" Harry laughed remembering it all. 

"I'll go next, I have to say this isn't funny like the other two this is just a time where I was with Harry and I genuinely just thought this is the nicest human to ever be alive" Gigi said after they stopped laughing about the previous story. "So I was at work and Harry comes in by himself. He wanted to make another flower crown but didn't have enough money so asked if he could work for it

I was low on staff that day so agreed that if he worked for 3 hours he could make a flower crown and have it. I show him around the place and quickly show him what to do and surprisingly he picked it up straight away. An older lady came into the shop and Harry went over to help her. 

He showed her around the shop and helped her get all the flowers she wanted and this lady comes in ever couple of weeks buying flowers for a bestfriends grave. She's always rather sad while she is walking about but she was laughing away smiling brightly as Harry walked around the shop with her. 

She comes over to pay for her flowers and she gives me an extra £20 and just says 'give this to the gorgeous young man when he's done, he's made me laugh more today than anyone has in the last 3 years' she just looked so happy. I was happy to keep the money to give to Harry later I thought it was going to make him so happy. 

A little bit later in the day a women walks in with a child probably about 7 years old and she was wearing a princess dress. She walks over and asks if its possible for us to keep the child occupied for a while as she was going to be looking at the flowers for quite a while because she was looking for wedding flowers, I offered to help her look and Harry offered to help look after the child. 

After me and the lady are done we go to find Harry and the child, they were sat in the back room making a flower crown that matched her princess dress. When they were done he put it on her head and fixed it around her hair so it looked perfect. 'Look mummy I look like a pretty princess' she had said while spinning around looking so happy. 

The woman smiled but then her face dropped she had to tell the girl that she didn't have enough money to buy the crown, the girl looked absolutely devastated but Harry stepped over and said 'it's alright the crown is on me, have a lovely day' the woman thanked Harry and left with the girl. 

Harry then turns to me and says 'the work I did will pay for that crown, I'll come back another day and work for my own one' I was just taken back by how kind he was so I said he could make one for himself as well. So after we closed the shop we both went and just talked while he made the flower crown.

He was then leaving and I remember the money the old lady had said to give Harry, so I got get it and give it to him. He tries to give it to me in return for the flower crown but I insist that he takes it. As you all know I like to stay at the shop ones its closed and just tidy up a bit so ince Harry left I was working on the window display and I see him walk into the shop on the other side of the street.

He then walked out with a handful of stuff, including a couple lunch meals and then a blanket, I was rather curious about what he was doing so I open the door to watch where he went. He walked down the street and then stopped he then bent down, he was talking to the homeless man that sleeps there most nights. 

He hands the man the stuff he had just brought in the shop and then sits down next to the man and just starts talking with him while the man ate the food. In that moment I genuinely just thought oh my this man is an Angel that has just been sent straight from heaven there is no way he is human" Gigi told them all. 

All of them looked at Harry with almost teary eyes "Harry, that's so lovely" Gemma smiled. They all said such lovely things to Harry, he blushed slightly "you shouldn't be praising me for that, it should be a normal thing to help people" Harry mumbled out and everyone sat back and realised how messed up humans had become. Like someone doing something nice for people shouldn't be seen as some amazing thing it should be something normal that everyone does. 

"We all need to be more like Harry and that's straight facts" Niall said "no, definitely not, that's not straight facts, it involves me it's the gay facts" Harry pointed out everyone chuckled at his response, "you know someone changing the word straight to gay is something that would happen in wattpad comments" Niall said, "seriously Niall you need to stop" Danielle said as everyone looked at him.

"Right by turn now" Zayn said. "I have to say my favourite time with Harry was definitely today. I mean I was an absolute pain in the ass. He managed to get me to sit under the water with him but after that I was rather stubborn when he was trying to teach me how to actually move through the water, but he never gave up. 

Once we had got some of it managed I decided to ask him why he actually chose to help me and his response was 'I once had a fear of swimming because I watched a show as a kid where someone drowned but one day I was at the pool and some kid went under the water and didn't come back up. I knew how to swim because I had learnt before I became scared. 

No one had noticed the kid hadn't come back up and even though my brain was telling me not to get any where near the water I jumped in. I swam down to the bottom and lifted the kid in my arms I kicked so hard to get back up and finally got up, people had noticed and came over to help, the lifeguard came over and took the child out the water. 

Luckily he was okay. I know you might be thinking why am I telling you this story but just think about it, if I never learnt to swim that child might be dead. I learnt how to swim but for quite a while I never went in water but I still knew how to. So you won't ever have to go in water after this if you don't want to but could you imagine being in a place and seeing some kid losing your life and just not being able to help because you never knew how to swim' and after he said that I realised,

I realised that we should know how to help people. If I didn't want to go in water then I didn't have to but knowing how to swim is something that I should know to help people. Harry truly is the type of person that you could take every from him and leave him with just a loaf of bread and he would take that bread and share it with someone else. 

I just thought this is what I want to be like. Harry you are truly amazing thank you for making me realise that I shouldn't listen to my fear and that I should be prepared to help people you make us all better people" Zayn said. "Oh great now I'm crying, that was just so beautiful" Danielle said wiping some tears away.

"Me next" Niall said, "so one night I invited Harry round to my house and my nana happened to be around at the same time and Harry works at her bakery as you know. He comes round and we are hanging out in my room just playing video games and nana comes up to tell me that she was going home because you know how much I love nana so she knows I always want to say goodbye to her before she leaves.

When she comes in she sees Harry there 'oh Harry, I have some really bad news' she said walking in, she comes and sits down on the chair in my room. 'I'm afraid I'm selling the bakery next month and the people buying it are getting rid of it all. I'm paying everyone for the next month plus the Christmas bonus they would usually get but after that I can no longer help, I would be happy to give you a recommendation for any place you would work at next' she had said to him. 

Harry was looking rather sad, 'why are you selling it?' He then asked. 'I don't want to sell it but the people who I rent the space from have said that the people who want me to sell them the business are offering them a lot more money than I pay them so I either have to sell them my place or pay more for the place and I just don't have enough for that right now' she explained sadly. Nana really loves her bakery she's had it since she was 18 and it is really part of the family. I was also absolutely devastated. 

Mum had offered to give nana the money for it because clearly we have enough but nana is very stocked about not borrowing money from family and friends. Harry was sat silent for a while. 'Who is buying the place?' He finally asked. It was grimshaw's family who was buying it, you know Nick grimshaw from school?" Niall said, everyone nodded, knowing the guy he was talking about, well obviously Liam and Gemma didn't know who he was.

"Harry was just sat there for a moment and didn't say much but then he finally said 'can't you find somewhere else to work, surely theres other buildings around that you can use for a cheaper price' nana thought about it for a moment and just said 'there is a place just down the road that is empty right now but I'm rather old now, even if I still look absolutely ravishing. I think it's too late for me to start over' 

'It's never too late. If this is what you enjoy then keep doing it, age should stop you and I'm sure everyone in the bakery would be happy to help you, I would happily work more hours for less money if you can't afford to pay much and I'm happy to help with other responsibilities' Harry had explained to her. 

Nana was taken back by how kind Harry was because she knew that Harry could always do with a bit more money yet here he was offering to do more for less money so she just goes 'if you help me run the business and we co own it then I will try my best to keep it running' Harry thought for a moment 'I don't know I still have a lot of stuff to do at school so i wouldn't be able to come in all the time' Nana just laughed and said 'it's okay because you would be in charge, you can come in whenever you want and take holiday's whenever you want' 

Harry finally gave in and agreed with here and right infront of my eyes and witness the whole business deal go down. You might think this isn't anything great but Nana had once told me that if that place gets taken away she would just sell it and move on and she had always said that she would never pair up with someone because you can't trust humans but here she was basically giving half of her company to a 17 year old" Niall explained to them all.

"How come you never told me that you fookin own part of the business" Louis questioned lightly hitting Harry's arm. "I guess I just forgot to bring it up" Harry shrugged "how do you forget that you will be getting and owning half of a business that not exactly something small" Louis said shaking his head and laughing at Harry. 

"See you can't move away now" Louis then pointed out "I can do all the business stuff online its fine" Harry pointed out "I still think you should stay in Doncaster" Louis mumbled out.

"Okay my turn" Liam said, "so I've known Harry for 5 years and he's lived with us for 3 of them. Every year at Christmas we will decorate the house and Harry has some ornaments from each year and he always tells us the story of when him and his family brought them and the first two years he was with us he would go out by myself and buy a new one and then come back and tell us why he picked it. 

Then last year he woke up on the day he always goes out and gets them and he comes into my room and wakes me up and just says 'come one, come with me' so I get up and we leave together going down to the shopping centre, we had breakfast in one of the cafes and then went to find a Christmas decoration.

We were looking for ages and then we found one the was two stars joined together I pointed it out and Harry says 'let's pick that one' so I agree and we go buy that one and then go back home. We are getting the tree and decorations out later that day and it's time for Harry to add his ornaments and tell the story behind each one so we all sit down as Harry does it.

He goes through all the ones from the years before and then he pulls out the one that we had got together earlier that day and he goes 'this one has a very special meaning to me. It has two stars joined together and that's me and Liam. I know we aren't related but you're my brother or at least that's how I feel and I really hope you feel the same' I straight away said 'of course I feel the same' 

It had meant so much to me, more than Harry probably knew because it was very clear to me that Harry doesn't see my house as his home, he just never felt that way and I completely understood that but him saying that meant he saw me as family, so I may not be his home but at least I'm part of his family. 

And Harry I just want you to know even if you aren't coming back you will always be my brother and there is always a space for you in our family I love you" Liam said, Harry and the other's were all sniffing back a few tears "you will always be my brother, different homes but always the same family" Harry said getting up and hugging Liam.

"I guess it's only me left now, this isn't really going to be a favourite moment like everyone else's becauseI can't pick one moment with you because every moment I get with you is my favourite" Louis said after Harry sat down.

"When I first saw you at my party just two months ago I knew that you were going to be someone i wanted to hang out with. You didn't want to be there, you didn't want to drink and you didn't want to talk to anyone and people who come to my parties aren't like that so I was intrigued 

Then later that night when we were taking a very drunk Liam to his car I called you Harold and you just had this cute little pout and from that moment I knew I want to see that for the rest of my life. I didn't know how I could talk to you though because we were both very different people 

The next day I then go to Niall's to get some Gucci shoes and you were there and I thought god dammit Niall how have you managed to get him as a friend already but then I realised after you came to my house a few days later that to become friends with you all I had to do was talk. 

You didn't care about the fact we a are different and don't have loads of common hobbies but that didn't bother you, you would always listen to what everyone had to say and you just managed to get everyone to like you, I mean my sisters are fully in love with you and I'm pretty sure they prefer you to me. 

God Harry even my dog loves you more than he loves me. Every night I texted you and every day that I spent with you I just found even more reasons to want you in my life. You take care of everyone and you are so caring I just want to wrap you up in a fluffy blanket and hold you and protect you from the world. 

You are perfect to us, me and the guys have always been so close and Gigi has always been in and out of the group but other than that we never let anyone in, no offense Liam but we only let you on because we had to for Danielle, but Harry even if you weren't Liam's friend I'm pretty sure that one day you would end up in the group, we needed you, I needed you. 

And I've just rambled on about stuff that no one cares about because really what I'm trying to do it build up courage. What I really want to say and I know this is probably too soon but if this is the last time we get to be together for a while then I just need you to know....

I need you to know that I love you Harry" Louis said rather quietly at the end. "You what?" Niall said jumping up, "I love him" Louis said more confidently Niall jumped into the air and celebrated, "I love you Lou" Harry said flinging his arms around Louis and they both hugged each other tightly. 

"See I told you this would happen! All those weeks ago when you were at my house and you said it would never happen and I said it would and when it did I'm going to get a massive sign that says 'I TOLD YOU!' Well just wait here a moment" Niall said before running off. 

He came running back in with a massive poster that was covered with pictures Niall had managed to take of them and in the middle in big bold letters it said 'I TOLD YOU!' everyone laughed as Niall danced around the room with it. 

"Niall how long have you had that poster and have you been taking it with you every where you go?" Louis asked, "I made it the day Harry was round after he had left and yes I do take it with me every where but now I can put it at the back of my wardrobe because I'm not going to need it again until your wedding" Niall said. 

"So you made it the day after me and Harry first met" Louis questioned, Niall nodded "see I always know. I knew from the beginning and neither of you believed me but I was the captain of this ship and we are fully sailing now!" Niall said. 

Harry laughed "I have a great story about shipping people" he said Liam glared at him "no harry! Don't tell them what I think you are going to tell them" Liam said, Harry just smirked slightly. 

"So me and Li were watching Harry Potter and I said that I shipped Harry and Draco, and Liam just goes 'what' so I was like you know when you ship two people together and he just goes 'ship them where?'" Harry explained laughing, everyone else joined in apart from Liam who just continued to glare at Harry. 

The evening went from the almost sad and sentimental environment to now a jokey and fun environment which everyone was definitely enjoying so much more. They had put on some music and were just dancing around with each other. 

Harry and Louis were dancing together spinning each other around and laughing, Harry pulled Louis in close so they were hugging "I do love you Louis" he said, "I love you Hazza" Louis said.

"I love you, you and your.....

Strawberry shampoo 


	21. Chapter 19

"Hi Gemma it's lovely to finally meet you, we are so happy you are safe now" Karen said as Harry introduced Gemma to Liam's parents when they got back from the trip. "It's lovely to meet you two, thank you so much for taking care of Harry I hope he hasn't been too much of a trouble" Gemma joked. 

"He's been absolutely lovely, are you sure you don't want to stay with us because we would be happy to have you with us as well" Geoff said. "That sounds lovely but I really think it's time to get back to mum, I haven't seen her in 5 years and from what Harry has told me she really needs our help" Gemma explained. 

"I understand, if you guys ever want to come back here you are welcome, even if it's just for a few days. Harry, please come visit us" Karen said, "of course I'll come visit you guys are family" Harry said with that Karen burst out crying pulling Harry into a hug. 

The rest of the night was spent with them all sat in the living room getting to know Gemma and also saying goodbye to Harry, there was a lot of tears coming from everyone. "Well its been lovely to meet you all but I'm rather tired" Gemma said. 

"You can go sleep in my bed tonight, me and Li are going to sleep down here together" Harry said, they all said goodnight to Gemma and they were all left in the living room, the four of them like it normally is most nights for the past 3 years. 

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for taking me in. I will always see you guys as part of my family and I truly love you all so much" Harry said. "Oh Harry we love you so much, you're like a second son to us" Karen said. 

They decided for one last time to watch a film together like they often did, although most of the time was spent hugging Harry and trying not to cry too much. Once Karen and Geoff went to bed it was just Harry and Liam left together, sat on the floor because why sit on sofas when the floor is there. 

"I know you keep saying you will but please come back, please visit, don't forget about me" Liam said after they had sat in silence for a while. "Li, you are my brother I will never forget you and of course I will come visit, I promise" Harry said. Liam just nodded "I have no idea what to say right now, I never thought this day would happen, I never thought you would leave" Liam said. 

"Then let's not say anything, how about a final game if fifa, I have to beat you one last time" Harry suggested reaching over and grabbing two controllers and handing one to Liam, "Haz we've been playing this for years and you've never beaten me" Liam laughed. "Yeah but Louis has been teaching me some tricks and now I'm going to absolutely destroy you" Harry replied. 

"Oh let's see about that" Liam said as they turned the game on and started it all up. After a very close match Harry won by two goals "YESSSS!!!! I FINALLY DID IT" Harry shouted jumping up to celebrate before quickly covering his mouth, remembering that it was late and everyone else was asleep. 

He quickly pulled at his phone and messaged Louis.

Harry - I DID IT I BEAT LIAM AT FIFA!

Boobear ~ aww baby I'm so proud of you!!!

Harry - thank you for showing me how to do it

Boobear ~ anything just for you to beat Liam :)

Harry - I call you tomorrow yeah?

Boobear ~ of course love

Harry - *luv

Boobear ~ don't make fun of my accent you little shit

Harry - hehehe you love me though so it's okay <3

Boobear ~ that's true I do love you. Goodnight my Hazza x

Harry - night boobear x

"Well, you finally did it, I'm going to have to start playing with Louis so I can get back to winning against you" Liam said as Harry sat back down, "not that I'm going to be able to play against you much anymore" he then mumbled, "it's okay we can still play online together" Harry suggested, Liam just smiled softly and nodded. 

"Liam I know you still believe that our friendship will be over when I go back but I'm telling you that our friendship will never end. You've been with me through everything and I'm so thankful for that, I never understood why you wanted to be my friend but I was just so happy you did. Just because we no longer live in the same house doesn't mean you are any less of my brother. I love you so much I will be messaging you so much that you will wish I would just stop and I will be coming back so often possibly every other weekend. So please stop worrying" Harry explained.

"I'm just worried, I've never had any siblings and I've always wanted one and having you as my brother is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I was so lucky and I just feel like you have Gemma back now and all the other guys have siblings and I have no one anymore and I feel like no one needs me anymore" Liam replied. 

"Li, I will always need you, every day of my life if I ever have a problem I will be coming to you. You are the sweetest nicest person I know, I will always need you. We all need you okay" Harry said. "See this is why I need you. Can't you just move here?" Liam said. "Well actually Louis did say he would buy us a house here but I can't let him do that" Harry mentioned. 

"In a normal situation I would agree with that but please let him do that, it would be so good if you stayed, you have to just let him buy you guys a house I mean he has enough money" Liam said. Harry just stayed quiet for a while "I think it's time we go to sleep now" he said quietly. "Okay, goodnight" Liam said knowing he shouldn't push Harry to discuss it. 

They both took all the pillows off the sofas and all the blankets and made a fort, "I feel like a little kid, I love this" Liam said as they got under the fort and got comfortable. "It is so great" Harry laughed. They both laughed for a while and talked a bit more before finally going to sleep. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I love you, call me the second you can, please come back soon please" Louis said as he hugged Harry. Him and Gemma had walked to Louis' that morning as Harry wanted to see him one last time before they got on the train back to Holmes chapel. 

"Wheres Harry going?" Phoebe asked appearing behind Louis. Louis was hoping the girls wouldn't know Harry was leaving and would just think that he was too busy to come round every day but unfortunately they would know now. "Harry's going home" Louis said. 

"But Harry lives here" Daisy said, by this point Fizzy and Lottie had come to the door and so had Jay. "Actually he doesn't live here, some very bad man took his sister and his mummy was very sad so there was no one to look after him and he ended up with Liam here but now his sister is back and they need to go help their mummy, but he will come back to visit us" Louis explained.

"No Harry lives here!" Phoebe said, "I wish I did, but you know how much you love your mummy well I love my mummy the same and I miss her a lot so I have to go back with her" Harry explained crouching down onto his knees so he was the same height as them. "But don't you love us?" Daisy asked. 

"Of course I love you guys, you are all so amazing. I'm not going to be gone for ever I will visit all the time and I'll call Louis all the time so you can always go to him and talk to me" Harry explained. "I'm going to miss you" Phoebe said flinging her arms around Harry, the other girls did the same and Harry fell backwards from how much force they jumped at him with. 

Louis and Jay watched "are you going to be okay?" She said to Louis, "I don't know, I really love him mum" Louis said. "I know hunny, you make it very obvious" Jay said nudging him and smiling, "I don't want him to leave" Louis said "I know, but he has to do this and he loves you just as much as you love him so distance won't hurt your relationship at all, don't worry it will all be fine, now go join in with that hug" Jay said. 

"Thanks mum" Louis smiled before walking over and joining everyone on the floor to hug. "Right girls get off him now and say goodbye, we should leave him to say goodbye to Louis" Jay said after a while. The girls reluctantly got off him and said goodbye "I promise I'll be back soon" Harry said before they walked back inside with Jay, leaving Harry and Louis standing outside. 

"Remember to think about letting me buy you a house" Louis said as they stood there. "I'll think about it after everything is okay with mum, she's going to need a lot of help and that's what I need to focus on first" Harry explained "yeah that's absolutely fine and remember I'm happy to come visit you as well so you don't always have to come here" Louis said. 

"Thanks for everything Lou" Harry said hugging him tightly, "I love you hazzy" Louis whispered before kissing him, "I love you boo bear" Harry said with a small smile, "I need to leave before I start crying, please check up on Liam for me and I love you so much, I'll see you soon" Harry said before quickly turning away and walking to the end of the drive where Gemma was waiting. He turned back on last time to see Louis in Jay's arms. 

(Fuck I hate being a girl I'm on my period and I was crying about how I knocked the pillow on the floor and then I was looking at the Christmas tree and one of the baubles looked lonely so I cried about that and now I'm crying writing this) 

"Come on it's time to go" Gemma said putting her arm around Harry. "I wish we lived here" Harry said as they walked towards the train station. 

As they handed over there tickets the man said "ah, Mr Styles you have been upgraded to first class" Harry instantly knew that Louis had something to do with this. They got into their first class carriage and sat down together "I'm guessing this was Louis" Gemma said "of course" Harry smiled. 

"Sir, this was left for you" a worker said bringing Harry a basket of stuff. 

Harry looked inside to see loads of chocolate and sweets, only his favourites as well and then at the bottom there was a note, 

Hey Hazzy,

Here's some stuff for the trip, under this note is always one of my hoodies, I want you to have it. 

Under that is something else for you I hope you like it, I've been working on it for the last few weeks. 

Also when you leave one of the workers will give you another basket, all of us, me, li, Dani, Niall, Zee, Gigi, and the girls went to Gigi's shop and all made you a flower crown each. Mine is definitely the best. 

Call me tonight, I love you Harold x

Harry smiled as he read the note, he then got out the hoodie and put it on. He then saw what was underneath it, he smiled and picked it up reading what was on the post it note that had been stuck to it. 

So I kinda paid a company to make this for you and I helped them so I hope you like it :)

He took the note off and its was a bottle, a bottle of custom made....

Strawberry shampoo


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry describes pictures later on in this and on wattpad the pictures are actually there but in here it kept making my phone glitch so I couldn't put them in sorry

3rd person Harry pov:

Harry was moping around the house and it was truly getting on Anne and Gemmas nerves. "What's wrong with him?" Anne asked Gemma as they were sat at the kitchen table. "He misses Louis" Gemma replied immediately. "What can we do to cheer him up because I really can't handle anymore of this" Anne said sipping her tea.

"Maybe it's time we discuss Louis' idea" Gemma said remembering how Louis had said when Harry left that he would buy them a house there so they could all live there. "What was Louis' idea?" Anne asked.

"That we move to Doncaster" Gemma answered, "that would be great, a fresh start and Harry get to be with louis but I can't afford to buy a house I haven't even started working yet, Harry's income and yours are the only bits of money we get, we can't buy a house with that" Anne said sadly. 

"Louis said he would buy us the house and before you completely shut down that idea just remember that this family have more money than they will ever need and they are constantly giving it away to charities and businesses so it's not like its going to make them poor by buying us a house and it will make Harry so happy and the two days I was there it did seem like a lovely place. And like you said it would be good to have a fresh start, theres no memories of dad or anything that happened here you can get a job there and we can all live there" Gemma explained really hoping that Anne would at least think about it. 

She had to admit being back here did constantly spark bad memories and it would be a lot nicer to start fresh and have no reminders of what had happened, plus Michael lived in Doncaster as well and she did really miss him so it would be great to live closer. 

"I have an idea" Anne said with a smile before leaving the room. Gemma was about to follow and try and found out what she was planning but at the same time Harry cane into the room his feet dragging on the floor. Gemma sighed "come on, we are going to go get some ice cream and then we can watch a movie" she said grabbing some money and the car keys. 

Louis had insisted that Harry took one of their many cars so that he didn't have to pay for train tickets every time he came down. Everyone loved the car and it was terribly expensive and did look incredibly out of place when it was parked outside their house that literally looked like one gust of wind could knock it down. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was now a week before Harry and Louis' one year anniversary and they were even more depressed because Harry had just told Louis that he wouldn't be able to come down that weekend to see him. 

"Why can't you come?"

"My mum says we are moving into our grandparents house that weekend as she can't live her anymore and Gemma also finds it hard because it just brings back bad memories"

"Please tell me that your Grandparents live close to donny?" 

"Unfortunately they live even further away, about 5 hours from yours" 

"I really miss you Haz" 

"I miss you too boo bear"

"I need to go take Clifford on a walk cause El is ill but I'll call you tonight, alright luv?"

"Yeah, give Clifford a big hug for me" 

"Okay, bye, I love you"

"I love you" 

Harry hung up and then went downstairs. "Mum why do we have to move next weekend, surely we could have just waited one more week, because then I could have gone and seen Louis" Harry whined as he fell back onto the sofa dramatically. 

"Its just when we need to go Harry, I'm sorry darling I know you miss him but I promise once we are all settled in you can go see him for a weekend" Anne said as she was walking around putting things in boxes. "Now can you please start thinking about packing stuff from your room. Pack anything you want and if you don't want something anymore then put it in a bag and we can donate it to charity" Anne said chucking a box towards Harry. 

After a lot of huffing and puffing and being over dramatical Harry finally went up to his room and started packing stuff. He packed his clothes first and he got out the two hoodies that Louis had brought him all over a year ago now. He carefully put them in the box remembering the times when Louis had got them and how often he would wear them, especially when he was missing Louis. 

He was almost down packing stuff, he was throwing a lot of stuff away and donating a lot as there was nothing much he really liked and needed anymore. He just had to take down all the pictures that he had on his wall and pack them and his flower crowns.

He took down all the pictures and then went and sat on his bed with them. His room was now empty. Remember when Harry had always felt like when he was at Liam's it was a house but not a home well this place was what he thought was his home but it wasn't and now that there was nothing in his room apart from his bed it was even less like a home. 

He picked up the first picture:

Niall had taken this picture while Harry and Zayn tried to dance to the new one addition song as Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe were trying to teach them. It turns out they are really terrible dancers but it was a great laugh and they had fun doing it. 

Karen had taken these one of the times Harry had come back to visit, they were originally loads of group photos and Harry did have them but he had cropped these once because they were some great pictures of him and Zayn. 

This was Zayns birthday and Harry went down to see them that weekend and they spent the whole time at Zayn's just eating takeout and playing videos. 

Harry had to admit that at first him and Zayn weren't the closest but now they were so close, they would always talk and give each other advice, they were great friends (I never really spoke with Harry my ass Malik!)

  
Harry had accidentally taken this while they were taking selfies and Louis saw it a few days later and sent it to himself and then would constantly send it to everyone all the time. 

  
This was the last time they had met up and maybe they had gotten a little bit drunk, they had lots of pictures from that night but this one was Harry's favourite as it made him laugh whenever he looked at it. 

He would remember when it was taken and how Louis was getting jealous or as Niall said he was jealouis and in the drunken state they were in it made them laugh so hard.

This one was taken by Liam when they had all went shopping and Liam decided he was going to be paparazzi and pretend Niall and Harry were famous, it was very fun and this picture was great because Niall had completely started dying of laughter and Harry had tried to act serious but ended up smiling but looked kinda awkward because he was trying not to. 

Gemma had taken this picture the morning that they left to go home, he really did miss being with Liam. They video called every sunday and would message each other all the time but it wasn't the same as living together and going to college together.

This was when Liam came to Holmes chapel and they went out for dinner and Harry kept making fun of Liam's hat but Liam insisted that it was 'swag' or whatever, Harry didn't really understand. 

Harry smiled when he picked up this picture, it was the first picture Harry and Liam had taken together when Harry moved in. He had it up in his room at Liam's house and made sure to take it with him and it was the first picture to go up in his room when he got back. 

They took this one when they went to go see a movie together, they really should learn how to sit properly together but Harry love that picture because they were all so happy together. 

This picture always made Harry smile mainly because of Liam's face he was so unimpressed with them all and that really did sum up their friendship. Niall was always they one being made to do the weird thing, Zayn and Harry were always participating and laughing, Liam was always unimpressed and there to stop them from going to far and then Louis be the one who came up with the idea. 

This one was Harry's favourite one of them all together and it was pretty self explanatory why. One word, Louis.

This one was from Louis' birthday Harry loved it because he loved Louis and his smile, he was so beautiful. 

The last time Harry was in Doncaster he found a flower and proposed with it, of course Louis said yes. And then after he said "one day Harry I will propose to you for real" Harry remembered feeling so happy when that happened and how he imagined them being together forever. 

Niall took this one, Harry and Louis didn't even know that he kept it on his phone but it turns out Niall had an entire album on his phone just full of pictures of the two of them. He says he needs it so that when they can't be together he can still get his 'larry fix' but Harry had sent himself loads of the pictures to print them off. 

This was from when Louis came to Holmes chapel and Gemma took this picture of them because apparently they just looked 'so incredibly cuteeeee' those where her exact words. 

Harry carefully put all of the pictures in a box along with other ones he had. He really missed his friends. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was the day before his and Louis' anniversary and it was time for them to move. 

"So, as we have to drive very near to Doncaster to get to grans house maybe we can stop there for a while and you can spend a bit of time with everyone" Anne said as they finished packing boxes and got in the car ready to leave. 

Harry's face instantly lit up and he quickly got our his phone before then putting it back away "why did you do that?" Gemma asked as they started to drive away the van following them with all the boxes in it. "I was going to tell Louis but instead I'm going to surprise him" Harry said. 

"Theres going to be lots of surprises" Anne said looking back to Gemma as they both smiled, confusing Harry a bit but he decided to let it go. "Wait stop the car I forgot something!" Harry said. Anne sighed and stopped the car Harry got out and quickly ran to the house and then back to the car. 

"Almost forgot my 

Strawberry shampoo 


	23. Chapter 21

"We are ten minutes away, wake up Harry" Anne said to Gemma as they approached Doncaster. "Oi, dumbass wake up" Gemma said hitting Harry's arm, Harry rather grumpily woke up and glared at Gemma who just laughed Anne also chuckled to herself. 

Harry smiled when he saw where he was, he had messaged Niall and only told him he was coming. He had asked Niall to get everyone round to his, apart from Louis so he could surprise all of them first and then go to see Louis after. 

"Okay, so me and Gem are going to go to a cafe somewhere, have fun with everyone and we will meet you at Louis' in 2 hours okay?" Anne said as she stopped outside of Niall's house. "Okay, bye" Harry said as he practically jumped out the car. He ran to the door and rang the bell. 

Niall came and answered the door quicker than he had ever done before. Swinging the door open and automatically engulfing Harry in a hug. "Ni I missed you so much" Harry said holding him tightly as they just stood there. "I missed you Harry!!!" Niall cried out. 

"Harry? Did I hear that right? Oh my HARRYYYY!!!" Liam said as he walked out to the hallway. When he saw Harry he ran over and joined the hug. Next Zayn, Gigi and Danielle came running out joining in with the hug. "Does Louis know that you are here?" Liam asked. Harry smiled and shook his head, "oh he's going to be so happy. He's depressed all the time." Zayn said rolling his eyes. 

"Urgh I miss him so much, i can't wait to go see him" Harry said, "why are you with him right now?" Dani asked. "Because I'm only here until this evening and I wanted to see you guys while I was here and I knew that if just went to Louis first I would never leave" Harry chuckled, "that sounds about right" Gigi said, everyone nodded in agreement. 

They spent the next two hours all just catching up, it was really great to be back Harry hadn't felt this happy in ages, although the whole time he just kept thinking about how it was so close to the time he was seeing Louis again. 

What if Louis wasn't as happy to see him, what if Louis didn't want to see him, what if it's been so long that actually Louis has stopped liking him. "Haz, are you okay?" Liam asked waving his hand in front Harry's face as he had fully zoned out. "Uh yeah just slightly worried about seeing Louis" Harry said.

"Why are you worried to see him?" Niall asked him. "What if he doesn't like me anymore" Harry said quietly which caused everyone to just burst out laughing "Harry that man literally loves you more than anything else. He never shuts up about you, he's constantly complaining about not seeing you enough and he literally keeps a picture of you in his phone case" Zayn said after he had stopped himself from laughing. 

"I have a picture of him in my phone case as well" Harry said excitedly pulling out his phone case and showing everyone. They weren't surprised at all and had to admit it was very cute. "Liam you better get a picture of my to have in you phone case and I'm going to do the same" Danielle said. 

"We are doing that as well" Gigi said turning to Zayn, a few months ago they had finally gotten over whatever was going on in their heads and got together. "I have a nando's stamp card in my phone case" Niall said proudly. (It's okay Niall you will get a girlfriend soon) 

"Okay I'm going to go to Louis' now, I hope that I'll be able to come back soon but since I'm moving 5 hours away now it's going to be even harder" Harry said. All of them took it in turn to say goodbye to Harry ans then he finally left to walk to Louis', he was practically running and skipping because he was so excited.

Just as he got there Gemma and Anne were getting out the car. Harry ran straight past them to the door and frantically rang the bell. Jay came to the door "hi Harry, it's great to see you, I'll catch up with you later but I know that right now you just want to see Louis, he's up in his room" Jay said stepping to the side to let him go past. 

He ran to the elevator and liked the 5th floor button. He nervously fidgeted about fiddling with his fingers, it was the longest couple of seconds of his life. He got out and went straight to Louis' room and knocked on the door. "Come in" Louis said from the other side of the door. Harry could tell that Louis was under his blanket because his voice was muffled. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Anne, it's so lovely to see you again" Jay said as Anne and Gemma walked into the house. "It's been took long" Anne said as her and Jay gave each other a hug. Gemma went off to find Lottie as they had started talking a lot, they often talked about how cute Harry and louis were together. 

The two of them went and sat down and some workers brought them up some tea. "Thank you for doing this, it really means so much to me" Anne said, "it's okay, it's going to make the boys so much happier and it will help you out so I was happy to do it" Jay said. "Do the boys know yet?" She added at the end. Anne shook her head. 

"Only us and Gemma knows. I've told Harry we are moving to his grandparents house and that we are just here for the day, so we will leave here at 10 and I'll drive him to the house and surprised him and then he can decide when and how to surprise Louis" Anne explained, "ooh that's clever, you've got a good mind, I can't wait to have you working with me in my company" Jay said.

"I can't wait to start and once I've got enough money I will pay you back for the money you spent on our house" Anne said, "No, no, no it's okay. Theres no need to pay me back, this is just one friend helping another friend okay. I want to do this, it's going to make our boys so much happier" Jay smiled. 

"I bet they still haven't let go of each other yet" Anne laughed, "it's going to be impossible to get them to separate later" Jay pointed out, "yes I rather not have to think about that yet" Anne groaned, they both turned on the tv and got a glass of wine and just talked about whatever mothers talk about. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Come in" Louis said from the other side of the door. Harry could tell that Louis was under his blanket because his voice was muffled. 

Harry slowly opened the door. "Hi, boobear" He said standing in the doorway, Louis immediately threw the blanket off of himself and onto the floor. He jumped out of bed and leaped at Harry wrapped his legs around him, Harry stumbled back until he hit the wall in the hallway. 

Louis held tightly to Harry and vice versa. "My hazza" Louis whispered out as Harry regained his balance and walked into Louis' room, with Louis still wrapped around him like a koala. They finally got to his bed and Louis let go, he laid down and they Harry laid next to him immediately throwing one of his legs over louis' and resting his head on his shoulder. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and ran his fingers through Harry's curls. 

"Not that I'm complaining at all but why are you here?" Louis asked as they just hugged each other. "My mum said that as we were going past here on the way to my grandparents house we could stop here for a bit and I could see you" Harry explained. "Hmm I love your mum, I'll have to go thank her later" Louis hummed as he twirled Harry's curls around his fingers. 

"I love her as well, I'm really sorry that we won't be together tomorrow, although I do have a present for you so I'll give it to you before I leave but you can't open it" Harry said. "Its okay, I'm sad we can't be together tomorrow but at least I've gotten to see you today. I've also got a present for you" Louis explained.

"I've got another present for you but I don't want to give it to you now so the next time I come here I'll give you it" Harry said, "when is that going to be, I don't think I can handle not seeing you for another 4 months, that was so difficult, I missed you so much" Louis said. "I missed you as well, I promise it won't be four months again. I was actually thinking that since next week is half term and we have a week off that maybe I could come down then" Harry suggested. 

"I would love that" Louis smiled. "Lou?" Harry whispered out, "yes baby?" Louis questioned. "I want to kiss you" Harry said shyly, "then kiss my luv, it's not like we haven't done it before, I mean your mouth has been some other places on my body so kissing me really isn't going to be that big of a deal" Louis smirked. Harry playfully hit him as he sat up and straddled Louis before laying on him to hug him like that instead. 

"No it's just we haven't kissed in 4 months what if I've forgotten how to do it, what if I'm really bad and you decide you don't want to be with me" Harry mumbled. "Firstly, I would never break up with someone for being a bad kisser and secondly you are the best kisser ever and your lips are mine and I want them so shut up and kiss me" Louis said being very straight (gay) forward. 

Harry smiled before lifting his head up and he brought his lips to Louis' and caught Louis' lips in between his own. It felt so good, like everything both of them needed was given to them in this one kiss. Like obviously they had kissed before but this was different, there was so much love involved. 

They needed each other, they were each others lifeline. Being without each other was like having no oxygen, they needed to be together. "Fuck. Haz. I. Love. You. So. Much." Louis said inbetween kisses. "You. Are. Perfect." Harry said in return, Harry finally broke away from the kiss. "Hmm still a great kisser, you have nothing to worry about" Louis smiled. 

Harry blushed and got embarrassed. "So I'm still a good kisser" Harry said "the best" Louis replied, Harry smiled and then kissed him again, however this kiss ended up turning quite lustful.

(Okay ze smutty stuff is about to begin skip if you want I don't mind ahaha)

"Hmm I should probably make sure that after 4 months I'm still good at other things" Harry hummed against Louis' lips. Louis smirked "go ahead baby" he replied. Harry sat up and took his shirt off, "hold up let me lock the door" Louis said getting up. He walked across the room and locked the door, whilst he was standing he took off his top as well. 

"Get on your knees for me princess" Louis smirked sitting down on the edge of the bed, Harry immediately obeyed and got onto his knees sitting back on his ankles, looking up at Louis waiting for an instruction. Louis brought his hand to Harry's face and rested it at the side before running it through Harry's curls until his hand was at the back of Harry's hair. 

He gently tugged on the curls so Harry's was fully looking up, "hmm so beautiful" Louis whispered. Harry was getting rather impatient, he wanted Louis, he wanted to taste him, to make him feel good. He wanted to please him, show him how much he loved him, how devoted he was to him. 

Louis could sense the impatience Harry was feeling, it turned him on even more, to see he's baby on his knees, wanting nothing more than to make him feel good, it was just so hot. "You can move luv" he finally said deciding that Harry was getting so needy and frustrated. 

Harry carefully reached forwards and undid Louis' belt and trousers, it was rather difficult due to the fact his hands were shaking so much. Louis then stood up making it easier for Harry to tug down his jeans and pants. 

Louis, decided that the view he had of Harry right now, him on his knees, his eyes practically rolling back from how far he had to look up to keep eye contact. "Harry, what would you like?" He decided to ask, he wanted this to be good Harry as well. "I want you to fuck my face" he said quietly simply, with an almost innocent smile playing on his lips. 

Harry knew that when he acted all innocent while they were doing anything sexual it would really turn Louis on, and this time was no different, Louis let out a low, deep moan "open your mouth princess, let me fuck that pretty little mouth" He said as he ran his thumb over Harry's lower lip, lightly tugging on it before Harry obeyed and opened his mouth. 

"If I hurt you or you want to stop, tap my leg three times and I'll stop straight away okay?" Louis said wanted to make sure Harry always felt safe and happy around him. Harry nodded, but he wasn't really that concerned he just wanted Louis right now so without thinking he moved forwards and took Louis' cock into his mouth. 

"F-fuck, someone's a bit impatient" Louis managed to say and the feeling of Harry's mouth wrapped around him made his whole body shudder with pleasure. Harry mumbled some words but they just turned into vibrations sending more pleasure through Louis' body. 

After he had zoned back into what was actually going on, Louis placed his hand near the top of Harry's head, grabbing a handful of curls, tugging them harshly causing Harry to moan, "such pretty little sounds you make" Louis whispered, before he started thrusting his body forward. 

He tried to go slow as him and Harry hadn't yet done this and he didn't want to hurt Harry, or push him to far. However with the ungodly and sinful sounds coming from Harry's mouth he just couldn't control himself anymore. His grip tightened on Harry and began to also pull Harry's face towards himself as he thrusts forward. 

This caused his cock to hit the back of Harry's throat a loud chorus of moans escaped from his mouth, a strangled moan just about managed to escape from Harry, his eyes glassed over with tears, Louis panicked for a second, he didn't mean to do that, he quickly moved away. 

"Haz, I'm so sorry i-" He began to say, "keeps going, choke me with your cock. Please" Harry managed to get out, his voice hoarse and broken, the innocent look in his eyes just pushes Louis over the edge and he immediately stepped back infront of Harry, grabbing his hair and thrusting his hips forward, letting his dick hit the back of Harry's throat over and over again. 

Harry kept eye contact with Louis the whole time watching carefully as Louis' eyes would go between looking at him to rolling back in pleasure. "Uuhh fuck, Haz, I'm so close, fuck you're so good" Louis groaned as he began to buck his hips even quicker. Within seconds Louis' thrusts became sharp and quick. 

"Oh, fuck, s-shit, Harry-yy" Louis practically screamed as his cum shot down Harry's throat. He felt Harry swallow, and he shivered from the feeling and over stimulation. He pulled back Harry's head so that he was once again looking up to Louis. The sight alone could make him cum again. 

(So I actually have a picture of this, I don't think you guys are prepared for this, I've left a gap in better so it doesn't distract you ahaha, so yeah scroll down to see it) 

  


(Like wtf it has not right to be that hot!) 

(Okay yeah now that I've shown you that picture you can scroll to the next part ahaha)

"That was so good, you did so well baby" Louis smiled, wiping away the fluid on Harry's face. Harry smiled proudly and blushed slightly, "you want me to return the favour?" Louis asked, expecting Harry to move off the floor, but instead he sat there with his hands over his jogging bottoms. 

"I um I don't need you to" He said shyly, "oh okay" Louis replied slightly confused, Harry then moved his hands away and looked up at Louis. Louis looked down to see a wet patch on the jogging bottoms, both of them just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

"Cock slut" Louis said inbetween fake coughs, "shut up" Harry mumbled hitting him playfully, "um do you think I could maybe borrow some clothes" Harry asked carefully standing up. "Sure, do you wanna have a shower first?" Louis asked. "Only if you join me" Harry replied. 

They got out some towels and some clothes, Harry had left a whole bunch of his clothes here for Louis to wear as even though he had all the money in the world yet he wanted to walk around in Harry's clothes that cost no more than about £3, not that Harry cared at all, he loved it. 

Louis loved to act all tough but he wanted to wear his boyfriend's clothes, that were way too big on him. Plus, not that he would ever admit this, sometimes he liked to be little spoon. He loved when Harry would pick him up and hold him, he loved being small.....BUT TO MAKE IT CLEAR HE IS NOT SMALL!!!! HE'S BIG!!!! HE'S 5'9" OBVIOUSLY! (He's a 4'9" looking teletubbie) 

"Uh you still have my bottle of strawberry shampoo" Harry smiled picking it up, "of course, also smell my hair" Louis said as they got into the shower, Harry quickly sniffed Louis' hair which would be weird for most people but Harry and Louis were always smelling each other's hair it was just something they did. 

When he smelled it he smiled "its smells of strawberries" Harry said almost excitedly. "Yeah, I missed you loads and I kinda just put half the bottle in my hair last night, so literally the whole room smelt of it and so did my hair" Louis chuckled. "I love you so much" Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis, "I love you hazzy" Louis smiled, returning the hug.

After the shower the room once again smelt like....well it smelt like happiness, and to other people that smell is more simply known as.....

Strawberry shampoo 


	24. Chapter 22

"Harry we need to leave now!" Anne said into the living room speaker, really loud. Harry sighed as he walked over to the speaker in Louis' room "for the last time mum, you don't have to shout into the speaker I can hear you perfectly fine" He said. 

"Don't leave me!" Louis said, immediately jumping off his bed and running over to Harry wrapping himself around the taller boy, Harry instinctively put his arms around Louis holding him tightly. "I have to leave now, I'll be back next week I promise, and I stay for the whole week and we can spend the whole time together" Harry said. 

"I'm coming with you" Louis mumbled his face buried in the crook of Harry's neck. "I wish you could, but I don't think you can. I will be back soon" Harry said as he began to walk towards the lift with Louis still wrapped around him. 

When the doors opened Harry was attacked by all of Louis' sisters. He was still holding onto Louis so it was very hard to hug them as well but he managed to do it anyway. "Louis, you look like a koala" Lottie said laughing a bit at her older brother acting like a baby with Harry although she did think it was cute. "Shut up" he mumbled but he didn't move. 

"Oh I'm such a big boy! I'm so big and strong!" Phoebe and Daisy stayed saying as they walked around tensing their arm muscles and putting on a fake deep voice as that was always what Louis would say after anyone mentioned him actually like a baby around Harry. 

"I am big!" Louis argued, "why are you clinging to Harry then?" Fizzy asked sassily, "cause I don't want him to go" Louis mumbled quietly causing Phoebe, Daisy and Fizzy at "awww" but Gemma, Lottie, Jay and Anne all looked at each other smirking slightly, however neither of the two boys picked up on this as they were too busy holding each other as if their lives depended on it. 

"Right come on Harry it's time to go, it's already going to be 2am before we arrive so we need to leave now as I don't want to be up any later than that" Anne lied. "Hey, I promise I'll be back next week" Harry whispered resting his head on Louis'. "I love you so much Hazzy, thank you for coming here today, I really needed it" Louis replied. 

"I love you so much boobear" Harry whispered in return, after a while Louis finally dropped down his legs and stepped away from Harry. They had this thing where they could never watch each other leave so they had a little routine. 

They gave each other a final kiss and then held onto each others hands. 

"Bye Lou"

"Bye Hazzy"

They then let go of each others hands and immediately turn in opposite directions facing away from each other. Without looking back Harry then walked out the door. Gemma and Anne quickly followed after saying goodbye. Louis never turned back around until after the door closed. 

"I hate when he leaves" Louis said as they all walked over to hug him. "I know you do, but he'll be back soon" Jay said softly. "Not until next weekend" Louis mumbled, "next week will.come sooner than you expect" Lottie said before leaving with the girls to go to bed. 

Jay just glared at Lottie as she walked away. "Mum, I love him" Louis said as they went over to the sofa. Louis had to admit that the only good thing that happened when Harry would leave was that his mum would actually spend a lot of time with him. 

"I know you love him" Jay smiled as Louis snuggled up next to her, yes he was 18 now, almost 19 but he was such a mammas boy, plus everyone needs a hug with their mum. "I want to marry him one day" Louis said quietly. "Really? You already know that?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah, he's perfect and he's the only person I want to be with. I love him with every inch of my body" Louis said, "that ain't a lot of inches darling" Jay chuckled, Louis glared at her "sorry, well I approve of the idea of you and Harry being married, but not just yet okay, you need to wait a bit longer I mean Harry isn't even 18 yet" Jay said being serious. 

"I know, he is my boyfriend mum I do know how old he is and this might come as a shock to you but I also know his name and his birthday and his favourite colour, I do know him" Louis said sarcastically. Jay lightly hit him on the back if his head. "Do you want to put a film on?" Jay asked handing the remote to Louis. 

Louis put on a film and they both just sat together and watched a movie (I'm definitely not crying right now, I mean he can't do this anymore....okay I'm going to go hibernate for the rest of my life) 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Mum why are we stopping here?" Harry asked as after 2 minutes of driving they stopped outside a house. It was a lovely house, it was two stories, semi-detached, the walls had flowers climbing up the side, it was so beautiful. 

"I need to drop something off here, Jay asked me to do it, can you grab that box next to you and bring it to the door for me" Anne said getting out, she also grabbed her bag and put the car key in her bag. Gemma got out and grabbed everyone's bag, Harry gave them a very confused look. 

"There's no lights on, maybe they are asleep" Harry said, "it's okay I have a key" Anne said reaching into her bag and pulling out three keys. "Mum? Who lives here?" Harry asked, "umm well we do" Anne said with a smile. 

"Wait, what!?" Harry questioned, "we are moving here, so you can be with Louis" Anne said simply unlocking the door while Harry just stood there not knowing what to do. "Are you being serious, please tell me this isn't a joke, because if it is that was so mean" Harry finally said.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you before, we wanted it to be a surprise" Gemma said as she walked into the house. Harry finally stepped inside "oh my I have to tell Louis!!!!! Wait no I can surprise him tomorrow!!!! I will get to see him on our one year anniversary, oh my I can make this so amazing!!!!" Harry celebrated. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The one without Louis 

Ni ~ I can't believe this is happening, this is so great 

Zee ~ I'm so happy you're hear, we will all have to come over at some point and see your house 

Lima ~ it probably won't be till Monday because they will definitely be spending all of tomorrow and Sunday together 

Harry - that's very true :)

Ni ~ okay well we must make this amazing, plan everything, this is going to be the best thing ever!!!! Omg I'm so horny for this!!!!

Lima ~ do you mean excited? Niall please tell me you mean excited.

Zee ~ I'd rather be anywhere,  
Anywhere but here

Harry - I'm just going to pretend like that didn't happen. 

Gigi ~ me and Danielle are just going to remove ourselves from this group chat, Harry message us later to tell us what you plan on doing x

Harry - okay :)

Dani left the group 

Gigi left the group

Lima ~ Look Niall you even freaked the girls out!

Ni ~ oh shut up, let's just get on with planning how to surprise Louis tomorrow.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry - Happy one year anniversary Boobear, this has been the best year of my life I love you so so so much. I'm sorry we aren't together right now but I'll be with you soon. I hope we have many more anniversaries to come. 

Boobear ~ My hazzy <3

Boobear ~ I'm so happy we are going out. You are my favourite person ever and I love you more than everything. I can't wait to see you again, and we will definitely have many more in the future. I wish you were here so I could hug you all day long 

Harry - so the present I gave you yesterday you can't open it yet 

Boobear ~ hmm okay, you can open yours whenever you want just call me when you do

Harry - okayyyyy :)

Boobear ~ urgh Niall has just turned up telling me I need to go with him, I'll talk to you later baby

Harry - okay have fun, I love you

Boobear ~ I love you hazzy

Harry smiled as he put his phone away knowing that it would be just a few hours until him and Louis would be together again. 

Louis' pov (oooo exciting!!!) 

"Nialler what are we doing, I don't really want to go out today" I sigh as he walks into my room pulling me out of bed. 

"Oh I'm so horny for today, you don't even understand" He said very dramatically, "Niall what the fuck!" I exclaimed I quickly pulled out my phone. 

Louis - Niall just said he was so horny for today, that boy really concerns me

My hazzy ~ urgh for god sakes! Can you hit him for me?

Louis - I mean I will happily do that but why?

My hazzy ~ just do it. Right have fun with his horny ass ahahahaha 

Louis - I hate you

My hazzy ~ I love you tooooo 

Louis - that's not what I.....oh well i love you. 

I put my phone down and hit Niall, "aww whatcha do dat fur!?" Niall groaned rubbing the side of his face. "Harry told me to" Louis shrugged, "oh and if harry told you to jump of a cliff would you do it?" Niall questioned, "yes, I certainly would" Louis replied with a proud smile. 

"Right now get your ass into some fresh clothes and let's go!" Niall said, "where are we go?" I replied finally giving in, I really didn't want to get up but I couldn't deal with the profanities Niall would probably say if I didn't move. 

Once I got dressed I went downstairs as Niall said he would meet me there, when the door opened the whole group was there, all of them....well not all of them because Harry wasn't here, oh I wish he was here. 

"Why are you all here?" I questioned, "hello to you to" Liam said rolling his eyes, "oh I'm sorry, hello. Now why are you all here?" I said glaring at Liam, it took us a while to become friends when Danielle brought him into the friendship group but now we were so close, we just happened to enjoy annoying each other all the time. 

"We are going out for a bit" Gigi said finally answering my questions, "right let's go" Danielle said and they all very quickly pushed me out the house, as we walked out all my sisters came running to the door to watch us go, this was all very strange.

"Okay so where are we going?" I asked, "I'm hungry can we go get food, ooooo let's go to nando's" Niall said, I wasn't surprised at all, although I have to say Niall has been spending a lot of time at Nando's recently, I mean we would normally go 2 maybe 3 times a week but he was now going every day, oh my I can't believe I hadn't figured it out!!!

Niall has a girl!!!!

Well he probably doesn't because that man is useless at talking to girls but he definitely has a crush on someone there. 

We walked in and got a table, while everyone else was ordering me and Niall waited. "So which one is it?" I whispered, "what do you mean?" Niall questioned "the girl, that you keep coming here to see which one is she?" I ask looking around. "How did you know?" He asked. 

"I'm practically sherlock Holmes" I say, he just sighed and shook his head, "she's the one take the guys orders right now" Niall said, I looked over and I have to admit she was very pretty. "Have you talked to her?" I asked, "a few times, she came and ate with me a couple times, she's really lovely and I really like her Louis" Niall said. 

Woah he never talks about anything with this much emotion, well anything other than food. "Why don't you ask her out?" I suggested, "I'm too scared" Niall mumbled, "right what food do you want?" I ask as everyone else walks back over to the table. He tells me his order and while he stays at the table I walk over to the girl and give her mine and Niall's order. 

"Hi my name is Louis" I said after, "yes, I know who you are" she replied as she turned to sort out our order, "I'm Adri" she added. "So you know my friend Niall?" I asked pointing over to him, he looked really mad at me but then smiled when Adri smiled and waved at him. 

"So I'm going to get straight to the point, he likes you but is too scared to say anything so instead I'm here telling you and I'm hoping maybe you like him as well" I said, I felt nervous for Niall because he really was a lovely person and deserves to be happy. 

"Yeah, he's cute, here give him my number" she said handing me a piece of paper, "thank you, I'll make sure he messages you later, he's rather bad at talking to girls" I chuckled, she nodded "yeah I kinda got that when he talked to me a while ago, he's rather nervous and awkward at first but it's cute" she said. 

"Well I'll most likely see you again, bye" I wave walking back to the table, she returns the wave and says goodbye as well. I walk back over to the table and join everyone I hand Niall the piece of paper and he smiles, "thanks" he says putting the paper in his back pocket. 

We spent about 3 hours together just walking around having fun. "I have to go now" Liam said after a while. 

"Uh yeah me two" Zayn said

"I should go with Zayn" Gigi said walking off with Zayn. 

"I should go with Liam" Danielle said and they left. 

"I should go message Adri and try and set up a date" Niall said quickly running off. 

Oh well I guess I'll go back home now. I walk back to the house and open the door I immediately get hit by a smell, it was happiness, it was Harry, more simply put, it was strawberries!

"Guys what is going on?" He asked seeing all of his sisters sat on the sofa, they all remained quiet. So I walked over, "guys, what's going on, why does it smell of strawberries and what are you all doing?" I asked really confused about what was going on. 

They once again said nothing but Fizzy handed me a note, 

Hey boobear, you once said on one of our dates that you love the idea of a treasure hunt type thing so I thought for our anniversary I would do one for you. Follow the notes to get your final present, first go to your room and open the present I gave you last night, video call me while you do it and I'll give you the next instruction, have fun, I love you. 

I smile and run upstairs to my room, it was candles. That's where the smell was coming from, they had lit candles across the room, they smelled so nice, I had to admit I had become rather addicted to the smell, addicted to Harry. 

I got to my room and video called Harry, within a few seconds he answered, "so I see you have roped my sisters into helping you" I say as he sits on his bed with a big smile, I look at the wall behind him, it was already covered in pictures mainly of my him and some with the other boys, he has already made it his room. 

"Yeah, although they love that I involved them" he said, "so open your present now" He said eagerly. I go to the side of my bed and grab the present I put there and carefully opened it. "It's plane tickets, Haz why would you buy these they cost so much, you didn't need to do this" I say feeling so bad. 

"Shushhhhh, don't question it. It's your present, I'm taking you on holiday next week and none of this 'oh Harry I have a private jet and oh I own that hotel we can just stay there' okay none of that I'm taking you away and we are doing it my way" he said, I just smiled, "you know I love you so much Harry" I said. 

"Of course, I mean why wouldn't you i am amazing" he said pretending to flick his hair. "Oh of course" I smiled, "okay are you ready for the next clue?" He asked, i nodded. 

"Go into the cinema room" he said. 

"I have to hang up now, I'll speak to you soon" he said with a smirk. "Okay, also do you know what candles my sisters have used all over the house" I said. 

"Of course I do, it's strawberry" he smiled. 

I smiled as he hung up. I wondered towards the cinema room. 

Just think about how much this boy means to me. 

This tall, lanky, froggie looking boy. 

A pretty princess who wears flower crowns.

My Hazzy. 

The boy who always uses....

Strawberry shampoo 


	25. Chapter 23

Louis looked around the cinema room looking for a note or something that would be the next clue. Then he saw it, it was one of the candles that were the ones from downstairs. He blew it out and took a moment to inhale the smell. Underneath was a note, he picked it up. 

Woah you managed to find the first one *read that in your little sassy sarcastic voice*   
¹  
Louis couldn't help but smile at that bit before continuing to read it. 

The next clue is in a place where we have a lot of fun *wink wink* 

"He's such a dork" Louis smiled as he folded the piece of paper and walked back to his room and over to the shower in the bathroom. There was another candle there so he blew it out. There was a note and something else, so he picked it up. 

It was Harry's ring, but Harry was wearing his ring when he left so how was it now here, Louis thought to himself. He then read the note

Oops I've seem to have left my ring here, I should probably return to me, but I am rather clumsy so maybe there are other things I've dropped so make sure you grab them for me on the way. I seem to have forgotten a flower crown can you find it for me? 

Louis put the note and ring in his pocket and then left to go to Phoebe and Daisy's dressing room. When he got there Phoebe and Daisy had moved from downstairs and were now sat on the floor there. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, they said nothing like they did when they were downstairs but they passed him a broken flower clown with a note.

Oh no it's broken, you better go somewhere you can fix it, I'd rather not wear a broken flower crown

He smiled and took the flower crown with him as he left the house and got in his car. He put on the radio and hummed along to all the songs as he drove, once he was outside the flower shop he grabbed the crown and went in. Gigi and Zayn were sat together in the back room. 

"I can't believe you guys are involved in this as well" Louis said, neither of them said anything but Gigi reached out and took the flower crown from Louis' hands and began to fix it and Zayn handed him another note. 

I was a little bit silly and I left something in your car and I really miss it, can you please find it for me?

This was going to be impossible he thought to himself, how would he be able to find something if he didn't actually know what he was looking for. "Guys what am I supposed to be looking for?" He asked, but both of them just remained silent. Gigi quickly finished fixing the crown and just handed it back and both of them waved with a fake smile. 

Louis sighed and left the shop, both of then let out a laugh they had been holding in. "He's going to be so happy when he sees Harry later" Zayn said, "I wish I could see his face when it happens but I'm pretty sure they will be up to some stuff that we won't want to see" Gigi said giggling a bit, "that's very true" Zayn added. 

When Louis got to the car he began looking, but looking for something is very difficult when you don't know what something is....

He was so close to giving up and then decided to look under the front seat, oh how could he be this dumb, Harry would constantly leave things the front seat for him, why didn't he look there first. 

There it was, he pulled it out. It was sugar, he smiled and held it tightly. It smelt like Harry, he couldn't believe Harry had left it here, like even though he would get it back next week Harry loved this bear so much. Pinned to its top was another note.

Oh I can't believe I left this here, so sugar isn't lonely maybe you should get rainbow. Although I should tell you, he's not where you think he is. He's with my brother, go save him aha :p

Louis mumbled some words about Liam not being good enough to be part of this hunt and that he shouldn't be trusted, but he also couldn't help but smile as he thought of how cute Harry probably looked writing all these notes and coming up with this. 

He started the car and drove to Liam's house, he knocked on the door and Geoff answered, "hey, ummm I'm.not sure what's going on but Liam is in Harr- the spare room" Geoff said with a small smile. Louis thanked him and then walked up to Harry's old room. Danielle and Liam were both lying on the bed together. 

"I'm guessing you guys aren't going to talk to me either so I guess, hello and can i have the note and rainbow please" Louis sighed. Danielle handed him a note and Liam handed him Rainbow. Louis then quickly left and went and sat in his car, it was now almost 4 o'clock so the sun was staring to set as it was October. 

You are almost at the end of your hunt and time for the final gift but first you must be rather hungry maybe it's time for a cake?

He started driving towards where the bakery had reopened. He couldn't wait to find what the end thing will be. 

He opened the door to the bakery and Niall was sat in there, "Hi, I'm still so horny for this day!" Niall said jumping up. "Oh so you're allowed to speak" Louis chuckled, "oh shit I'm not supposed to be talk oh no, I'm just too horny for this" Niall said face palming. 

"Niall please just use the word excited, please I'm begging you!" Louis pleaded. Niall just stood up and gave Louis a final note and a container with two cakes before sitting back down, "Oh, thank you for earlier at Nando's, I asked Adri if she wanted to get dinner with me tonight and she said yes" Niall said smiling. 

"Aw I'm so happy, you'll have to tell me about it tomorrow but for now I need to go" Louis said, "yeah that's a good idea, have fun mate, you're going to love it" Niall said before Louis walked out and went back to his car. 

This is going to sound really strange but please trust me, go to 28 gabbel street and follow the petals, I love you, bring everything with you. 

He put the address into the satnav and began to drive there. What the hell was he supposed to do, just walk into some random persons house.....oh well Harry said to trust him and oh course he did, he would trust Harry with his whole life. 

When he got there the drive way was empty but all the lights were on in the house, he went to the door and knocked but there was no reply, he looked down and saw rose petals. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The petals lead him up the stairs to a closed door. He knocked on the door. 

The door opened to reveal Harry standing there with a really cheesy smile, "Harry!!!" Louis said really surprised, he dropped everything in his hands and jumped into Harry's arms, Harry stumbled back slightly but quickly caught his balance and stood there as he held onto him tightly. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, "well I live here" Harry chuckled, "oh now I know while Niall was so horny for today" Louis smiled as he hugged Harry even tighter, "I love you so much, but please don't start using the word horny instead of excited in non-sexual situations" Harry said. 

"I can't believe you are actually here" Louis smiled, "so where's Gemma and your mum?" Louis asked. "Oh they are at your house, I'm surprised you didn't know they literally left the car outside your house" Harry said as the broke apart and picked everything up that Louis had dropped and walked over to Harry's bed. 

"I genuinely didn't see that" Louis mumbled. "Okay so I'm hungry, do you want to eat the cake?" Harry asked, louis agreed and they sat in bed eating cake and just chatting about what they could do now that Harry lived here. 

They placed rainbow and sugar on the table next to the bed and Louis gave the ring back to Harry sliding it on to his finger "one day I'm going to get you such a beautiful ring, a ring fit for a perfect princess and I'll marry you" Louis smiled. 

"I would love to marry you although I have a question" Harry said as he laid ontop of Louis snuggling into him. "Sure baby" Louis replied, "I kinda love the idea of maybe perhaps wearing a dress at my wedding, like a beautiful pretty dress oh it would be so lovely, I would love to do that" Harry said excitedly. 

"you would look like such a pretty princess, and please wear a white flower crown to match the dress, oh baby you're going to look so stunning" Louis smiled picturing it, "so you would be okay with me wearing a dress?" Harry questioned. "Of course I would luv, why wouldn't I be?" Louis asked. 

"Because dresses are for girls" Harry mumbled, "I've said this before and I will say it again, clothes don't have a gender. Plus I just happen to think that you would look gorgeous in a wedding dress and I also believe that you would look very very very hot in a short tight little dress" Louis said his voice turning into a whisper near the end. "Well maybe we will have to go shopping at some point" Harry replied. 

"Hey you haven't opened my present yet, where is is?" Louis asked after they had been chatting for a while, mainly about Harry in a dress. "It's just under my bed" Harry said as he reached down and got it, he moved off Louis and sat next to him instead. 

He unwrapped it and opened the box, it was a beautiful necklace and hanging down from it was a small strawberry that looked like it was made from pure diamond, "Lou, is this diamond" Harry asked quietly as he inspected the necklace with absolute awe. "100% diamond, and I thought that maybe every anniversary, I will get you an extra bit to put on there everything will mean something to us and it will become like a collection of everything special to us" Louis explained. 

"I love it so much. Would you help me put it on" Harry asked, handing it to Louis and turning around. Louis carefully put it over Harry's head and did up the clasp at the back, "hmm perfect" Louis mumbled before kissing along the back of Harry's neck. 

"S-stop that tickles" Harry giggled, trying to hide away, Louis just continued to try and kiss Harry's neck and now face, this continued until they were rolling all over the bed fully laughing there heads off while Louis tried to get to Harry. "Ouch" they both mumbled as they rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a massive thump. 

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, Harry was on the floor and Louis hand managed to land half on top of him but had now moved fully on top of him. "You're so cute" Louis cooed, poking Harry's nose watching as Harry scrunchimg up his nose looking even more cute. 

Louis leaned forward and licked the top of Harry's nose, "stop that" Harry giggled trying to turn his face away but Louis just placed his arms either side of his head. He bent back down and repeated his action. Harry complained and he did it again, this happened over and over again. 

This time when Louis went to do it Harry moved his face up and instead his chin got licked, "stop licking me, kiss me instead" Harry smiled. Louis went and kissed him on the nose, "not there, my lips" Harry pouted, Louis smirked and then made sure to kiss everywhere on Harry's face apart from his lips. 

"Maybe I should asked my mum if i can actually go move in with my grandparents, there's no use being here if you are going to be a annoying little shit" Harry mumbled sticking his tongue out at Louis, he then managed to free himself and he began to walk out the room. 

He was very quickly stopped when he was pushed against the hallway wall as Louis forcefully kissed him as he ran his hands roughly through his curls "jump baby" Louis mumbled against Harry's lips. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis and Louis walked them both back into Harry's bedroom. 

Louis got to the bed and let go of Harry, Harry understood what Louis wanted to do so he let his legs rest and he fell back onto the bed. "I'll make you feel so good baby" Louis whispered as he took his top off and pulled Harry's off as well. He lent forwards and kissed him while he fiddled about with Harry's jeans trying to undo them, once they were off they were flung somewhere in the room. 

He was about to take off Harry's boxers when Harry put his hand down "stop" he whispered, "it's okay baby we can stop, I'm sorry" Louis smiled stepping back, Harry shock his head "don't want to stop, just don't want this. I want you Lou, please" Harry whispered, "what do you want baby, tell me what you want?" Louis smirked. 

"Want you to fuck me, please Louis" Harry mumbled, "I won't fuck you baby, not yet. I want this to be special for you I will make love to you though" Louis said with a cheesy grin, they both just looked at each other with a straight (gay) face, before they both just started laughing, Louis went and straddled Harry whilst they were still laughing. 

"That was so cringy, but so cute, I loved it. So please make love to me then" Harry said inbetween giggles, "are you sure you want this?" Louis questioned getting serious. "One hundred percent, I love you, I only ever want to be with you and I want you, I need you" Harry said as Louis began leaving a trail of kisses down Harry's stomach. 

"I'll take care of you baby, always" Louis smiled as he took off the rest of his clothes and Harry's as well. He sat on Harry's abdominal muscles and lent down to kiss him, "this is going to hurt at first and if you ever want to stop just tell okay, use your words and be honest with me because I just want you to be happy and safe, do you understand?" Louis said as he gently played with Harry's curls. Harry nodded quickly. 

"Words baby, use words" Louis softly smiled, "yes, I understand" Harry whispered. "Wait I don't have any thing that we need" Louis sighed, "umm well I was kinda your other anniversary present so I got stuff, it's in the top drawer there" Harry said pointing next to the bed. "This is definitely the best present I have ever been given" Louis smiled as he reached over and pulled open the drawer and got out a condom and lube.

"Strawberry flavoured, I should have guessed" Louis said as he saw the label on the bottle. "Okay, suck" Louis commanded tapping Harry's lip gently, Harry took Louis fingers into his mouth sucking roughly on them and damn it was turning Louis on so much, he couldn't wait for them to do this a couple more time so that they could really get into it and he could just fuck him so hard. 

"Lou what are you thinking about, you kinda spaced out for a second" Harry mumbled as Louis removed his fingers from Harry's mouth, "just thinking about you" Louis replied, "what, me in a dress?" Harry smirked. "Jeez Harry I am now. You're going to have to stop that, I want this to be great for you but I'm this close to absolutely railing you" Louis groaned. "Maybe that's what I want" Harry whispered. 

"Next time, okay I just want you to enjoy this and feel safe and happy" Louis said, "kiss me you fool" Harry said pulling Louis down until their lips connected. While they were kissing Louis moved his hand down Harry's body to his ass and gently ran his finger over Harry's hole, Harry gasped into the kiss and his hands shot up into Louis' hair tugging at it and pulling him closer. 

He carefully pushed in one finger, "uhh hmmm Louis" Harry mumbled into the kiss, "you okay, do you still want to keep going?" Louis said, "keep going, please add more, need more" Harry whined, Louis added a second finger and began curling his fingers up, "FUCK" Harry suddenly screamed out, Louis smirked "found it" he smiled proudly. "Do it again please" Harry begged. 

"So needy for me" Louis said adding a third finger and doing the same thing again and again making Harry become a withering moaning mess underneath Louis. "Are you ready princess because I want you so badly" Louis asked as he kissed Harry, Harry nodded "words baby use your words for me" Louis requested, "I'm ready, I want you please" Harry said eagerly. 

Louis lifted Harry's legs up a bit and Harry just instinctively wrapped them gently around Louis' waist. "You look so perfect like this" Louis said, "you perfect" Harry mumbled out just pushing his body towards Louis desperately. Louis grabbed one of the condoms but Harry stopped him, "I'm clean, are you? I want to feel you in me, just you nothing else" Harry said as his hips still involuntarily tried to buck towards Louis. 

"I'm clean, are you sure you want me to do it without one?" Louis asked just to make sure, Harry nodded and then remembered that he needed to use words, "yes, please" Harry begged. Louis got the lube and made sure to put enough on himself, it was probably to much but he really wanted this to be as pain free as possible. 

Louis carefully pushed his cock inside Harry, the young boy let out a hiss from the unfamiliar feeling, Louis made sure to stay still even though it felt so good, Harry was so tight, he was so good, he feels so good, so so so good. "M-move, please" Harry stuttered out, Louis obeyed and began to slowly thrust into Harry. 

"Louis!!! Feel so good, fuck" Harry moaned biting down on his lips, "don't do that baby I want to hear your pretty little moans" Louis moaned using one of his fingers to tug on Harry's lip so it was no longer being bitten down on, "yes daddy" Harry breathed out, his eyes widened as he realised what he had just said, "I hmm I uh I'm sorry uh I d-didn't mean t-to" Harry said inbetween moans. 

"Fuck, princess call me that anytime you want to I loved it" Louis groaned out, "urhhh go faster please" Harry pleaded. "Say it baby" Louis said, "please daddy, go faster, harder please ohhhh" whined loudly. "Anything for you princess" Louis whispered running his hands down Harry's body until he got to his legs where he pulled Harry even closer, as Harry tightened his legs around Louis. 

"Fuck, this feels so good" Harry practically shouted out in inbetween his pants, and moans. The sounds coming from his mouth were so sinful, Louis loved it, he could cum only from the sounds that came out his mouth, and it really helped that he was so loud, it was so hot. 

"You feel so good, baby, so tight, you make me feel so good princess" Louis moaned his thrusts becoming sloppier and more sharp at each passing second. "I'm so cl- I'm going to- Lo- I'm" Harry panted out his stomach slowly tying itself up into knots, "me too baby it's okay, cum with me princess" Louis managed to get out, the knot also forming deep in his stomach. 

They both ended up in as moaning messes, both making unholy sounds calling each others names, trying to confess love to each other but getting cut off by moans and sudden gasps. After just a few more thrusts Harry came all over his stomach, the pulsation and sudden clutch around Louis cock sent him over the edge, filling Harry with his cum. Once they had ridden out their highs Louis slowly pulled out causing Harry to his from the loss of contact. 

Louis flopped down on Harry, "fuck that was so good" Louis mumbled, "so good, we need to do that all the time" Harry tiredly chuckled, "hmm all the time" Louis said, as they laid there, "I love you" Harry said sleepily. "I love you more, before we get too tired we need to clean up and probably have a shower" Louis said. 

"Hnnnnmm, I'm too tired" Harry groaned, "don't want to move" he added. "Want me to carry you baby, how about we take a bath instead, I can wash your hair and then we can come back here and go to sleep" Louis suggested, Harry nodded enthusiastically, Louis chuckled, "whereas the bathroom luv" he asked as he lazily got up. 

Harry gave him directions and Louis left for a couple minutes. When he returned Harry mumbled something about not wanting to move but Louis just ignored that and went and picked him up carrying him to that bath and carefully putting him down so he was resting against the back of the bath. 

Louis got in the bath and sat down behind Harry holding him in his arms, "how are you feeling luv?" Louis asked playing with Harry's mass of curls as he knew he loved it so much, "I feel great, I've never been happier and that's all because of you" Harry shyly said. "I love you so much Harry, you make me happier than anything else" Louis smiled. 

They washed each others hair and turned into absolute children as they made each other's hair stick up with the shampoo and then started chucking water at each other. Such children they are, but then again theres no problem with that. 

That night they fell asleep holding each other, fitting together like a puzzle, maybe people aren't perfect but with all the certainty in the world it can be said that these two are perfect for each other. 

Harry was so happy being in Louis' arms he finally felt it, he finally felt like he had a home, it wasn't a house or even a building, it was Louis, Louis was his home. 

Louis was also as happy, Harry was his happiness. He was at his happiness he had Harry in his arms and he fell asleep playing with his hair and smelling the sweet smell of......

Strawberry shampoo 


	26. Chapter 24

"Morning Hazza" Louis whispered as Harry slowly woke up in his arms, "morning Boobear" Harry smiled. "I think we should probably get some clothes on" Harry mumbled stretching a bit. "Why?" Louis questioned "because I'm pretty sure I just heard mums car and I don't want them see us like this" Harry said. 

Once they had gotten up they put on some sweatpants Louis had to roll them up so much because they were so long on him. "You look so cute" Harry smiled standing infront of Louis, holding onto Louis' hips as he rested his head onto his forehead, Louis slightly blushed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

They started to randomly move back and forth, "why are you dorks dancing?" Gemma said walking into Harry's room, "aww don't say that it's cute" Anne said standing next to her, "Anne, just incase I haven't already said it, I love your son thank you for producing him" Louis chuckled, as he continued to goofily dance with Harry, "well I did try my best" Anne smiled. 

"We haven't eaten yet so we are going to go make breakfast, don't come in the kitchen and I promise I'll clean up any mess" Harry rushed out pulling Louis with him out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. "I really like this house" Louis said taking a proper look around as he didn't yesterday. "Lou, your house is literally the size of 20 houses and has everything you could want and you have an infinity pool on your roof, this house has 3 bedrooms, one bathroom and then a kitchen and living room this is nothing compared to your place" Harry said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah but this place is nice and cosy and it just feels so homely, I love it so much" Louis said. "We should get a house like this, although I have to say i do really want a pool" Harry chuckled, "we can have what ever house you want baby" Louis smiled, "so what are we having for breakfast?" He asked. "Pancakes?" Harry questioned, Louis nodded. 

"This is going to sound bad but I have no idea how to make pancakes" Louis said as Harry looked around the kitchen for the ingredients he needed as he was too busy planning yesterday to look at where his mum put stuff in the kitchen. "I can teach you" Harry smiled, after a lot of eggs ending up in the bin Louis finally managed to get an egg perfectly cracked into a bowl, he smiled proudly as he handed it to Harry who had made the rest of the mixture. 

"Aww well done, boobear" Harry smiled sweetly taking the bowl and tipping it into the mixture and binding it all together. "Haz, why do we have so much mixture, theres only two of us" Louis questioned looking at the volume of the bowl, "well I thought that maybe we should have a lot because learning how to flip pancakes is quite difficult and you might mess up at first so it's safer to have extra" Harry explained. 

"That's probably a good idea I mean it did take me 14 attempts to crack a egg" Louis mumbled, "yeah but you did it in the end so you will also be able to flip a pancake" Harry said. There were broken and/or burnt pancakes on the floor, on the work top, on the table, on the top of the oven. There was even some on the ceiling, at one point there was some in Harry's hair which did cause Louis to laugh, Harry then end up sitting on the worktop pouting as Louis tried to remove it all. 

"Okay, so remember carefully do it, shake it a bit to make sure it's not stuck to the pan and then use the movement in your wrist to flick it" Harry explained for what seemed like the hundredth time, Louis took a deep breath and try to flip the pancake, it went I to the air flipping over a full 180 as it fell back down Louis carefully watched it and then caught it in the pan before putting it back over the flame. 

He turned to Harry his mouth open in shock, they both started jumping up and down moving closer to each other until they were hugging while jumping. "I'm so proud of you but we need to stop and make sure it doesn't burn" Harry said remembering that it was still cooking, they broke apart and Louis went back to cooking the pancake. 

He then put the pancake on the plate, "we've been doing this for almost an hour maybe you should cook the other ones" Louis suggested, "Okay, sit down and eat the one you made while I do it" Harry said, Louis sat down and put toppings on his pancake and ate it while he watched Harry perfect make the rest of the pancakes. "Why are you so good at that and why did it look so hot" Louis questioned. 

"I use to make Liam pancakes all the time well I made them for the girls that he slept with as a way to apologise to them that he was most likely not going to speak to them again and he just happened to always come and eat some as well" Harry explained, "as for the hot part that just because I'm smoking hot all the time" Harry smirked. 

Louis rolled his eyes and they sat there eating pancakes. "You have sugar on your nose" Louis laughed as they stood up and started to tidy everything up. Harry tried to get rid of it but missed it so Louis jumped up onto the worktop and sat on it so he was face to face with Harry and he licked it off his nose. 

"Do you have an obsession with licking my nose or something because you seem to be doing it a lot" Harry giggled, "you have a cute little giggle" Louis teased before quickly kissing Harry's nose again "stoppppp" Harry whined rubbing his nose, this time Louis lent forwards and lightly bit the end of Harry's nose. 

"MUM!!! can we move away from here!!!!" Harry called out, they heard chuckling from the other room, "I mean if you want you can go me and Gem are going to stay here, you want me to take you?" Anne finally said, "no it's okay" Harry mumbled as he watched Louis pout at him, "you look like a little hedgehog" Harry smiled. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So what are we doing today?" Louis asked. "I'm taking you out on a date, I told you I would do this a year ago and we never actually did it so today I'm taking you on the date I explained to you when we played truth or dare" Harry explained with a smile.

Louis thought back to that day, what a great day it was, it was the start their relationship. 

"Four, if you were planning a date for me what would we do?" Louis asked. "Well I would take you to my secret hide out, I would cook a load of food at home before I leave and we would walk there so we could just chat and have a laugh. When we get there the sun would be just about to set, it would be in the winter so we would both be wearing loads of coats and I would bring a blanket that we could both hug under. We would watch the sunset while we eat the food I cooked and then after we would go inside the treehouse that's there and watch a movie on the projector Liam has put in there. We would then talk to each other about everything and anything and accidentally fall asleep" Harry explained. "That's cute" Louis smiled.

"Right, go home, get changed, bring clothes for tomorrow and make sure you wear layers and a thick coat. I'll be at your house at 3" Harry smiled shooing Louis out the door as Louis laughed. "Okay Hazzy, I'll see you then" Louis said quickly pecking Harry's cheek and then nose just because it would annoy him slightly and then got in his car and drove home. 

Harry rushed about the house making loads of snacks for him and Louis to eat, "hehe I'm the best snack though" he chuckled to himself as he made some of Louis' favourite sandwiches. "I did not need to hear that" Gemma said quickly turning away before she even got into the room. Harry laughed even more before continuing to back the picnic basket. 

He went up to his new room and changed into a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a plain black top that he then covered with a lilac jumper, he made sure to pack a coat and then grabbed a whole load of blankets and pillows. He went and took it all to his car and also grabbed some candles and a lighter. He grabbed fairy lights. He also decided to get his notebook and some pencils, he stared at the guitar in the corner of his room. 

He hadn't played infront of anyone in ages but he had written a song and really wanted to show Louis, maybe he could preform it tonight. He probably shouldn't, what if Louis hates it. Louis hasn't even heard him sing, well other than singing along to the radio which isn't the same. No, he should show Louis, he's worked hard on this song. He debated it for a while before finally giving in and taking it to the car. 

He drove to Liam's to get the film he wanted and to get the remote for the projector, "have fun Haz, I'll see you at college tomorrow" Liam said as Harry was leaving, "thank, I'll see you then" Harry called as he was practically skipping to his car with excitement causing Liam to chuckle to himself. 

Harry drove to his secret hide out place that he would always use to go, only Liam knew about this place so it was a big deal for him that he was taking Louis here. He wanted Louis to see how much he meant to him. He set all the blankets and pillows on the floor of the treehouse, he put up the fairy lights all around the wooden poles on the roof. 

Carefully he placed candles around the edge on the window ledge he didn't light any yet because it was still light and he would have to leave to go get Louis and it would be rather dangerous to leave them. He put the movie in the projector and set it all up so that all he had to do was turn it on. 

He then drove back home to leave the car, he went in to say goodbye to Gemma and Anne and to check his room incase he forgot anything. He then stopped infront of his flower crowns, he actually hadn't been wearing them as often not after some kid from the college near Holmes chapel told him he can't wear them if he wanted to be a man. 

Whenever he had gone to see Louis he would wear one but other than that he hadn't and it had got so into his head that he shouldn't he was unsure if he should. Then he saw it, it was the one that matches Louis' eyes, he smiled and picked it up and placed it on his head fixing his hair around it. 

When he went back downstairs Anne looked up and her face displayed a teary smile he got up and hugged Harry tightly "I'm so proud of you baby, I don't know what happened or who it was but please keep being yourself" she whispered before kissing his cheek and letting him go. Harry smiled and said goodbye and then started walking to Louis' house. 

He got to the door and waited for someone to answer, it was Fizzy. She hugged Harry and told him to come in. The rest of the girls came in and greeted Harry, "where's Lou?" He asked, "he was down here but then he said he needed to go get his coat" Lottie said, Harry nodded and they all just talked until Louis came back downstairs. 

"Hi Luv" Louis smiled as he walked over and hugged Harry, "why are you both in really massive coats?" Daisy asked looking at them both. "I'm talking Lou on a date and it's rather cold outside so we need to make sure we stay warm" Harry explained. 

After finally managing to escape from all the questions the girls were asking them they began to walk down the road. "So I know you said we were going to your secret hide out but where exactly are we going?" Louis asked. "It's a little place behind where the bakery use to be and theres a small path that goes to a little lake and theres a tree there that me and Li built a treehouse in" Harry explained. 

"That sounds great" Louis smiled as the linked there gloved hands together. "I love your flower crown, princess" Louis said as he looked up at Harry just simply admiring him. "Thanks" Harry said trying to hide his blush, "hmm so cute" Louis whispered. 

"We kinda need to jump the fence, they don't open the gate this late, but I talked to the new owners about it and they said I'm always welcome to go so its okay" Harry said trying to assure Louis it wasn't bad, "Haz, you don't need to convince me to jump a fence I would have done it if we were allowed or not" Louis chuckled. 

When they got to the fence they both easily managed to leap over. They linked hands and continued to walk down the path and finally emerged at an opening. There was a small lake that was almost a clear blue, it looked incredibly fresh and clean, truly stunning. 

"I've lived here all my life how didn't I know this place existed?" Louis questioned as he looked around in amazement at the view. "No one really knows it's here, it used to belong to the bakery but no one cane down here until I decided to on one of my breaks and it kinda just became my place, when Niall's nan sold the place she brought this place with my name so technically I guess I own it now and where no one knows about it its completely free of rubbish and no one swims in the lake apart from me and sometimes Li which is why it looks so clean" Harry explained as they walked around the lake to a tree on the other side.

"It all looks so beautiful" Louis said still in awe of the place, Harry stopped when they got to the foot of the tree. Louis looked up expecting to see a basic treehouse but instead he saw this: 

"Woah, how did you and Liam make this" Louis asked, "it took us ages, it started off really simple and then we just kept adding to is, you know I was always good with my hands, wood tech and all" Harry said, "hmm good with your hands aren't ya, really good" Louis hummed. Harry just sent him a glare but couldn't help smiling a little. 

They both carefully climbed up the steps and went in to the house, "woah, this is so cool" Louis said walking about. Harry went and lit the candles to give them more light and warmth. "Hmm strawberries" Louis said as the scent of the candles hit him, "of course" Harry smiled. 

"C'mon let's go up to the top bit, we can watch the sunset" Harry said, reaching up and opening the hatch. "We had no effort to put in stairs so you have to jump up" Harry said as he lifted himself up through the gap. Louis had to jump up so much to get his hands on the ledge bit, it did make Harry giggle little bit which earned him a glare from Louis. 

Once they were both up there Harry opened the small door that lead to the balcony bit. "Hold up, I'm going to fold it down so we can sit against the door to watch it" Harry said, Louis was rather confused by what Harry was doing so just stepped back and watched. Harry went to the edge of where the wooden barrier was and lifted up a little hook causing the wooden panels to fall down and under the balcony just swinging there.

"There we go just don't fall off" Harry chuckled walking back over to Louis. They both sat down letting their legs swing over the edge, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, who snuggled in resting his head on Harry's shoulder. They talked about everything and nothing, just random things as the sunset behind the trees. 

"This is perfect Hazzy, thank you" Louis smiled kissing Harry on the cheek as they stood up, "your nose is cold" Harry giggled trying to move away, "I guess no more kisses for you then" Louis smirked as he jumped back down into the main part of the treehouse. Harry followed as he pouted mumbling words under his breath. 

Harry started the film, "you brought grease" Louis smiled as he immediately recognised the start of the film, "of course, it's your favourite" Harry said as they sat down on the pillows and blankets putting some of them over themselves. "I made us loads of snacks" Harry said grabbing the basket. 

They sat and watched the film while eating the food. Once it was finished they decided to just play the songs over again while singing and dancing around together. "I love you" Louis said as they fell to the ground laughing, "I love you more" Harry smiled rolling on top of Louis, "hey, don't start something you can't win" Louis said. 

Harry smiled as he lent forward to kiss Louis but he turned away at the last moment "kiss me!" Harry pouted, "nope" Louis said smiling, Harry tried again to kiss him but he once again avoided it. "Please" Harry pouted, Louis just smiled sweetly, "only because I love you, my hazzy" he said pulling Harry down and catching his lips inbetween his own. 

"Thank you" Harry smiled sitting back up, "so I kinda wrote a song, it's about you so it's really cheesy and cringy so and I know you love cringy stuff so maybe I can play it for you?" Harry mumbled out getting a bit nervous, "I would love that" Louis said fondly. 

Harry picked up the guitar at the side and started to play a handful of chords before starting,

This will last forever

because we fit together

Through the days and nights

It feels like I'm at home

I can’t help falling in love with you every single day

Falling in love with you and your

Perfect blue eyes.

When the world is cold

Staying in your arms

Keeps me safe and warm

Your sassy words are my kryptonite 

I save your messages just to hear your voice

Every day with you is my favourite

Because There’s no love – like your love

Your love, your love, and your,

Perfect blue eyes.

When the world is cold

Staying in your arms

Keeps me safe and warm

Its keeps me safe and warm

Safe and warm

You keep me safe and warm

To me you are my home

Harry sang with a cheesy smile on his face the whole time. He played the last chord and then looked up to make eye contact with a teary eyed Louis, "that was so cringy, it's beautiful I love it" Louis choked out as he went and attacked Harry with hugs and kisses. 

"Your perfect, you know that right" Louis said as he left a kiss on Harry's nose, "you would be perfect if you didn't keep kissing my nose" Harry mumbled, "I can't help it. What can I say I'm addicted" Louis chuckled, "yup, addicted to your nose, just you in general to be honest, oh and most importantly, your.....

Strawberry shampoo.


	27. Chapter 25

The two boys woke up wrapped in each other's arms, sharing as much warmth as they could. The crisp air filled their lungs as they woke up, "Haz we need to get up we only have 30 minutes before school" Louis mumbled after they laid there for ages just taking it in turn to kiss each other and drew patterns on the others hand.

"I don't want to go" Harry mumbled snuggling into Louis' arms as much as possible, "I know luv but it's your first day back you kinda have to go, I promise I'll come pick you up after and we can hang out with all the guys at mine" Louis said playing with Harry's hair. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Harry! You're back" Eleanor smiled, pulling Harry in for a hug as he walked into the law lecture. "Hi, I moved back friday night, how has the lesson been without me?" Harry asked getting his notes out, "urgh it's been terrible, theres been no one to tell me to concentrate and no one to share their notes with me so I've been truly failing" She explained over dramatically. 

Harry chuckled slightly "it's alright let's get this back on track, I'll send you today's notes later and any parts you don't understand we can go through tomorrow, now try to pay attention and don't get me into trouble" Harry whispered as the professor walked in, "thanks, I'm so glad your back" Eleanor said quite loudly cause Harry and the teacher to glare at her momentarily. 

His day went pretty well considering he had been learning completely different things at the other college for the past year he is pretty confident he can catch up with anything he missed. He stumbled out of the gates with so many folders that he had been give to help him learn everything he missed, the only good thing was the things they were teaching now he had already learnt so he had the time to catch up.

"Woah, let me help with some of that" Liam said appearing from the other direction, he helped Harry take the books as they found Louis waiting with one of his many cars. "Those are a lot of books" Louis pointed out as Liam and Harry dropped all the books on the floor of the car. "They are all Harry's" Liam said. 

"Aww I thought that you were a bit of a nerd" Louis teased as Harry got in the car, "hey!" Harry pouted, "I think it's hot" Louis said under his breath so Liam wouldn't hear, Harry just blushed and tried to dissolve himself into the car seat, turns out that's not possible but he was going to try his best. 

"Right everyone is already at mine, and apparently Niall's brought his girlfriend so you'll get to meet her for the first time, she's very lovely, a perfect match for Niall because they both constantly go out to eat and then they go home together and eat more" Louis explained. "That's cute, do you think she'll like me" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes, "of course she will, who wouldn't love a cutie like you" Louis smiled as he kept his eyes on the road infront of him. 

They arrived at Louis' house and got out the car, Liam ran straight in excited to see Danielle, "Hey, you didn't wear this today so I took it with me, I hope you don't mind" Louis said holding Harry back at the car grabbing the flower crown Harry was wearing yesterday. 

Harry couldn't help but smile, he didn't wear it because he just felt incredibly self conscious for some reason but Louis had kept with him all day. "Wear it for me baby?" Louis asked "if you put it on for me" Harry replied, he bowed his head slightly and bent his knees so Louis could reach the top of his head to place the crown and fix his curls around it. 

"Such a pretty princess" Louis smiled kissing Harry's nose before he could stand up straight making it out of reach. "Your nose is cuter than mine, I should be the one to kiss your nose instead" Harry said kissing Louis' nose instead this time. "Maybe this can be our always" Louis smiled. "You did not just quote the fault in our stars to me" Harry gasped. "Oh that is exactly what I did" Louis replied before he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside to go join everyone else. 

"Harryyyyy!!" Niall screamed jumping up and practically flying into his arms, "Niallieeee!!" Harry said holding him, "you guys literally saw each other two days ago" Zayn pointed out, "and? He's my favourite" Niall said walking back over to the sofa, "You're my favourite as well Ni" Harry replied walking over. 

"I'm getting jealous over here" Louis mumbled walking over and wrapping his arms around Harry, "don't be jealous, I love you" Harry whispered turning around and kissing Louis' nose, "I love you" Louis said returning the nose kiss. "You two are so cute" Niall said at the same time as a girl Harry had never seen before, he guessed that this was Niall's girlfriend (Niall can back off she's mine!) 

"Hi, I'm Adri, it's nice to meet you" the girl said, "I'm Harry" he smiled. "Yeah, I've heard a lot about you, Niall loves you a lot, almost as much as Nando's" Adri said, "don't tell him that!" Niall hissed, "you love me almost as much as nando's, oh Niall I love you that much as well" Harry smiled poking Niall's side as he sat down in the space next to him. 

"Mine!" Louis growled as he sat down on Harry's lap, completely ignoring all the other space. "It's okay Lou, I'm always going to be yours" Harry said nuzzling his head into Louis' shoulder and tightening his arms around him. "My baby" Louis whispered leaning back. "So Harry is your baby yet your sat in his lap being cuddled" Liam said raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes Liam I am and if your going to hold that against me you can leave my house" Louis said his a sarcastic smile, Liam just raised his hands in defence before going back to speaking to Danielle about what he did that day. 

It felt like good times when they first became friends a little over a year ago now, and Harry was happy, he really was. He had such great friends, he had his family back and he still had his family with Liam and he had Louis, everything just seemed so perfect and like it was meant to be. 

"Don't leave meeeee" Louis said wrapped his legs around Harry's legs, sitting on his feet, "Lou, everyone else left 3 hours ago, it's almost 10. I have to get up and go to college tomorrow" Harry said trying to peel Louis off his legs. "Can I come see you tomorrow?" Louis asked finally giving in and unwrapping his legs.

"I would love that" Harry smiled, "now go to bed it's late and you also need to get up tomorrow!" He added. Louis just laughed "yeah sure" he rolled his eyes "next me when you get back" he said gently pressing a kiss onto Harry's nose, "okay, love you boobear" Harry said kissing Louis' nose, he giggled and then pulled Louis in for a proper kiss. 

The second he got home he message Louis so that he wouldn't worry and then he went into the living room to find Gemma and Anne watching so random film, he went in and laid across the sofa resting his head on Anne. "Hey, is Louis okay?" Anne asked not moving her eyes away from the tv.

"Yeah, I want to go back though" Harry mumbled, "may as well just live together" Gemma laughed, Harry smiles at the thought, "not yet young man, you are not moving out, not until you go to uni" Anne said immediately noticing Harry's facial expression. "I can't wait to live with Louis" he said before they fell back into silence, just watching the film. 

"Right off to bed now" Anne said shooing the two kids up the stairs, Harry got into his bed grabbing sugar and putting it on the table next to him with a picture he had of him and Louis. There was a knock at his door and then Anne walked in and got into the bed next to Harry and just pulled him in for a hug. 

He was a bit confused but returned the hug, when they pulled away Anne had a few tears in her eyes. "What's wrong mum?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry Harry I'm so sorry, I was a terrible mum" she rushed our her voice threatening to break with every word. "What do you mean, you're such a great mum" Harry replied. 

"I wasn't though Harry, you needed me and I wasn't there for you. I wasn't there for you when Gemma was taken or when Michael was taken, I didn't even know who Liam was and you were living with them, they were being your family and I was never there. I missed 5 Christmases, 5 birthdays where I did nothing for you, I got you nothing, I never came to see you. I stayed in bed for 5 years Harry, I had people come in to make me eat and drink. I was not being a good mum. I thought I was a terrible mum and that I had failed because Gemma was taken but no I realise that I was a bad mum for not being there for you. I'm so sorry Harry, I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll be a better mum" She said her voice completely breaking. 

"It's okay mum, you were in pain. It's not your fault and you have always been a great mum and always will be. Look at the positive, because of that I made the best friends I could possibly have asked for and I found my Louis my beautiful lovely boobear. I will always love you and don't ever feel like you were a bad mum, it's not your fault" Harry said trying to assure her. 

"What did I do to deserve a son as great as you" Anne cried bringing him in for a second hug. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep if that's okay with you" Harry said in a fake push voice, "yeah , night darling" Anne said placing a kiss on Harry's head before leaving the room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry was walking home, excited to see Louis later. He was practically skipping back until he heard that voice, it made him freeze in his spot, he truly hoped it was just his mind playing a cruel trick on himself, but the second voice spoke, it was them. They were calling for him but he didn't want to turn around.

"C'mon admit it, you missed us" the voice said, Harry's legs completely betrayed him not allowing him to just continue walking, to make things worse his whole body betrayed him as he turned around. 

Jackson and Stan. 

"Got no one to protect you now have ya?" Jackson said in the most patronising manner. "Ih-urh, um" Harry's voice decided to be the third thing to betray him today, just not allowing him to form any words correctly. "You got a stutter now, oh how pathetic, what a waste of man's body, men shouldn't wear flower crowns either" Jackson said stepping forward and flicking the flower crown off Harry's head and onto the floor. 

"Stan, break it" Jackson ordered, Stan picked up the crown, he looked at the crown and then Harry's pleading face. "What are you doing just standing there?" Jackson spat out. "Jackson I think we should just leave I mean he hasn't done anything wrong" stan mumbled out, "what did you say?" Jackson said turning around, "I said, let's go, he's done nothing wrong" Stan said slightly louder this time. 

"He wears flowers crowns, he paints his name and he turned Louis into a fag like himself, Louis was cool and fun before and now he's a fag like this sad excuse of a human" Jackson said as if what he was saying actually meant something, "Jackson stop" Stan said. "Get out of here Stan, if you're not going to help me then leave now" Jackson shouted. 

Stan looked at Harry and how his face looked like a deer stuck in the burning beams of a cars headlights, his eyes then flickered over to Jackson, his face filled with anger and disgust, he had no shame, he wasn't confused or just a bully, he was mean something in his past had obviously made him like that, Stan almost felt bad for him, almost. 

And with that being his last thought he turned around and ran off, taking the flower crown with him. Harry watched helplessly as he ran, he didn't know if him leaving made it better for him or worse, either way he didn't want to be here. 

What was Jackson going to do, would he hurt him. He was scared what if he just said mean things, messed with him psychologically which in the long term would hurt more than a couple punches, with these thoughts racing through his mind he really really really hoped that it was just going to be physical....worse case scenario he would be hurt in both ways. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey" Louis smiled as Anne opened the door, "hello, I'm sorry but Harry's not here, I kinda thought that he would be with you" Anne said slightly concerned. "No, he said he would meet me here but he has replied to me in the last hour so I just assumed he was watching something or talking with you, do you know where he could be?" Louis asked trying not to worry himself but Harry was his everything so he couldn't help but feel a slight sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Maybe he's with Liam or one of the other boys and his phone has died, I'll go check" Louis said needing to find Harry. "Call me as soon as you find him please" Anne said looking worried, "of course I will. Hey, I'm sure he's fine" Louis said reassuringly, he pulled her in for a hug, "thank you Louis" she smiled before closing the door as he walked away. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" Liam asked standing at the door, "is Harry here, he's not answering his phone and he's not at home" Louis rushed out, "oh, he's not here, I'll try calling him as well" Liam said looking around for his phone, "it's here" Danielle said passing him his phone, he thanked her and began to try and call Harry but there was no answer. 

"Did you see him at school?" Louis asked, "yeah and I saw him leave earlier and he said that you were coming round so he couldn't talk for long and then he left" Liam said, "oh" Louis sighed, where could he be. "Maybe he went to see Ni" Liam suggested seeing the panic in Louis' face. "I'll message him, can you message Zee just to check with him as well" Louis said. 

Louis - is Haz with you, we can't find him anywhere and he's not answering me or Liam?

Nialler ~ no, I haven't seen him, is he okay?

Louis - we don't know, if you hear anything from him let me know

Nialler ~ I will, tell me when you find him

Liam - is H with you?

Zee ~ no, why?

Liam - Louis can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering his phone

Zee ~ oh, let me know if he's okay, I'll try and keep messaging him see if he answers at any point

Liam - thanks, Louis will message you if he finds him

"Zayn hasn't seen him" Liam said, "neither has Niall, I'm going to go home quickly and see if he went there for some reason" Louis said, before he could leave Liam and Danielle pulled him on for a hug "it'll be okay" Danielle said, Louis nodded before leaving and practically running home. 

"Mum! Is Harry here?" Louis called out as he ran into the house, "no, I thought you were going to his house" Jay said appearing from her office. "He's not there mum, he's not anywhere and he's not replying to anyone, mum where is he, what if he's not okay" Louis said breaking down. He knows he probably shouldn't worry be he was, what if something bad happened to Harry. 

"It's okay, calm dow, everything will be okay, I'm sure he is okay" Jay said holding Louis in her arms. "It's going to be okay" She said over and over again trying to get Louis to understand and to stay calm. He didn't know how long he was there for but he was brought out of his panic when there was a sudden knock at the door. 

It could be Harry he thought to himself, he ran to door and opened it, it was stan, he didn't like stan, he hadn't talked to stan since what happened at Zayn's. He looked down and saw that Stan was holding a flower crown, it was Harry's, that son of bitch. 

"What are you doing her Stan? And why do you have my boyfriend's flower crown what did you do to him" Louis almost shouted getting angry, "I didn't do anything I swear" Stan said, "then why do you have his flower crown" Louis spat out taking the crown and holding it close to his chest. 

"Jackson, he flicked it onto the ground and told me to destroy it but I told him to stop and he told me to leave and I was scared so I took the flower crown and I tried to find you, I'm scared about what Jackson is going to do. I'm so sorry about everything I did before I was confused, but I know it's wrong what I did and we've got to help Harry" he rambled out. 

"Where are they?" Louis questioned through his teeth, "I'll take you to where they were, I'm so sorry" Stan said, Louis put his shoes back on and ran out the door, Stan got the message and started running showing Louis where they were before he ran off, but Harry wasn't there, no one was. "I'm sorry, they must of left" Stan said apologetically. "Where is Jackson" Louis said almost in a calm voice. 

"Probably back at his house" Stan shrugged, " take me there" Louis said, Stan nodded and they walked in complete silence to Jackson's house, it really wasn't that big, not compared to the other people who went to Louis' school. Louis knocked at the door and a woman answered, "hi, is Jackson here, he most likely just beat up my boyfriend so I want to end him" Louis said in his head. "Hi, is Jackson here?" He said with a small smile. 

"JACKSON!" she yelled, Jackson appeared at the doorway, turning a sheepish white when he saw Stan and Louis standing there, "I'll just be a minute mum" Jackson tried to say just he stumbled over the words a little bit, his mum just nodded and closed the door after he had stepped out. 

"What did you do to him and where is he?" Louis said angrily, "I don't know and I don't care" Jackson said his tone completely changing his tone. "What did you do to him" Louis asked. "Stan you absolute traitor, your just as bad as them. To answer your question" he said turning from Stan to Louis, "I made him weep, I made him cry like the baby he is, I don't know where he went he ran off, well he couldn't exactly walk, more of a hobble" he added chuckling to himself. 

With that Louis' fist found itself straight to Jackson's face, "Don't ever come anywhere near me or any of my friends ever again" Louis warned him as Jackson clutched to the side of his face, trying to ease the pain. "It's fine Stan has to pay for what he did" Jackson snarled, "you leave him alone, he comes under the my friends part, don't touch him or I will fuck you up" Louis said glaring at Jackson. 

Jackson just turned and walked inside, "Thanks for th-" Stan started "look I don't forgive you, you aren't one of my friends I'm just doing this in return for you coming and telling me and if you don't mind in need to go find my boyfriend and make sure he's okay" Louis said walking down the path. 

"I can help you look for him if you want" Stan asked following him, "no, you've done enough plus I think I might know where he could be and I think he's not exactly going to want to see you" Louis said, "I understand, can you tell him I'm sorry" Stan said with a sad smile, "sure" Louis said before going off in the opposite direction. 

He sent a quick text to everyone explaining what happened and that he would message them when he finds Harry's. For now he walked alone just carrying the flower crown, he looked down at it, and smiled it reminded him of his Hazza, lots of things did. 

Flower crowns.

Nail varnish.

Yellow swimming trunks.

Showers.

F.r.i.e.n.d.s.

Cooking. 

Strawberry shampoo.


	28. Chapter 26

"I thought I would find you here" Louis smiled softly. 

"Can I come up?" He asked. 

"Hazzy, I'm going to come up okay" he said quietly. 

He climbed up to the treehouse and the sight he saw hurt him so much. Harry was sat in the corner, his legs pulled up to his chest. His face was scattered with cuts and a few bruises, however he still looked absolutely beautiful to Louis. His eyes were filled with tears that could slowly fall over the edge and trickle down his face. 

The only sounds were the rustling of the leaves and the quiet sobs that escaped Harry's mouth. "Can I come sit with you luv?" Louis asked softly, Harry nodded slowly. Louis slowly moved and sat next to Harry, who immediately snuggled into Louis' side letting Louis wrap his arms around him. 

They sat in silence for a bit, whilst Harry slowly brought his sobs and breathing to a normal level. "I punched him" Louis suddenly said breaking the silence, Harry couldn't help but let a small giggle escape from his lips, "really?" He asked, Louis nodded. 

"How did you know he did this?" Harry questioned trying to figure out how Louis even knew that something had happened. "Stan came to my house with your flower crown and told me, he said he was sorry for everything, personally I don't like him still and when I hit Jackson I kinda wish I hit him to but for now I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt" Louis shrugged. 

"Stan came and got you?" Harry asked, "yeah" Louis nodded, "that was nice of him" Harry mumbled. They fell back into a silence, Louis didn't want to push Harry to say anything so for now just comforted him. "

"Can you get rid of it, of them? Please" Harry said looking up connected his eyes to Louis' "get rid of what?" Louis asked running his hand gently through Harry's curls. "The flower crowns, the nail varnish, everything like that, take it all away, please" Harry said his voice breaking halfway through and when he blinked the tears reappeared in his eyes. 

When the tears fell down his face Louis gently wiped them away careful not to touch any of the cuts or bruises. "I'm not going to do that, why don't you want them anymore. You're my pretty princess" Louis whispered, bringing his face to Harry's leaving a small kiss on Harry's nose. 

"You can't call me that I'm supposed to be a boy, boy's can't be pretty princesses, can't wear girly stuff" Harry said inbetween silent cries. "You can wear what ever you want, clothes don't have gender luv, I've told you this before. It doesn't matter what idiots like Jackson think what matters is you and what makes you happy. I personally believe that you feel so much more happier when you are wearing flower crowns and have your nails painted, is that right?" Louis questioned, Harry nodded shyly. 

"Wear it, wear what you want" Louis said. "But he's going to hurt me again" Harry said Louis could tell that Harry was truly scared, he tightened his arms around Harry, he would do anything to protect Harry, anything. "He won't hurt you baby, I'll protect you, and he knows that if he ever lays a finger on you I will end him" Louis said through his teeth, Harry sensed anger rising in Louis' voice so grabbed hold of the top of Louis' shirt and tugged it down slightly. 

"What do you want luv?" Louis asked trying to figure out what Harry wanted from him, "come 'ere" Harry said tugging the top of his shirt again. Louis leaned forward and Harry kissed Louis' nose, "is that all you wanted to do?" Louis chuckled, Harry nodded smiling for the first time since Louis got there. 

"Let's get you home, your mum was worried about you. We need to clean your face as well" Louis sighed moving Harry out of his arms after they had spent the last 20 minutes exchanging kisses and random compliments. "Don't want to go, it hurts" Harry whined, "what hurts baby?" Louis asked. Harry carefully pulled up his top to show the massive bruise that had spread itself all over Harry's abdominals. Louis' jaw clenched shut "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" he said. 

"It's okay, calm down Boobear. Please don't get angry just hold me please" Harry said trying to wrap Louis' arms back around himself. After taking a deep breath the older boy looked back down his eyes going straight to Harry's, "I'll hold you in a minute but I need you to come out of the treehouse, can you do that for me" Louis asked kindly. Harry was confused but nodded, it took a lot for him to move and to climb down, the pain constantly knocked the air from his lungs and he would have to wait before moving again. 

Once Harry was done Louis followed, he took his phone out his pocket to see all he boys had messaged him to say they were happy he had found Harry and that they were there if he needed anything. He then sent another text to Anne. 

Future mother in law ~ oh thank you so much Louis, I'm so happy you found him. Bring him home whenever he feels comfortable for. 

Louis - I'm going to take him somewhere first, would you be able to get some towels out for when we come back, and if it's okay could I stay over tonight?

Future mother in law ~ of course you can stay, I'll message your mum, also I'm going to keep Harry off college tomorrow I'll ask your mum if you can stay with him if you want 

Louis - that would be great, thank you Anne x

Future mother in law ~ no, thank you Louis x

Louis smiled as he closed his phone and put it down next to the tree, he then took his shirt off and then his jeans, "take yours off too princess" Louis said turning to Harry who was leaning against the tree for support. "Help, please" Harry breathed out still having trouble breathing from the pain. Louis quickly went over and carefully removed Harry's clothes until they were both left in their boxers. 

"Lou, what are we doing I don't thing this is really the time to have sex" Harry chuckled, wincing at the pain it cause, "no, we aren't have sex you horny little shit" Louis said rolling his eyes but part of him almost felt proud. "Then what are we doing?" Harry asked. "Well since you won't let me take you home to wash your face we are going to do it here" Louis said pointing to the clear lake. 

"But Lou it's about 5 degrees, the water will be freezing" Harry said, "it will be good for your pain, it will help, whenever I've been in a fight my mum makes me have an ice bath, it feels so cold but it really does help, now come on princess let's get this over with" Louis said, he carefully picked Harry up bridal style which to anyone else would look really awkward and weird considering Harry was taller but for them this was normal. 

When they got to the water Louis took a deep breath and then walked in as quick as he could letting the icy water attack his body. Harry let out a small gasp when the water began to engulf his body as well. "Fuck this is freezing" Louis said as he stood still after he got to a depth where just his head and some of his neck and chest was out the water. He kept Harry in his arms close to him. "It's not that bad, I've been in here when it's been colder" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck to stop himself slipping under the water.

"Hmm, you're so beautiful Harry" Louis whispered he leaned forward to kiss Harry but Harry just took a deep breath and let his arms drop from Louis' neck and pushed his own head under the water. When he came back up Louis was pouting at him, "let me kiss you" Louis said he moved back down but Harry did the same thing again. When Louis tried for the third time he didn't stop this time, when Harry let his head go under water Louis went with him until their lips connected under the water. 

"Woah I haven't that before, that was pretty cool" Louis said when they disconnected their lips and came back up for air. "T'was fun" Harry giggled, "great use of the word t'was" Louis chuckled. "I like that word" Harry smiled, "well I like you" Louis said kissing Harry's nose. "Hmm so cringy" Harry said, "yeah but you love it" Louis replied, "I really do" Harry said. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Anne opened the door as Louis walked in carrying Harry, "oh my baby" Anne rushed out fussing over Harry. Once every had settled Louis and Harry went up to his room and got into bed, they were both very cold so Anne got loads of blankets and placed them on the bed. 

"Night, darling. Sleep tight, I love you" Anne said pressing a kiss onto Harry's forehead making sure to avoid any cuts and bruises, "you too Louis" Anne said she smiled and brushed the hair from Louis' face, "you're always welcomed here, just remember that" she said before leaving the room pulling the door shut. 

"So I was thinking when we get up tomorrow we can watch films and eat a whole load of ice cream, mayne we can make a cake or something and then the guys said they would be over in the afternoon" Louis explained letting Harry get comfortable in his arms. "Will the girls be coming as well?" Harry asked, "no, they said they will be here next time and that they hope you're okay" Louis said. 

"What are they doing?" Harry questioned, "Gi and Dani are taking Adri out to have a meal together so they can all get to know each other, probably just chat shit about all of us" Louis chuckled, "that's cute" Harry said yawning. "It's time for you to get some sleep" Louis said as he brought his hand up to Harry's curls knowing this always helped him get to sleep.

Today was no different Harry's body melted into Louis' arms straight away before he could even say goodnight. "My beautiful Hazza" Louis smiled kissing his head before letting himself drift off to sleep. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He hoped it wouldn't happen but it did, he dreamt about it, he dreamt about the punches, he dreamt about the words that broke him more than the punches. He dreamt about how much it hurt, how he was alone, how maybe what he said was true. 

"You're a waste of space"

There was a punch to his face.

"Men don't wear crowns, your not a man and never will be, you're not even a boy"

The next punch was worse it hit in the same place as the last one magnifying the pain. 

"Louis doesn't love you"

That hurt, that hurt more than the previous punches and the one that had just been thrown at his stomach. 

Because what if Louis didn't love him. 

"He just feels bad for you, but he will leave you, they all will, you will have nothing because you are nothing" 

The next one came as a surprise catching his lip, he could taste the blood but after the thought of Louis leaving him nothing could hurt him as much as that.

"You're a disgrace, a waste of a life, you shouldn't be here, just kill yourself" 

Trust me he wanted to, he thought about it. He thought about it more than he should, he told himself he never would thought, his mum needed him, Gemma did, Niall did, Zee did, Liam did, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe did, Louis did. 

But then again maybe they didn't, because maybe they didn't love him like they said they did. 

He was too lost in his thoughts to realise that he was on the floor now being kicked. 

"You deserved this you fag" 

With that he was left alone. 

Reliving this made him wake up, he could feel a sense of panic over take his body he didn't want to be here right now, he had to get out. He carefully unwrapped Louis' arms and slide out the covers. He went into the bathroom and opened the window, he carefully climbed out, just below the window was the roof of a shed so he jumped out cursing under with breath when the vibrations of the landing caused the pain in his ribs to return. 

He let him self dangle off the edge dropping to the ground, his wrist caught slightly on the edge but he just dismissed the pain. He walked to the end of the garden and sat against the tree there, and he let the panic take over his body. 

With all the words Jackson said and all the thoughts they caused Harry let them cloud his logical thinking. What if Louis left him, Louis is going to leave him, Louis will leave him, Louis left him, Louis is gone. Louis. Louis. Louis. 

The thoughts sped up as did his breathing, but it seemed like the more breaths he took the less air that actually got to his lungs. He couldn't breath, Louis wasn't there, Louis left him, Louis was his air so now that he was gone he couldn't breathe. Louis. Louis. Louis. 

His lungs tightened, it was like someone was squeezing the life from him, they took the air from him just like they had taken Louis, he no longer had his Louis, Louis was his whole life, he needed him. Louis. Louis. Louis.

Tears burned his eyes running over one of his cuts that had opened back up, it hurt, or at least it should of hurt but nothing could hurt more than Louis leaving him, he would leave he has left, he's gone. Louis. Louis. Louis.

He felt like his soul was no longer in his body. His surroundings seemed as if they weren't actually there, it was so dark that everything was only slightly visible but it all seemed so distant like it wasn't there. Nothing was there, no Louis, nothing. Louis. Louis. Louis.

Was he breathing? Was he dead? What was happening? Who was he? Where was he? Was he breathing? Was he dead?what was happening? Who was he? Where was he? 

He couldn't hold it back anymore it was like he was trying to hold it in but he couldn't so he let it out, he screamed. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Louis woke up to find his arms empty, he turned on the lamp to find that Harry wasn't there, he thought that maybe he had gone to the toilet he waited for a bit but when Harry didn't return he worried a bit. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, he knocked but there was no reply, he carefully opened the door. 

The window was wide open which was very unusual. After Gemma had been taken Harry would always go round and check that every window and door was locked before he went to sleep. Louis would always watch this he never questioned it though as he knew that it made Harry feel safe. 

Just as he was closing the window he heard a shattering scream, it was Harry's, it shot right through his heart, it caused him pain, it came from.the garden, Louis closed the window and rushed downstairs unlocking the back door, trying not to wake anyone but at the same time he didn't exactly care he just wanted to get to Harry. 

He ran down the garden to where Harry was sat, shivering, crying, panicking, breathing so incredibly fast, clutching his legs pulling them close to his chest holding them as he gently rocked himself. 

Louis immediately took him into his arms trying to calm him down, "Harry, what's wrong, what happened? Breathe for me baby" Louis whispered. Harry just continued to panic he didn't know Louis was there he was so out of it, he still couldn't comprehend his surroundings. 

"Louis Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis" Harry said over and over again. "I'm right here baby, shushh" Louis said stroking Harry's hair buring his face in the curls to kiss his head. "Louis. Louis. Louis." Harry cried out. "Louis' right here baby" Louis smiled softly keeping a tight hold on the boy. "Louis, why did you leave me, why did he leave" Harry cried his breathing getting worse by the second. 

"I never left Harry, I would never leave you, why are you saying this" Louis said hurt that Harry could believe he would leave him. "No, Louis left" Harry sobbed, "Louis, will never leave you, Louis loves you" Louis said tears forming in his eyes, it hurt him so much to see Harry like this he didn't deserve it at all. 

"Louis can't love me, I'm not good enough for him" Harry cried, Louis tighten his grip on Harry has he cried to this lips.were pushed against Harry's forehead, "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please hear me Harry, you're so perfect. You are good enough you might even be too good for me. Please Harry, Louis loves Harry, he does, he really really does" Louis said his own tears falling onto Harry's face. 

"Louis, need Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis." Harry managed to get out but it was almost impossible now from how he was barely breathing. Louis couldn't help it anymore he moved his face and caught Harry's lips inbetween his own. When Louis finally broke away Harry sighed slightly, he opened his eyes looking a little disorientated. "Louis" he smiled as his eyes met Louis'. 

"Harry" Louis smiled in return leaning down and kissing Harry's nose, in return Harry did the same. "I love you Hazzy, what happened?" Louis asked as he continued to stroke Harry's curls. "Dreamt about what Jackson said and did" Harry mumbled his voice drained from the crying. "Can you tell me?" Louis asked hoping he wasn't pushing Harry too much. 

Harry explained to Louis exactly what Jackson said and did, it took a while as he would keep crying and Louis would have to help him calm down. Once he finished the whole story he just looked up to Louis who was still crying from before but Harry hadn't noticed till now. "What's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears from Louis' face. 

"You believe what he said, didn't you, you believed you weren't good enough and that I would leave you. Harry I wouldn't leave you, I promise. I love you Harry. Do you love me?" Louis asked momentarily feeling so vulnerable and unsure of himself, "love you so much" Harry whispered. "Yeah?" Louis questioned, "hmm love you more than anything" Harry said. 

"It's cold out here, let's get you back inside and in bed" Louis said after they hugged each other for a while exchanging 'I love you' 's to each other. "Don't want to sleep, you can thought" Harry mumbled. "What do you want to do instead?" Louis asked, Harry shivered a bit from the cold, "come with me" Harry said slowly getting up,Louis has to help him gain his balance where he was slightly lightheaded. 

They went back inside locking the door behind them and then going back upstairs, they went to the bathroom and Harry ran the bath, "you want to have a bath then" Louis smiled, "with you, and wanna watch the sunrise, can see it through the window" Harry said point to the window that was perfectly facing the direction the sun rises from. 

Once that bath was ran they took off their clothes and Louis got in the bath, leaning back, then Harry got in laying back on Louis' body. Louis instinctively put his arms around Harry and Harry drew pictures on Louis' arms. They watched the sunrise through the window together, it really helped calm Harry down and Louis felt Harry relax his shoulders finally it made him feels happy that his baby was okay now.

"Let's was your hair baby" Louis said reaching over and grabbing the shampoo, he rubbed it into Harry's hair as Harry practically purred as Louis massaged his head, "you're like a little kitten" Louis smiled, "lay back so we can was it out" He then instructed. 

Once they were both out the bath they wrapped towels around their waists, "come here luv" Louis said opening his arms, Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder as they hugged. Just holding each other, the room was filled with the sweet scent of.....

Strawberry shampoo.


	29. Chapter 27

Louis and Harry spent the whole of the next day in the living room Anne watching films, around lunch time Jay came over and joined them, they were both so happy, it felt so right to all be together. 

"I better go pick up the girls, what time will you be home Lou?" Jay asked after that had finished watching on of the films. "Whenever Anne kicks me out" Louis replied, "I would never" Anne chuckled, "I want you home before 11, you have to go to college tomorrow" Jay said, Louis just rolled his eyes but then gave his mum a hug goodbye. 

"I'm going to go do some shopping, have fun with the boys, they will be round soon won't they?" Anne asked getting ready to go out. Harry and louis nodded and Anne left them alone to put on another film while they waited. 

"How are you feeling today, how's the bruise on your stomach?" Louis asked when it was just the two of them left. "Lou, I'm okay you don't need to ask me every three seconds" Harry whined tilted his head back so that he was looking up at Louis, "show me the bruise, I want to make sure it's not getting any worse" Louis said. Harry reluctantly lifted his shirt and hoodie, the bruise was already turning a yellow colour around the edge showing that it was healing. 

"Does it still hurt?" Louis asked lightly grazing his hand over it, "surprisingly it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, it's a little bit sore but not painful" Harry said, "hmm such a brave princess" Louis whispered kissing Harry's nose, Harry returned the kiss and then they sat there for a second with their noses lightly pressed together until they were interrupted by Niall walking in. 

"Doctor Niall is here, he's here to help the queer" he sang as he walked over to Harry and pressed his hand against Harry's forehead "he has no temperature, that's good" he said pretending to write it down with an imaginary pen and paper. "Niall, I got hit a few times I'm not dying" Harry laughed. 

"I almost killed Jackson when I saw him in class today" Zayn said sitting down, "if I saw him I could have completely fucked him up" Liam added. "Guys it's okay, I'm fine now it's all good there's no need for violence" Harry said. They all tried to convince Harry that they should beat him up but Harry argued against that. "It's okay we can create a group chat later and plan his death" Louis said, everyone apart from Harry cheered. 

"Do you guys want to hang out at the weekend we can maybe go on some type of quadruple date or something?" Liam suggested after they finally changed the subject. "That sounds great but we will have to do it the weekend after because I'm taking Louis on holiday, we are going Friday evening and we are coming back on the Friday after" Harry explained. "Okay that's cute, imma need pictures of everything that happens, where are you going?" Niall asked.

"We are going to Italy" Harry said, "I'll send you a picture every day" he then added making Niall smile. "What are you going to do there?" Zayn asked, "I have stuff planned but it's going to be a surprise so I can't say" Harry replied looking up and Louis who was pouting slightly. They all spend the rest of the evening chatting and laughing before everyone left. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry was getting ready to leave for college when there was a knock at the door, be heard his mum answering it so just continued to get ready. "Hey Hazza" Louis said from the doorway, Harry ran over and hugged him, "why are you here?" Harry asked his voice muffled by Louis' shirt. "Wanted to walk you to college" Louis said. "Which flower crown are you wearing today?" Louis asked. 

"Wasn't going to wear one" Harry mumbled, "why not, you'll be the odd one out then" Louis said walking over to Harry's collection. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, "it doesn't matter, which one is your favourite?" Louis asked scanning over the collection, "the one that matches your eyes" Harry said quietly, Louis smiled and picked that one up, he fixed it perfectly in Harry's hair. "Come on let's go" Louis then said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out his room and downstairs.

When he got downstairs everyone was there, Gemma, Michael, Gigi, Zayn, Liam, Danielle, Niall, Adri and they were all wearing flowers crowns. Gemma had a pink one, Michael's was orange. Gigi's was yellow and Zayn's was black. Liam's was dark grey and Danielle's was light grey. Niall's was white, green and orange, and Adri's was purple. 

Harry was almost tearing up and he turned back around to where Louis was standing to see that Louis was now wearing a green flower crown that matched his eyes. He looked stunning, they all looked great. "I love you guys so much" Harry said his voice getting caught in his throat ever so slightly with each word. 

"We are having a girls afternoon out again today and we were hoping you would join us" Danielle said looking over at Harry, "I would love to" Harry said letting a tear run down his face as he blinked, "Hazzy, are you okay?" Louis asked quickly wiping the tear from Harry's face. 

"Yeah, I'm okay" Harry said smiling as a couple more tears escaped, everyone just moved towards Harry in sync to hug him, all laughing at what they had all done before going into a big group hug. Anne stood at the side and took a picture sending it to Jay, while she frantically wiped tears from her own face. 

After standing around just hugging they finally all start walking towards Harry and Liam's college, when they all get there everyone stops to look at them "nice flower crowns" one girl said. A few guys sent a couple playfully cat whistles towards the group, caused them all to strike a pose making everyone watching laugh. 

"I hope you have a great day, call me tonight when you get home from hanging with the girls" Louis said kissing Harry's nose, everyone said goodbye to Harry and Liam, "I'll walk to your college when I finish because I finish slightly earlier today" Harry said to the girls before they all walked away to there college. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry's day went really well after that, him and Liam spent lunch together everyone complimenting their flower crowns and Harry got sent multiple pictures of the others throughout the day of them pulling faces and messing around with other people with the flower crowns. 

Once he had finished he walked to the college and waited outside the gates, he got a few glares from snobby looking students but other than that everyone else seemed to know who he was either from Louis' parties or just that Louis had told them about him. 

He was waiting for the girls but he was also waiting for someone else to come out the gate, he was hoping they would get there before the girls walked out so that he had time to talk to him. As if his thoughts had summoned the boy, Stan appeared from across the path walking towards the gate. 

He immediately saw Harry and tried to keep his head down, he felt so ashamed of himself and didn't know what to say to Harry. He tried to speed up when he walked past Harry but just as he went past Harry stepped forward stopping g him in his tracks. 

"Hi" Harry barely whispered out, "umm hi, Harry I'm really sorry about everything and I know that doesn't make up for what I did but I swear I will never do anything like that again, I'm never going anywhere near Jackson or anyone like that, I promise. Harry I'm so so so sorry" Stan rambled out, Harry could see that he was being sincere. "I understand, I don't forgive you yet but I know you won't do it again" Harry said with a small smile. 

"You know Harry, you are too nice" Stan said with a slight smile, "I know" Harry replied smiling. "Why did you do it?" Harry then asked before he could stop himself. Stan looked at the ground for a bit, "I don't know, and I'm really ashamed of myself, I had no right to say any of that or to have hurt you and i didn't mean any of it. I actually really like your flower crowns, I think they are quite pretty" Stan mumbled out. 

He hear the undoing of a zip so looked up to see Harry opening his bag, he pulled out a flower crown, he would always keep one in his bag just incase he lost the one he was wearing or if he suddenly felt like he didn't like the one he was wearing. It was just plain white, he quickly fixed the flowers that had been slightly squashed and then held it out towards Stan. "Wear this" he said softly. 

Stan was hesitant but he then took it and placed it on his head, it fell a bit and his hair was all stuck up around it. Harry chuckled a little bit, "is it okay if I fix it?" Harry asked, Stan nodded and Harry carefully put it straight and fixed the hair around it. "There you go, it looks great on you, you can keep it if you like" Harry said. 

"I'm so sorry Harry" Stan said again but this time he looked as if he was going to cry, "it's okay, sometimes people get a bit confused and they do stuff because they don't understand, but you do now and that means you can move on, start over and do it right this time. Hi, I'm Harry, what's your name?" Harry said putting his hand out for Stan to shake, "I'm Stan" he managed to choke out shaking Harry's hand but then he just let go and started crying a bit. 

"Hey, don't cry it's alright" Harry said, and then he surprised the both of them when he then pulled Stan in for a hug, "Louis' running over here, I think he's going to kill me" Stan said breaking the hug, Harry laughed as he saw an angry Louis literally sprinting towards them. "What the fuck Stan, get off him, you've done enough damage, if you hurt him I won't hesitate to kill you, I swear to god" He said as he got closer. 

"Lou, he wasn't hurting me I was giving him a hug" Harry chuckled, "why were you hugging him?" Louis asked, "because we've started over, he's not forgiven yet but he deserves a chance to change, so Louis, this is Stan, I would like it if you could introduce yourself as well" Harry said calmly. Louis thought for a moment his jaw clenched slightly but he let out a deep breath before turning to Stan, "I'm Louis it's nice to meet you" he said. Stan smiled "it's nice to meet you both" he said. 

"The girls will be out in a moment, so I'm going to leave now, Stan walk with me we need to have a little chat" Louis said, Stan shot a worried look at Harry, "okay, I'll call you later. Louis don't hurt him at all okay, if you hurt him I will be mad, try to stay calm" Harry said as he gave him a hug. "I'm not going to hurt him" Louis said and Harry could tell he was being truthful so he said goodbye to them both and watched them walk away. 

They girls finally came out and then decided to go shopping first. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Look, I'm only being nice to you because Harry wants me to. I quite frankly still want to punch you, just like fully knock you out but I promised Harry I wouldn't. If he wants to give you a second chance then I trust him but I'm not even kidding, if you so much as hurt a single strand of hair on his head I will end you Stan do you understand?" Louis said after they had got out of hearing distance from Harry. 

Stan nodded frantically, "I won't ever hurt him or anyone again and if I do I will happily let you beat me up, because I would truly deserve it" he said. "Hmm okay, well I guess I'll see you around" Louis said before going off towards his house. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I love this dress!" Gigi exclaimed as she pointed to a short red dress hanging at one of the shop windows. Everyone agreed all of them running into the shop. "We have to all try it on and then decide who it looks best on, Harry can judge" Danielle said. All of them nodded in agreement and they took the dress, getting so many different sizes to see whether it would look better tight or loose and then all went into the changing room. 

"I'm sorry but guys aren't allowed in this section you'll have to wait just outside" a lady said stopping Harry as they were about to walk in. "Hunny, he's gay, here's 100 we want this section to ourselves for the next hour" Danielle instructed handing the woman two £50 notes. The women happily took the money and let Harry pass before putting a sign up to say it was closed. 

"Would you be happy to bring us lots of clothes to try, we will pay you" Gigi asked, the lady agreed and went out with a trolley chucking loads of clothes into there and then bringing it back, she showed them a speaker and helped them set up music and then left them to have the room to themselves. 

They completely forgot about the first dress to begin with and went through the trolley of clothes, putting them on and then walking across the room like it was a runway stopping infront of Harry for him to score the outfit. They were all having a great time, laughing and cheering each other on. 

Once they had gone through the whole pile of clothes and chosen the stuff they want they got the women to take the rest of it back. "Oh, we forgot about the red dress" Adri said grabbing it. Gigi tried it first it looked good but it just didn't look right, she took it off and handed it to Adri, it looked good again but something wasn't right so Danielle tried it and it was the same thing again. 

"Oh well, that's a shame it's a really nice dress" Danielle sighed, "well there is one person who hasn't tried it" Adri said turning to Harry, "Omg yes! Harry you have to try it!" Gigi said, Harry reluctantly took it and went and tried it on, he looked in the mirror and woah he really liked it, he likes the way it felt and he had to admit it did look good. He felt really confident with it on, he then looked on the floor to see that they had left a pair of fishnets on the floor he picked them up and put them on. It was perfect. 

He walked out pretending the room was a runway like the girls had, all of them cheered so loud, once he had stopped he sat down with them, "so what do you think?" He asked, "we are buying you that, you look so sexy, Louis will love it" Danielle said. Once they got all the clothes together they went and brought all the stuff they wanted. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking in different shops for stuff and then went and got dinner in a fancy restaurant after convincing Harry that they would pay for him. Once Harry got home he called Louis and told he about the afternoon but didn't mention the dress. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Before long it was Friday, Anne had offered to take them both to the airport. Once they had ran home and packed because they both left it to the very last moment, they got in the car and said goodbye to Louis' family. Then once they were at the airport they said goodbye to Anne. 

After running through the airport and almost missing there flight because Louis tried taking them to the wrong terminal by mistake, they were finally sat together on the plane, listening to the safety instructions. 

Less than an hour in and most of the passengers were either asleep or so engrossed in the movie that was playing, Harry and Louis came under the second lot of people. Harry was rather interested in the film, Louis on the other hand wasn't really that into it, it was just some girl going to countless amounts of weddings and keeping the dresses. 

They had the row to themselves so Harry sat next to the window as it was his first time flying and wanted to see out and Louis didn't care where he was sat as long as Harry was happy so was okay taking the middle seat. An idea came to his head to help him cure his boredom but he wouldn't exactly do it let, with that one of the stewardess came down the row, Louis quickly asked her his they had any blankets he could buy. 

She nodded and went back to grab one and then gave it to Louis taking the money and then continued to walk down asking his people needed anything. "Are you cold?" Harry questioned seeing the blanket, "a little bit are you?" Louis lied, Harry nodded still focusing his attention on the film. Louis got the blanket and spread it over the two of them before pretending to watch the film for a moment.

He turned to Harry and began biting gently on Harry's jaw, causing his breath to hitch "Louis, what are you doing" Harry said a moan slipping out his mouth at the same time, "stay quiet princess, just keep watch the movie, can you do that for me?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear biting down at the end, Harry nodded and looked directly back to the screen. 

Louis let's his mouth drop back down to Harry's neck leaving a scattering of marks all over, Harry was biting down on his lip chewing it lightly to keep his moans quiet so no one could hear. Louis let his hand drop under the blanket and found it's way to the waistband of Harry's bottoms. 

"Lou" Harry whispered out turning his head to look at the other boy, "did I tell you that you could look away from the film" Louis asked drawing patterns on Harry's v-line. Harry shook his head and looked back at the screen "sorry" he mumbled. "It's okay princess, just be a good boy for me yeah, can you do that for me baby" Louis whispered. Harry nodded eagerly "wanna be your good boy" he said. 

Louis pulled the waistband forward and slide his hand under Harry's boxers, a small whimper left Harry's mouth as Louis' hand came into contact with his cock, "such pretty sounds you make, but they are just for me to hear not these people so stay quiet baby" Louis instructed, Harry nodded biting down harder, his eyes were screwed shut now, "watch the film" Louis demanded, Harry opened his eyes and stared at the screen even though he was no long taking in what was actually happening. 

Louis ran his finger over the top of Harry's cock, spreading the pre-cum over the rest, making it easier to let his hand slide up and down. "Hmm so eager for me" Louis whispered, "you like it, you like it when I make you feel good" Louis questioned, "love it so much, feel so good" Harry mumbled out his words mixed with soft moans. 

"You like it when I do this infront of all these people, like having to stay quiet so that all these people don't find out that your a such a slut, such a slut for me" Louis said speeding his strokes up, "love being your slut" Harry cried out quietly. "I bet if I told you to, you would scream out infront of all these people letting them know how slutty you are, how needy you are for me. You would be so loud letting them know who made you feel good. I bet you would love that wouldn't you" Louis said, Harry nodded choking back a moan. 

"I bet you would let me fuck you right here even if everyone would see, that would just make you scream louder" Louis growled out, "would always let you fuck me, I'm all yours. Want you to use me how ever you want. Please fuck me" Harry whined. "So needy for me, cum for me, now" Louis ordered. 

Harry didn't even realise he was holding back his release but with Louis' order he let go, spilling into Louis' hand and his boxers choking out quiet moans having to bite down on the back of his hand to stop everyone hearing. "Such a good boy for me, you did so well" Louis praised, "you can turn and look at me now" he said. Harry looked over at him and Louis kissed him. 

He brought his hand out from under the blanket, it was covered in strings of Harry's cum. He licked part of it off, "you taste so good" he hummed, "I wanna taste please" Harry begged, "you wanna taste yours?" Louis asked Harry nodded. Louis licked the rest off his hand and then instead of swallowing it he pulled Harry in and kissed him, the taste being shared between his own mouth and Harry's. 

Once they had finished making out they rested their foreheads together and chuckled at what they just did, "m all sticky now" Harry mumbled, "you wanna go clean up?" Louis asked, Harry shook his head, "to tired, just have a shower later, wanna sleep now" Harry mumbled resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"I love you baby" Louis whispered as Harry fell asleep in his arms. He spent the rest of the flight so happy, he had his pretty princess safe in his arm, the film had changed to something more interesting and Harry's hair was just below his nose so he felt relaxed breathing in the scent of......

Strawberry shampoo 


	30. Chapter 28

The plane landed around 9pm Harry hand to wrap a hoodie around his waist to cover the slight wet patch on his crotch, Louis laughed about it when they stood up gaining a full on glare from Harry. "You were the one who wanted to sleep instead of going to the toilet" Louis reminded him just causing the glare to deepen. 

"So where are we staying?" Louis asked expecting to go to some hotel, "actually, my nan has a house out there that she stays in during the winter months and she's said I can use it whenever I want so I was thinking we could stay there for the week unless you want to stay in a hotel I can book us somewhere online if that's what you want" Harry said beginning to ramble a bit, "we don't need a hotel, that sounds like a lovely idea" Louis said silencing Harry nervous little speech.

Once they had got all their bags they found a taxi to take them to the house. It was rather small, it was white and the boarders around the windows and doors were a worn down blue colour. Strings of ivy climbed up the walls, flowers appeared in random spots, all different colours. "This place is beautiful" Louis said squeezing Harry's hand slightly.

Harry went to one of the plant pots and found a key that was left there. "That's really not safe" Louis pointed out, "yeah we keep telling her that but she's certain that nothing bad ever happens here and no one knows it's there blah blah blah" Harry rambled, "blah, blah, blah?" Louis chuckled. "Yes Louis, blah blah blah" Harry repeated.

The house was cosy on the inside, it opened into a room that took up pretty much the whole floor, there were wooden beams around the ceiling, everything was comfortable, there was fluffy blankets covering the sofas and the light source was fairy lights all hung across the room. 

"I love fairy lights so much, I want them in my room but I couldn't buy any because I was saving for this trip" Harry mumbled out. It really wasn't much to Louis but for Harry it was a lot, £800 on plane tickets, and he had save another £300 for anything that they might go and do in the week. £1100, Harry wouldn't spend that amount on anything, it took him so long to get that amount yet Louis would spend that within an hour. 

"How long were you saving?" Louis wondered, he felt bad whenever Harry brought him something but in away it met more to him. Everything that Harry had got from Louis was special to him but it wasn't special special, because if he jokingly asked Louis for an island he would probably get one but the stuff Louis got from Harry meant so much more because he had to save, he had to plan he had to work for it and the fact that he would sacrifice buying something he wanted to get something for Louis instead just made Louis fall even deeper in love. 

"I came up with the idea on you birthday last year I started saving after Christmas. Wanted to do it in the summer but I didn't have enough, I only got enough 2 weeks ago and luckily it was our anniversary so I thought it would be a good idea to do it now" Harry said as they took a look at the kitchen, it was rather small but it just felt homely. 

"You know you didn't have to do that, you could have planned it and then let me pay for it" Louis said, they continued looked around the house as they talked about it, there was a small bathroom the window looked out into the town. The top floor was all just the bedroom it's only light source being once again some fairy lights. There was a balcony so they walked out there, there wasn't much to see as it was dark now but they could smell the saltiness of the air and hear the waves. "This bit of beach is private, just for this house" Harry said. "So no one else is allowed on this bit?" Louis questioned, Harry shook his head "they are only allowed here if the gate is open and my nan only opens it May till August" Harry explained. 

"You want to go skinny dipping?" Louis asked, "Lou, it's getting late and I really need to change my clothes and was, it's all drying on my legs, feels icky" Harry whined pulling a face, "that's your own fault luv. Anyway if we go skinny dipping you'll be out of your clothes and its water so its basically the same as having a shower. Who cares if it's late we have the whole week to do whatever we want just us so if we want to stay up and sleep all day then we can do that. It'll be fun, c'mon Haz, come skinny dipping with me" Louis said, "please" he added looking up at Harry pouting slightly. 

"Fine, let's go. I swear if I get hypothermia that's on you Lewis" Harry said walking back into the bedroom. He immediately took off his clothes putting them in the washing machine as he walked past on his way to the back door. Louis hastily followed leaving his clothes dotted in different rooms of the house. By the time they got to the door they were both free of clothes. 

They looked at each other just appreciating the way the other looked because damn did they look great. "I'll race ya" Harry suddenly said snapping Louis out of his thoughts. They both started running towards the sea (not me sat in my online psychology lesson laughing because I'm imagining Harry and Louis running to the sea completely naked just everything you know dangling and stuff, nooo definitely not what I'm doing) 

Although logically thinking, Harry's longer legs should help him run faster, this was not the case. Louis got there first must be because all the energy he has is compressed from being small so quick bursts of energy is all he needs. Harry however was a little bit like a giraffe that was just learning how to run. 

"You look like a baby giraffe" Louis laughed as Harry finally got to where he was standing, the water was so closed but it would just pull back before it reached their toes. "M not a giraffe" Harry complained, "yes you are, but it's okay because I just so happen to like giraffes" Louis said, Harry couldn't help but let out a slightly giggle, he tried to cover his mouth feeling slightly embarrassed but Louis loved it, to him it was one of the cutest sounds. 

"Are we going to go in or are we just going to stand here completely naked" Harry said breaking the silence. "Let's go, take my hand" Louis said moving his hand towards Harry's, they link hands and then after taking a deep breath they step forward. The water just touches their toes, "fuck! That's freezing" Louis hissed, "not that bad, c'mon you wuss" Harry chuckled pulling them both forward another step. 

"M starting to think you are just immune to cold water" Louis said his teeth beginning to chatter. Harry just rolled his eyes, after a minute or so of them only moving about half a centimetre every minute Harry just gives up, he drops Louis' hand and just runs forward before (dreamers) diving head first into the water. 

Once he came back up he just looked over to Louis "it's not that bad once your in, come on I thought you wanted to do this, you practically begged me to come with you" Harry said. After watching Louis just stand there Harry smirked slightly he wanted to be a bitch, he waited for a wave to come over and when it did he went under. 

Louis watched amused to see Harry love being in the water, he had kept going under with the waves and then popping back up in random places but this time he didn't come back up. "Harry!?" Louis called out, "Harry!?" He called out again when he got no response. "Harry, don't joke around, where are you" he said worried. After getting no response he panicked, "fuck" he mumbled as he pushed himself further into the water. 

He swam to where he last saw Harry standing, something hit his foot and he jumped up squealing slightly, to scared to but his foot back down he started to flap about, until he heard the laughter from behind him. "See not that bad once your in, you should watch out, apparently there are some wild Harry's that will attack" Harry said trying to sound serious. "You little shit, I thought you were drowning or something, then I thought I was getting attacked by some sea monster" Louis mumbled out hitting Harry's shoulder. 

"Aww poor boobear, should of just come in earlier or I wouldn't of had to of done that" Harry shrugged before he pulled Louis towards him. Louis sat on Harry's legs that were bent under the water, Harry had his hands on Louis' hips and Louis had his resting on Harry's shoulders. "Thanks for trying to come save me thought" Harry smiled, he was glad Louis did come into the water, would have been a bit awkward his he didn't.  
"I would always come and save you princess" Louis said placing a kiss on Harry's nose, Harry scrunched up his nose a bit before for smiled "twas cold" he said before kissing Louis' nose who in return pulled the same face, "very cold" he said before the both let out a small laugh. They stayed there for a bit just shamelessly looking into each other's eyes. "When you leave me, please tell me nicely, I don't want our relationship to end with an argument" Harry suddenly whispered out. 

"What do you mean? Our relationship isn't going to end and why would I leave you?" Louis questioned. "Because you'll get tired of me and you and I have no money so you'll be have to pay for stuff which I don't want you to have to do" Harry mumbled out. "Harry, I could never get tired of you. Money doesn't make a difference, it never has and it never will" Louis said stroking Harry's curls from his face. 

"What if you find someone else who has money and you don't have to help them out all the time and they can actually get you stuff in return" Harry rushed out, "Haz, I don't care about the money, theres nothing and no one I want other than you" Louis assured him. "I love you. Please don't leave me" Harry whispered out resting his forehead against Louis' "I'm never going to leave you, you're stuck with me now, no way out of this" Louis whispered back. 

"Harry, I'm really cold" Louis said after a while, his teeth chattering. "Let's go back in, we can cuddle under blankets, watch a film and I'll make us some hot chocolate" Harry said pulling Louis closer, "can we have little marshmallows, well just me, don't want you to have an allergic reaction" Louis asked. "Of course you can have little marshmallows, there should be some in the cupboard" Harry chuckled as he began to carry Louis inside. 

Louis stood in the kitchen while Harry got some towels, once they were dried they changed into so warm clothes before going and sitting on the sofa with the hot chocolates that Harry had made them, of course Louis got his mini marshmallows. 

Harry grabbed one of the many blankets, they already had one over their legs but Harry wrapped this one around their shoulders with it over the top of their heads. "It's like a depression cave" Louis said excitedly, Harry turned to him mouth slightly open. "That's exactly what I said to my mum when I did this before" he said, both of them just started laughing. 

"I can't believe we are starting a film a 3am" Harry said as they flicked through some films. "We are really living life to the fullest" Louis said enthusiastically. They settled on watching grease again, Harry had to admit it was a great film but the main reason he loved watching it was because Louis would just have this look of pure joy when he watched it and Louis' happiness was the think that made Harry happy. 

"I was thinking that when we get up later we should go shopping to get food, there's not much here" Harry said when the filmed ended, "yeah that sounds nice, are there many shops around here?" Louis asked, "a few but there's a market street a couple of roads down, thought we could check that out" Harry suggested "sounds nice. You want to sleep now?" Louis said looking over at the clock, it was past 5am now. 

"Yeah, come on let's go" Harry said switching off the tv and lights. After finally getting into bed they mess about with the blankets trying to get the right amount of warmth "Harry could I be little spoon tonight, maybe, if you are okay with that" Louis mumbled nervously, Harry didn't say anything he just pulled Louis into his arms holding him tight and he nuzzled his head into Louis neck. It seemed that in any position they slept in they just fitted perfectly together. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Why do we need so many vegetables?" Louis whined as Harry put some more vegetables into a bag. "Because we are not going to sit and eat junk food all week" Harry replied, "but Harryyyyy" Louis whined, "Louis you will eat your vegetables, how about we go get some chocolate after we've finished here" Harry said Louis nodded in return, "you guys are like an old married couple it's truly beautiful" the lady selling the vegetables said. 

"Thanks" Louis smiled, "can we pay for these?" Harry asked handing over the bag of vegetables, "of course, are you two from around here I don't think I've seen you before" she said. She looked like she was the same age as them maybe a bit older, her accent was strong but her English was so good. "We are just here for the week" Harry said. "Aw that's cool, got any plans yet?" She asked. 

"Not for today and tomorrow, we are doing something Monday" Harry explained, "well since you have nothing planned today theres a party happening tonight and I'm supposed to bring some friends but they cancelled last minute what you two like to come with me?" She asked. "Oh my name is Alessia by the way, what's your names?" She added at the end. "I would love to come to the party, I'm Louis. This is Harry he will come with us just need to do a bit of convincing, not exactly the party type are ya luv" Louis teased. 

"It's fine, I actually quite like the sound of going, no need for any convincing" Harry said surprising Louis. "Really?" Louis questioned to make sure, "yeah, I'm sure" Harry replied, "well that's great, let me give you my number, and maybe one of you can give me yours, or both of you so I can text you the time and address" Alessia said, both the boys pulled out their phones and they all exchanged numbers. Harry paid for the vegetables and they moved on to get other food and they made sure to find some chocolate. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Harry you need to hurry up, we need to be there to meet Alessia in half an hour" Louis mumbled walking into the bedroom. "Why are you just laying there in a towel, you need to get ready" he said when he saw Harry laying on the bed with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"I don't know what to wear" Harry mumbled, "just put on some jeans and a nice top like I did" Louis suggested, "Don't want to wear that though" Harry whined, "what do you want to wear then?" Louis smiled, "I don't want to be judged" Harry said, "no one will judge you and even if they do it doesn't matter because we don't live here so it's not like we are going to see them again" Louis pointed out, Harry thought for a second, "go wait downstairs I'll be there in a bit" Harry said, Louis walked out the room wondering what Harry was scared to wear. 

"Please don't judge"

"I can go change"

"This is a bad idea"

"I should just go wear something else"

"Harry just chill out and come show me what you're wearing I bet you look sexy" Louis called out, Harry took a deep breath before walking down the stairs before Louis could say anything else his eyes met Harry's ans he scanned down the boys body. 

A dress

He was wearing a dress

A dress

A dark red dress

It was tight, it was short and it was sexy

He was

He was

Was wearing a dress

Breathe Louis 

Breathe 

Where's the air gone

Air?

Harry?

Dress?

Harry!

Thoughts raced through Louis' mind unable to form any sentence, he couldn't take his eyes away from Harry. "Is it okay, oh I knew it was a bad idea I'll just go change" Harry panicking, "don't, looks amazing, so beautiful" Louis managed to say his voice heavy and the words were getting caught slightly in his throat. "You like it?" Harry questioned hopefully, "I don't like it Haz I fucking love it" Louis breathed out. 

"Can I wear it" Harry asked, "you don't need to ask me baby, but yes, fuck, Harry you look so good" Louis said his eyes still on Harry's body. "Let's go then" Harry smiled walking across the room with a little jump in his step. "Wait, you're not wearing a flower crown, do you have any here?" Louis said snapping out of his thoughts. "No, I really wanted to wear one tonight but didn't pack any" Harry said sadly, "well it's a good job you've got an amazing boyfriend, while you were cooking dinner I went out to a stall I saw earlier and I picked you a flower crown, luckily enough it's red" Louis said. 

"Love you so much, you're so perfect" Harry smiled, Louis went back up to the room to where he had hidden the crown and brought it back down, Harry lowered his head and let Louis sort it all out for him. "Hmm my pretty princess" Louis hummed before pulling Harry in for a kiss. It got pretty heated rather quickly "we need to stop and leave before I rip that dress off your body and fuck you" Louis whispered pulling away, Harry let out a whimper at the thought. "Later?" Harry smirked, "definitely" Louis replied before they walked out the door. 

"Woah, looking good Harry. We need to go shopping sometime because your style is everything" Alessia said seeing Harry and Louis walk towards her. "Thanks, we definitely should at some point, have to bring him though he's annoyed he wasn't with me when I brought this so got to make it up to him" Harry said. "Okay let's go" she then said after they talked for a while. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The party was pretty big, it was in some massive hall up a hill somewhere. There were so many people in there all drunk and dancing on each other. Harry and Louis danced a bit with Alessia until her girlfriend Nia turned up and they had wondered off somewhere. 

"I'm going to grab some water, do you want some?" Louis asked, "yes please" Harry smiled, Louis walked off to the drinks table and found two bottles of water, when he turned back to find Harry he sees a guy chatting with him. He's laughing and has his hands on Harry. 

"Here's your water luv" He said wrapping his arms protectivly around Harry's waist, "this your boyfriend?" The guys asked "yeah, this is Louis. Louis this is Nick" Harry said. "Nice to meet you Louis" Nick said sticking his hand out, Louis reluctantly shook his hand. "Harry would you like to dance?" Nick asked, Harry felt Louis tighten his grip, he was jealous, oh this would be fun "I would love to" Harry said giggling slightly as he stepped away from Louis and took Nick's hand.

"I'll bring him back soon" Nick said to Louis. Louis glared at them both his eyes never leaving them, he watched every touch they made. He watched as Nick whispered something into Harry's ear causing him to laugh, he watched Nick's hands find their way to Harry's hips, he watched as Harry turned around pushing himself back against Nick. 

He was fuming he walked over, "we're leaving" he says, grabbing Harry's wrist. "Bye Nick" Harry said waving, "Have fun" Nick said waving back. Harry continuously smiled as Louis pulled him out the room and all the way back to the house neither of them saying a word to each other. 

Louis unlocked the door and once they got in he let go of Harry's hand. "Why did you do that" Louis questioned turning around, there was pure anger in his eyes, Harry looked at him innocently "do what?" He asked. "You know what, you let him touch you, you danced with him, he had his hands all over your body, no one is allowed it, it's mine" Louis said walking towards Harry until he's pushed up against the wall. 

"Mine!" 

"Yours" 

"Get upstairs now!" Louis ordered. Harry quickly moved away from Louis and up the stairs, he took off his shoes and flower crown. He just stood there looking down at the ground unsure on what would happen next. 

It had been a while, he wasn't quite sure how long. It was 20 minutes. 20 minutes he stood there and waited, Louis finally came up the stairs Harry remained still looking at the ground he felt bad now, what if he messed up. "Look who's trying to be a good boy now, after being so bad earlier" Louis said walking over to Harry, "look at me" he ordered, Harry looked into his eyes, "Harry, are you a good boy or are you bad?" Louis asked. "M good, promise I'm good, didn't mean to" Harry cried out. "Let's see how you behave tonight, and then I'll decide" Louis said running his finger along Harry's jaw. 

"Can you do this for me, do everything I tell you?" Louis asked, Harry nodded, "use your words princess" Louis said, "anything you want, I'm yours all yours, can do whatever you want, I'll do anything for you" Harry rushed out. "Good, now lay on the bed, sit against the pillows and look at me" Louis said. Harry quickly moved to the bed laying back against the pillows his eyes still glued to Louis. 

He expected Louis to come over but he didn't he went and sat in the chair at the side of the room. Louis took his clothes off just before sitting down. "You looked so good tonight, so fucking good. I just wanted to fuck you infront of all those people, you're such a slut that you would probably have let me done it. The things you do to me" Louis groaned before he took his own cock in his hand and began to get himself off. 

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, what was he supposed to do, just sit there? He wanted to help, he wanted to take Louis in his mouth, choke on him, have his voice completely wrecked. "Want to help, please" Harry begged, Louis was looked at Harry the whole time which was driving him even more crazy he needed to do something whether that was to himself or to Louis. 

"You let another man touch you so as punishment you can't touch anything, put your hands above your head" he demanded, Harry did that, his sudden movement caused his dress to lift slightly, it was so far up his leg that surely his boxers should be showing, but Louis saw nothing. 

"Fuck" he let a moan slip out his mouth as he worked his hand over the tip, he speed up as he felt himself getting closer, "do you know what I'm thinking about right now?" He asked looking directly at Harry, he decided to slow his strokes down so he could last longer. Harry shook his head, "thinking about you, your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock as I fuck your face, imagining the sounds you make when you choke on me because you love it so much, you love it so much that you cum just sucking my cock, thinking about how good you look when you are just looking at me while your doing it so beautiful. Fuck! Harry!" He screamed as he came all over his stomach. 

"Come clean it up" He ordered, Harry slowly and carefully moved off the bed, Louis was confused by why he was moving like that, Harry got on his knees infront of Louis and damn in the dress on his knees he looked so good. He carefully licked Louis clean making sure he got every bit. "Taste so good" he said quietly, "stand up" Louis said. 

Harry carefully stood up, "is something wrong Haz?" Louis asked wanting to make sure everything was okay, he never wanted to push Harry. "Nothing, everything's good" Harry said, "why you moving like that then, are you hurt" he asked, Harry shook his head. "Tell me what happened then" Louis said standing up whispering, "I came watching you" Harry said feeling embarrassed. 

"You came completely untouched?" Louis questioned that was hot. Harry nodded feeling so ashamed of himself, "so sorry, I didn't mean to I promise I really wanted to be good" Harry rushed out almost tearing up. "Fuck, baby, it's all good, it's so hot that you did that" Louis said. "Bet Nick couldn't make you do that tho could he" Louis whispered remembering the things he saw earlier that night. 

"Only you" Harry said, "I could make you cum more times tonight than he could in a lifetime" Louis said feeling the jealousy rise in his stomach again Harry was his and only his, Nick could go fuck himself. Harry was just nodding, "going to make you cum so many times, what's the most amount of times you've cum in one night?" Louis questioned. 

"Two"

"Okay well tonight you are going to cum 3 more times for me, can you do that for me, prove to me that you can be good?" Louis said, four times in one night he couldn't do that, there was no way but for Louis, he would do anything so he nodded. Wants to be a good boy, wants to be Louis' good boy. 

"Going to eat you out first, you want that?" Louis said, "now, you will cum but not until I tell you" he warned. "Okay" Harry whimpered out, Louis harshly connected his lips to Harry's and pushed him back until they fell down onto the bed. 

Louis' body hovered above Harry's just looking down at him, "would just rip this dress off you but looks so hot, it stays on" He said his hands move down Harry's legs, rubbing soft circles into his thighs. Harry gasped slightly "such beautiful sounds" Louis hummed. He ran his hand up Harry's leg to the bottom of the dress, he pushed his hand up further he pulled his hand back with confusion "what are you wear?" He smirked looking down at Harry who was now blushing. 

Harry let out an incoherent sound "can't hear you luv, now answer me what are you wearing?" He ordered pushing his hand over Harry's crotch earning a low moan from him. "I'm wearing lace panties" he mumbled out finally, "don't think you realise how fucking sexy you are princess" Louis groaned, he finally pushed Harry's dress up fully to just below his stomach. 

He took a moment to just appreciate how good Harry looked, he still had his hands above his head, his curls sprayed messily across the pillow, some parts clinging to the layer of sweat on his forehead. The dress clung to every curve and dip on Harry's body, his cock pressed tightly against the lace that was barely holding it in anymore. 

Harry pushed his hips forward getting desperate for contact, "stay still!" Louis demanded, Harry whimpered slightly his hips dropping back down onto the mattress. Louis carefully hooked his fingers around the lace and ran his finger around brushing lightly over Harry's skin just teasing him slightly. 

"So beautiful" he mumbled, before finally pulling them completely off, chucking them to some unknown location on the floor. He brought his mouth down to Harry's thighs, kissing and lightly biting down ever so often earning high pitched whines from Harry, "please do something, please" Harry begged, he was painfully hard, leaking everywhere. "Do you really think you deserve it though?" Louis said his breath causing Harry to tense up. 

He nodded frantically, "you seriously think you do?" Louis said running his finger along skin that was just fraction of a centimeter from where Harry wanted him. Reluctantly Harry shook his head "don't deserve it. I was bad but I promise to be good, will always be good for you. Please Lou, please" Harry whined. Louis finally gave in, his tongue lightly pressed against Harry's hole. Harry let out a relived moan, he just wanted to pull on Louis' hair showing him where he needed him but he left his hands above his head he wanted to be good.

After a lot of painful teasing Louis finally pushed his tongue in, he ate Harry out, exaggerating his movements and sounds, he made sure to do the best he had ever done before. He had to let Harry know that he was the only person who could make him feel this good. Only him!

"I'm gonna, I'm goi- fuc- lo-please" Harry panted out, "not yet" Louis mumbled his mouth was still against Harry so it wasn't clear but Harry understood. His whole body was shaking, the sweat had had the dress fully stick to him, his breathing was louder and faster than normal. 

He needed to cum, it hurt, he needed it. He didn't thought, Louis hadn't told him to. Louis took his mouth away and sat back on Harry's let's, he watched as Harry whined and pouted. "Cum now" He said, "but- your- you're- n-not" Harry tried to get out, "you came untouched before, now do it!" Louis ordered, the demanding tone of his voice made the knot that had tied itself up in Harry's stomach undo, he screamed, his body shaking as he came all over his legs. 

"Hmm so sexy, Nick could never make you feel this good could he?" Louis said angrily, "only you" Harry said his voice completely wrecked. "Gonna fuck you now, while you are wearing that tight little dress" Louis then said. "You ready or do you need me to open you up more?" He asked, "m ready please fuck me, need you, wanted this for so long" Harry managed to get out. 

"Suck" he ordered pointing down at his cock, Harry hurriedly moved around and took Louis in his mouth, and sloppily sucked. Choking slightly as he took it all in his mouth, Louis took and handful of curls and used them to control Harry's movements. Louis could feel himself getting close and as much as he liked feeling Harry's mouth around him he wanted to fuck him into the bed so he pulled back his head so he was looking directly up at him. 

"Turn around" Louis said, his voice raspy and demanding. Harry laid his head down on the pillow his arse stuck up in the air in front of Louis, the dress covered the middle of his back but Louis had pulled it up past his ass. Without warning Louis pushed himself forward, Harry pushed back at the same time, taking all of him at once. 

"You okay? Does it hurt?" Louis asked, he was still slightly angry but Harry was his baby he needed taking care of. "Hmm but like it, love it, please move" Harry whined out. Louis smirked before pulling out, before Harry had chance to complain he slammed back in causing Harry to scream out.

So he has a pain kink....hot Louis thought to himself. 

"F-faster, Lou. Fuck me harder" Harry screamed out, the sounds he was making would upstage any pornstar. Louis grabbed Harry's waist, he pushed him down slightly changing the angle, he was now directly hitting Harry's prostate, Louis could feel himself getting closer, he couldn't come first "touch yourself" he said quickly, Harry moved his hand down, crying out when he wrapped his hand around himself as he was so sensitive at this point. 

Within seconds he was uncontrollably screaming out, spilling all over the sheets "awh fuck daddy!!!!" Harry screamed out his legs going completely weak the only thing still keeping him up was Louis' hands. Hearing him scream those words caused him to cum with one final thrust forward. He let Harry flop down as he pulled out. "Turn around" he demanded, Harry was so tired and drained but he managed to turn himself around so he was looking up at Louis. 

"Let's take this dress off now, it's getting rather messy" Louis said, all the anger and most of the jealousy had left his body by this point. Harry nodded and then slowly sat up and together they removed the dress chucking it on the floor. "Right one more time, can you manage that princess?" Louis asked pushing Harry back on the bed. 

"Don't know if I can" Harry panted out "hmm I think you can, do you not want to be a good boy for daddy" Louis smirked as he saw how his words had already made Harry hard again, "m be your good boy" Harry said slowly trying to gather his thoughts and gain enough energy to speak. 

Louis started by cleaning up the mess that was there before he then took Harry in his mouth he was whimpering and shaking already from the over stimulation. "Fuck" he choked out as he eyes began to water, it was painful but felt so good he loved it, he loved every part of it. 

It really didn't take long until he was begging Louis to let him cum "fuc- please, please!" He cried out tears running down his face, it almost got to the point where it was too painful but before then Louis tapped his leg and he took that as a signal that he was now allowed. He let go of everything he was holding in, screaming so loud that everyone back in Doncaster could probably hear him. 

Louis kept sucking until Harry was completely dry, nothing left, he whimpered as Louis licked his full length as he pulled away. Louis sat up next to Harry and wiped away all the tears, "you okay baby?" He asked playing gently with his curls, Harry didn't reply he just looked at Louis. 

Harry felt so happy, euphoric almost. It was like he was floating, it was just him and Louis, it felt so good. "You okay Hazzy?" Louis said again kissing Harry's nose, Harry just closed his eyes and snuggled against Louis. Words didn't really make much sense to him right now he just felt loved. 

Louis very quickly realised that Harry had entered sub space, he had thought that it would happen so easily. He smiled softly "I'm going to get you so comfortable loves princess, I'm not leaving I will be back in just one second" He said softly his hand rested against Harry's face hoping the touch and sound would get through and make him understand that what Louis was doing. 

He quickly went and grabbed their clothes from that night putting that at the top of the stairs so that they could get them washed tomorrow, he grabbed some sweatpants and put them on Harry. He then pulled him under the blanket pulling him close, so they were face to face. 

"You're so beautiful Harry. So perfect" Louis smiled kissing his face, after a while of this Harry closed his eyes and then giggled slightly, "you okay princess?" Louis smiled, "feel great, what was that" Harry said he couldn't seem to stop himself from giggling over and over again. 

"You went into sub space luv" Louis sat and explained to him what that meant, "want that again" Harry said, as he rested his head on Louis chest. "You have to have a lot of trust in your partner for it" Louis whispered turning the fairy lights off. "Trust you, trust you so much, you would always take care of me. My body is yours" Harry said, Louis didn't have anytime to talk to him about it because he had already fallen asleep. 

"I will always look after you, thank you for trusting me, I love you baby" He whispered, his face buried in Harry's curls, he knew Harry wouldn't hear him but he just had to say it. All thoughts of what had happened earlier that evening was forgotten as Louis fell asleep with the smell of Harry's hair filling him with happiness. He never knew one smell could bring him so much happiness, never in his wildest dream did he think that the thing that would never fail to make him smile was going to be.....

Strawberry shampoo 


	31. Chapter 29

"Morning, you feeling okay?" Louis asked as Harry finally woke up in his arms. "Sore, but I feel great" Harry sleepily chuckled, "I'll go make breakfast and we can watch a film and just cuddle" Louis said sliding out from under Harry's body. "Sounds good, I'll be down in a minute" Harry said pushing his face into the pillow. "So I can't exactly cook but I'm pretty sure I can manage so toast or something" Louis said, "that's okay Lou, toast is fine. Can't go wrong there" Harry said. 

"LOUIS!"

"YOU FUCKING SET THE TOAST ON FIRE!"

"NO YOU IDIOT DON'T TRY AND PUT WATER ON IT IT'S ELECTRICAL!" 

Harry ran down the stairs ignoring the pain after he had hear numerous swear words leave Louis' mouth and the fire alarm filled the house.

"Louis just step away!" 

"Louis I'm serious just leave it"

Once Louis stepped to the side Harry went over and immediately turned the plug off and then went to the cupboard to find a tea towel to use as a fire blanket. After a small moment of panic the fire was out and everything was okay, "right so I guess you can go wrong with toast" Harry laughed turning to see an embarrassed Louis. 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled out, "it's fine, you want to help me make pancakes seeing as we can't use the toaster and no offense I don't trust you to make toast on the grill" Harry said looking for ingredients in the cupboards. "I wanted to make you breakfast, and I can't even do that" Louis said sadly, "it's fine, I like cooking, it's even more fun with you. I'll teach you how to cook lots of things, although it might be a long journey seeing as you can't make toast without almost killing us" Harry laughed as he pulled Louis in for a hug. 

With Harry giving him very direct and short instructions Louis managed to make a whole batch of pancakes for him and Harry to have. "I did it" he smiled as they sat down to eat, "I know you did baby, I'm so proud of you" Harry replied, trying to get comfortable on the chair even though it was rather painful at first. "I might not be able to cook but at least I can fuck you good" Louis smirked, "maybe that's for the best, I'll cook for you and then you can fuck me so hard I forget my own name" Harry said with an innocent smile causing Louis to choke slightly on his pancake.

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and opening all the windows to clear the house of the burning smell they both went and cuddled on the sofa, they put on some music and just relaxed for a bit. 

"Louis what's going to happen when we all go to university next year?" Harry asked looking up at Louis, "well Danielle and Liam are both going to America but said they would visit, Niall is always go to be obsessed with our relationship so theres no way we can get rid of him. Zee and Gi are only a few hours away and well we will be living together so I personally believe everything will work out great" Louis said, "I think it's so cool how we all ended up getting accepted to the same university as our boyfriends/girlfriends" Harry laughed, "we are all so lucky" Louis agreed. 

"What do you think our wedding will be like?" Harry then asked, "it will be your dream wedding luv, I'll make it perfect for you, what do you want?" Louis replied, "I want to get married in the snow, be really extra like that" Harry said, Louis chuckled "that sounds like a great idea" he said. "I want a dress that makes me look like I'm the ice queen, so over the top, I want to look beautiful" Harry explained, "firstly you always look beautiful and if you want to look like an ice queen than you shall" Louis said. 

"I could have an white and icy blue dress with a matching flower crown, maybe I could wear makeup I mean if that's okay with you, I don't have to. I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested it, it's a stupid idea" Harry mumbled, "I think you would look great with makeup" Louis said. "Really?" Harry asked hopefully "of course" Louis smiled. Harry moved about on the sofa so he was laying on Louis bot of them hugging as Harry looked up at him. 

"Who is going to be at our wedding then?" Louis asked "definitely our family I was hoping that your sisters would be my bridesmaids as well as Gigi and Danielle, then you'll probably ask the guys to be your groomsmen, although I was kinda hoping Niall would be our flower girl I feel like it would be hilarious" Harry said laughing at the thought "he'll be walking down with that stupid 'I TOLD YOU' poster" Louis pointed out, "that is true" Harry replied.

"Maybe we could get married in Switzerland they have a lot of snow" Louis said, "that sounds nice" Harry agreed, Louis couldn't resist it anymore he leant forward and kissed Harry's nose, he let out a quick giggle and returned the nose kiss. "I can't wait to marry my pretty princess" Louis smiled, "and who's that, uhhh am I just your side hoe" Harry gasped, "yeh but you're my favourite side hoe" Louis added. "Good" Harry smiled. 

"You should just ditch all your other side hoes and you main chick because I can suck your cock better than any of them" Harry said innocently tugging on Louis' hoodie string. "Hmm you're definitely the best, none of the others come remotely close" Louis said, "I love you Lou" Harry smiled, "I love you Hazzy" Louis replied.

"Lou, can we watch a film?" Harry asked after a while of them just chatting, "of course, what do you want to watch?" Louis said grabbing the remote and turning the tv on, "hmm a Disney film" Harry hummed, Louis could tell that Harry was still tired from last night as his eyes kept closing every couple minutes so watching a film was just an excuse to let him sleep. They scrolled through the Disney films for a while before putting Aladdin on. 

Louis immediately played with Harry's hair knowing that it helps him get to sleep. Within the first 20 minutes of the film Louis felt Harry's body get heavy on his. He smiled softly and then managed to slide his body out from underneath, he quickly wrote a note and put it next to Harry to tell him he had gone out for a quick walk just incase he woke up before he got back. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry woke up confused about why he was alone, the end credits were scrolling down the TV. He looked around for Louis but didn't see anything but a note on the table. 

Hey love (or luv so you don't try and correct me for not writing with an accent) I've just gone out for a bit, I'm buying a new toaster since I kinda broke the other one and I don't want your nan to hate me. 

~ L

Harry smiled and left the note there he didn't want to throw it away. He decided to tidy up a bit more to make sure everything was cleaned. Ince he sat down he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Alessia ~ Hey Harry

Harry - Hey Alessia, everything okay?

Alessia ~ you can call me Lessi hun, we are friends. I was just checking in because I kinda ditched you, I'm sorry.

Harry - it's fine, I had a great time

Lessi ~ how long did you guys stay before Louis took you home and absolutely railed you?

Harry - how do you know we did it?

Lessi ~ you were wearing a dress and he was looking at you like you were the only person in the world, I knew it wouldn't take long for him to take you home. 

Harry - well we were there for about an hour

Lessi ~ woah 59 minutes than I thought you guys would last ahaha, so how was it? 

Harry - the sex?

Lessi ~ no the walk home, of course the sex!

Harry - it was amazing 

Lessi ~ hehe niceeee

Harry - this is really weird, kinda love it though 

Lessi ~ you want to hang out? 

Harry - I'll have to ask Lou

Lessi ~ okay let me know when you have an answer ♡

Harry called Louis "Hey luv is everything okay?" Louis asked, "Alessia wants to know if I want to hang out, when will you be back so we can go together....well if you want we don't have to" Harry rambled out, "go without me baby, go have fun, I'm enjoying walking about" Louis said, "oh okay, I'll see you later, what time are you getting back?" Harry asked. "Maybe 6 so do you want to come back then as well?" Louis suggested. "Yeah that sounds good, I'll leave the key under the pot incase you get back first" Harry said putting his shoes on while trying to hold his phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I love you" Louis said, "I love you" Harry replied before hanging up. He left the keys outside and then called Alessia and the planned where to meet up. 

(I apologise for my Italian it's really bad I haven't been practicing it recently, my friends were teaching me but I haven't seen them in 7 months so yeah if it's wrong just let me know and I'll change it ♡)

They spent the afternoon just wondering around the town, it was very beautiful. Alessia helped Harry learn some Italian because he wanted to learn some. "I better get back to Lou now" Harry said when it was getting closer to six, "ciao Harry (bye Harry)" Alessia said "Ciao Lessi, grazie per oggi (Bye Lessi, thank you for today)" Harry replied, "Sei il benvenuto, ottima pronuncia (you're welcome, great pronunciation)" Alessia smiled. 

"cosa posso dire ho un ottimo insegnante (what can I say, I have a great teacher)" Harry chuckled, "well have fun tonight, hope you enjoy your meal" she winked before running off leaving Harry looking rather confused but he decided not to question it much. He walked back to the house, Louis was already there because the the door was unlocked "Hey baby" Harry said as he opened the door. 

"Hi Luv" Louis smiled walking over to Harry and pulling him in for a hug "ooo it smells nice in here" Harry said, "yeah I cooked dinner, don't worry I didn't set anything on fire this time, Alessia gave me very direct instructions and I think it looks good" Louis explained, "oh so that's why she said she hoped I enjoyed my meal" Harry said, "yeah i ran into her while I was looking for a toaster and I said I wanted to make you something but it would go so badly so she wrote out very direct instructions and then said she would hang out with you while I made it" Louis explained.

"So what did you make?" Harry asked, "well it's chicken, stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potato and theres a bit of gravy if you want that" Louis smiled as he did some weird hand actions, "hmm that sounds lovely" Harry said pulling Louis in for a second hug, pressing his lips onto Louis' nose, Louis did the same before stepping away and going to the kitchen. 

"Go sit down princess and I'll bring you your food" Louis said happily, Harry went and sat down at the table and Louis brought out two plates of food, "my beautiful princess, would you like some wine?" Louis asked, "Lou I'm not old enough.....but yes, I would love some" Harry smiled, "hmm I sometimes forget that you are still a child" Louis chuckled at he poured two glasses of wine while he watched Harry pout. 

"I have to say after watching you set toast on fire I didn't have high expectations but this is delicious Lou" Harry smiled as they finished their meal "It did taste great but in never doing that again, it was so much effort and I genuinely forgot I was going to burn the whole place down multiple times" he said, "it's a good job that I like cooking you dinner" Harry said as they both went and washed up together. 

"You little shit" Louis practically screamed as Harry grabbed his head pushing it fully into the soapy water, completely drenching his hair and and covering his face in patches of bubbles Harry just looked mischievously over to Louis, and just like that it turned into a massive water/bubble fight, mess everywhere. The floor became slippery very quickly Harry lost his balance and began to fall, he instinctively grabbed on to the closest thing which happened to be Louis they both fell to the ground, Louis ontop of Harry both of them laughing so incredibly hard.

"Oops" Harry giggled. 

"Hi" Louis whispered as he brought his face closer to Harry. 

"Kiss me" Harry said quietly Louis moved his lips over Harry's but just before they touched he pulled away "you fool" he chuckled before grabbing some bubbles that were on the floor and smearing them over Harry's face. "Bitch!" Harry shouted, Louis stuck his tongue out before get up and running away. 

"Close your eyes Haz we gonna play hide and seek" Louis said as he ran off, Harry closed his eyes and began counting "wait how high am I counting?" He said after he got to 5 "ummm 40" Louis shouted out from across the room. Harry laid on the floor counting as Louis frantically found a place to hide, it turns out that - even though he would never admit it - being small if helpful, he had found an empty cupboard and climbed in closing the door. 

"Right imma find you now and then I'm going to get revenge" Harry said carefully standing up so that he wouldn't slip again. He looked around the downstairs floor looking under tables and blankets and looking behind everything, but he still couldn't find him he then searched upstairs but still found nothing. "This is silly how have you just completely disappeared of the edge of the Earth" Harry whined stomping his foot slightly. Louis had to try so hard not to laugh "you can suck your own dick from now on!" Harry then shouted out causing Louis to laugh even more. 

"How the fuck did you get in the cupboard, you're so small" Harry said opening the cupboard after hearing the laughter. Louis just poured annoyed that he couldn't stop himself from laughing, Harry bent down and picked Louis up "what are you doing Haz?" Louis questioned. "Revenge" Harry answered before running out the back door and down the beach. 

"No! Harry what the fuck are you doing!?" Louis shouted trying to get out Harry's arms, Harry tightened his grip ignoring the coldness as he reached the sea, once it was high enough he dropped Louis into the freezing cold water. Louis jumped up pushing Harry into the water and storming off back to the house Harry managed to get himself out the water walking back to the house in a fit of laughter. 

Louis went and got in the shower locking the door, Harry just giggled and went and cleaned up the kitchen although it was a little bit difficult when he was dripping water everywhere. Once Louis was done in the shower he went in and washed before putting on some comfortable clothes and going downstairs. Louis was sat on the sofa just looking mad Harry smiled and sat next to him. 

"Louieeeeeeeeee"

"Babyyyyy" 

"I love youuuu"

"Pwease forgive meeee"

"I know you love me"

Loulouuuuu"

"Talk to meeee" 

Harry giggled pressing his lips against Louis cheek. "You can't stay mad at me" He said, Louis remained quiet "Lou" Harry pouted. He moved and kissed Louis on the nose, Louis couldn't ignore that, he smiled and then kissed Harry's nose, Harry hugged him tightly buring his head in Louis' neck, "go shower" Louis said immediately. 

"But I was just in the shower" Harry said confused. "You didn't use the strawberry shampoo, come on" Louis instructed pulling Harry up the stairs, "imma run you a bath and then wash your hair princess" Louis decided running the bath. Harry didn't bother arguing because he wanted this, he loved when Louis would baby him, it was cute, it made him feel safe and happy. 

He laid in the bath and Louis was sat by the side "I love you hazzy" He said kissing Harry's temple, "Love you boobear" Harry smiled, "why didn't you was your hair before?" Louis asked as he poured some on his hand, Harry got his hair wet and let Louis massage the shampoo into his curls "wanted to come cuddle you, didn't want to be in here for too long" he mumbled out as he closed his eyes leaning into Louis' touch. 

"You're like a kitten" Louis said as Harry was practically purring, "I like kittens, we should get one" Harry said, "don't think Clifford would like that" Louis chuckled "no Clifford and the cat can be besties" Harry said, "sure" Louis smiled "lay back luv let's wash it out" he added. They washed the shampoo out of Harry's hairs and then he got out, Louis wrapped a towel around him and then pulled him down for a kiss. 

"It's only been two days and I love this so much I can't wait to live with you so it's like this every day" Louis hummed into the kiss. "I can't wait" Harry smiled before get dressed. "Let's go to bed now, I've got a lot planned for tomorrow so we have to get up" Harry said pulling Louis over to the bed. 

They both get in cuddling close to each other "are you going to tell me what we are doing or will I have to wait?" Louis whispered. "You're going to have to wait but I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it" Harry said closing his eyes and snuggling in Louis' arms. They both fell asleep, both happy Harry happy because of all the stuff he had planned for tomorrow and Louis because he could smell the.....

Strawberry shampoo 


	32. Chapter 30

"Lou, wake up" Harry smiled poking Louis' face "don't want to" Louis mumbled pushing his face into the pillow. "I'm going to go make breakfast you better be dressed by the time it's ready or I'm dragging you out" Harry said walking downstairs. Louis mumbled some incoherent remarks before pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed. 

He slowly walked down the stairs and went straight over to Harry hugging him from behind as Harry made them both breakfast "I can't wait to spend every morning like this" Louis said his face pressed into the back of Harry's top muffling his words slightly. "How did we get so lucky" Harry said turning around in Louis' arms to give him a kiss. 

Once they had eaten and grabbed all the stuff Harry said they needed they left the house, "so how far do we have to walk?" Louis whined like a child, "quite far baby so stop complaining" Harry chuckled "huhhh are we going to be climbing that cliff we saw on the taxi drive from the airport?" Louis asked getting quite excited, Harry nodded with a smile, with their hands linked they walked through the town. 

"Lou stay still" Harry said as they were looking at a patch of flowers they had found on their walk "what,why?" Louis asked slowly looking up. There were so many butterflies, "I have to take a picture" Harry smiled getting his phone out. Louis was crouched by the flowers with all the butterflies above his head there must be at least 20. 

Just as Harry was taking a picture a butterfly landed on Louis' nose, he couldn't help but smile, "I'm making this my lock screen" Harry said after taking the picture, the butterfly flew away and Louis carefully stood up to make sure he didn't scare any of the butterflies around his head. "It looks cute" Louis smiled as Harry showed him his new lock screen "its because you're in it" Harry smiled cheesily. "Dork" Louis chuckled playfully hitting Harry's arm as they continued their walk. 

There was a car parked by the edge of the town as they approached it Alessia got out "put your stuff in the back" She smiled opening the back door Harry chucked all his stuff in there Louis reluctantly put his stuff in there as well, Harry took off his shirt and told Louis to do the same, Alessia also took off her skirt and top leaving them all in swim suits. 

Alessia's girlfriend, Nia was driving the car and once they had put everything in she drove off "so what's actually going on?" Louis asked, "we are walking up the cliff together and then theres a bit where you can jump" Harry explained "cliff jumping!!!!!" Louis cheered, causing the other two to laugh, "right let's get going" Alessia said leading them up the cliff. 

"So how long have you and your girlfriend been together?" Louis asked as they were walking, "about 3 years now, she's the love of my life I'm actually planning on proposing to her soon, I'm waiting until our 4 year anniversary which is in 3 months" Lessi explained with a bright smile. "Aww that's so cute, so you got together when you were 15?" Harry asked, "yeh, when did you guys get together?" She asked, "I was 16 and Lou was 17, we got together last year" Harry explained. 

"We better be invited to the wedding" Louis added, "of course, as long as we get invited when you two get married" Lessi said, "definitely" Harry replied. "We are having a snow wedding though so be prepared for it being cold" Louis laughed, "ooo that sounds really beautiful, I'm hoping for a beach wedding as long as Nia wants the same" She explained. "That would be so wonderful" Harry said, for the next 10 minutes Harry and Lessi just talked nonstop about how the beach wedding could look. 

They were about half way up when Louis started to complain about his feet hurting "lou just shut up, get on" Harry sighed bending down, Louis smiled and jumped onto Harry's back wrapping his legs around his waist. "Thank you Hazzy I love youuuuu" Louis sang snuggling his head into Harry's neck, "Love you to" Harry sighed as he started walking with Louis on his back. 

"Woah Harry you must workout a lot, you're so strong" Lessi pointed out "yeh when I was in my old town I went to the gym a lot to take my mind off missing this idiot" Harry said Louis lightly hit him for calling him an idiot "hey, don't do that I could easily just drop you" Harry warned. "How about you Louis, do you go to the gym?" She asked "nah, I don't know nothing in the gym" Louis said. "He plays football though" Harry added, "oh I love football, we will have to play at some point" Lessi said.

Once they were at the very top the cliff curved around there was a path going down the edge to a large rock surface which was about 20 metres above sea level "oh shit this looks so awesome" Louis said excitedly "right you're going to have to walk down by yourself because I can't carry you while trying not to completely fall off the edge I'm very clumsy" Harry said letting Louis climb off his back, "you're very clumsy" Louis agreed and they carefully made their way down to the cliff edge.

"Lou this is rather high up" Harry said as they got to the edge and looked down. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to we can walk back if you want" Louis said playing softly with Harry's curls. "No it's fine I want to do it, well actually I kinda wouldn't mind not doing it but you want to do it and I should try it because I might love it" Harry rambled nervously. "You'll be fine luv, I'll hold your hand the whole time" Louis smiled. "I'll see you guys down there" Lessi waved before running off the edge, after a couple seconds there was a splash, they looked over the edge to see her resurface just moments later. 

"She's so cool" Harry said, "she's a lesbian all lesbians are cool" Louis chuckled Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay are you ready, I promise I won't let go" Louis said putting his hand out, Harry nervously linked his hand with Louis' "I'll never let go Jack" Harry nervously chuckled, "such a dork" Louis laughed, "I'm your dork though, let's do this" Harry said.

"You jump I jump" Louis added before they both ran off the cliff holding each others hand tightly as the fell. It's a weird feeling almost like you body has jumped but all you organs decided that at the last minute that's they didn't want to do this and just stayed there while they watch your body fall. It wasn't until they hit the water and its dragged them down that their organs found themselves back in their bodies. Once they came back up gasping for air, they pulled each other close hugging each other tightly. 

"I loved that I want to do that again" Louis said as he caught his breath "that was amazing but never again" Harry chuckled, "I'll just film and take pictures for you" he added, "hmm sounds like a plan" Louis said as they started to swim around the cliff to the beach where Nia was waiting with their stuff. They got dried and then laid on the beach having a picnic and all just getting to know each other, Lessi and Louis went and kicked a ball around together while Nia ans Harry sat discussing different dress designs and commenting on what other people were wearing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you ready boobear?" Harry asked walking down the stairs wearing this:

(

Imagine like 17 year old Harry tho ahaha) 

Louis was wearing this:

(

He be 18 tho ahaha)

"I love the bandana Haz, looks good on you" Louis said "the curls are getting so out of control" Harry chuckled, "you should grow it out I bet you would look hot with long hair" Louis said, "hmm maybe" Harry replied, "okay let's go I have reservations for 7pm so we shouldn't be late" he said as he pulled him out the house. 

"ciao, come posso aiutarti (hi, how can I help you)" the waiter said, "Ho un tavolo prenotato (I have a table booked)" Harry said as Louis watch amazed that Harry understood and spoke Italian pretty much perfectly. "con quale nome l'hai prenotato (what name did you book it with)" he asked. "Tomlinson-Styles" Harry replied blushing a bit as Louis squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. 

After looking down at the book infront of him the waiter nodded "si seguimi (yes, follow me)" he said before he lead them to a table next to the window. "This is great, thank you. I have to say I love Tomlinson-Styles" Louis said as they were looking through the menu. Harry translated most things on the menu, some words made no sense but they just kind of guessed and when the waiter came back they ended up ordering, Louis just got spaghetti and some random fancy stuff he didn't know how to pronounce and Harry got a pizza, so original. 

"You want to try some?" Harry asked as he ate his pizza, "yes please" Louis replied, Harry handed Louis a slice of the pizza and I'm returning he fed Harry some of his spaghetti "this is going to be so cringy but can we do the lady and the tramp spaghetti kiss thing?" Harry asked making puppy dog eyes, "let's do it, we will have to video it and send it to Niall though or he will never forgive us" Louis chuckled pulling his phone out, "how would he ever know" Harry asked, "he would know" Louis said Harry nodded "that's true" he replied.

They rather awkward filmed themselves sucking spaghetti until they kissed pulling apart and laughing "we love you Niall" they said at the end before sending him the video, within seconds they got spammed with Niall's nonsense text messages. 

Louis - *attached video*

Irish twat ~ OMG 

Irish twat ~ LARRY STYLINSON!

Irish twat ~ I'M SO HORNY FOR ALL THIS!

Irish twat ~ I NEED MORE!!!! FEED ME LARRY MOMENTS!!!!

Irish twat ~ oh and I love you guys as well. 

Louis - we'll see you in a few days

He closed his phone and they finished their meal before walking home. "What do you want to do now?" Louis asked "sex?" Harry replied, "you horny bastard" Louis smirked, "get upstairs and take your clothes off, then wait for me" Louis said, Harry immediately nodded and ran upstairs, Louis loved how submissive he always was. He went to the kitchen and found squirty cream.....this was going to get messy.

When he came upstairs Harry was standing in the middle of the room, no clothes, hands behind his back, looking at the ground. Louis walked over to Harry "look at me princess" he said almost softly but slightly demanding at the same time. Harry looked into Louis' eyes, "where's your bandana?" He asked, Harry pointed to the floor where it was laying, Louis went and picked it up "on the bed" he said. 

Harry moved and laid on the bed, "hands up pretty boy" Louis said with a small smile, Harry blushed and put his hands above his head letting Louis tie them together with the bandana, he made it tight enough that it was slightly painful/uncomfortable but not to tight that it would cause any damage. 

"I want to cover you in cream and lick it all off, are you okay with that princess" Louis asked running his fingers down Harry body causing him to shiver. Harry nodded, "use your words for me baby" Louis said nibbling on Harry's ear, "Y-yes, please d-do it" Harry breathed out. "Good boy" Louis whispered, he stood up and took off his own clothes leaving him just in his boxers. 

He messily squirted cream over Harry's body, he focused on his four nipples making sure there was some there as he knew they were always sensitive. Once he was content with the amount on Harry he leant down and licked away the bit on Harry's neck, hearing Harry whimpered just turned him on so much, he began nibbling and sucking along the strip he had just licked making sure he got everything bit of cream leaving a trail of hickeys as he went.

Louis continued doing this all down Harry's body, paying more attention to Harry's nipples causing him to squirm and whine underneath him "so beautiful" Louis whispered, once all the cream was gone Harry's body was left wet and covered in love bites. Louis had a bit of cream on his finger he brought his finger up to Harry's lips, Harry looked at him for permission and Louis nodded so Harry opened his mouth taking his fingers into his mouth sucking off the cream. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, want you so bad, you want me?" Louis questioned, "yes daddy, want to feel you" Harry whined Louis' fingers still in his mouth. "Turn over" he ordered taking his fingers out Harry's mouth so that he could turn onto his stomach. Harry was waiting for the feeling of Louis' fingers but instead Louis' tongue was pushed against his hole "f-fuck" Harry whimpered, Louis pushed his tongue in causing Harry to let out a small scream. 

Without warning Louis pushed in two fingers taking his tongue away, kissing the bottom of Harry's spine while he did it. Louis decided to add a third finger already knowing that Harry liked the pain, "Please fuck me please" Harry whined and pleaded, "are you sure you're ready?" Louis asked, "yes" Harry whispered out, "let me grab some lube" Louis said wanting to make sure Harry was okay, "no, please, want you now, fucking tear me apart please, fuck me so hard" Harry cried out. "So needy for me" Louis hummed, he began nibbling on Harry's back, marking it so much, "hmm if we go swimming again everyone is going to see that you belong to me" Louis whispered running his finger over all the purple marks, pressing on the slightly earning a mixture of hisses and moans from Harry.

"Please" Harry whispered out his voice absolutely wrecked. Louis lined himself up with Harry and pushed in going all the way making Harry scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure "okay?" Louis asked, Harry nodded frantically breathing heavily, "words" Louis ordered, "y-yes, mo-move please" He managed to get out crying slightly, it felt so good. 

Louis decided not to give Harry what he wanted and moved very slowly never going all the way in, Harry was whining so much but never said anything. "Hmm you're such a good boy, so good for me" Louis praised, Harry let out a high pitch moan, pushing himself back onto Louis, "you want me to fuck you hard now?" Louis asked "yes daddy" Harry whined, Louis groaned at the name and pulled out, before Harry could complain he slammed back in causing Harry to scream "Fuck" he screamed out, "so tight for me princess" Louis mumbled grabbing Harry's waist using it to control the pace. 

Louis was getting close the sounds coming out of Harry's mouth were so sinful, that man screams like a pornstar Louis loved it. He pushed Harry's back down to change the angle hitting Harry's prostate straight on, Harry screamed out cumming all over the sheets as his body went limp, the only thing keeping him up was Louis' hands. "Lou, cum on my face" Harry managed to get out. Louis immediately pulled out and held Harry turn over. 

Louis moved so that he was straddling Harry's chest, Harry watched as Louis stroked himself, "hmm you're so beautiful" Louis managed to get out, Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, Louis groaned at the sight letting go and cumming all over Harry's face. Once he was finished he looked down at Harry smiling "such a slut for me" He chuckled wiping the cum from Harry's eyes so he could open them again, "I'll always be your slut" Harry laughed, he took Louis' fingers and sucked off the cum. 

After they cleaned up Harry's face they looked down at the sheets "we've only been here 4 nights and we've already washed these sheets twice and we need to do it again" Harry said, "I feel like we should definitely buy some new ones for your nan" Louis chuckled, "theres some in the cupboard we can just throw these away when we leave" Harry replied. "That's a good idea, right let's get this all cleaned up" Louis said getting up from the bed. 

"Lou come here" Harry whispered Louis bent down and Harry moved his finger up to Louis' head, he wiped it on the forehead "simba" he whispered, Louis just stared at him before bursting out laughing "did you just wipe your cum on my face" he asked, Harry nodded while laughing "come on idiot let's go shower" He said helping Harry up. 

Once they were shower and clean they went and put the sheets in the wash and decided just to sleep with a blanket. 

"Night boobear"

"Night princess"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was about 3am when the phone rang

Harry tried to reach for Louis' phone but he hissed out in pain Louis chuckled "it's okay luv I'll get it" He said kissing Harry's nose, he went and got the phone, "who is it?" Harry asked, "Zayn, I'm going to go downstairs I'll be back up in a minute" He said before taking the phone with him and answering it. 

When Louis came back up he sat down next to Harry, "is everything okay?" Harry asked carefully moving to sit up, snuggling into Louis' arms. "There's been an accident" he whispered out sniffling back a few tears, "is everyone okay?" Harry asked worried, there were no lights on but he could feel Louis shake his head "Niall" he whispered out. 

"What's wrong, he's okay right?" Harry rushed out feeling tears burn his eyes already "I don't know, apparently there was a break in and Niall got hurt, but they didn't say how bad just that he was in hospital" Louis said letting himself cry slightly, "we need to go back" Harry said crying, "I know I already booked us tickets for the morning" Louis said, "I'll set an alarm to wake us up" Harry said. 

They both laid there in each others arms. 

Was Niall okay?

Although they set the alarm they didn't sleep they just silently cried whispering to each other about how it would be okay and they were just being over dramatic about it. The only comfort they had was the smell of....

Strawberry shampoo


	33. Chapter 31

Once the alarm went off they packed all their bags, they were running on the 3 hours of sleep they had gotten before the phone call. Once everything was packed and they were in the taxi Harry message Alessia to explain that they were leaving early and that they would keep in touch and hopefully meet up again soon. 

"What if something bad has happened to him?" Harry said as they were snuggled together on the plane anxiously waiting to get back. "He's going to be okay" Louis said even though he didn't even believe himself so how would Harry be able to. "What if he dies?" Harry asked. "See now that I can 100% say will not happen, that man will not die until he's seen our wedding" Louis said with a small laugh "now that is very true" Harry said managing to laugh as well. 

Harry kept yawning as they talked about Niall, "go to sleep luv, you didn't get much last night" Louis said immediately playing with Harry's hair, "but Niall" Harry said but his eyes were already getting too heavy to keep open, "it's okay baby, I'll wake you up before we land" Louis whispered kissing Harry's forehead as he fell asleep in his arms. 

Once they had landed they immediately found a taxi and asked them to head towards the hospital Niall was at, it was almost a 3 hour drive from Heathrow. Harry immediately fell back asleep resting against Louis. 

Louis - how is everything we are on our way

Zack 💀 ~ he's doing okay we think, hasn't woken up yet but the doctors said that everything looked okay now

Louis - that's good, did they catch the guy?

Zack 💀 ~ No. Have you told Harry what actually happened? 

Louis - No, I don't want to worry him. He's feeling so much better he sleeps pretty much every night now I don't want to ruin that

Zack 💀 ~ He'll find out at some point surely it's better he knows now

Louis - Zee I will tell him just not now

Zack 💀 ~ Louis!

Louis - Zayn...

Zack 💀 ~ just don't leave it too long

Louis - I'll tell him after we've seen Ni

Zack 💀 ~ Okay, well I'm going with the guys to go see him now so we will see you when you get here

Louis - okay, see you then.

"Haz, baby we are here wake up princess" Louis said softly placing kisses all over Harry's face as he woke up. They took all their bags and went into the hospital. It did look rather strange seeing two men walking into a hospital with suitcases but they didn't care they wanted to see Niall as soon as possible.

"Hi, where is Niall Horan?" Louis asked the lady at the front desk, "I'm sorry sir but theres already 8 people in there and there's not supposed to be more than 5" the lady explained not even looking up, "I'm sorry but we need to see him what room is he in?" Louis said, "sir as I said before, there's already too many people up there" she said. "Tell us the room or I'll tell my mum to stop donating money here" Louis finally said after thinking about it for a while, he knew he should use his power over money but seeing Niall was all that they wanted right now. 

"And who would you're mother be" the lady said finally looking up "Johannah Tomlinson" Louis said smirking slightly at the ladies reaction "um sorry, he's on floor 3 room 17" she immediately said "thanks, have a good day" Louis said in a snarky voice, he grabbed Harry's hand with his free hand that wasn't pulling the suitcase and pulled him to the nearest lift, "she seemed mean" Harry said, "weird vibes" Louis added as they waited for the life to go up. 

"Crusty vibes" Harry corrected him, "crusty?" Louis questioned, "yes, crusty" Harry said, "that doesn't make any sense but at the same time I completely understand, her vibes were very crusty" Louis said, Harry nodded "exactly" he stated. The doors opened and they went down looking for room 17. "Harry! Lou!" Zayn said coming out the room. 

They all hugged and said hi "is Niall okay?" Louis asked as they walked into the very crowded room. Adri was laying on the bed with Niall, Niall's parents and brother were sat on chairs next to the bed, Liam and Danielle were sat on the window ledge. Gigi had managed to climb onto a desk and was just casually sat there. "He woke up about 10 minutes ago, he's pretty sleepy and isn't saying much but he seems to be doing okay" Zayn explained. 

"What happened to him?" Harry asked. "He was shot" Zayn said, Louis just glared at Zayn "what, he's going to know anyway when he sees the bullet hole in his shoulder" Zayn whispered to Louis as they walked past. "Who shot him?" Harry asked, "we will talk about it later luv, let's just go talk to him for a while" Louis said. They walked over to the bed, Niall managed to smile at them, "ah my ship has arrived" he said rather slowly. "Of course we are here, we came as soon as we could" Harry said. 

"You didn't need to leave for me, I was enjoying all the videos and pictures I was getting" Niall slowly said, taking deep breaths inbetween. "Well now you get the real life Larry" Harry said "hmm I'm so lucky, now kiss. You can't say no because I got shot" he said managing another smile, Harry and Louis chuckled slightly and then gave each other a quick kiss "that was pathetic but can't exactly ask for me with my family in the room" Niall said getting out a small laugh. 

"Now give me a hug Haz I've missed you" he said, "Ni you literally have a hole in your shoulder, I don't want to hurt you" Harry laughed softly, "don't care, hug me! Do it! I have a hole in my shoulder you can't say no to me" he said. "He's genuinely going to use that excuse for the rest of his life" Liam said rolling his eyes "that's correct" Niall said, Harry very carefully and gently hugged Niall trying to avoid touching his shoulder. 

"Seeing as I have this power over everyone now, Louis propose to Harry" Niall order, "not yet Niall, but I promise you I will do that" Louis said as he also hugged Niall, "you better" Niall warned. "We actually discussed our wedding while we were away" Louis added, "tell me everything" Niall said excitedly suddenly gaining energy from somewhere causing everyone to laugh. 

They sat there and explained the wedding they came up with they left out the part about him being the flower girl that was only to be discussed closer to the event. They then told everyone about all the things they did while they were away... well not everything they didn't exactly want to talk about their sex life infront of everyone even though Niall persistently asked. 

"Right it's time Mr Horan got some sleep, visiting hours finished ages ago you guys really need to leave now" the lady from downstairs said walking into the room for the seventh time. Everyone sighed and got up, "it still think she gives me crusty vibes" Harry mumbled, "what did you just say?" Niall asked hearing it slightly, "I said she gives me crusty vibes" Harry repeated laughing a bit. Niall gasped "that's exactly what I said and everyone else said I was being ridiculous" he said.

"Not at all ridiculous the crusty vibes are so obvious" Harry said "oh finally someone gets me, this is why you are my favourite Hazza" Niall said, "and you're mine" Harry smiled. "Niall I'm your girlfriend" Adri said glaring at him "yeah and I'm your boyfriend Haz, surly we should be your favourites" Louis said. Harry and Niall looked at each other "Nope" they both said at the same time. "Narry is elite" Niall said "I thought it was Larry?" Danielle said. 

"Larry is the best couple, although I am fond of Nadri now and then Narry is obviously the best friendship as well as Zouis and Lilo" Niall started before he then went into a full conversation about every single friendship they all had and all the joint names, everyone just listened happy that Niall was already sounding like himself again. "Come on guys I've already asked you to leave, I'm being serious" the lady said walking back into the room. 

This time everyone said goodbye and left Niall, a bunch of doctors walked in and Niall's family stayed behind to talk to them about what would happen. "So does everyone want to come back to mine for the night?" Louis asked, everyone agreed and they all went to Louis' house, Louis went with Zayn, Gigi, Adri and Danielle and Liam took Harry back to his house so that he could say hello to his family and leave his bags there.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Once they were all at Louis' they went and sat in the cinema room all just chatting, they sat on the floor infront of the screen with loads of blankets and pillows as they decided to all sleep there together. After discussing meaningless stuff they decided to get some sleep so that they could go see Niall as soon as possible the next day, that hospital will really hate them by the time Niall is allowed home. 

The girls went and slept on the other side of the room apparently they need to chat girl stuff and complain about how annoying men are. Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly after the girls had stop whispering and giggling, the day had been pretty draining for them all. Harry and Lou cuddled up to each other "I feel lonely, Zayn spoon me" Liam whispered, "of course" Zayn said moving behind Liam wrapping his arms around him. 

"Zayn I'm going to spoon your woman since you are spooning my man" Danielle called before moving behind Gigi, Adri stayed quiet feeling lonely without Niall here, "Adri come here you can be little spoon with me, we will do a 3 person spoon" Gigi said opening her arms for Adri. 

Everyone had been asleep for about 4 hours when Louis was woken up by Harry poking his nose over and over again. "Haz, baby what are you doing we need to sleep" Louis yawned. "Come to your room with me, I want to talk" Harry said quietly, "Haz can we just talk in the morning it's sleep time now" Louis mumbled, "Lou, please" Harry whined, Louis sighed and got up with blankets wrapped around them both they walked out the room and then went into Louis' room turning on the light and sitting down on his bed. 

"What's wrong baby?" Louis asked as they laid down, Harry laying on top of Louis, "who shot Niall, you said you would tell me later and well it's later" Harry said quietly, Louis sighed "Haz I really don't think it's the right time to talk about it" he said, "please I want to know who did it, have they been arrested?" Harry asked, "no, they haven't found him yet" Louis answered, "so who is he?" Harry asked. 

After sitting in silence for a while Louis answered, "his criminal name is Furor" He said, "Furor as in the guy that my dad worked for, that took all those kids?" Harry questioned "yeh, apparently he got away when they were arresting everyone" Louis explained, "but why Niall, why did he break in and shoot him?" Harry asked remaining surprisingly calm. 

"I don't want to say" Louis whispered "what why?" Harry questioned, "because I don't want to worry you about anything okay" Louis said, "he came for me didn't he" Harry finally said, Louis reminded quiet, "he came for me, I wasn't here so he went for one of me friends" he said, Louis just hugged Harry tightly, "I won't let anyone hurt you Haz, that's why I asked everyone to stay over tonight because our security system is the best out of everyones, everyone can just stay here till they find him" Louis said. 

"This was my fault, it should be me in hospital not Niall" Harry said his voice shaking, "it's not your fault luv, he's a horrible man nothing he does is your fault, Niall would be very mad if you blamed yourself. I promise you it's not your fault at all" Louis said. They remained in silence for a while "let's go back to the other room I want to be with everyone else" Harry said Louis nodded and they went back to the cinema room. 

Louis was worried that this would set off Harry's nightmares again so he made sure to hold Harry tightly in his arms as they slept. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I'll see you guys later tell Niall I hope he's okay" Harry said as everyone got into Louis' car to go to the hospital. "What, are you not coming with us, where are you going?" Louis asked, "urmmm my mum wants me back home for a bit, she wants to talk" Harry said hoping Louis wouldn't catch on to the lie, "oh okay well text me later, come back tonight yeh?" Louis said, "of course, I'll see you then" Harry said quickly kissing his nose before running down the path. 

He decided to go the long way home so he could just run for a bit. "Hey, darling how is Niall doing?" Anne asked when Harry walked through the door, "yeh he seems to be doing fine, is Gem here?" He asked looking around, "yeah she's up in her room, are you sure everything is okay?" Anne asked, "yeh, I just need to tell her something" Harry said quickly before running upstairs. 

"Gem, we need to go" He said running into her room, she looked up from her phone "go where what's going on" Gemma asked, "Niall shot by Furor, we need to go see him, he could know where he is" Harry explained trying to catch his breath, "Harry I don't want to see that man again" Gemma said, "please Gem, we need to get him, he shot Niall what if he hurts more people" Harry pleaded, "fine let's go, I'm driving" She said getting up. 

"Thank you, you're the best sister" Harry said hugging her "of course I am" she replied, they went downstairs grabbing the car keys "where are you two off to?" Anne asked seeing them go pass, "just to the shops" Gemma replied quickly "okay, well could you pick up some milk, we are almost out" she said handing them some money. 

"Great now we have to buy milk on our way back" Gemma sighed as they got in the car. "She gave us a fiver so we can buy chocolate as well though" Harry pointed out "that's a good point" Gemma agreed. After the short drive they arrived out side the prison, "are you sure you want to do this?" Gemma asked, "yeah, for Niall" Harry nodded. 

They got out the car and slowly walked toward the entrance "we would like to see Des Styles please" Gemma said to the man at the front desk, he nodded and left to go into a back office, Harry and Gemma stood in silence until the man came back, "he's wait for you, follow the guard there" he said pointing over to another man standing by a door. 

They followed the man and they were lead into a room with lots of chairs front of a window with phones on either side. There were lots of families sat chatting to people on the other side of the window. "Right here, he will be over in a second" the guard said pointed to two chairs before walking away. They both awkwardly sat down and within a few moments their dad appeared at the window. 

"I'm so happy you two have decided to come see me, I hope we can rekindle a relationship, I would love to make up for my mistakes. I miss you two being in my life" he said as they talked through the phones. "We don't want that we aren't here for that" Gemma said glaring intensely, "oh, why are you here" Des asked awkwardly, "My friend he got shot" Harry whispered, "oh I'm so sorry son" Des said apologetically causing Gemma to scoff slightly, rolling her eyes. 

"He's okay but we need to catch the man that did it" Harry said ignoring Gemmas reaction, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help" Des said, "the man was Furor" Gemma said, "oh, I thought he was in prison" Des said getting quite nervous, "no, apparently he got away and has been laying low, this was the first time he's done something since they tried to get everyone" Harry explained, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what he's planning on doing" Des replied. 

"Do you know where he might go or just any information about him that could help" Harry asked. Des thought for a moment "I never talked to him much he was at the top and I was working lower down but I did over hear people talking to him before I know his real name do you thing that might help?" Des asked, "maybe, what's his name?" Harry asked "John Romero" Des said, "Gemma you need to take me to the hospital right now" Harry said turning to Gemma. 

"Do you know who that is?" Gemma asked, "not exactly but I know their son" Harry said, "thanks Des" Harry said quietly, "let me know how it goes, please come back" the man pleaded, "maybe" Harry whispered but Gemma just shook her head and pulled Harry away as they went back to the car. 

"I'll drop you off here is it okay if I go I need to buy the milk and go back mum might get suspicious if we are gone too long" Gemma said as they pulled up to the hospital. "Yeh, I'll see you later" Harry said getting out the car, he then ran past the lady with crusty vibes ignoring her calling out for him to stop and he just went to Niall's room. 

"Harry are you okay, why were you running?" Niall asked seeing the boy enter the room, they just of the people were sat around the edge of the bed now watching Harry bending over trying to catch his breath. "I know who shot Niall" he panted out "yeah we know it's the furor guy" Danielle said, "no, I know his actual name, I called the police on the way here but I know a way we can help them find him quicker" he got out. 

"What's his name?" Zayn asked "John Romero" Harry said, "Romero? That sounds familiar" Liam said, "Jackson Romero" Gigi said, "that's exactly what I thought" Harry said, "that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him" Louis said getting up. Before Harry could say anything Louis had left the room, "Go get him tommo" Niall cheered, "I better go calm him down" Zayn sighed getting up. "I want to kill him" Adri said getting up from Niall's bed. 

Harry left with the two and they tried to catch up with Louis, they got to his car just as he was about to drive away "Lou open the door we are coming with you" Harry said knocking on the window, Louis sighed and unlocked the door letting everyone get in, and they drove to Jackson's house, "Boobear I know you are mad but the best way for us to get some information on his dad is to talk to him calmly so please just let me handle it to begin with" Harry said as they walked to the door. 

Jackson opened the door surprised to see the four of them their, "what are you doing here?" He asked angrily, "I know you hate me but we really need you help" Harry said calmly, "I'm not helping a fag" Jackson said turning away, "Jackson! I don't care if you hate me but it's about your dad" Harry said quickly before Jackson shut the door, he froze and thought for a second before opening the door fully. "Come in" he said quietly, they group looked at each other before walking in. 

"Hi, we haven't met yet and thank you for agreeing to help us but this is for what you did to Harry you dickhead" Adri said with a fake smile as he swung a hard punch to the side of Jackson's face, "ADRI!" Harry said, "what? He deserved it" Adri shrugged as Jackson clutched the side of his face, "well done" Louis said pulling her in for a hug he looked so proud, "I'm so sorry about them" Harry said as they walked into the kitchen. 

"It's okay I probably did deserve it" Jackson mumbled not making eye contact with anyone. "So what about my dad?" He asked, "do you know what your dad does and who he is?" Zayn asked, "do I know that my dad is Furor? Yes i know" Jackson said fiddling with his hands. "He shot Niall" Adri said, "really? I'm so sorry" Jackson mumbled out. "Do you know where he is?" Harry asked, Jackson shook his head "No but me and him meet up once a month at an ice cream shop a few towns away from here, he meet up next weekend I can give you the address" Jackson said. 

"But please don't tell him I was involved, I can't have him thinking I turned him in he's already disappointed by everything I do" he quickly added. "Whatever" Louis scoffed, him Zayn and Adri got up to walk out "come on Haz, Jackson write down the address for us" Louis said grabbing Harry's hand as Jackson scribbled down an address and handed it to Adri. 

"Go explain everything to the police, I want to talk to Jackson for a bit" Harry said sitting back down, Louis was about to protest but Harry stopped him "just leave okay" he said quietly, Louis nodded and the three of them left so that it was just Harry and Jackson left. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A couple weeks later everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it could get, Jackson's dad was arrested, Niall was let out of hospital and was doing absolutely fine but used the fact he had a bullet hole in his shoulder to literally get everything he wanted. 

Gemma had moved in with Michael, Danielle and Liam, Gigi and Zayn, Niall and Adri and Harry and Louis were the most sickening couples ever just so cute and perfect, well apart from the petty arguements. 

It had been a year since they had all become friends and they were like a family. 

Niall was happy he had found someone to eat nando's with. 

Liam had found someone who loved him even though he had very little money. 

Zayn was with a woman that loved him more than anything. 

And Louis was the luckiest, he found his princess, his beautiful princess, who painted his nails, who looked incredibly good in a dress, who wore flower crown and who washed his hair with...

Strawberry shampoo 


	34. Epilogue part one

After the stuff that happened in Italy Louis and Harry's sex only got more and more kinky but neither of them cared it was good and they both definitely enjoyed it so much.

One day Harry and Louis were laying in Louis' bed just hugging and chatting. "Lou?" Harry whispered out, "yes baby" Louis replied, "will you show me the room at the end of the hall?" Harry asked looking up at Louis, "sure" Louis smirked standing up pulling Harry with him. 

They walked down the hallway until the reach the door "ready?" Louis questioned, Harry nodded and Louis opened the door. The room was a dark red, there was a bed with post that went up to the ceiling, there were multiple things that Harry had never seen before but he guessed they were some sex thing. On the wall there were chains, whips, handcuffs, and so many more things. Harry couldn't lie seeing all of this really did turn him on a bit. 

"Fuck" he whispered out, "you like it princess? You want to use it sometimes?" Louis asked, Harry nodded eagerly. That day they just had sex in that room they didn't use anything because Louis wanted to make sure Harry was comfortable in that room and around everything before he did anything. 

However they started to be in that room most weeks, sometimes multiple times a day. It was just a normal Saturday when Harry decided to go shopping with the other girls. "Have you got a skirt yet Haz?" Gigi asked as they walked around the shops, "I don't think I have, I've only got a couple dresses, maybe a skirt would be nice" Harry said. "Let's go buy you one then" Adri said as they all pulled him into a near buy shop. 

"It looks like a school girl skirt" Harry said twirling around infront of the mirror, "looks sexy, you should get a blouse as well, bet that would tease Louis a lot" Danielle laughed, everyone had become pretty aware that their sex life was real kinky and they constantly teased them for it. (Remember guys never kink shame) 

After they had finished shopping they went and got something to eat before going home. Harry went to Louis' house saying hello to everyone, Louis was out with the boys that day and wasn't going to be back for another hour. "I'm going to go up to Louis' room to wait for him I'll see you all in the morning" Harry said waving to everyone as he walked to the lift and went up to Louis' floor but instead of going to Louis' room he went to the room at the end of the hallway.

He changed into the skirt and blouse he brought that day. He put on red lace panties because those were Louis' favourite and put on black fishnets, his curls had grown a lot in the past 5 months there was just about enough to tie the top up so he did two bunches putting two bows in one on each bunch. He pulled out his phone and opened Louis' contact.

Harry - come to the red room when you come back I have a surprise for you ;)

Boobear ~ okay princess, I can't wait.

Boobear ~ I'll be back soon love

Harry - I love you 

Boobear ~ I love you baby

Harry put his phone down on the chair that was in the room, he decided he wanted handcuffs today so he got his favourite ones from the wall and dropped them onto the floor infront of the bed, he sat on his knees his legs slightly parted he held his arms behind his back and then looked down at the floor and waited. 

Harry could hear Louis walking towards the room about ten minutes later but he still didn't look up. The door opened and he heard Louis moan slightly he had to try so hard not to look up to see Louis' face right now. "Oh you're so beautiful baby" Louis whispered closing the door. 

"Can you look at me baby?" Louis asked standing infront of Harry with his fingers placed genuinely under Harry's chin, Harry slowly tilted his head up so that he was looking into Louis' eyes, "so so so beautiful" He said moving his hand to the back of Harry's head to pull on his curls slightly to keep his head like that. 

"What do you want me to do baby?" Louis asked, "want you to use me" Harry breathed out "please" he choked out at the end. "Are you sure that's what you want" Louis asked just to make sure. Harry nodded frantically, Louis tightly pulled against Harry's curls "that's not how you answer baby you know that. Use your words" Louis said, "sorry" Harry whispered out feeling reallybad, "it's okay baby, I know you didn't mean to now tell me are you sure this is what you want?" Louis asked, "yes daddy, I want you to use me" Harry rushed out. 

"How about I fuck that pretty little mouth first" Louis said running his figure over Harry's lips. "Please" Harry whined, Louis moved away and took off all his clothes he stood back infront of Harry his tip pressed against Harry's lips but Harry remained still waiting for Louis to give him permission to start, "such a good boy for me, go on baby open your mouth for me" Louis instructed. 

Harry opened his mouth and Louis thrusted his hips forward not going all the way in, he knew Harry loved to be choking on his cock so he decided to tease him a bit, pushing in far enough for Harry's eyes to start to water but not enough for him to feel him at the back if his throat. "I want you to cum while I fuck your face baby, I want you to cum all in the panties you are wearing so I can pull them off with my teeth and get to taste you" Louis said, Harry whined around Louis cock causing the vibrations to run through Louis' body making him shudder. 

He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Harry's curls and used it to pull Harry's head forward to match his rhythm, Harry began to choke slightly letting out strangled moans, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure causing a couple tears to fall down his face, "keep your eyes open princess" Louis ordered groaning at the sight infront of him. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open as Louis continuously hit the back of his throat. 

It was too much for him and he closed his eyes whimpering around Louis, "that's it baby boy, getting all messy for me" Louis smirked he could tell that Harry had came in his panties, he looked back up to Louis his eyes completely glazed over with lust. Louis pulled out of Harry's mouth, "do you want me to cum on your face or in your mouth baby" Louis asked. "Whichever one you want, just want you to feel good" Harry forced out his voice completely wrecked. 

"You're too good to me, you want me to cum in your mouth, I know you love tasting me, don't you?" Louis teased Harry stayed quiet, "you want to taste don't you?" he continued. "You're such a cum slut aren't you?" He said, "so dirty" he teased, "please Louis please" Harry whined, Louis smirked knowing he had won. "Tell me what you want" Louis said, "want to taste you" Harry replied, "why?" Louis asked watching as Harry continuously flicked his glance between Louis' eyes and his cock. "Because I'm a cum slut" Harry mumbled. 

"Hmm you really are, open your mouth, swallow everything" Louis commanded. Harry immediately listened and Louis continued to fuck his mouth there was no teasing involved he needed to cum as much as Harry needed to taste him. It only took a minute before he was cumming down Harry's throat "fuck, Harry!" He groaned as Harry swallowed around him. He pulled out and the sat down on the floor with Harry, causing Harry to give him a confused look, Louis was almost always above Harry whenever they were in here, he never went down to the same height as Harry. 

"I see you got these out, you want me to cuff you're hands together or do you want to be cuffed to the bed?" Louis asked picking up the handcuffs. "Hands" Harry said his voice so broken "is that how you ask?" Louis said sternly, "please" Harry replied looking directly at Louis, "good boy" Louis praised him, before standing up and walking behind Harry grabbing his hands and putting them in the cuffs. 

"Stand up luv and come sit on my lap" Louis said sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched as Harry got up the skirt riding up revealing the red lace before he stood up straight and the material fell back down over his ass. At first Harry would fall trying to stand up with handcuffs but now he could do it with such ease. He went and straddled Louis' legs Louis immediately wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from falling off. 

"Look at this, the top is so thin you can see through it, so slutty, just like you" Louis said pressing his lips against Harry's neck marking it. Harry moaned loudly as Louis ran his hand over Harry's nipples through the shirt "you make such pretty sound baby so happy I'm the only one that gets to hear them" Louis said, as he let his hand slip under the shirt so he could directly play with his nipples to get more moans from Harry, it was his favourite sound. 

He spent a while just marking up his neck, "hmm how about I fuck you with one of your toys" Louis said pulling away from his neck, "please" Harry said nodding Louis lifted Harry off him and laid him on the bed, he got up and walked over to the box where they kept a bunch of toys, he thought for a moment and then grabbed a vibrating dildo before he walked back he grabbed a cockring from the wall. 

"No cumming for now" Louis smirked as he showed Harry what was in his hand, Harry squirmed, wriggling slightly against the handcuffs. Louis climbed on the bed up to where Harry was laying, he undid the buttons on the blouse but left it on Harry, he took off the fishnets chucked them across the room he ran his hands up Harry's leg lifting the skirt up as he got to it so he could see the red panties, he began to kiss up his leg leaving marks everywhere as he bit down on the skin. 

He took the lace inbetween his teeth tasting the com that was all over them soaking them, "hmm so delicious" he mumbled before he pulled them off with his teeth. He lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and licked over his hole, "hm Louis!" Harry whined out trying to push closer to him. 

Louis used a mixture of his tongue and his fingers to open Harry up, Louis was still so confused about how he could be so tight after the amount of times they've had sex. Once he thought Harry was ready he replaced his fingers with the dildo and then turned it on. He was immediately whimpering and crying out for Louis. Louis grabbed the base of the dildo pushing it in and out of Harry. Harry desperately pulled against the handcuffs his hands were definitely going to be marked by the end of this. 

"Lou, I'm going, I'm.... louis" Harry began to cry out, but just before he could cum Louis slid the cockring onto him he whimpered loudly. Louis made sure to get it so it was vibrating right against his prostate, he was screaming out with pleasure already crying at how good it all felt. "I'm going to go get a drink baby, be a good boy" louis whispered kissing Harry's nose before leaving Harry withering on the bed he pulled on some boxers and a top. 

He left with a smirk on his face, he wondered down to the lift going down to the kitchen to get him and Harry some water, "sir we would have gotten this for you" kendall said as she saw Louis walk into the kitchen, "it's okay I wanted to come down" Louis said, he went back and stopped on the living room floor to say goodnight to everyone before going back up to his floor. 

He went into his room placing the drinks on the table and then he slowly wondered towards the door at the end of the hallway as he got close he could hear Harry screams and whimpers he sounded so good. He opened the door, Harry was wriggling around on the bed, tears falling down his face his body covered in sweat, "so beautiful" Louis whispered as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. 

"Are you okay baby?" Louis asked, wiping the tears away kissing Harry's back as he held Harry's hip stopping him from moving about. "Please need to cum, it hurts want to cum so bad please Louis please" Harry whisper cried. "I want you to cum in my mouth baby" Louis instructed he moved down Harry's body, lifting the skirt up again. 

He took the cockring off and immediately took Harry into his mouth, it was barely a second before Harry was fully screaming Louis' name his hips bucking up as Louis let the cum fill his mouth. Harry sobbed loudly when Louis pulled off the vibrations against his prostate causing him to be so sensitive, "Lou, too much please take it out, ahhh please" Harry cried, Louis quickly turned it off and pulled it out of Harry earning a loud hiss. 

He placed it at the side to clean it before they next use it. He moved up to Harry's face and tapped his lips signalling for him to open them slightly. Louis joined his lips to Harry's and began making out with him the cum slipping from his mouth to Harry's by the end it was split between them as they both swallowed the bit they had. "You were such a good boy for me, I love you so much" Louis praised as he uncuffed Harry's hands. 

Harry stayed still just looking so spaced out again he loved entering subspace it was like he was floating. Louis held him tightly whispering soft praise into his ear. Quite often Harry could spend minutes to hours in subspace so Louis picked him up, "let's get you cleaned up and out of these clothes, you better wear this again baby you look so good, my pretty princess" Louis said kissing Harry's nose as he picked him up.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you ready love we need to be at the airport in 30 minutes" Harry called out, "I'm coming just checked we have everything" Louis called from upstairs.

It was now the summer, Louis was now 19 and Harry was 18 and they were getting ready to go back to Italy for Alessia's and Nia's wedding. They had a lot planned for the summer as it was their last summer before they all went to university. 

They were spending the first weekend in Italy, then they were going away to Greece with their families for two weeks and then them and all the guys are going to fly out to where Liam and Danielle's university is in America and stay there with them until they had to go back to move into there own university houses. 

"Have you got the wedding gift?" Louis called from Harry's room. "Yeah I put it in my bag, c'mon we are going to be late" Harry shouted up, "luv we are going on a private jet if we aren't there it's not like its going to take off without us" Louis sighed as he walked down the stairs. "You two sound like a married couple" Anne said watching them from the kitchen table. "Urgh good bye mum, see you in a few days" Harry said going and hugging Anne. 

"See you then hun, have a good time and remember your suncream" she called as they walked out the door. "She's so embarrassing" Harry mumbled as they put everything in the car, "yeah but I love her" Louis said, "I genuinely think she prefers you to me" Harry pointed out, "well of course but it's okay because my mum definitely prefers you and so do my siblings and my dog definitely loves you more" Louis reminded him. "Hmm that is true" Harry hummed in agreement. 

Finally they got in the car and drove to the airport, the private jet was waiting for them as they were late, like Harry said they would be but then again it didn't matter because it was Louis' jet so it wouldn't leave with at them as they were the only passengers. Their stuff was loaded on and they went and sat in the main part. 

"Sir everything is ready, should we take off now" The pilot said coming out the cockpit, "yes, can you lock the door bit please, we will call if we need anything" Louis said, the pilot nodded and went back out into the kitchen area that lead to the cockpit, as he left he closed and locked the door sending Louis a quick wink causing Louis to laugh. 

"You could of just locked it yourself once we are in the air because then it wouldn't be as obvious that we are gonna fuck" Harry whined hitting Louis' arm, "at least now they know to tell the stewardess that it would be a good idea to put on some headphones because I hate to break it to you luv but you are very loud" Louis said. Harry just glared at him and mumbled something under his breath. 

"What was that" Louis asked, "I said you can fuck yourself" Harry replied so Louis could hear him this time, "hmm but are you sure you don't want my dick inside you?" Louis questioned both of them just talking as if this was the most normal thing to chat about (well for them it kind of was) "just shush I'm going to watch a film instead now" Harry said flicking through the films as they took off. 

Harry sat and watched the film as Louis looked out the window, "Harry can I fuck you" he asked after half an hour. "I'm watching the film" Harry said, "come here at watch it" Louis said pointing to the seat next to him as Harry had decided to sit opposite him instead at first. "Fine" Harry mumbled moving next to Louis. They sat and watched the film for a bit, Louis just sat and left love bits all over Harry's neck hoping to break him. 

"Fuck Lou" Harry mumbled as Louis harshly bit down on Harry's collarbone, "what?" Louis questioned innocently, "I just wanted to watch the film and now I'm really fucking horny, this is your fault" Harry said feeling frustrated. "Well I can easily fix that" Louis whispered, "fine, you win" Harry sighed with a small smile. "Hmm I always win, what do you want me to do princess?" Louis asked "Nothing, I want to ride you" Harry said, "fuck, that sounds great" Louis smirked. "Are you sure no one will walk in?" Harry asked as him and Louis took off their clothes.

"Haz, they literally all know that we are going to be fucking, none of them will even touch that door until I've last it, the poor stewardess is still scared from the last time so walked in on us" Louis said as Harry climbed ontop of Louis attaching their lips. After a heated make out session Louis moved to Harry's neck again adding more purple marks to the ones that were already there. 

As he didn't this he moved his fingers to Harry's lips tugging them slightly before Harry opened his mouth and began sucking on them. Harry pulled Louis' fingers into his mouth as much as he could slightly choking on them, "hmm you love choking on my fingers don't you princess, such a little slut" Louis whispered as his lips brushed Harry's ear. Harry whimpered slightly "you much rather it was my cock though wouldn't you" Louis teased, Harry nodded eagerly. 

"Not now though" Louis said removing his fingers from Harry's mouth, "later?" Harry smirked Louis couldn't help but laugh, "slut" he said shaking his head, "yeah but you love it" Harry replied, "of course" Louis agreed, Harry was about to speak again but he was silenced by Louis slipping his finger into his hole. "How many fingers do you want before we start?" Louis asked as he went back to attacking Harry's neck and chest. "Two" Harry mumbled letting out breathy moans, "I don't want to hurt you baby" Louis said against Harry's chest as he slipped in a second finger slowly stretching him out. 

"I like the pain though please daddy" Harry whined throwing his head back as he pushed, down on Louis fingers, "just let me know if it's too much, remember to use your words" Louis said finally removing his fingers. Harry lifted himself up wrapping his arms around Louis neck using it to stabilise himself as he slowly sank down onto Louis cock, he bit his lips harshly, tears forming in his eyes and he had to muffle back the screams. 

It hurt so bad but that only made it more pleasurable. Louis wiped away the tears as they fell down Harry's face, "so beautiful" He smiled kissing his nose. Once he was fully sat on Louis he took a moment to catch his breath resting his forehead against Louis' "you okay princess" Louis asked stroking the side of Harry's face, "hmm so good, feels so good" Harry breathed out as he began to rock his hips against Louis. 

Louis firmly gripped onto Harry's waist his nails digging in slightly, leaving small marks. Harry started to move up and down although Louis made sure to control the speed by slowing him down everytime he got into a rhythm just to tease him. "Louis pleaseee" Harry whined, as Louis held his hips tightly just as he was speeding up again. "Beg for it" Louis whispered.

"Please let me move" Harry pouted, "you can do so much better than that" Louis said laughing slightly, "please you feel so good, I want to move, please daddy, let me feel good, can make you feel good to please, please, please" Harry whined trying so hard to move under Louis' grip. "Do you think I should let you move now?" Louis asked gently releasing his grip slightly watching carefully as Harry didn't move, knowing that he really shouldn't until Louis told him to. 

"Yes" Harry managed to get out "why?" Louis asked enjoying seeing Harry struggle to stay still. "Cause I've been a good boy?" Harry said but he was unsure so it turned into more of a question. "You are my good boy, you can move baby" Louis said Harry immediately began moving pushing himself as far down as possible as hard as he could, Louis watched as Harry slowly began to be covered in a layer of sweat, watching his curls stick to his face as they bounced up and down with his movements.

"I'm, i- I'm go-going to" Harry tried to get out as he sped up, "stop" Louis said, "but i" Harry tried to argue, "stop" louis repeated himself, Harry completely stopped his movements "you can't cum until after I have, do you understand?" Louis asked brushing Harry's curls off his face, Harry nodded "you can continue" Louis said. Louis loved to watch as Harry tried so hard to not cum, "hmm so beautiful" he whispered as he grabbed Harry's hips again speeding up his movements again as he was getting close. 

"Fuck, so good" Louis mumbled before he came inside Harry. "Let me suck you baby, want to taste you" Louis said, Harry whimpered slightly as he lifted himself off Louis, he shakily stood up his legs threatening to give way at any moment, once he had steadied himself by holding onto the seat Louis was sat on Louis took Harry in his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Harry to finish Louis swallowed before pulling away and signalling for Harry to straddle him again. He sat down resting his head on Louis' shoulder, "your so good for me baby, I love you so much. You always do everything I ask, such a good boy" Louis whispered as he played with Harry's hair. While Louis continued to whisper praise Harry slowly feel asleep in his arms. 

"Harry, luv, we are about to land you need to wake up baby" Louis said lightly shaking Harry's arm as he spoke softly. When Harry woke up he was still on Louis' arms but they both now had clothes on, "you okay, had a nice nap?" Louis asked kissing Harry's nose, "hmm" Harry nodded, lifting his head up to Louis' to kiss his nose in return. Harry got up and sat in the seat next to him getting ready to land.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Awh you two look amazing" Alessia said walking over to the two boys. Both the boys were in shorts and Hawaiian shirts as that was the dress code. There were only a few people there as it was still hours before the wedding but Harry had promised to help Alessia get ready. They went into a tent that had been set up and was split into two separate parts one for Alessia to get ready in and one for Nia to be in. 

They went and sat down and got some food and a drink and just sat down to catch up for a while, they had talked to Alessia a lot after they left back in October, they had gone to visit them twice since then and every time they would go shopping and Nia and Harry would always end up wondering off to some floral dress shop while Lessi said Louis would find a sports shop to look around in, they had been kicked out multiple times for trying to play with a football in the shop. 

Just like usual the conversation slowly shifted to talk about football which Harry wasn't necessarily interested in so he started to look around and get stuff ready for Lessi. She went and changed she was wearing, she was wearing green jumpsuit, "what do you guys think?" She said spinning around, "you look amazing" Louis smiled, "If I was straight we would definitely smash" Harry said, "oh 100%, same if I was straight" Alessia agreed. "Right let's go your hair done" Harry said going to the table and grabbing a bunch of stuff. 

Lessi and Louis sat and continued to discuss football as Harry did her hair, he wanted to keep it simple and matching to what Nia was having done so he quickly went to the other part and caught up with Nia for a bit while finding out what she was doing with her hair. Once he was back with the other two he started on her hair, it didn't take long and he was quite proud of it. Lessi got up and looked in the mirror, she had loose beach waves and two of the front bits were pulled back with a small leaf that matched her bouquet tucked into the band. 

"Ah Harry this is gorgeous, right I have something for you now close you eyes" Lessi instructed, Harry closed his eyes and waited as he heard Lessi searching through stuff now. He felt something being placed on his head "okay open your eyes now" She said, Harry opened his eyes and looked in the mirror it was a Hawaiian styled flower crown, "this is beautiful but I thought these were what the bridesmaids were wearing?" Harry questioned, "well me and Nia were kinda hoping you would be a bridesmaid for us and Louis you would be a 'groomsmen', sorry it's such short notice we would really love it if you could be though" Lessi explained as he handed Louis a flower garland that was like the ones the other groomsmen had (even though theres technically no groom). 

"We were hoping you two could walk down together because we wanted to make our wedding extra gay so we have my best man walking down with his boyfriend and then Nia's maid of honour is walking with her girlfriend and then the other two are in a relationship already so they are walking down together and I'm just realising now that many of our friends are gay" she said laughing slightly, "that sounds great, thank you" Harry smiled, they all went in for a group hug carefully not to mess anything up. 

"If you don't mind I would love to go speak to Nia a bit more and hang out with the other bridesmaids, is that okay?" Harry asked "of course go have fun" Lessi said, "Lou I'm a bridesmaid!" Harry whispered excitedly quickly kissing Louis before running of to the other part of the tent. 

After a very stressful yet fun morning it was finally time for everyone else to show up. There were about 50 chairs all set up that were slowly filling up with family members and friends, Harry and Louis noticed Nick and Harry waved him over pulling him in for a hug, "hi Nick" he said once they parted Louis already looked pissed off as he protectively wrapped an arm around Harry pulling him close. 

"Cioa Harry, we must catch up at some point before you go back home" Nick said, he was being told to go to his seat so he could chat long, "yes, definitely, I'll send you a text later when we are in our hotel room" Harry smiled before Nick ran off to his seat. "You have his number?" Louis asked raising his eyebrow slightly. "Yeah, I got it the last time we were here, he's really lovely Lou I bet you would like him if you go to know him" Harry said. "I don't like him" Louis mumbled, "why?" Harry asked. 

"Because" was all Louis replied. "Are you jealous?" Harry asked smiling slightly, "no....well maybe a bit, you're mine not his" Louis said tightening his grip. "I will always be yours you have nothing to worry about baby, how about I ask him out for drinks tomorrow and we all go together and you can see that he's just a nice guy" Harry suggested, "I don't know" Louis replied, "please Lou, it will make me very happy" Harry pouted, "hmm anything for you princess, right looks like everyone's ready, let's go get into place" Louis said, he quickly pulled Harry down to kiss his nose, Harry returned the nose kiss and they walked over to where everyone else was standing. 

Lessi walked out the tent and everyone stood up she walked down the aisle first she looked stunning, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down next before standing at the side, the maid of honour and best man went next followed by Nia, who had been hair the same as Alessia's but she was wearing a simplistic dress it looked great, the whole wedding really matched their personalities it was very beautiful. 

The wedding proceeded as usual although obviously it all happened in Italian so Harry was whispering rough transitions to Louis so he could keep up with what was happening. Once it was all over it was picture time, everyone was getting pictures with different people and different pairings half the time Harry and Louis had no idea who they were standing with but it was all a great laugh. 

"Guys go stand over there and I'll take a picture" Harry said to Nia and Lessi, he took loads of them just messing about but then he took one that just looked so good "Lou look at this I should rethink the course I'm taking, I should be a photographer" Harry said showing Louis the picture, "that's actually really good but don't change your course just yet alright" Louis joked. "Let me see" Lessi said walking over. 

Harry turned the phone around to show her "I love it, you have to send this I want to get this printed, we shouldn't have hired a photographer we should have just gotten you to take them" She said Nia came over to look as well, "woah I really love this" She said. 

The rest of the day was a lot of fun, Nia and Lessi got changed into Hawaiian styled outfits like everyone else was this was Lessi, (Nia's was the same but just red instead).

(I'm pretty sure looking at this picture has some how made me more gay......anygays back to the story)

"Run into the water with me" Harry said walking over to Louis, "what?" Louis questioned, "just do it love" Harry said grabbing Louis' hand, before Louis could even think of what to say next they were running towards the water, on there way down, Nia linked hands with Harry and Lessi with Louis and they ran into the water it all splashing up everywhere. 

Multiple people followed them and it was mainly everyone, apart from the older guests and a couple adults that had obviously lost their sense of fun, that went into the water. They all splashed about breaking out into a massive water fight there seemed to be teams at first Alessia's side of the family/her friends and the Nia's but by the end it was every gay....I mean person for themselves. 

Guests left at different times until it was just the friends that were left, it was now dark and everyone had changed their clothes again so not to feel too cold as it got later, they had set up a campfire and were all sat around it. "Anyone have any songs? I have a guitar" Nia said, grabbing her guitar from the side of her chair and putting it out for someone to take. One of her friends took it and sang an Italian song. It went around the circle each person either passing it on straight away or singing a song. 

The guitar got to Louis and he thought for a moment, "I wrote this song when Harry was living far away from me,

it's called half a heart" Louis said nervously as he began to play a few chords getting himself ready as everyone waited. Harry had heard this song before and it made him cry because they were on video call to each other after spending 3 months apart and Harry had to cancel another meet up they had planned.

"So your friends been telling me  
You been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can't stop missing me

Bet my friends been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
'Cause I'm missing half of me

And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky  
Kind of there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

Forget all we said that night  
No, it doesn't even matter  
'Cause we both got split in two

If you could spare an hour or so  
We'll go for lunch down by the river  
We can really talk it through

And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky  
Kind of there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
'Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

Half a heart without you

I'm a half a heart without you

Though I try to get you out of my head  
The truth is I got lost without you  
And since then I've been waking up to

Only half a blue sky (Only half a blue sky)  
Kind of there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best (Half a man at best)  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

Without you, without you  
Half a heart without you  
Without you, without you  
I'm half a heart without you"

He sang while looking only at Harry as if it was just them there, he was broken out of his trance when everyone started clapping, "that was so good, Louis why aren't you a singer?" Alessia said as he passed the guitar to Harry "eh it's more of a hobby, I don't really think it's my type of thing" Louis said shrugging slightly. "Umm so I wrote this when he told me he didn't love himself, because he's so perfect and I just wish he loved himself as much as I love him" Harry said with a shy smile.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you  
Oh, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weight  
You still love to wear my clothes   
And you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things"

He sang to Louis just like he had done moments ago, "okay both of you would make such a powerful duo, you could take over the music industry" One of the girls sat with them said, "hm not really my type of thing I prefer to keep my music for just myself and my friends I don't need other people to hear it" Harry said. "Its a shame you two would be great in the music industry" Nia said, "maybe in another life time" Louis said, "maybe we could be like Levi and Harvey from one addition, we have Larvey and maybe in another lifetime it would be larry" Harry joked. 

"Aha yeh and we would be in a band with Zayn, he can be Zack. Liam can be Liem. Niall can be Nathan and the we will be Harvey and Levi" Louis said laughing, "those names all sound suspiciously similar" one of the guys said, "maybe it was meant to be" Louis chuckled, "we would be such a cool band" Harry said, "yeh and what would our name be, something stupid like one addition.......maybe one direction" Louis said continuing the joke they all just laughed and continued discussing that just messing around. 

The night was pretty much just filled with jokes and drunken stories Harry and Nick planned a time and place to meet up for dinner before they went back to the hotel room, it was already 4am so they fell straight to sleep not waking up till almost 3pm they spent 2 hours just wondering around before they went to meet up with Nick. 

Louis tried to be nice but he couldn't help but make some snarky comments earning some kicks from Harry under the table. "I still don't like him" Louis said as they walked towards their hotel, "okay well next time I can just hang out with him without you if you would prefer that" Harry said knowing Louis would never let him go alone "fine I'll try harder next time to be nice" Louis sighed, "thank you boobear" Harry smiled, "anything for my Hazza" Louis replied. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I can't believe my son is moving so far away" Karen cried as she pulled Liam in for what seemed like the thousandth hug of the morning. They were all at the airport getting ready to go to America for the next couple of weeks and Danielle and Liam's parents were there saying goodbye since they would be staying there for college. 

They were taking another private jet Louis owned this one was a lot bigger and the chairs turned into beds so it would be easier to sleep on the flight. They all got on once Karen finally let Liam leave. "Are you guys excited to be staying in America?" Adri asked as they all sat down ready to take off. "Yeh, its going to be so cool. It will be a lot of fun to be somewhere new as well" Danielle answered. 

"Can we go up the empire state building?" Niall asked after they had been chatting for about an hour. "Niall we are going to California" Zayn said face palming. "Yeh and?" Niall questioned, "well the empire state building is in new York and we are going to LA in California" Louis said, "yeh and I still don't get why we can't go?" Niall asked. "Because New York is literally on the other side of America to LA" Harry replied. 

"Why can't we just drive there?" Niall asked, "Niall it would take about 41 hours to drive that far" Liam pointed out "oh, okay" Niall sighed, "it's okay we can go there together one day" Adri said, "thanks babe" Niall smiled. They decided to watch a film before they all decided it was best to get some sleep to try and fight any jet lag they would get. 

"You okay luv" Louis whispered as him and Harry woke up before everyone else. "Yeah, I'm excited I've never been to America before" Harry replied, "I was thinking that maybe one day we can go out by ourselves and I'll show you some of my favourite places there" Louis said, "hmm that sounds good" Harry replied as he snuggled into Louis' arms. 

"I'm going to miss Li" Harry then said after a moment of silence "we can come see him whenever you want baby and you can always call him" Louis reminded him. "I guess, I just don't like being away from him, I've known him for so long" Harry said, "I know baby but it's going to be okay" Louis said playing with Harry's curls to soothe him. "What if he forgets about me" Harry asked, "he definitely won't baby, he loves you and cares for you so much. He could never forget you" Louis reassured him.

"That's right, I would never forget you, I could never forget my brother" Liam said from his chair, "oh I didn't know you were awake" Harry said but he couldn't help but smile, "I wasn't until just now, don't worry I didn't hear any of what you were saying just the last sentence but please don't ever think I would forget you" Liam said from his chair. "I'll never forget you either" Harry said. 

Over the next couple of hours everyone else woke up at different times. "We have about 3 hours left, do you guys just want to watch a film?" Louis asked, "sure" everyone replied. "Who's turn is it to pick a film?" Louis asked, a while ago they came up with a system where they took it in turns to pick the the film they watch "well I picked the last one so I think it's Niall's turn to pick" Harry said. "Okay well I choose toy story" Niall said smiling at Liam, "aww Niall you do love me" Liam said feeling very happy. 

They watched the film and before long they were getting ready to land. They had planned to stay in a hotel while they were there and then the day before they leave they were helping Danielle and Liam to move into the place they had brought near the university. 

The first couple of days were pretty basically they mainly just did a bit of sightseeing and looked around the place seeing what was good. They found an ice cream shop nearby and Liam had stated that he would get fat because he would definitely be going here every day... multiple times. "I'm so jealous, I want this every day" Niall complained over and over again they whole time they were in there. 

In the second week there they decided to have a day where they spent the day apart, just with their couples. "So do you have any plans or are we just going to chill out" Harry asked, "well for the day I thought we could just go down to the beach but in the evening we have plans" Louis said, "oh what are we doing?" Harry asked, "well I was having a look through places that were here and theres a really cool concert hall here and I thought we should see a concert together and do you know who is playing tonight?" Louis said looking over at Harry as he literally gasps and slaps his hand over his mouth. 

"No Louis don't joke about this, you didn't. Oh my are we really seeing them?" Harry asked practically squealing. "Yes my dear Harold we are really seeing one addition, we have backstage passes as well" Louis said getting the tickets out his bag and showing Harry. "I love you I love you I love you louisssss fuck I love you" Harry said lifting Louis up as he jumped up and down. "So you are okay with this plan" Louis chuckled. "Uh duh" Harry said immediately. "I wish your sisters were here to see it as well they would love it" Harry sighed, "I've told them I will video call them all for the show and backstage they are happy enough" Louis said.

"Fuck I'm so excited, I can't believe this, oh my I'm going to be able to see Levi" Harry gasped. "Hmm maybe this is a bad idea, what if he falls for you and you leave me for him, yes I should probably cancel the tickets" Louis said, "that won't happen because Levi loves Harvey" Harry pointed out. "If they love each other why aren't they together that's always confused me?" Louis asked. 

"Because their management are literally Satan's children, and I hate them and there manager is literally satan himself and let's just say if I was walking near a cliff would him I might accidentally slip and just accidentally push him over the edge" Harry explained. "Woah you really don't like them" Louis said, "well of course not they are closeting two people all they want to do is love each other but they have to hide it and pretend they don't even like each other that much" Harry said, "that's really sad, I'm so glad we don't have that, I could never hide my love for you" Louis said pulling Harry in for a hug, "same" Harry agreed.

They spent the day at the beach just laying in the sun. "Hey, we were wondering if you want to play with us?" A girl said walking over to where they were sat, "what are you playing?" Louis asked sitting up, "dodgeball, we are just playing over there" the girl said pointing to where there were about 7 other girls and a couple guys. "Sure" Louis agreed standing up, he pull Harry up and the walked over. 

"Lou, I don't think I'm very good at dodgeball it might not end well" Harry chuckled, "I love dodgeball, I've just always lived and breathed dodgeball" Louis said, Harry looked down at him "have you ever played dodgeball before Louis?" He asked, "no, I haven't" Louis replied, "dork" Harry laughed wrapping his arm around Louis. "You love me though" Louis said sticking his tongue out, "of course I do" Harry smiled.

They played a couple games and they weren't too bad they got a few people out, and for the most part they were decent at dodging, apart from the time one ball went flying right into Harry crotch, Louis stood there and almost fell down into the sand out how much he was laughing "you okay mate?" One of the guys asked, Harry just put his thumbs up still bent over in pain. "I'm sorry" the girl who threw the ball shouted, "great shot" Louis said once he had stopped laughing, Harry flipped Louis off before they continued playing. 

"I don't want to be on Louis' team, can someone swap I want to chuck a ball full speed at his dick and see his he thinks it's funny then" Harry mumbled walking over to the other team, one of the girls left that team as went over to where Harry was originally. Harry tried his best to aim for Louis' crotch throwing with so much force but fortunately for Louis he managed to dodge it each time. 

"Fucking wanker" Harry groaned as the game finished, it had been just Harry and Louis left, Harry had tried to hit Louis but Louis ended up catching it winning the game. "Aww don't be sad baby I'll make it up to you later" Louis said winking dramatically, "oh are you two together?" One of the girls asked, "yeh" Louis smiled. "Fuck" a few of the girls whispered. 

Harry and Louis looked at them weirdly, were they homophobic or something, they had seemed so nice. The girls quickly realised what their words had sounded like "oh no I'm so sorry we didn't mean for it to sound rude or anything we fully support the community and everything we just all thought you were hot and we were going to see if any of us could get dates with you but obviously that won't be happening. You two are such a beautiful couple though" one of them explained, Harry and Louis both chuckled, "oh ahaha, well we are very sorry for being gay, it's such a shame we would of loved to go out with you" Louis joked causing them all to laugh. 

They spent some time just hanging out with the group before they had to leave and go back to the hotel room. They were getting ready Louis just decided to wear some black jeans and a black top that had a small rainbow in the corner he grabbed a hoodie and wrapped around his waist incase he got cold later. Harry looked over his outfit "oh no! Lou I just think that's too gay, I mean a small rainbow that's just too much gay for me to handle" Harry laughed as Louis rolled his eyes. 

Harry wore jeans and a white top putting a flannel shirt over the top, he looked at the flower crowns he had brought "Lou, which one should I wear?" He asked, Louis walked over to the desk "wear the rainbow one and then we can be 'too' gay together" Louis said picking it up. Harry lowered his head so Louis could put it on for him. 

"Beautiful" Louis whispered kissing Harry's nose before he got chance to stand up properly. Harry blushed slightly as he took Louis' hand into his "let's go" he smiled. They walked down the streets the the nearby venue, there were so many people outside, Harry went to get in the queue but Louis stopped him, "we can go straight in luv, we don't need to wait" Louis said, "awh that's so cool" Harry said jumping a little from excitement.

They watched the show from in the mosh pit, even though they were in there before most other people they decided to stand in the middle because then they could just dance with the people that were there and have a load of fun. They ended up spending the whole time dancing with a group of girls, just laughing and screaming the lyrics the whole time. 

"We are coming back here tomorrow night as they are putting on a dance party type thing would you guys like to join?" One of the girls said as everyone started to leave the place, "yeah that would be cool, hey let me give you my number and you can text me the details" Louis said, the girl handed him her phone and he typed in his number, they all said goodbye and then Harry and Louis walked over to where people who had backstage passes were going. 

They went in last and Louis took pictures of Harry with all the guys watching as Harry tried so hard not to fangirl. "Hey I love your flower crown" Levi said as they talked after taking pictures, "thank you" Harry smiled trying not to die and fall to the floor. "Harvey, I think you would look great in flower crowns, you should get some as well" Levi said looking over to Harvey, he blushed slightly trying to hide his smile. Harry turned to Louis "Larvey!" He whispered over dramatically causing Louis to laugh. 

"Hey, my sisters are massive fans of yours, would you mind if I video called them?" Louis asked, "oh that's fine" Nathan said, Louis quickly video called Lottie and she answered straight away, all the girls were there already looking very excited, Louis handed his phone over to Nathan and smiled as the girls screamed into the phone. They all passed the phone around talking to the girls. 

"I've had fun today" Harry said standing next to Louis wrapping his arm around him, "I'm glad. I've had fun as well" he smiled, "you know they aren't actually that bad, their songs are actually decent, and I have to admit Harvey is rather cute" Louis said, Harry chuckled "nah I think Levi is the cutest" he said. "Well you are even cuter than all of them" Louis said, "so cheesy, but you're even cuter than that" Harry smiled.

Once they left Harry talked to the girls for a bit while Louis complained about how Harry should be paying attention to him and not them. "Right I better go now, I'll see you girls when we come back" Harry said as they reached their hotel room, "nooo don't go" Phoebe said, "If i don't i think Louis might kill me" Harry laughed looking over at Louis just glaring back at him. "He loves you too much to kill you" Fizzy pointed out. "Hmm that's true, but I better go just incase" Harry said, they said goodbye and Harry hung up. 

The next night they took everyone else with them to the dance party and everyone got very drunk, even Harry did and he didn't normally drink, they ended up going back to Harry and Louis' hotel room after. "Li, I going miss youuuu" Harry slurred wrapping his arm tightly around Liam's shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you my hazzybearrrr" Liam replied looking up at him, "give me a kwiss" He said making kissing sounds, Harry gave Liam a kiss and Liam cheered "yay I got a hawee kwiss" he said. 

"My turnnnn!" Niall shouted stumbling over to Harry, they kissed as well, "hawee kisses for everyone!" Harry cheered and everyone took it in turn to get Harry to kiss them, "hmm Loulou still the best kisser" Harry said, "I want a Tommo kiss!" Liam stated, in their drunken state it was rather difficult to remember who kissed who so they just went around giving each other kisses while laughing. 

After a while they all ended up falling asleep in different places, Adri and Harry had managed to get to the bed but Harry was laying cross the pillows and Adri was half hanging off the edge. Louis was laying on the floor like a starfish, Niall was stuck in a laundry basket. Gigi was out on the balcony curled up on the table out there. Zayn was hugging a lamp and Liam was in the bath. 

The rest of the time they were there they had many nights like that although they made sure not to get that drunk again as the hangover was atrocious. They decided to go into denial about the fact they would have to go home soon and leave Liam and Danielle there it wasn't until they were standing in the apartment with all of their stuff unpacked getting ready to say goodbye. 

"I will be forcing Lou to fly me out here as much as possible, and remember you can always call me whenever you're lonely. Don't find another brother" Harry said pulling him in for a hug, "I could never find a better brother than you" Liam said, "please looking after my mum and dad, you know just check up on them, they will always love you like another son" he added, "of course" Harry promised. "Just remember if that dickhead ever hurts you I will be here as quick as possible to kick is ass" Louis said as he hugged Danielle, "I know you will, bye Louis thank you for always being a great friend" Danielle said.

They were supposed to leave at 5 but it ended up being 10 before they were on the plane, they were going to miss Danielle and Liam but it was time for them all to go home and get ready to leave for their own universities. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Welcome to our home for the next 4 years" Louis said as they walked into their apartment. "I'm still mad you won't let me help you pay for it though" Harry mumbled but he couldn't hide his smile as he looked around. "Haz I have more money than I need okay just let me pay for it" Louis said. "Fine but when we buy a house together I demand to pay for some of it" Harry said sternly, "if that will make you happy" Louis said rolling his eyes before giving Harry a quick kiss. 

It wasn't long before they had the place decorated how they wanted it. Their bedroom was covered in fairy lights just like the room in the cottage in Italy, Harry decorated the kitchen how he wanted it as they both knew he would be the one who would be using it the most. The whole place was filled with many pictures of them together and then them with their family and friends. 

"You ready for your first day" Louis asked as they walked onto the campus together. "Yeah, I'm actually quite excited" Harry smiled, Louis could tell he was slightly nervous as well so squeezed his hand tightly "we still going to meet up for lunch?" Louis asked as they got to where the path separated one path heading to the business lecture the other to the law lecture. 

"Of course, meet here?" Harry asked "sure, okay good lucky baby. I love you" Louis said kissing Harry's nose. "Have fun. I love you" Harry said kissing Louis' nose in return. They both walked in opposite direction going off to their lectures. A few hours later they were back at that same spot. "Oh my I love uni so much" Harry smiled as he grabbed Louis hand pulling him off to go get some lunch from the cafe. 

"I'm guessing your lesson was good then?" Louis chuckled, "so good, everything was so interesting and he asked us a question and I was the only one who knew the answer and then he put us into study groups and sent us to the library to do work ready for the next lesson, and we got it done so quickly so we just went on a walk around the campus, my study group is so good we are going to be in these groups for the whole of the course and I can't wait for the next lesson" Harry explained, he continued for ages while they ordered lunch. Louis just listened conently, watching as Harry smiled so much talking about everything that had happened. 

"Oh sorry, I never asked you how your lesson was, did you enjoy it?" Harry asked, "yeh it was pretty good. We were looking at the computing side of business today and you know that's my specialist subject. Ended up spotting an error in the professor's code, made a joke about it and apparently I'm now the comedian of the lecture" Louis explained, "they are in for a lot of fun, wait until they hear your sassy comments" Harry chuckled. "They're in for a real treat, four whole years with me" Louis said, "oh lucky them" Harry said sarcastically, "hey, you have a whole life time with me" Louis said pouting slightly "and I wouldn't have it any other way" Harry smiled. 

The next four years were filled with ups and downs. They kept their promise and saw Liam and Danielle as much as they could but after the first year it got rather hard to keep leaving so they would only see them in the summer. Niall was still constantly begging for what he called 'larry content' Zayn and Gigi would often go MIA for a couple months and then appear out of no where for a surprise meet up, no one really minded though. 

Harry and Louis had their moments, one big moment was when Harry was spending every day with his study group, Louis didn't really mind until he met the group one time and there was a guy called Ed that Harry had talked about quite a bit and he noticed how much Ed would flirt with Harry. 

"Harry he was literally eye fucking you!" Louis almost yelled, Harry was about to go out to met up with them again and Louis had said he wasn't comfortable with him being with Ed. "But this is for our project!" Harry yelled back. "Wasn't the 5 hours you spent with them every day for the past two week enough!?" Louis responded. "Louis please don't do this" Harry sighed, "do what? Not want my boyfriend to be hanging around with a man that clearly wants to fuck him" Louis shouted back. 

"And? What's the problem with that?" Harry asked. "Did you seriously just ask me that? The problem is my boyfriend is hanging out with some twat that wants to fuck him! What part of that do you not understand?" Louis screamed. "Seriously Louis! Who cares if he wants the fuck me because tough luck he's not going to because as you clearly stated before I'm your boyfriend, not a cheater and if you don't trust me then that's your problem not mine" Harry shouted. 

"I do trust you I just don't trust him. I just don't want you being around him as much as you are" Louis said at a normal volume again. "You can't choose who I hang out with" Harry said coldly, "I never said you couldn't, I just said I didn't like that. I just thought that maybe you would understand my point but apparently you don't see the fact that choosing to hang out with a guy that wants to fuck you is something that your boyfriend doesn't exactly feel happy about" Louis said walking away from the door. 

"If you truly trusted me it wouldn't be such a big deal. How could you believe I would cheat on you?" Harry shouted. "Fuck you Harry!" Louis shouted. Harry stood by the door for a moment before going into the living space where Louis was sat. He opened his mouth to say something but Louis stopped him "Just leave Harry. Go fuck him see if I care" he said quietly, Harry mumbled something before leaving. 

Louis sat on the sofa just staring at the ceiling as he cried slightly, maybe he should have just stayed quiet. He did trust Harry he truly did, he just couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. What his Harry was really with him right now, what if he genuinely goes to Ed and has sex with him. No surely he wouldn't, but what if he did? Louis got up and went to their bedroom buried his head in Harry's pillow as he continued to cry until he fell asleep. 

When he woke up the bed was empty, Harry never came back. Louis reluctantly got out of bed throwing some random clothes on not really caring much. He brushed his teeth not even bothering to fix his hair, he walked past the kitchen contemplating whether to get some breakfast but decided against it. He went to his class not really paying attention, multiple people noticed the change in his mood normally he was cracking jokes and correcting the professor but he just stayed quiet. "Tommo you alright lad?" His friend James asked, "yeh it's fine" Louis mumbled before leaving the class not talking to anyone else. 

He walked to the library and saw Harry's study group sat where they were usually sat, however Harry wasn't there. He walked over trying to avoid even looking at Ed. "Hey, have you guys seen Harry anywhere?" He asked, "no, sorry he didn't turn up last night and he wasn't in class earlier is everything okay?" Grace asked, Louis always liked Grace she was very nice. 

"Yeh everything is fine, just let me know if you hear anything from him" Louis said forcing a small smile before saying goodbye and walking away. He walked back to his place hoping that he would open the door and Harry would be sat there but he wasn't. He tried to message and call him but he got no response. He opened Zayn's contact and hoped he would replied. 

Louis - Zee I fucked up

It took a while but he finally got a reply. 

Zack 💀 ~ fuck okay call me.

Louis pressed the call button and listened to the phone ring before Zayn answered. "Hey mate, what happened?" He asked. Louis took a deep breath before explaining the whole arguement to him. "Zee it's all my fault and now I don't know where he is, what do I do?" Louis said quietly trying not to let himself cry again. "First of all stop blaming yourself okay" Zayn said calmly. 

"Look both of you had reasonable points but also both of you overreacted so it's not your fault okay. He probably feels just like you right now. To be honest all of us were expecting this to happen at some point like obviously you guys love each other but you guys have literally spent the last 2 years always together and then the year before that when we were all at home so you were bound to argue over something soon. So just take a deep breath think about where he could be and go to him and just talk calmly" Zayn explained. 

"Hmm I guess you're right Zee, thanks mate" Louis said. "I'm always here for you Lou" he replied, "I'm going to try find him, I'll chat to you whenever you next decided to respond" Louis chuckled slightly, "I know I don't always reply but if you ever need me I'll always answer so just give me a call. Once you've sorted everything out call me okay" zayn said. "Of course, love you Zee" Louis said, "love you too" Zayn replied before they hung up. 

Louis walked around the campus, going to places he knew Harry liked but he still couldn't find him anywhere. He decided to go to where they parked their cars to see if he had took his, when he got there the car next to his was gone. "Fuck, Haz where are you?" he mumbled. He got in his car and drove off, he didn't know where he was going to go, he just turned up the radio and let his subconscious tell him which way to go. 

After a while he realised he was driving home, he stopped on the edge of the pavement he knew exactly where Harry was going to be. He jumped out the car and ran to the fence jumping over it and then running down the path until he reached the treehouse. The lights were on inside it, he smiled softly Harry was there. 

He climbed up to the door and opened it, Harry was sat against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest, softly crying to himself, he looked up at Louis before looking back down at his knees. Louis walked over and just sat next to him, Harry automatically straightened his legs, letting his body fall into Louis' arms. "I didn't sleep with him" he whispered. "I know baby, I know" Louis replied. 

"I wouldn't sleep with him" He said turning his body towards Louis to look up at him. Louis pulled his hoodie over his thumb and used it to wipe the tear from Harry's face. "I know" Louis said, "I'm sorry luv" he said "no, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have understood more" Harry replied. "Haz, I should have listened when you said it didn't matter because you wouldn't sleep with him, because you were right I had no reason to not want you to go because I knew you wouldn't sleep with him" Louis said. "I'll stop hanging out with them as much" Harry said, "no, I don't want you to do that, you can see them as much as you want" Louis said. 

"Hmm I much rather be spending time with you, I'm going to do the projects with them and probably hang out with them a few times but not every day anymore I want to be sending my time with you" Harry said. "I love you so much" Louis said kissing Harry's nose, "I love you" Harry said returning the nose kiss. They sat in silence for a while "how did you know I was here?" Harry asked, "after looking at all the places you liked around campus I went to see if your car was there and insane it was gone so I started driving and I just ended up here" Louis said. 

"I did that was well, last night I walked around all the places we go but nothing felt right, I slept in the car and then drove here I just wanted to be close to you" Harry whispered. "You could have come back" Louis said brushing Harry's curls from his face. "Didn't think you wanted me to go back, thought you might not want to be with me anymore" Harry said tearing up again "fuck, Harry I always want to be with you. Always, always, always" Louis said holding him tighter. 

"Lou?" Harry said quietly, "yes baby" Louis replied, "can we just stay here today and then maybe hang out with our families tomorrow, just skip for one day?" Harry asked, "hmm that sounds like a perfect idea" Louis smiled. They grabbed some pillows and blankets setting them up on the floor and getting comfortable. "I love you boobear" Harry whispered as he closed his eyes. "I love you Harold" Louis said Harry could feel Louis smile against his shoulder. 

Louis had his arms tightly wrapped around Harry's body his head buried in his neck. He missed Harry so much last night but now he was back in his arms and he could smell the calming smell of his.... 

Strawberry shampoo.


	35. Epilogue part two

"So this has 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms. Theres 4 floors in total, a pool out back and a large garden" the lady said as they walked up to the 4th house this week they had been look at houses with Nia La for a few months now but still hadn't found somewhere. They were a week away from graduating and were really in need of finding a house to move into together. 

They walked around the house but like all the other ones they just didn't like it. "I really don't know what you guys want, each house I show you has everything you asked for, what is it that they don't have?" Nia La asked. "They just don't feel homes" Harry said, "hmm okay well I'll have another look for a place and I'll get back to you" she smiled. 

"Do you want to go celebrate?" Louis asked, "celebrate what?" Harry replied "jesus christ Harry I just want a drink let's just celebrate being alive still" Louis groaned, "hmm I'm down for that" Harry chuckled, they went to the nearest pub and just ordered drink after drink. Life was stressful but at least they still had each other. 

"LouLou come dance with meeee" Harry whined jumping off his chair trying to pull Louis with him. "Harry, I don't want to. I can't dance" Louis mumbled taking another sip of his beer. "Fine if you won't dance with me I'll find someone that will" Harry said crossing his arms over his chest, "fuck you" Louis said before standing up and taking Harry's hand so they could dance together, "you can do that later if you want" Harry whispered.

They danced together till the sun was coming up, grinding against each other as others cheered them on before copying their movements. "We should get going now luv" Louis said, all the dancing had sobered them both up a bit and he could notice Harry getting tired. Harry nodded and took Louis' hand as they went out onto the streets to find a taxi. 

They arrived back at their uni apartment, stumbling slightly, having to use each other to keeps themselves stable. "Louieeeeeee" Harry whispered as they stumbled to their bed not even bothering to take their clothes off, "yes baby?" Louis asked pulling Harry into his arms. "Are you proud of me?" He asked intertwining his fingers with Louis'. 

"I'm so proud of you baby for so many things. You've done so well in you class my princess is top of the class and I couldn't be happier. Also you are so brave Harry so so so brave and that makes me incredibly proud" Louis whispered into Harry's shoulder. "How am I brave" Harry asked, "because you're no longer afraid to be yourself" Louis replied he kissed Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes both of them fell asleep pretty quickly.

They didn't wake up till mid afternoon they dosed up on aspirin and downed a couple glasses of water. Harry eventually got up and made them both hangover food and they just sat on a sofa under a blanket watching films. It was about five when Louis' phone rang "who is it?" Harry asked as Louis picked up his phone, "Nia La" Louis whispered before answering. He walked at the room leaving Harry to watch the film. 

"What did she say?" Harry asked as Louis got back under the blanket with him. "She's got a house she thinks we will like, we are meeting her there at 4 tomorrow" Louis said, "I hope it's good because we only have a week left here and I don't want to stay here longer than we have to" Harry mumbled as their focus went back to the movie. 

"Haz I can't believe we've been here for 4 years" Louis said as they were climbing into bed, "it's going to be weird to leave I can't believe we will be working proper jobs and all the responsibilities and shit" Harry chuckled "this year will be our 6 year anniversary as well, feels like time doesn't exist" Louis said, "6 years stuck with you, how am I still alive" Harry gasped dramatically. 

"Hey! I'm a pleasure to be around, I'm the one who should be questioning how they are still a live" Louis said hitting Harry's arm. "Hmm you love me though so you will put up with me" Harry smiled, "always" Louis replied pulling Harry into his arms. "You're hair keeps tickling my nose" Louis laughed as Harry moved slightly, "hey put your the one that convinced me to grow it so you have to deal with it now" Harry said. 

"Get up" Louis instructed, "but Lou I wanna sleep" Harry whined, "sit up Harold" louis said again turning on the lamp next to his side of the bed. Harry mumbled under his breath, "what are you doing?" Harry asked as Louis got up and went over to the dressing table "I'm going to plait your hair" Louis replied as he came back over to the bed with a hair brush and two hair bands. 

"Do you know how to do it?" Harry asked, "of course I do, I have 4 sisters, how do you think they learnt how to do it?" Louis replied. "You taught them?" Harry questioned, "well I taught Lottie and then she taught the others when they were older" Louis explained. "That's cute" Harry smiled, Louis began to carefully brush his hair "so what would you like, I can do French plaits, Dutch plaits, I think I can do fishtail but I sometimes mess up on that one it's a little bit confusing" Louis said. 

"Which one is the one that like sticks up?" Harry asked, "Dutch" Louis answered, "can I have that one please?" Harry smiled, "of course, I like that one" Louis said as he started to do it. "Can you teach me how to do this at some point?" Harry asked as Louis was moving onto the second plait "sure, I'll teach you when we next go see my sisters so you can practice on them" Louis said. 

"I want to be able to do it for if we have a daughter and I can plait her hair for her" harry explained, "we will be able to do it together" Louis smiled. "I can't wait to have a family with you, and I can't wait to show them the Christmas ornaments that we get each year telling them the reasoning behind each of them" Harry said. Once they moved to university they decided to leave Anne with all the special Christmas decoration and they started their own collection together. 

"We have two things we can do that with, we have the Christmas ornaments and you have the diamonds on your necklace from each of our anniversaries with a story for each of them" Louis pointed out. Harry looked down at his necklace it now had 5 diamond things on them. Each other them were different and each had a different story behind them. 

The first one on there was the strawberry which Louis gave him for their first anniversary which was because of the strawberry shampoo he used. The second one was a square that had the number 28 engraved in it. 

"So it's times for your final gift" Louis said as they were sat on the sofa, they had skipped classes that day and flown to Paris, they exchanged most their gifts for each other their and had flown back that evening and were now back in their apartment. "Lou you have given me enough" Harry said as Louis pulled a small bag out from under the sofa. 

"There's no such thing as enough, anyways I have to give you this because I said last year that I would get you new things to add to your necklace each year" Louis said. Harry pulled the bottom of his necklace out from under his shirt and looked down at the diamond strawberry. He undid the clasp and placed the necklace in his lap as Louis handed him the bag. 

He pulled out the diamond it was a square with the number 28 engraved into it. "I love it" Harry said smiling so much, over that year it had seemed like the number 28 was everywhere. Harry's mum's house number was 28, their anniversary was the 28th, their apartment was apartment 28, Louis decided to join the football team and his number was 28. Both their classroom numbers were 28 and it just became their number. Harry added the diamond onto the necklace and Louis helped him put it back on. 

"Happy 2 year anniversary harold" Louis smiled as he kissed Harry's nose, "I love you boobear" Harry smiled kissing Louis' nose. 

The third diamond on the necklace was frog. 

"Are you ready for the third diamond?" Louis asked as they were sat at the restaurant table together. "I sometimes forget that you are rich and then I look down and I realise that I'm literally wearing two diamonds around my neck, I'm going to need security guards if you keep adding more" Harry chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes but laughed slightly, "I'll be your security guard" he said before handing over the bag. 

Harry pulled out a diamond in the shape of a frog, "Louis!" Harry whined, "what?" Louis chuckled, "I'm not a frog!" He complained. "You are, you are my cute little froggie" Louis smiled while harry pouted. He took his necklace and put the frog diamond on it, letting Louis put it back on for him. "It's really cute" Harry admitted looking down at it smiling.

"Just like you then" Louis said, "3 years and you're still cheesy" Harry said, "yeh but so are you" Louis pointed out, "hmm very true" Harry nodded. Louis had always said Harry was a cute frog but this year some kid in Harry's class said it and Louis kept calling him froggie, Harry pretended to hate it but he secretly loved it. 

He looked down at the fourth diamond 

The 28th happened to be when they had a week off from uni so they decided to go back to Doncaster for a bit, they spent the day with their families, they went for a walk and had a picnic out in the forest, everyone went home and Harry and Louis went to the tree house. 

"Is it time for the fourth diamond?" Harry asked as they were sat on a mountain of pillows and blankets watching friends. "Fourth diamond?" Louis questioned, "oh no I knew I forgot something" Louis said over dramatically, "woah who knew my boyfriend was such an amazing actor" Harry gasped. "Here, I hope you like this it took so long to get it" Louis said handing over the bag. 

Harry pulled it out, "oh this is beautiful" he gasped as he looked down at the diamond that had been shaped into a tiara. "A tiara for my princess" Louis said. "You know what, one year you should get one that looks like cheese because pretty much everything we say to each other is so cheesy" Harry laughed. "Hmm maybe one year I might" Louis chuckled.

"Please don't ever stop being yourself luv, wear your flower crowns no matter what some people say because being you makes you so beautiful, being you is perfect. You will always be my pretty princess and as a princess you deservea tiara" Louis smiled as he helped Harry put it on the necklace and get it back on. 

"Can't believe it's been 4 years, I love you so much boobear" Harry said, "and I love you so much Harold" Louis smiled. They slept in the treehouse again and then spent the next day complaining about how sleeping in a treehouse was not getting any easier. 

The fifth one was a diamond it was a small flower crown made from diamond, it was painted the same colour as louis' eyes as that was Harry's favourite flower crown. Harry loved it so much, that year was difficult, it was the start of their final year and they had been looking for jobs and everything, it was all so stressful and they had to spend many nights apart in different rooms trying to get their studies done. There was a new kid in Harry's class that wasn't being nice but he decided not to tell Louis about it. 

They were about to start the last year, it was their first day and Harry was hesitant to go class. "What's wrong baby, you're normally excited for the first day back because you get to see all your friends again" Louis asked as they walked through the uni campus. "Its fine just stressing about the amount of work we will get" Harry replied forcing a laugh. Louis didn't believe him at all but decided it was best not to bring it up. 

"Well just remember that I love you, I will see you back at the apartment later" he said hugging Harry, "love you, I'll see you later" Harry replied with a small smile before they left to go to their lectures. The lesson did not go well, the guy who joined just before the end of last year decided to go sit right next to Harry and he spent the whole lecture making small comments about Harry's flower crown, the clothes he was wearing, they way he acts he even made comments about Louis but Harry chose to just pretend like he couldn't hear. 

His lecture finished early so all the people in his study group decided they were going to go to the cafe for a bit they asked Harry if he wanted to go but he said he had to go meet Louis so he left and went back to the apartment. He dropped his flower crown onto the floor and ran to the bedroom getting under the blankets and just crying about the day. 

"Harry! Why is your flower crown on the floor again, is it really that difficult to put it away with the others" Louis called as he walked into the apartment. He got no reply which made him worried because normally Harry would make some joke and then apologise and come pick it and take it to their room. "Haz?" Louis called out. He saw that no one was in the kitchen or living room he walked towards the bedroom and heard sniffles coming from their room so he ran in. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Louis asked running over to the bed, Harry was completely curled up under the duvet, Louis got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Harry's body holding him tightly. "Are you hurt?" Louis asked stroking Harry's hair from his face before genuinely kissing his temple. Harry slowly shook his head, "then what's happened, tell me what's wrong baby" Louis said softly.

Harry didn't say anything and Louis knew it wasn't good to push Harry, he would always tell Louis when he was ready so for now all Louis could do was comfort him and let him know that he would be there for him. "Hey, why don't we go make some dinner together, we can have tacos" Louis suggested smiling gently. 

Harry sniffled slightly before using his sleeves to wipe his face, "I would like that, although you are to sit on the table and go no where near the food, I don't need to be dealing with a fire today" Harry said managing a small laugh as he stumbled out of bed. 

Louis sat on the kitchen table with his legs crossed watching Harry make them both tacos. "Here you go, some amazing tacos" Harry said placing the plate infront of Louis. "Thank you hazzy" Louis said kissing Harry. They sat and ate in silence, Harry knew Louis wanted him to talk about what happened but he just didn't see the point of worrying Louis about it. 

"I'm going to do the dishes, go grab some blankets and pick a film, you can choose" Louis smiled kissing Harry's nose as he picked up the plates and began to tidy up all the stuff on the table. Harry went off to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket before going to the sofa and finding a film, "so what are we watching?" Louis asked walking in a couple minutes later. 

"Grease" Harry smiled hitting play on the remote, "I love you" Louis smiled as he pulled Harry into his arms as they watched the film. The film finished and it was only 9 "want to watch friends for a bit?" Louis asked stroking Harry's hair, "please" Harry smiled. "Do you want me to play with your hair while we watch it?" Louis asked, Harry nodded and moved to sit on the floor with a pillow. 

Louis played with Harry's hair, "I was thinking maybe I should cut my hair" Harry mumbled, "but you love your this length" Louis said. "It's not manly though" Harry said quietly, "Harry, being manly doesn't mean shit okay. Long hair doesn't make you any less manly, why would it. Fuck did someone say something about your hair? Was that why you were crying earlier? Shit Haz I'm so sorry, you should have told me. Who was it, I swear I'm going to kill the mother fucker" Louis said his jaw clenching tightly. 

"Who was it? Was it that new kid from last year? I didn't like him when I saw him that time I met you outside your class. Oh I'm going to fuck him up if I ever see him again" Louis said getting angrier by the second, "Hey, Lou it's okay" Harry said he couldn't help but smile, he loved how much Louis cared and how protective he was. 

"What did he say to you?" Louis asked, he pulled Harry up onto the sofa and onto his lap holding him tightly. "Lou seriously it doesn't matter okay, I'm just going to ignore him" Harry said "I know and that's good but what did he say today?" He asked again. "He said I was a disappointment and that I would never be a real man. He said my flower crowns were stupid and pathetic. He said I was a disgusting fag, then he said that you were even worse because not only are you a fag but that you actually chose to be with me" Harry whispered.

"I don't like him" Louis said trying to stay calm for Harry, Harry couldn't help but laugh "yeah I don't really like him either" he said. "You know that everything he said is a load of bullshit right?" Louis asked. "I do now" Harry said, "hmm I love you" Louis whispered. The rest of the night Louis constantly reminded Harry how perfect and beautiful he was and that he should never change for others. 

After that night flower crowns became an even bigger thing for them, they brought a load more and whenever Harry felt self conscious about it all Louis would wear one too. Sometimes Harry would pretend to feel a bit self conscious just to see Louis in a flower crown because he always looked so beautiful in them. 

So that year on their fifth anniversary when Louis handed over a diamond that looked like his favourite flower crown he couldn't help but cry a little pulling Louis in for a long hug. "Louis I love you so much, so so so much" he said "I love you more than anything" Louis replied. 

"There you go, two Dutch plaits" Louis smiled as he finished tying the hair band at the bottom of the second plait. Harry looked over the room to the mirror "it looks beautiful Boobear, thank you" Harry said kissing Louis' nose. "I love you Hazzy, now let's get some sleep" Louis said as they got back into bed. 

The next day they went and looked at the house, it was perfect. There was 5 floors, a garage under the ground was the first part, the ground floor was a kitchen and dining room, it wasn't anywhere near as big as the floors on Louis' family's house but it was certainly so much bigger than a normal house. The next floor up was a living room, right now it was empty but they planned to fill it with pictures, plants, and blankets everywhere to change it into such a comfortable room. 

The next floor up had 5 rooms, a cinema room, and office, an empty room, a bathroom and then a spare bedroom, both the boys were already arguing over what to do with the spare room, Louis wanted to make it into a room full of slides and ball pits but Harry said that they were too old for that and it should be a room for him to do yoga. The next floor was their was three rooms, a bathroom that was connected to the main bedroom which was the second room and then another empty room which they had already said they will change it to a music room. 

The final floor was empty...for now.....I think we all know what will be happening there..... hehehe sexy times!!!

They loved it "you've done it Nia La, we would love to buy it" Louis smiled as they were talking on the phone a few days later. "Okay that's perfect, I will set you up with the woman selling the house, "thank you for all your help" Louis said. They said goodbye and he hung up. 

A couple days later they were meeting the woman, "hi I'm Clare, are you Harry and Louis?" She asked, "yes, are you going to be helping us buy the house?" Louis asked, "yes, right let's get started" Clare said sitting down at her desk. 

Just a couple hours later Clare handed a key over to them "I'm happy to say that you two now own the house" she smiled, "thank you so much" Harry replied, "I hope you two have a wonderful time there" she said, "thank you Clare, have a good day" Louis said they all shook hands before leaving, "we did it Haz, we own a house" Louis smiled as they walked out holding hands. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"HARRY! Fucking pick up your underwear they don't want to see your boxers thrown over the sofa" Louis shouted from the other room. Harry walked into the living room "hey at least its not any of my panties" he winked as he picked up his boxers taking them to put in the wash "they already make fun of all the kinky shit we do they really don't need to find out about that either" Louis chuckled. "Do you remember Niall's face when he found out we had a room that we literally only use for sex" Harry said unable to hold back his laugh as he thought back to when it happened. 

"I couldn't tell if he was shocked or excited about it" Louis laughed, "he has an unhealthy obsession with our relationship" Harry said as he left the room with the clothes he had picked up. "This feels really weird and adulty" Louis said as they walked into the kitchen to get the food they made and they took it to the dinning room. "What do you me adulty?" Harry asked, "well we had to plan to meet up with our friends and literally schedule it, we had to plan it around work and we've made food and it's all so planned and just seems like something adults do" Louis said. 

"Well I hate to break it to you Lou but we are 24 and 25 now, we are adults now and have been for quite a while" Harry pointed out. "I don't want to get old though, growing up sucks" Louis complaining "become Peter pan" Harry suggested walking to get more food, "oh yeah because that's definitely going to work" Louis chuckled rolling his eyes. 

A little while later there was a knock at the door. "What's the chances that it's Niall and Adri?" Louis said getting up from the sofa, "oh it's them 100% they are always here first, Niall always says he needs his Larry fix" Harry said as they went down a floor to answer the door. When they opened the door they were immediately engulfed in a hug. "Hi Niall" Harry smiled hugging him back, "woah he's no longer blonde" Louis said as he broke away from the hug. 

"I want back to my natural colour because my hair was getting a little bit crispy" Niall laughed, "I've never seen a brown hair Niall before" Harry said stepping back to look at Niall properly. "Its been years since he had his natural hair colour, I only knew him for a couple years before he started dying it I almost forgot what colour it actually was, it looks good" Louis said. "It's always looked good" Niall replied. "Hi Adri" Harry said before giving her a hug as well, "hey, you guys can come in" Louis said giving her a hug as well before walk back inside. 

"So I have a question" Niall said as they walked to the living room, "sure, what is it?" Louis asked, "can I see your sex room" Niall asked with a straight face, Adri hit his arm "I told you not to ask them that" she whispered. "Niall you will never see that room" Louis said turning the radio on so there was some background noise. "That's not fairrrr" he complained, he sat and tried to convince them to let him see it for a good ten minutes but then luckily the door rang again. "I'll get it" Harry said getting up quickly and running out the room. 

"Li!" Harry smiled throwing his arms around Liam as he opened the door, "Haz I've missed you so much" Liam said hugging Harry tightly. "How has the move from America been?" Harry asked as they broke apart, "hey, it's been tough but we are all settled now" Danielle said hugging Harry, "Hi Dani, that's good. Niall and Adri are already here, let's go up and join them Zayn and Gigi will probably be a while" Harry said letting Danielle and Liam walk in, closing the door behind them. 

When they walked in everyone said hello to them and they talked about how they would have to go to their house next time and no one had seen it yet. "See I always told you they would end up moving back here after a couple years" Niall said reminded them of when they said they would be staying out there. "Yeah yeah" Liam said rolling his eyes. "Now that we are all back in England the next thing we need is a Larry wedding" Niall said looking over to Harry and Louis, wriggling his eyebrows. 

"I just want to know, do you still have that poster?" Harry asked, "you mean my "I told you so" poster?" Niall questioned, Harry nodded, "yeh I still have it, it's under our bed, I can't wait to have it at your wedding" Niall said getting excited. "I have to say I really didn't expect you to be right about us" Louis laughed, "I was born to be the captain of the Larry ship" Niall said, "oh my I'm going to turn up to your wedding in a captain's outfit, OMG PLEASE GET MARRIEDDDDD" Niall said getting so excited about it all. 

"For your wedding day I'll will be pretending I don't know him" Adri sighed shaking her head. Niall was about to say something but the door rang again, "woah they are actually reasonably on time what a surprise" Louis said as he got up. He went and answered the door immediately hugging Zayn, "I've miss you Zee" he said, "missed you too Lou" Zayn smiled hugging him back. "Hey Gigi, how have you been?" Louis asked hugging her before letting them both come inside, "good thanks, you?" She asked. "I'm doing good" Louis replied. 

They all went to the dinning room and ate lunch together all catching up on what they had been doing. Danielle was trying to get her first book published, Gigi worked at the flower shop still but started modeling, Zayn was working in design and did a lot of street art for events, Liam decided against being a footballer and became a physiotherapist, Niall was in music management and still played golf all the time, Adri never really spoke about her job and Louis was fully convinced she was MI6 or something so Adri decided to keep her job a secret because she loved messing with Louis.

Harry was a very successful lawyer he had only been working for 2 year and was already getting high end cases, he was amazing at his job, Louis had started his own company that worked in partnership with his mums company, and when she retires the whole business was going to him so he would own two companies. "This feels so formal, what happened to us we are all responsible, we need to go do something spontaneous" Louis said after they finished eating. 

"I'm down for that what should we do?" Danielle asked, "wanna just get on a plane and go somewhere?" Zayn suggested, "where?" Adri asked. "Theres a map in the jet we can grab a dart and throw it at the map and go wherever it lands" Louis said. "That sounds cool, is everyone in?" Liam asked, they all nodded and agreed. "None of us have any clothes?" Gigi pointed out as they stood up. "Urh we can buy stuff when we need it" Louis said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Guys I have an idea and it's a little bit crazy but hear me out okay" Niall said, everyone turned to face him. "We do the dart thing in alphabetical order, we go to that place and do something spontaneous, then the next person throws a dart we go there and do something different and we do it for everyone" Niall said. Everyone thought for a second "that's at least 8 days though and we all have jobs" Harry said.

"Louis is literally the boss so if he wants to go away he can, Danielle can still work on her book while we're on the plane, my clients will be fine with out me, my team can run the place, Zayn literally never takes days off work so he has a lot of paid holiday he can take, Gigi can just take photos whereverwe go if she needs to post anything and the flower shop has other workers, you said earlieryou had no cases right now, and Adri can do secret MI6 stuff from wherever" Niall chuckled. "I guess that's true, well if everyone else wants to do this then I'm in" Harry smiled. 

Just like that they were on the way to Louis' private jet, they got out a map when they got there and Louis pulled out the dart he took from home. "Adri I guess your up first" Louis said holding up the dart, she took it from his hand and closed her eyes, "wait am I facing the right direction, I don't want to hit anyone" she asked, "yeah just aim at the floor" Niall instructed, she carefully threw the dart at the map and then opened her eyes, they all went over to see where they were going. 

"South Africa, I've never been there before" Louis said looking down at the map. "Well let's go" Liam said walking towards the jet, Harry picked up the map and dart and they all got on, "where are we going sir?" The pilot asked as Louis got on, "South Africa, I'll tell you what part once I've found something for us to do" Louis said. They set off the flight was 11 hours so they wouldn't get there till tomorrow.

"I'm going to have a look for something spontaneous for us to do" Louis said pulling out a laptop. After a couple hours he closed it and went and spoke the pilot before coming back. "So what are we doing?" Zayn asked, "surprise, we are booked in to do it at 4pm tomorrow" Louis said, they watched a few film together and then decided to get some sleep. They landed early in the morning, "where are we?" Niall asked looking around, "Johannesburg" Louis replied as they got off the plane. 

"Right I think we need to find some clothes and somewhere to wash because we are all starting to smell" Liam pointed out. "I'll Google shops near here" Gigi said pulling out her phone, "I'll find us a hotel room" Louis said getting his phone. Just a couple minutes later they were heading to some shops and Louis had already paid for a nearby hotel room for them to go use to shower in. 

They wondered round for a bit catching up on each other's lives, it had been a good few months since they were all together, it was rather difficult to find times when they were all free now that they all had jobs. "Hey it's almost time, we should start heading towards the activity" Louis said looking at the time. He type somethings into his phone to get directions and then headed off to wherever they were going. 

"Soweto towers? Lou what are we doing here?" Harry asked as they stopped outside the Soweto towers, "we are going SCAD diving" Louis smiled, "I'm not doing that, that sounds worse than when we jumped off the cliff" Harry said stepping back slightly, "c'mon Haz it's safe and if you don't do it you will only regret it" Louis pointed out, "fine, but you are going first" Harry mumbled. Louis grabbed Harry's hand squeezing it as they all walked in. 

(For anyone who doesn't know what SCAD diving is, you basically stand on this platform and get your harness attached to a rope like thing, you are moved over this hole in the platform, then quite a few metres down is a net and they unclip your harness from the rope and you just free fall into the net) 

After going through safety instructions and learning what they needed to do they were get ready to go up to the platform. "Louis, what if I die" Harry whispered as they were having their harnesses checked, "you're not going to die luv, just relax, it's going to be fun" Louis said kissing Harry's nose. "Okay, hello. I'm go to be assisting with your activity today, my name is Ella" a worker said coming over and greeting them all. 

After they all introduced themselves she went through some last minute checks, "right, I can take two people up at once so who is going first?" Ella asked. "Let's go first Haz, then you won't stand here and worry" Louis suggested, Harry was hesitant but finally agreed, "Harry, you will be okay, no one has ever been hurt while I'm here, it's all safe I promise" Ella said as they were making their way up to the platform. 

It's a very small platform and the hole took up most of it so Harry tightly clinged to the side. Louis smiled over at him "it will be fun Haz" he said, "hmm sure" Harry said laughing nervously. "Louis are you going first?" Ella asked, "yep" Louis replied, she got everything connected up and attached everything safely before Louis as attached to the rope, he was now swinging just above the gap. "I love you Hazzy I'm so proud of you for doing this I'll see you when we are on the ground" he said and just as he finished Ella uncliped the rope and Louis fell. 

Just seconds later he was crashing into the net, shouting out in excitement, "That was so good! Haz you're going to love it and even if you don't it will be okay because it happens so quick, I love you baby!" Louis yelled up as he was being helped off the net and taken out to where the others were waiting, "that was so good I want to do it again" he panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Harry, are you ready?" Ella asked once Harry was dangling over the gap, "I don't know" Harry said nervously, "I'll count down from ten so you can prepare yourself" she said her hand over the clip. Harry nodded with a small smile, "10, 9, whoops" she laughed as she uncliped the rope, Harry fell until he hit the net screaming a little, it was a mixture of fear and enjoyment though. 

He took a minute to catch his breath before letting the people help him off, he ran over to Louis hugging him tightly, "did you like it?" Louis chuckled hugging him back, "it was okay, better than cliff jumping actually" Harry said, Adri and Niall went up next. "Would you do it again?" Louis asked, "nope, just a one time thing I think" Harry laughed weakly, "you'll just have to sit and get a cake if we ever find one again" Louis said, "you're such an adrenaline junkie" Harry laughed. 

Before long Niall and Adri were back down with them discussing how great it was, Danielle and Liam went next, Danielle dragging Liam as he was a little more hesitant. Then finally Gigi and Zayn went. "Woah, so one activity and one country done, should we stay here the night or start our journey to the next place?" Liam asked. "Well its Danielle's throw next so we should go to the plane and get the map and see where we are going next if it's not far then we can stay the night if it's far away we can sleep on the flight" Louis said. 

"Brazil, how far away is that?" Danielle asked as she looked at where the dart landed. "It's about 8 hours so I guess we should just sleep on the flight" Louis said, so they all went back on to the jet and Louis told the pilot where they were going next. "Lou, please pick an activity that won't kill us this time" Harry said as he was cuddling up to Louis trying to get some sleep. "Haz everything is safe, you need to relax a little bit" he said kissing the top of Harry head as he sat looking on his laptop for something they can do there.

"Louieeeee I thought I told you not to pick a death causing activity" Harry whined as they landed in Brazil and stopped outside a place that did paragliding. "You'll be fine Harry, all the people doing it have a lot of experience, plus you will have a wonderful view up there" Louis said rubbing Harry's arm soothingly. "I guess it does look kind of fun" Harry mumbled. 

They all got paired up with professionals and taken to the safety and training sessions. "Hi, I'm Bailey and I'll be paragliding with you today, how are you feeling?" A young lady said shaking Harry's hand, "Hi, I'm Harry ummm I guess I'm feeling a little bit nervous" Harry said letting out a nervous laugh. "I've been doing this for 3 years now, you will be fine with me" Bailey smiled. 

Louis was standing a few metres away with his instructor and he waved over at Harry pulling faces to make Harry laugh, "Louis pay attention!" His instructor said snapping his fingers in front of his face making Louis turn back around mumbling an apology. Harry laughed at that "he's adorable, you both are, you two together?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, its been 7 years" Harry smiled. "Oh that's wonderful, I hope my relationship will last that long, are you two married yet?" She asked as she started to connect everything up and get hers and Harry's harnesses done up. 

She was very good at her job she knew how to deal with nervous people, just talk to them about something that makes them happy and safe. "Oh not yet, I hope we will be soon though he's the only person I've loved and he's the one I want to spend my life with" Harry explained. "Why don't you propose to him?" She asked, "I don't know I guess I've always assumed he would be the one to propose. He has always said he would. Although if he doesn't propose in the next few years I might just have to do it myself" Harry said. "He'll probably propose to you soon, he looks so in love" Bailey said looking over to Louis who was once again pulling weird faces at Harry. 

"Okay we are all set Harry, are you ready?" Bailey asked, "oh umm is everything ready?" Harry stuttered out. "Yep we just need to clip our harnesses to it and then we run" she said, "is everyone else going as well?" Harry asked, "they will be but we need to run at different times to prevent a crash and we are up first" Bailey explained quickly connected them up. "Don't think about it Harry, just start running, let's go" She said as she started running forwards pulling Harry with her. He closed his eyes and just ran, suddenly his feet were no longer on the ground. 

He followed all the instructions Bailey gave and after a moment he decided to open his eyes. He could see for miles, there were trees, the city, the ocean. "Woah this is amazing" Harry gasped "it really is, I do this pretty much every day and I never get tired of the view" Bailey explained. "That sounds like such a wonderful job" Harry said looking around, "I do love it, what do you do?" She asked, "oh I'm a lawyer, it's hard work and stressful but it's rewarding and I get to help people" He replied. 

A while later they were all on the ground again. "Lou that was amazing, we can do that one again" Harry exclaimed as he hugged Louis, "wow finally something you enjoyed" Louis chuckled kissing him. The rest of the trip was so much fun they went to Switzerland and went bungee jumping. They went to Barbados and skydived over the ocean. They went to Turkey and went on a swing that dangled over a canyon. They went whitewater rafting in the Zambezi River, it was all so much fun. They surfed in Australia, they went cave diving in Russia. They had spent this amount of time together since before they went to university. 

"Are we going home now?" Harry asked as they walked towards the plane, "not quite yet" Louis smirked, "what do you mean we've all thrown the dart now" Harry questioned, "there's one more place we need to stop" he replied, "where?" Harry asked, "you'll see when we get there luv" Louis smiled. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Japan?" Harry questioned as he looked out to the sign at the airport they had just landed in. "Yep" Louis smiled, "right we will see you guys later" Danielle said standing up with Liam and getting off the plane. "Have fun" Zayn smiled walking off with gigi. "I'm so horny for this" Niall said causing Adri to hit his arm "for fuck sake Niall please stop" she mumbled dragging him off the plane. 

"Why have they all left?" Harry asked watching them all leave, "well after a week of doing extreme activities it's time we all had some chill time, now come on we are going on a tour of the place" Louis said taking Harry's hand and pulling him out of the plane. They walked for a bit until they end up joining a group that is being taken on a tour. 

"Hi" a girl in the group said, "hello" Louis smiled, "how are you guys?" The person standing next to the girl said. "We are good thanks how about you two? Harry replied, "we are good, I'm Seline and this is my friend Amalie" one of them said. "I'm Louis and this is my boyfriend Harry" Louis said in return, "it's lovely to meet you two, would you like to walk with us for the tour, we haven't found many other English speakers and it's a bit confusing sometimes" Amalie said laughing a little. 

"That sounds good" Harry smiled, they all chatted and got to know each other as they were shown around the area by the tour group. Harry was looking at a statue and Louis quickly pulled Seline and Amalie to the side and whispered something to them, they couldn't help bit let out a small squeal and hugged Louis, the sudden outburst of sound caused Harry to turn around, "what happened?" He asked, "nothing luv, it's all good" Louis smiled. 

They continued walking for a while with the group. "桜へようこそ" the tour guide said, "welcome to the cherry blossom" the translator said. "Oh, this is beautiful" Harry said absolutely stunned by the view. "It's amazing isn't it" Louis said squeezing Harry's hand as they started to walk through it. "Guys we are just going to take a few pictures we will catch up with you in a minute" Seline smiled, the two boys nodded and carried on walking, Louis turned back and smiled at them both and they both winked over dramatically. 

"You know, this was all planned" Louis said nudging Harry's shoulder. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, "we all planned to do this trip, we've all known for about a month that we were going to do this, obviously we didn't know where we were going or what we were doing but we all knew that we were going to go to 8 different places and then here" Louis explained. "So I was the only one that didn't know?" Harry questioned, Louis nodded. 

"Why?" Harry asked, "it was a surprise, plus I knew you would be hesitant to do it where as if it was spontaneous you wouldn't have time to talk yourself out of coming with us" Louis explained. "So why was this place planned, why are we here?" Harry asked, "do you remember the night we first kissed?" Louis questioned, "think about on of the questions and my response to it" Louis smiled. Harry thought for a second and then he remembered. 

"okay second question, if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go and why?" Harry questioned. "I've been so many places and they are all so lovely put I want to go to Japan again in the cherry blossom season it's just so beautiful. When I find the person I'm going to marry I want to go travelling with them and visit the most beautiful places ever and then end up there and then when we are under all the cherry blossom I will propose to them" Louis said. "Woah that sounds amazing" Harry said.

"Louis, oh my, are you?" Harry gasped his hand covering his mouth, he saw Seline and Amalie standing close by smiling so much while filming them. "Yes, Harry I am. All those years ago when a quiet curly haired boy turned up at one of my parties I couldn't even imagine falling for you this hard. You are beautiful inside and out, I love you so much and you are my everything, you help me through any problems I have and you are always here for me and I will always be there for you. I will always take care of you and protect you. My beautiful Hazza you amaze me every day with your kindness, you care for everyone and everything so I'm here to care for you and treat you like the princess you are because fuck you are the prettiest princess and you deserve so much more than I can give you but I will try, i will always try" Louis said as Harry started tearing up, Louis also had tears coming to his eyes. 

"Every day I come home and you are there and you make me so happy even if I've had such a shit day, because Harry you are perfect and even your terrible, horrible, horrific jokes make me smile jesus christ I sound so whipped but I guess i am. I love you Harry, I love your curls, I love you eyes, I love your dresses, I love your voice, I love your kindness, I love your loyalty, I love your flower crowns, I love your bravery, I love your body, I love everything about you and you already know how much I love your strawberry shampoo. Being with you these last 7 years has been so great it's really be so good" Louis said holding both of Harry's hands tightly. He took a deep breath and then got down on one knee pulling a ring out from his back pocket. 

"Harry styles, my princess, my Hazzy, the love of my life, would you make me the happiest man to ever be alive and be my husband?" Louis asked his voice shaking with nerves. Harry was smiled so much his face should be hurting, he was crying of pure happiness, "well you know I'll obviously have to think about it" he managed to get out, "you're such a dork" Louis said rolling his eyes, "yeh but you're the idiot marrying me" Harry replied, Louis slid the ring onto Harry's finger. 

He stood up and hugged him tightly, "I love you fiancé" Louis smiled kissing Harry's nose as he let a few of his own tears finally fall down his face, "I love you fiancé" Harry giggled kissing Louis' nose. "Ahhhh!!!! I'm so happy for you two!" Amalie said running over and hugging them both, "Thay was so adorable" Seline added joining the hug. "Did you get it all on video?" Louis asked quickly wiping any remaining tears from his eyes. "Yep, I'll send it to you now" Amalie said tapping away at her phone, a couple seconds later the video appeared on Louis' phone, "Niall would have killed me if I didn't get a video" Louis chuckled. 

"That's so true, and I would prefer it if I could marry you before you die" Harry replied. They spent the rest of the walk tightly holding hands as Harry stared at the diamond on the ring, it was absolutely gorgeous and ridiculously expensive, Harry didn't even dare to ask. With all the additions to his necklace he was now wearing £714,000 worth of diamonds, he couldn't think about it too much or he would freak out, who could casually wear something that costed that much.

"You do want to marry me right? like you don't have to" Louis said as they were walking to meet up with everyone else again. "No, because I don't want to marry the person I've been with for the past 7 years. I don't want to marry the man that I'm in love with it's not like I've been talking about how I want to marry you for the past 7 years. When you proposed to me just now I obviously said no" Harry said sarcastically. "No need to get sassy on me, that's my job. I was just checking" Louis said chuckling quietly. 

"So are we still having a snow themed wedding?" Louis asked thinking back to when they talked about it when they went to Italy together 6 years ago now. "If you are okay with that, it will be so beautiful, you do realise I will start planning all of this the second we get home" Harry said not being able to hold back another smile. "I'm not at all surprised, and I want this day to be so special for you, I will help you get anything you want" Louis promised. "I love you so much Boobear I can't wait to be your husband" Harry smiled, "and I can't wait to be yours" Louis replied.

"Oh I need to call everyone and tell them, is that okay?" Harry asked pulling out his phone, "that's okay luv, everyone else is about 20 minutes away so you have time" Louis said. "Right I'm going to call my mum first" Harry said excitedly. "Mum! Guess who is engaged" Harry practically squealed down the phone "oh, Harry I'm so happy for you. I'm so glad he's finally done it I've been waiting for weeks" Anne replied. "You already knew?" Harry questioned, "of course I did he came and asked me, i told him he didn't have to but he said he was being traditional and being a gentleman" Anne explained, "how long did you know, why didn't you tell meeee" Harry whined. 

"I've known for about a month and a half, and telling you would kinda ruin the whole proposal thing" Anne laughed, "oh that's a good point" Harry mumbled, "I need to call everyone else and tell them, but I will come visit when we get back" Harry said, "okay darling, have fun" Anne said before hanging up. He spoke to Lottie, Fizzy and the twins and spoke to Jay even though she obviously already knew it was happening. He then called Lessi and Nia all of them screamed for ages and Louis laughed watching Harry wave his arms about and jumping with excitement. 

"Is that everyone?" Louis asked as Harry sat down next to him "I think so, is everyone else almost back?" Harry asked, "I think so. I was thinking we should ask them is they want to be our groomsmen and bridesmaids, do you want to do that when they get here?" Louis suggested, "yeah, are we still making Niall the flower girl, or was that just a joke because I genuinely think he would do it" Harry said. "Oh we are definitely asking him to be the flower girl, him and Adri can do it together" Louis said. 

"Okay and is Zee your best man?" Harry questioned, Louis nodded, "your maid of honour?" Louis asked, "I was thinking maybe Lottie, like we are really close now and I would love it if she was" Harry explained, "I'm sure she would love that, your bridesmaids?" Louis asked. "Danielle, Gigi, Gem, Fizz, and the twins. Your groomsmen?" Harry replied, "Liam, and then I was thinking asking Lessi and Nia, then Stan probably I guess Jackson, and Nick" Louis said, Harry laughed, "what are you laughing about?" Louis asked. 

"I'm just thinking back to a few years ago when you were like 'oh Harry I will never be friends with Nick, Stan and Jackson. Just because you're now friends with them all doesn't mean I will be' and now you're going to be asking them to be groomsmen. I told you, that you would like them if you got to know them all" Harry said looking rather smug. "Oh shush" Louis replied crossing his arms slightly, "just admit it, I'm always right" Harry smiled. 

"Oh and Ernest and Doris can carry the rings, they would look so cute" Harry said, "that's very true and I'm sure they will love that, they love you. It's true though all my siblings like you more than they like me" Louis said pouting slightly, "well of course they do, I'm amazing" Harry smiled flicking his hair, "that you are" Louis replied kissing him gently. 

"DID YOU DO IT!?" Niall's voice yelled from a few meters away, Harry and Louis turned around to see Niall running towards them. Harry stood up and ran to hug him "He did do it!!!!" Harry squealed. They broke apart from the hug and Niall took a look at the ring "oh its beautiful, I'm so happy, I'm so horny for this!!!!" Niall said jumping up and down. Everyone else came over all inspecting the ring and congratulating them both. 

"Hey Zee can I speak to you quickly?" Louis asked, Zayn nodded and they walked off to the side. "You know you've always been my bestfriend and I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my best man?" Louis asked feeling almost nervous that Zayn wouldn't want to. "I would love to, I'll tell ya what, your batchelor party will be the greatest thing" Zayn said before hugging Louis, "Zayn, we are british it's not a batchelor party it's a stag do" Louis said rolling his eyes, "oh whatever" Zayn said smiling slightly. 

"So Payno you up for being a groomsman?" Louis asked "yeah, who else is one?" Liam said, "Lessi, Nia, Jackson, Stan and Nick" Louis replied glaring at Harry as Harry smiled smugly again. "They are all cool, this will be fun" Liam said "hey! Why aren't I one of the groomsmen?" Niall questioned. "Well we were hoping that you and Adri would be flower girls for us" Harry explained, Niall's eyes went wide "are you serious, can I be your flower girl oh my I can walk down the aisle with my sign oh it will be magnificent" Niall gasped. He excitedly hugged both the boys "thank you so much! That is going to be the best day! My ship is going to be sailing for years I'm so proud" Niall said emotionally. 

"Niall, are you crying?" Adri asked, "I can't help it I'm just so happy I've been waiting for this day longer than anyone else" Niall said crying slightly, every laughed but went in for a group hug, "Gigi and Dani will you guys be my bridesmaids?" Harry asked, "we would love to" Danielle said, "it would be amazing" Gigi said.

They celebrated for a while all ending up a little bit tipsy as they got on the plane to go home they all fell asleep immediately and woke up just as they were landing. "Thank you so much for this guys, it has been so much fun" Harry said as they all got of the plane. They all talked for a while about when to next meet up and when they should start planning wedding stuff. "September 28th because then it's close to our anniversary but it isn't actually on our anniversary because then each year we can have an excuse to celebrate twice" Louis said. 

"That's 6 months away will you have enough time to get everything planned?" Adri asked, "I think so, plus I'm sure I will have a lot of help" Harry smiled, they finally left and all went off in separate directions going back to their own homes. When Harry and louis got back they called Nia ans Alessia about everything and asked them to be groomsmen, well groomswomen. Then they called Nick, Stan and Jackson to ask them, they all happily agreed and congratulated them both. 

"Are you going to call the girls?" Louis said referring to his sisters, "no, I'm going back to Donny next weekend to see mum so I'm going to visit them and ask them all then, are you going to come with me?" Harry asked, "if you are okay with me coming" Louis replied, "of course" Harry smiled.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh Harry, I would love to be your maid of honour" Lottie smiled hugging Harry tightly, they were sat with both their families, and the girls had agreed to be bridesmaids and although they didn't exactly understand what any of it meant Doris and Ernest seemed excited to be ring carriers. "So have you hired a wedding planner yet?" Jay asked, "not yet, do you know any good ones?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, my friend just got married and it was beautiful I can send you the number of the person who did it" Jay said, "that would be amazing thank you so much" Harry replied. 

"Hi is this Gabrysia?" Harry asked through the phone, "yes, how can I help you" the lady replied, "I was wondering if I could hire you as a wedding planner?" Harry asked, "you're just in luck I have space right now, so how about we schedule a meeting and you can tell me what idea you have, will your fiance be joining us?" Gabrysia asked, "yes, he will" Harry smiled, "well I'll send you a time and a place and we will set it all up" she said, Harry thanked her and then they hung up. 

The next few months were hectic, Harry was meeting with Gabrysia most days to get stuff prepared. "Okay Harry it's time we look for what everyone is going to wear, do you have a colour scheme or something?" She asked. "We were thinking black suits for Louis and his groomsmen/women. Then light blue for Lottie and then white for the other girls, Ernest and Doris will be in white coats to keep them warm" Harry said, they tried to find all of that stuff looking for the perfect outfits for everyone. 

After finding everything and sending it to everyone to try on to make sure it fits and making sure they had it to wear to the wedding so that they didn't need to change there. Their next job was to find a dress for Harry, they had been looking for ages but nothing was right Harry didn't like any of them. "I have a friend that makes dresses, they are really expensive though but we are running out of places to look, would you like me to contact her?" Gabrysia asked as they were sat in front of a computer searching through dresses.

"Money isn't a problem, if she can help us that will be great" Harry smiled. A couple days later when Gabrysia came round there was someone else with her "This is Gianna she designs the most amazing dresses, so we can brainstorm some ideas with her and see if we can get your perfect dress" She explained, "it's lovely to meet you Gianna" Harry smiled welcoming them both in. 

After a lot of hard work and late nights they finally had a design they were now just waiting for Gianna to get it made, "I have a surprise for you" Gianna said coming into the room. "Is it the dress?" Harry gasped, "it is, if you don't like it we can try again but I think it looks so amazing" She said, "wait can you put it on, I want to see it ob someone" Harry asked, "if you are okay with that I can put it on" Gianna replied, "of course, you can go change in there thank you so much" Harry smiled pointing to the next room. 

She took the dress and went on there while Harry and Gabrysia sat and waited, a couple minutes later she walked out in the dress "oh my" Gabrysia breathed out, "it's perfect" Harry added. "I'm so glad you like it, it's so warm with it so you definitely won't be getting cold" Gianna laughed. 

(This is like a rough idea of what the dress looks like but it's nicer, just think of something so incredibly beautiful) 

It wasn't long before everything was done, everything was planned, everything was ready. It was time for the stag do and the hen do. Zayn came and picked Louis up and they headed over to the pub because that's all Louis wanted to do. When he got there Niall, Nia, Alessia, Nick, Stan and Jackson were all there waiting. The first thing they did was downing a few pints of beer. 

"I'm getting married lads!" Louis shouted throwing his arms into the air, all of them cheered, "you'll have to tell us how married life is" Jackson said, "why would you want to know, you thinking about asking Stan to marry you" Louis laughed drunkenly nudging him, "ay not just yet we've only been together two years" Jackson said. "Since when?" Niall gasped "wait what did I miss something? Oh I'm so confused" Niall said shaking his head. "Niall you were literally there when they got together" Liam sighed. 

They spent the next few minutes discussing whether Niall was there or not and trying to figure out how he didn't know. "Let's dance!" Louis said getting up on the table, Liam tried to pull him down but he wouldn't let him. Alessia got up with him and they dances together, after persuasion the rest of them joined. 

Back at the house the girls had all turned up and they were doing tequila shots while watching mamma mia and sing very loudly, they played random drinking games, pranked called people like children, they went and jumped into the pool fully clothed and then all ended up regretting it when they were sat back inside wrapped in towels having to change into some of Louis' clothes after. 

"I can't wait to be married" Harry slurred out laying down on the floor, "can't believe you're the first one to be married" Gemma said, "I can't believe you are married my brother like are you sure you want to do that" Phoebe said, "yeah, I mean as we told you when we were younger you're a pretty princess and he's a smelly prince" Daisy said, "that's true but I love him" Harry replied causing all of them to awe. 

"Oi oi!!!!" Louis yelled from the door as all of them came stumbling into the room. "Hello almost husband" Harry said getting up and stumbling over to Louis wrapping his arms around him "hi almost husband" Louis replied, the other boys and Alessia and Nia came into the room all ending up on the floor. "I think we should just sleep like this" Harry mumbled as he laid on the floor like a starfish, "woah my husband is smart" Louis chuckled getting on the floor as well making a starfish. 

Every laughed as they turned into starfish, "I'm seaweed" Niall said as he started wriggling about "woooo funky seaweed" Danielle giggled as she being wriggling around as well, everyone else copied, "I want to be a rock" Harry said curling up. "Ahaha rock, what a funny word" Stan laughing as they all curled up, this all went on for quite a while until they all fell asleep spread out across the floor.

"Harry" a voice whispered, a hand gently shaked Harry awake, he had such a bad hangover but he managed to look up is eyes meeting the two cleaners that come in every Sunday to help them keep everything in place. "Tati, Juliet what time is it?" Harry groaned rubbing his face. "2pm, are you guys okay, should we come back another time or should we ummm clean around you guys" Tati asked trying to hold back a laugh. 

"Sorry, no it's okay I'll get everyone up and we'll go to the kitchen to get food" Harry mumbled slowly get up, he went round the room gently shaking everyone wake. "Come let's go get hangover food" Harry said as they all got up trying not to throw up everything, "uhh sorry about the mess I can help clean if you want" Harry said looking around at the room. "It's okay we are paid to do this" Juliet smiled, "okay well as you know we always cook to much so you two are welcome to come down and grab some when you are done" Harry said as they all shuffled to the kitchen trying to keep quiet. 

After forcing down burritos they all felt a lot better, they were very surprised that no one had thrown up considering how much they drunk. Phoebe and Daisy were feeling okay as they had only had a few drinks as they weren't exactly old enough but Lottie and Fizz had told them they could have some. "I have vivid memories of doing some weird shit last night" Gemma groaned her head falling against the table. 

"Did we actually pretend to be seaweed and other underwater creatures or did I dream that?" Zayn questioned as he tried to sort out his hair, "I'm pretty sure we did that" Nick said, "I seem to remember Niall thinking he was a dolphin at one point" Jackson said, "oh don't remind me" Niall said looking so embarrassed. A while later Juliet and Tati came and joined them eating some of the food and making fun of the state they were in. "How did you clean up that quick, we made such a mess" Danielle said as they walked back into the main room. 

"We are good at our job" Tati said, "the best" Juliet added, "they really are" Louis agreed, "plus they are great company, I prefer them to Louis" Harry joked, "marry them instead" Louis said back. "I will" Harry replied, "oh Harry we would love to marry you" Tati smiled joining in with the joke. "Marry Harry" Juliet laughed, "hey that's rhymes" Louis said. "Well done Louis, you are so smart" Liam said patting Louis' back, in return Louis flipped him off. 

A few days later they were all in hotel rooms in Switzerland getting ready for the wedding. There was a knock at Harry's door, "oh Jessica Hi, come in" he smiled letting the women come into the room. "The cake has all been set up and it's all in place would you like to check it or is it okay?" She said, "oh let's go see it, if it's as good as the pictures you sent it will be amazing" Harry said as they walked down to the reception hall together. 

"Oh Jess, this is beautiful, you are truly talented. Louis will love this, and is the inside all rainbow?" Harry asked, "yes each tier is made up with layers of rainbow cake" Jessica explained, "thank you so much it's perfect" Harry smiled he couldn't help but pull her in for a hug "your welcome Harry" she replied. "Hey, if you want you are welcome to stay for the wedding and the reception party" Harry smiled, "oh that would be lovely" Jessica smiled. 

"Harry you need to go back to your hotel room because your hairstylist will be there soon and I think Louis is coming down in a second" Jay said coming over, "oh okay thank you" Harry smiled before running off. When he was back in the hotel room it wasn't long before there was another knock at the door. 

"Lex, come in right my hair is looking really greasy today we need to fix this" Harry said letting her into the room sounding slightly panicked. "Okay, calm down we can sort this out, grab a towel and let's go to the shower" Lex said. Harry grabbed a towel and the went to the shower and Harry leant over the bath and Lex washed his hair with the shower. "Oh use the strawberry shampoo" Harry said as she reached for the shampoo. "I wouldn't dare to use anything else" Lex chuckled. 

Once Harry's hair was washed they went over to the vanity desk and sat down. There was another knock at the door, "oh that must be Celine and Maddie" Harry said quickly jumping up and answering the door. Harry let them all in Celine was doing his nails, and Maddie was in charge of flowers so was bring up the bouquet and the flower crown Harry was wearing. 

After 2 hours he was ready, "oh Harry you look amazing" Celine said as Harry span around in his dress, the other girls nodded in agreement, "here's the bouquet" Maddie said handing over the white and blue flowers. "I can't believe this is finally happening" Harry whispered, "I look like a princess" he smiled "you really do" Maddie said. 

"Thank you so much guys, come on give me a hug, just don't mess anything up" he laughed opened his arms. They all carefully hugged him careful not to mess anything up. "Right it's almost time you guys go down to where everyone else is, I'll see you all down there, I just need a moment" Harry said, they all nodded and left him alone in the room. 

He went and looked in the mirror admiring everything "you are beautiful Harry, you need to remember that. You deserve to be happy, you are good enough. You love Louis and Louis does love you" he said quietly. He smiled and took one last look before leaving the room. 

Louis was standing in the snow at the alter he looked stunning. Standing next to him was Regina she was marrying them. Zayn was standing on the other side and then Liam, Nick, Stan, Jackson, Alessia and Nia were standing in their suits. Harry watched as Doris and Ernest walked down going to Zayn like they had been told to and gave him the rings. 

Lottie walked down looking so beautiful and was then followed by the other bridesmaids and they all went and stood opposite the groomsmen. Adri walked down next throwing flower petals onto the floor and was then followed by Niall who proudly walked with his 'I TOLD YOU' sign everyone laughed, he held it as he stood at the front with everyone else. 

It was now Harry's turn, Harry wrote a song a while ago called if I could fly and he had written a solo piano version of it which was now being played as everyone stood up and turned to look at him as he walked through the snow. He looked up at Louis both of them smiling so much and already has tears in their eyes. 

He got to the alter and they both hugged each other and then stood apart holding each others hands tightly as Regina began to talk. She went through all the basic stuff, "both grooms have prepared their own vows" she said signalling for Louis to start. "Harry styles, I love you. Almost 8 years ago I made the best decision ever and I asked you to be my boyfriend, ever since then I knew that you were the only person for me" Louis said. 

"You are such a dork, you're jokes are terrible but I love them so much. I want to grow old with you and have to deal with you telling our grandchildren the same terrible jokes that you tell me. There are so many things I want to say to you but I have no idea how to put them into word. You are where I feel safe and I don't think I could ever express how much I love you. Theres so much i could put in my vows but it would just last for days so I'm keeping it short and sweet, I love you and marrying you is the best thing i will ever do" Louis said smiling as he looked into Harry's eyes. 

"Louis Tomlinson, I love you so much. You have always protected me and cared for me and I appreciate that so much. I love how sassy you are, I love how angry you get at trendy things, you are just so cute. At the same time you are hot as well, I probably shouldn't have said that infront of our families. Anyways moving on I can't wait to spend my life with you, I'm still angry that I can't get pregnant it's not fair because I want to have child of our own" Harry said pouting slightly. 

"But we can have such amazing kids and you will be such an amazing dad, I'm so excited for that part of our lives. You are the person that makes me feel so safe and happy, you have helped me be myself, you are my home, with out you I feel lost, so I'm so happy that we can be with each other for the rest of our lives. Now I should stop now before I start crying properly because that will be messy" Harry said laughing slightly. 

Regina went through the usual stuff and they exchanged rings "you may now kiss the groom" Regina smiled, "do it, I know you want to" Louis whispered as he practically read Harry's mind, "now kiss me you fool" Harry said before the both kissed each other, everyone cheered, Niall was literally screaming and jumping up and down. 

They all went inside getting warmed up after being out in the snow for so long and then they started eating food, making speeches and dancing, Harry and Louis absolutely covered each others faces in cake and ended up having to get changed quickly before coming back out. 

They had so much fun with everyone, when it got late they all went to their rooms, Harry went to Louis' room this night and they stayed in different rooms the night before. "How are you Harry Tomlinson-styles?" Louis smiled as they got into bed snuggling together, "I'm so good, how are you Louis Tomlinson-styles?" Harry giggled, "I'm so happy" Louis said kissing Harry's nose, "I'm married to a beautiful princess" he whispered. Harry kissed Louis' nose "I love you husband" he smiled as they fell asleep in each others arms. 

"Thank you so much for letting us have our wedding here" Louis said, "Your welcome" Forest smiled "we've loved having you here" Kennedy added. They both owned the hotel and had allowed Louis and Harry to buy all the rooms, the reception area and the outside area for the weekend. 

"It's truly a lovely place, we will definitely come back here" Harry said, "we would love to see you again" Kennedy replied, "you two are always welcome here and we would be happy to give you skiing lessons here" Forest said, they paid for all the stuff and then wrote down the number of the place so that they had it for when they wanted to come back.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hello, I'm Harry" Harry said shaking the lady's hand, "I am Louis" Louis said, "ah yes I've been wait for you two, come on in. I am Rose and I hope I'm able to help you find a surrogate for you" she smiled letting them into her office. "So it says here that you will being using Louis' sperm, is that correct?" Rose asked looking down at a sheet of paper, Louis had to try so hard not to laugh at how forward the question was. 

"Urh yeah that's right" Harry smiled awkwardly, "well we've been through your files and you seem to be suitable parents, there's so things we need to go through here are you happy to do that?" She asked both the boys nodded and they went through paper work and lot and lot of questions. "Well we will be in touch with you when we find someone who is willing to be a surrogate" Rose said as they left her office. 

They got out and just stood in silence for a while before they both just started laughing, "why were the questions all so forward" Louis laughed, "that was so awkward" Harry added. "Well at least hopefully we will have a child now" Louis said, "yeah we just have to wait and hope someone picks us" Harry said. 

They went home and now it was just a long waiting game. It wasn't until almost a month later that they finally got the call, "we have a lady how would surrogate for you, she is coming in tomorrow for you to meet her be here at 2pm" Rose explained, "okay, thank you so much, we will see you then" Louis said hanging up. 

"We are having a baby Hazzy" Louis smiled hugging him tightly "really oh my" Harry squealed holding him tightly "as niall would say I'm so horny for this" Harry said as he cried a little, "I mean same but don't you dare start saying that" Louis chuckled. "Yeah I think I'll leave it to Niall, this child will have such a good life they will have great parents and then so many aunties and uncles that will always care for them" Harry said. "We are not ever leaving are child alone with Niall though Adri or someone else would have to be there" Louis said, Harry nodded in agreement. 

"Hi I'm Elisa" a girl said, harry and louis introduced themselves, "thank you so much for doing this with us we can't even tell you how much we wanted a child this means the world to us" Louis said. They all talked and got to know each other and Rose went over the process that would happen. "Okay and there's one last thing to talk about, is Elisa going to be able to see the child and is the child going to know that Elisa is their mum" Rose questioned. 

Elisa looked over to Louis and Harry, "we would personally love the child to know who it's mum is but it's up to you Elisa?" Harry said, "I'm fine with them knowing but I don't want them to think of me as mum because you are their parents but I would love to see them grow up if you are sure you are okay with me being in their life" Elisa said, "we would be absolute fine with that" Louis smiled. 

After a couple more times of meeting and a lot of paper work everything was going ahead it was a few weeks until they found out it had worked and Elisa was pregnant. They both helped her throughout the pregnancy, taking care of her as much as they could, they became really closed and had a lot of fun, they were both there during the birth and were the first to hold them, their baby daughter, Darcy. Darcy Tomlinson-styles.

"Oh she's beautiful" Harry said as he cried holding her in his arms, Louis held her next speaking to her about how they tap was leaking and it was very annoying. "Would you like to hold her?" Louis asked looking over to Elisa, she weakly nodded from being so tired and Louis carefully placed Darcy in her arms. "Hey Darcy, I was your home for 9 months, I hope it was okay. I just want you to know that I will always love you and be here for you, you are so lucky because your parents are so lovely and they will take care of you. I'm here if you ever need me baby" She smiled looking down at the child in her arms. 

"Elisa thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you" Harry said carefully hugging her, "if there's ever anything you need and want we will happily help you we owe you so much thank you for this" Louis added. They both loved Darcy with all their hearts. They took care of her they gave her the best life they could, she was smart, she was beautiful and she was sassy, Louis was incredibly proud. 

When she was 5 they both decided they wanted another child this time having it being Harry's child, they were about to start searching for surrogates again but they didn't need to. "I want to carry the baby for you" Lottie said when they were at lunch, they had gone to Donny with Darcy so she would see her grandmother's and aunties and uncle they also went so that they could tell their families that they were planning on having another child. 

"Lottie you don't have you" Louis said, "no, I want to. I was thinking about it the first time you wanted a child but i was scared but now I'm sure, I want to do this" Lottie explained. "Well I would be okay with it I mean it would be the closest thing we would get to having our own child if you think about it" Harry laughed, "I guess that's true it will have both Styles and Tomlinson DNA" Louis said. "Okay so how do we go about doing this, like the easiest option is not one I want to do" Lottie laughed. 

They all laughed at that "Why is that funny, what's the easiest way?" Daisy said confused by what was going on "the easiest way is sex but that means Lottie would have to have sex with Harry" Phoebe said, "ewwww that's disgusting, Harry is like our brother" Daisy said, "exactly that why we can't do that" Harry said, "and also the fact that you are married" Louis pointed out "eh not that important" Harry joked. 

It took a while but after 2 years they had a son, baby conchobar.....no I'm just joking, they had a baby boy called James, he was named after his uncle Liam and Niall as they had been helping Lottie through the pregnancy and were with her when she went into labour in the middle of the shops, its was rather hectic but in the end everything was okay. 

"Louis?" Harry said as they laid in bed, Darcy and James were both finally asleep now and Harry and Louis were watching TV in bed. "Yes luv?" Louis replied, "are you happy?" Harry asked, "I'm so happy luv, I have a beautiful husband and two wonderful kids" Louis smiled, "are you happy baby?" He asked, "very, this is everything I ever wanted" Harry said. 

Louis kissed his nose and Harry did the same in return before turning around and snuggled back into his arms. Louis smiled as he rubbed his nose against Harry's head. He smiled, after all these years such a simple thing could bring him so much happiness still. Harry Tomlinson-styles and his.....

Strawberry shampoo


End file.
